Spiral
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: Ever since she was little, she had always gone with flow, abiding by wishes of her parents and society. Her ordinary life, however, spiraled out of control after meeting the infamous members of Houkago Teatime, and the enigmatic Hirasawa Yui. Listen!AU
1. Prelude  Come here, Kitty kitty

**A/N:** Yes, another new story *sweatdrop* SOMEONE STOP ME! Like, seriously! Save me from my K-on withdrawal! Tuesdays felt so weird without K-on!*bangs fist on table

So here I was, trying to finish up reports for the _stupid_ student council. It's 3am and I have no K-on to watch. What happens then? This impulsive piece is born *sweatdrop

Even though I've only been able to rewatch the first episode of K-on2, I was struck again by Listen! I still remembered how captivated I was by the ED, especially by a certain airhead. "KakkoYui" was the term commonly used in the chats, literally meaning "Cool Yui." She is, isn't she? Without those clips and with those awesome boots, she's like a completely different girl. Her blank expression makes me wonder what kind of back story she has :3

So, as summary stated, this is somewhat AU based on Listen!

Disclaimer I don't own K-on. Look what I'm doing to it every now and then...

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

**Prelude – Come here, Kitty-kitty  
**

0-0-0-0-0

"Azusa, where are you going?"

"Home, why?"

"What!"

Nakano Azusa blinked at her friends' surprised expressions. What did she say?

"Don't tell me you forgot what's happening tonight!"

Azusa blinked again, looking from one incredulous face to another. What was today again?

Someone's phone started to ring, cutting through the nosy classroom easily with its powerful music. Azusa's eyes widened at the ringtone of "Don't Say Lazy."

"Looks like she finally realized it! Let's get going then! Our seats are pretty good but we should still go-"

Azusa zoned out her friends' excited chatters, her mind filled with the hit single of the famous band Houkago Teatime.

Known as HTT – the most popular band in the entire country of Japan.

The small black-haired girl berated herself inwardly. How could she have forgotten? Of course it was HTT's concert tonight! She clenched the ticket in her pocket, determined. _I only forgot about it in the first place because of my parents…I think they arranged something for me tonight, most likely more tutors… well, I don't care. I'm going to the concert!_

Months ago, such rebellious thoughts would have never entered Azusa's mind. Good grades and great social relationships, responsible and hard working. Nakano Azusa was what every parent and teacher would want as their child and student, respectively. She obediently listened to her parents' wishes and followed the teacher's requests. In society's eyes, she was perfect.

Yet by chance, Azusa came upon a CD single her friend had forgotten at her house. At first, the strange band name caught her attention. Seeing that her parents were not home yet and that she had finished everything she was supposed to do, she had decided to listen to it.

She was completely and utterly captivated by the band.

Immediately, she went online and watched the music video of the hit single "Don't Say Lazy", and was amazed once again. Their stylish, unified costumes, their harmonious playing techniques, and the way they held themselves – Azusa found herself completely glued to the screen.

After that, she could not get them out of her mind – she looked up all the available information about the band in a crazed manner, desperate for more knowledge. How astonished she was when she found out they were only a year older than her. And as captured as she was by their music, she was also drawn by the unique personas of the band members.

Sexy, devil-may-care Tainaka Ritsu. Drummer with roguish grins.

Beautiful, serene Kotobuki Tsumugi. Keyboardist with gentle smiles.

Gorgeous, cool Akiyama Mio. Bassist with seductive pouts.

But most of all, Azusa could not stop looking at the image of their last member.

Charming, mysterious Hirasawa Yui. Guitarist without any expression.

The guitar skill was godly, the way she seemed to devote herself into the songs, a peculiar trance that was apparent in all the videos. While Azusa was watching the music video, Yui had intrigued her more than any other members.

The guitarist was the only one wearing white, while the other all wore black. The color had given her a fairy-like appearance, ready to spread to joy to others - except there was an almost-melancholy expression on her face. To Azusa, unlike the case for many other fans, it wasn't the billowing dress that made Yui stand out - no, it was her eyes. The pair of serious, burning brown orbs that just seemed to draw people in, making people to want to know more about her.

Azusa was no exception.

Even Azusa's own stubborn mind admitted that she had become their fan, through and through. She tried not to act on her feelings too much –after all, she was supposed to be the calm, quiet Nakano Azusa who never went out of the line.

Yet whenever HTT was mentioned, she found herself transforming into someone completely different. Someone who was not her.

No, someone who was the real her.

The real Azusa who was not suppressed by any expectations.

The real one who actually had her own will.

"Come on, Azusa, we need to run!"

"Coming!"

Just like that, Azusa threw away her worries and her tedious robotic self.

* * *

_It was too good to be a dream._

Azusa watched the performance dazedly with her mouth slightly gaped.

While her friends and other fans were screaming the lyrics and waving their arms with the beat, Azusa could only stand there dumbly, her eyes completely focused on the four members on the stage. They were so close – she couldn't help but wonder how she was able to acquire such good seats.

Their music was reverberating through her entire body, slamming into her soul in unstoppable tides. She had no idea she could feel so much emotions – she felt like there was only her and the band in the grand stadium – something was changing in her, she could feel it.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she finally joined the others, screaming their supports for the most incredible band she had ever known.

"Listen!" ended with a resounding crash, and the whole stadium burst into an uproar. She felt her eardrums ringing with her own cheers.

"This is it!" Her friend shouted, jumping up and down.

"What is!" Azusa yelled, hoping she could be overheard through all the noise.

"Didn't you hear? HTT is looking for another guitarist! That lucky person will be chosen right here, in this very stadium! Oh my god I can barely wait! I wonder how they're going to chose them though… I mean, they never announced the method or whatever…like, what was the qualification..."

Azusa zoned out her friend again. She could feel her heart rate go up in anticipation. Just who in the world would be good enough to join them? _The_ Houkago Teatime?

The audience slowly quieted down when the leader of the band stood up from her seat, walking past her drums and grabbed the microphone.

"Thanks for coming! We Houkago Teatime really appreciate it!"

Tainaka Ritsu took off her black headband, running her hand through her tawny locks and winked at the audience, complete with a killer grin.

Many fangirls shrieked, including Azusa's friends. Azusa found herself blushing, staring into the pair of intense amber eyes on the huge screen.

Smirking, drummer took out a strawberry, eating it slowly with light growls. The girls shrieked again.

Then, the spotlight was switched to the keyboardist. Kotobuki Tsumugi bowed to the audience elegantly, taking off her sailor hat and twirled it on her long, delicate fingers.

"Yes, thank you all for coming. It makes us really happy （＾u＾）ノ"

She also took out a strawberry, popping it into her mouth cutely. She then bestowed a sweet smile and blew a lovely kiss to the audience, earning many more screams and hollers. Azusa's gaze was focused on the blonde's long eyelashes, which shaded her baby blue eyes demurely. She also couldn't help but stare at her silky blond hair, wondering if it was as soft as it seemed…

The spotlight turned over to the vocalist slash bassist. Akiyama Mio tilted her head with a sultry smile, her stormy grey eyes making Azusa tremble with unidentifiable _longing_.

"Houkago Teatime sends their love to you all."

Mio played with the microphone in her hand, then she gave her strawberry a suggestive lick.

The audience went wild again, littered with catcalls here and there. Azusa gulped, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

Finally, the spotlight reached the unmoving guitarist, who still did not say anything. Hirasawa Yui only stared at the strawberry on the palm of her hand coolly. The tension in the air was so thick that the audience quieted down, eyes completely focused on the guitarist as she slowly raised her hand, bringing the fruit closer to her mouth. Azusa's own heart thundered uncomfortably against her ribs.

Yui's lips grazed the fruit. Suddenly, she tossed it into the air.

The fruit sailed through the air like red silk. Garnet eyes followed it, wondering where it would go – then the fruit landed on her subconsciously outstretched palm.

Many people groaned in disappointment, while some were whispering furiously. Even her own friends were glaring at her in disbelief and jealousy.

Everything went silent, however, when Ritsu started laughing.

"Well well, who's the lucky girl? Come on, come up the stage!"

The sea of crowd parted obediently, though many were still glaring at her and muttering.

Azusa was frozen in her spot, still trying to process what had just happened.

Mugi waved at her direction, smiling softly, "Come on stage. Don't be afraid. It's ok."

Automatically, under such a soothing voice, Azusa walked forward with her eyes trained on the ground. She was breathing so fast that she was starting to feel light-headed.

Mio held out her gloved hand, her lustrous black hair fitting snugly against her alabaster neck as she bent down. Azusa tried not to look at the somewhat exposed shirt as she shyly took the offered hand.

_Oh my god this is Akiyama Mio the Akiyama Mio oh my god the incredible bassist she smells so nice- _

She was pulled onstage with surprisingly strong hands. Shaking slightly, she followed Mio meekly until they stopped in front of a pair of brown boots. Azusa still didn't dare to look up, keeping her gaze firmly affixed onto the ground.

"I think Yui's waiting for her precious strawberry back," Mio suggested playfully.

Swallowing nervously, Azusa held out the fruit timidly, depositing it into an awaiting palm that appeared in her line of vision.

Their skin came into contact, and an electrifying sensation surged through her body.

A startled mew left her lips; Azusa's face burned when she heard laughter somewhere in the background.

Unexpectedly, the strawberry re-entered her vision again, an inch from her lips. Confused, she finally looked up.

Garnet finally met chocolate brown.

Ritsu's teasing laughs, Mugi's amused giggled, Mio's light chuckles and even the audience's angry murmurs faded into nothingness. All Azusa could hear was her own heartbeat.

The red string of fate was finally connected.

Yui's eyes seemed to stare straight through her soul, while her own eyes were murky and impenetrable.

Enigmatic.

And exhilarating.

Azusa thought she was shivering again, and her breaths were coming out in light pants. There just didn't seem to be enough air.

Yui's lips slowly curved up in a small smile. Azusa thought she heard shrieks from the audience.

The brunette bit into the fruit, seemingly savoring every single drop of juice.

Then held the remaining piece in front of her once more.

Ignoring her own scorching face, Azusa leaned in, mesmerized, and closed her mouth around the sweet fruit. She was starting to feel really hot and dizzy.

A waft of perfume reached her nose when brown hair blocked her vision temporarily. Yui had leaned down, her face close to her own. Close, so close that Azusa could feel her warm breath against her ear.

"Nice to meet you, koneko-chan," Yui whispered huskily.

Azusa fainted right there and then.

* * *

**A/N:**...should I continue this? I mean, I did write this on impulse, so no outline whatsoever...

Oh, at the concert, they're wearing their costumes in Listen!, though without Azusa :3

Welcome to the world of stardom where nothing is stable

Pairings galore - this is what was on my (caffeinated) mind when I wrote this:

Main: YuixAzusa, RitsuxMio

Minor: YuixRitsu, YuixMio, SawakoxMugi, MioxAzusa, RitsuxAzusa, MugixAzusa, YuixMugi etc... basically, all x all... Sounds like a mess already D8

Suggestions, 'wtf?' or any feedback is welcome!

...and my reports are still not finished. Shoot...


	2. Chord 1  Entangled Paws

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad people find this type of story interesting.

**Edit: **that long author's note is on the bottom now. Ah, I'm sure you've noticed, this is now an M *looks away

One of the main themes that surrounded the plot...well, it will become apparent, I hope.

Pairings galore. Even though the main pairings are YuiAzu and Mitsu and I'll try to maintain that, I'm not kidding when I said **allxall**…you'll see.

Warning: well, I don't need to warn people anymore. I've changed the rating! xD

P.S. A bit misleading last chapter but the strawberry part wasn't how the new member was chosen. I mean, what if it landed on someone who can't play the guitar? You'll see why Yui did that.

P.S.2. When you read the story, I'd like you to picture them in Listen!persona. Otherwise it wouldn't work out too well...I've sketched some pictures that might help, maybe...? Link is on profile...

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

~o~o~o~o~

**Chord 1 – Entangled Paws  
**

~o~o~o~o~

_"Starting today, you will learn calligraphy."_

_"Yes Father."_

_"And you will learn Tea ceremony."_

_"Yes Mother."_

_"Oh, I've also arranged someone to teach you piano-"_

_"Ano..."_

_"What is it now?"_

_"A-actually, I'd like to learn the guitar..."_

_"What!"_

_"Listen to your father. Piano is much more-"_

_"B-but the other day, you said guitar is actually pretty good..."_

_"When is that?"_

_"R-remember the day we saw that girl playing her guitar and singing?"_

_"Oh, that girl with the ponytail. She wasn't bad I suppose."_

_"But dear, she was performing on the street, of all the places! She appeared to be around your age, so what was she doing there! She also had a bowl in front of her didn't she? Begging for money-"_

_Azusa gritted her teeth, but she knew it was useless to change her mother's opinion. Her father shrugged, but his face still stern._

_"Well. It couldn't hurt. I'd still prefer it if you could learn the piano or the violin, but none of my associates' children can play the guitar. Hmm, it's fine then. I'll find someone who can teach you guitar."_

_"Thank you very much, Father.

* * *

_When Azusa became aware of her surroundings, it was already past midnight.

She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to remember what had happened. All that came up in her mind was thunderous cheers…and then what?

_What happened? And where am I?_

Several alarms rang in her head as she took in the unfamiliar room. She checked herself hurriedly, breathing in relief when she found all of her clothes intact, and her wallet and phone were still in her pockets.

Reassured, she then looked around the room she was in, confused by how well furnished it was. It was like something you would only see on magazines – velvet curtains, grand bed that was so pleasantly soft, classic yet stylish furniture – was she in some kind of hotel? A more-than-five-star suite perhaps?

Staring at the clock on the wall, memories finally decided to emerge.

_It's already past midnight…did I pass out for four hours? Why and how did I pass out in the first place? I was at the concert...and then what?_

Restless, Azusa slowly got up from the bed, her feet hitting the warm carpet soundlessly. She hated sitting around doing nothing; she'd rather take control of the situation, since she could never do that if she was around other people, especially if she was around her parents.

_Not that I do much in my rare free time anyways, other than practicing playing the guitar. _

Other than the fancy decorations, the room felt really impersonal, like it was specifically prepared for a guest. Uneasy, and still uncertain why she was here, Azusa carefully opened the door.

_Wow, this is really a more-than-five-star suite._

She crept down the hallway, looking around admiringly. It was something she would probably never experience in her mediocre, boring life. She did come from a middle class family after all. Everything was moderate and 'normal'.

_Just how big is this place?_

She went past two other closed rooms, which made her suspect she must be in someone's suite. Why was she brought here? She couldn't have been kidnapped or something – why would the kidnapper need to do so in the first place if they were so rich already? And she appeared to be...unharmed, so what was her purpose being here?

Judging from the bright light from the corner, Azusa guessed she finally reached some sort of living room area. _Then I can find the exit. Wait, what's that sound?_

There was a room near the corner, and the door was slightly ajar. Unable to contain her curiosity, Azusa tip-toed towards it, for the sounds coming from it rather puzzled her.

_Ah, I can see someone- no, two people standing there. Maybe I should go ask them-?_ Azusa was wary, but once again, her curiosity won out.

She had to slap her hands over her mouth to prevent a startled gasp from coming out. Her eyes were wide in shock as her mind tried to process what she was seeing.

Hirasawa Yui.

Tainaka Ritsu.

And Yui had trapped Ritsu against the wall.

Their lips were mashed together.

_Huh?_

Azusa could gape rather foolishly, trying to understand what she was seeing.

_Wait, so this is... HTT's suite..._

Blurry images flashed in her mind. Azusa now remembered going up the stage, returning the strawberry and –

She blushed as Yui slid her hand up Ritsu's shirt, revealing the drummer's taut stomach to Azusa's wide eyes.

_Oh my god oh my god I shouldn't be watching this… _

A recent article flew across her mind. From what she had gathered from the internet or tabloid news, she thought there was something going on between Tainaka Ritsu and Akiyama Mio. So what in the world-?

She recalled feeling unsettled, reading about the relationship. It wasn't as if she was against same-gender relationship - she sometimes found some of the girls in her class attractive. Yet she had never wondered about it more. It was her conservative parents and the prestigious, strict all-female private school she went to that was harassing her to view this as 'abnormal', never mind how there were quite a few 'secret couples' in her school.

No, it wasn't just that.

She had never seen such...display so openly right in front of her. The most she had seen was her parents pecking each other's lips before they went for work, which did not happen a lot. And the most she had experienced was her friend's over-zealous hugs. And that was rare too.

So seeing this made her really, really uncomfortable and also...

_I'm too curious for my own good... _Azusa gulped, staring at how their tongues seemed to dance and fuse into one. _I wonder how it feels like... eek! I did not just think that!_

The two broke away from their heated kiss, panting. Yui's arm was still wrapped around the drummer's waist, while leaning against the wall with her other arm, effectively preventing Ritsu from moving.

The drummer merely smirked, still out of breath, and stared at Yui from beneath her messy bangs.

"Heh, what's with you today, Yui? Was Mio alone not satisfying enough?"

Yui did not answer. Azusa felt her face heat up again when some sort of rumbling sound – _was that a growl? _– came from the guitarist's throat.

"Oi, Yui, wha-" Ritsu broke off, gasping as Yui dipped her head and began sucking on the drummer's neck.

Azusa's own breathing grew heavier as she remained standing there, entranced. She simply could not look away. Her eyes were focused on the way Yui's teeth and tongue were dragging across Ritsu's skin, and how the drummer wove her hand through those brown locks, pulling yet not really pulling the brunette away, those normally sharp amber eyes half-lidded in pleasure –

"They're both great kissers, aren't they?" A voice spoke up from behind her.

Azusa jolted, mortified at being caught. She sneaked a glance back to the open door, finding the two still locked in passion. Azusa swallowed nervously and turned around.

Kotobuki Tsumugi was smiling mysteriously at her. The keyboardist's hair was unbound, flowing down her back like a curtain. She was wearing a pale pink sleeping gown, which fit her curves rather nicely. It was a breath-taking sight, like an illustration from those fairy tale storybooks Azusa used to read when she was little. Mugi gave off the image of those typical fragile beauties, begging someone to just take her-

_Wait, WHAT?_

Before Azusa could even fathom where her thoughts came from, Mugi approached her with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Ricchan can either be rough or gentle, yet with Yui-chan you never know… what do you think?"

_Huh? What do I think? W-why are you asking me that-?  
_

Dainty fingers then lifted her chin and gently stroked her jaw. Azusa found herself drowning in those sky-blue orbs, which seemed to ease away the tension in her shoulders with its hypnotic quality.

_She smells really nice and her lips look so soft…_

"I'm guessing Sawako's really busy then, since you're doing that again," another voice spoke up. Azusa snapped out of her trance, blushing furiously and backing away from the now giggling blonde. She turned to face the living room, trying to locate the speaker, and her face reddened even more.

Akiyama Mio was lying on the couch with her arm draped over her face. The bassist slowly got up, stretching tiredly, and walked towards them in a manner which Azusa could only describe as… seductive? Predatory? Just as she was on stage and all the music videos, there was a casual air about her, yet still appearing to be in control of everything.

Confident, cool -

And absolutely gorgeous.

Her hair was tussled, the red bow crooked, and her eyes cloudy and filled with some sort of ...mischievous intent, making Azusa tremble subconsciously. She was wearing an over-sized shirt that reached her thighs, the collar slipping off her shoulder and revealing a black lacy bra strap and various red marks decorating her milky white skin.

And that was it. She wasn't wearing anything else.

Azusa's throat felt dry as she stared at those long, slim legs. Her fingers twitched.

_Just what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Come on, Mio-chan. Sawako is so busy with the reporters about what happened earlier that she probably won't be back until the morning," Mugi pouted cutely, wrapping an arm around Azusa's shoulder and pulled her close.

Azusa's face was buried in something really soft and wow she really did smell good -

"Mugi, don't get the poor thing unconscious again," Mio laughed lightly, stopping in front of Azusa. The bewildered girl quickly removed her face from the keyboardist's chest, backing away from them into the living room.

Mio and Mugi exchanged amused looks at her behavior. Azusa was afraid her face would explode. The two older girls then approached her leisurely, as if they were certain she would not run away anymore.

Garnet eyes darted around the spacious living room, also decorated just as grandly as she had imagined - and no escape route. Unless she wanted to go down the dark hallway on the other side... or maybe the exit door was just around that corner beside that TV...?

Mugi's melodious giggle brought Azusa's attention back to the blonde. The keyboardist smiled innocently, but its effect was lost on Azusa - _don't fall for it!_ -or was it? Azusa was distracted from her plans of escape by those mesmerizing blue eyes once again.

"Don't mind Mugi, she always does that - luring poor, unsuspecting girls in with her innocent exterior before devouring them-"

"Please, Mio-chan, I distinctively remember you seducing me first," Mugi pressed her pinky finger beneath her chin, smiling lightly.

Mio ran her tongue over her lower lip. She noticed Azusa's eyes following her action. Mio winked at her before replying to Mugi.

"I did? Well, I can't help it. Ritsu was too tired after what Yui did to her." She made it sound like it was the most logical thing in the world.

_Huh...? Aren't you...with Tainaka Ritsu or something...?_ Azusa was so confused. _Then again from what I saw earlier...what's going on...?_

They were now standing in front of her. Azusa inwardly berated herself for not running away when she could.

Cornered. A cornered kitten.

Mio rested her hand on Azusa's cheek. The latter was unable to move away from the soft touch.

"Speaking of which, Yui-chan and Ricchan are going at it again," Mugi giggled as she reached out and stroked Azusa's hair, twirling her finger through the girl's pigtails.

The poor girl had yet to regain the ability to speak. Or to breathe, for that matter. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Or what was happening.

"That Yui...," Mio shook her head exasperatedly with a fond smile on her face, "Maybe I should go join them?...well, maybe not for a few more minutes. " She rubbed the red spot on her neck, "I wonder what's with her today? She was more..._aggressive_ than usual."

"Maybe it has something to do with the 'little kitty' here, as Yui-chan had called her," Mugi leaned in close, whispering against the younger girl's ear, hot air fanning over her skin.

Goosebumps. Shudder.

Azusa's breathing hitched but she was unable to move away. She even unconsciously inclined her neck.

_What's happening to me…_ Azusa thought, distressed. She didn't even feel like she was in control of her body anymore.

"Hehe, what interesting reactions you have," Mugi laughed softly.

The next thing Azusa knew, they were sitting down on the sofa - no, she was sitting in Mugi's lap. And Mio was standing in front of them, looking down at her with arms on the backrest, trapping Azusa in the middle.

"You're cute," Mio's lips twitched as she stared deep into Azusa's eyes. The smaller girl gulped again, her eyes widening. "Really cute. What's your name?"

_'What are they going to do_' was Azusa's only coherent thought. Her body was burning up.

"N-Nakano A-Azusa..." _Can they even hear me...? I can't hear my own voice..is that even my own voice? I don't sound like that…_

"Hello, Azusa," Mio gave her a sultry smile. "As you know already, I'm Akiyama Mio."

"Kotobuki Tsumugi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Azusa-chan." The blonde slowly tightened her arms around Azusa's waist.

"A-ano…w-why am I…"

"Why are you here? Hmm. It caused quite an uproar, didn't it? The media was all over that."

"Poor Sawako has to go calm things down," Mugi muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Thanks to that, whatever those old men had planned originally was canceled. No, not even because of that. I didn't expect Yui to pull that stunt with the strawberry, throwing it into the audience like that."

"Good thing Ricchan quickly improvised~"

"Well, Ritsu's very... _adaptive_ after all," there was a hint of pride and possessiveness in Mio's voice, "Anyways, after you fainted, Yui brought you to our hotel – we've been waiting for you to wake up ever since."

"You'll have to ask what Yui-chan intends to do with you, though, because even we don't know what she's thinking," Mugi giggled, her fingers playing with the hem of Azusa's shirt. And Mio's face was close, really close.

Azusa gasped when she felt something warm and wet on her neck, sending pleasant shivers down her body.

She felt soft, smooth hands slipping into her shirt, grazing over her skin-

_W-wait -  
_

BANG

The sound of a door crashing against the wall brought Azusa out of her haze, though her body was still paralyzed.

A disheveled Ritsu then walked into view, barely walking straight. She was still wearing what she had originally, but it was obvious the clothing was thrown back on in a hurry. She ran her hand through her bangs, her eyes still shaded.

"Damn that Yui. Just let me take control for once, tsk..." she grumbled, not even looking their way.

Mio's soft lips left Azusa's neck, much to her… _disappointment? What?_

The bassist sauntered up to the drummer, wrapping her arms around her waist from the behind, startling Ritsu out of her musings.

"I'll let you …_dominate_ me, the whole night, Ri~tsu," Mio nipped her ear, making the girl shudder. The drummer whirled around, her eyes ablaze.

"You can't take that back, Mio," Ritsu growled hoarsely. Then, right in front of Azusa's eyes, Ritsu's arm snaked under Mio's legs and lifted her up, slamming her against the wall.

Mio merely laughed, sensuously wrapping her legs around Ritsu's waist. "Impatient, are we?"

Ritsu grinded forcefully against her, nose touching the bassist's, their lips only inches away.

"How can I be patient, especially after what you just said?" Ritsu brushed her lips against the Mio's teasingly. Her hungry eyes roamed over Mio's under-dressed state, and smirked.

"Just what did Yui do to you, huh, Mio? Looks like I'll have to fix that~"

Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's shoulder, her tongue flicking over Ritsu's lips. The drummer growled.

"Well, we have a long night ahead of us, Ri. Tsu."

Azusa quickly forced herself to turn away as the two were quickly absorbed in their own world.

_Didn't Tainaka Ritsu just...and even before that, didn't Akiyama Mio...also with Hirasawa Yui...what's going on? Why do they act like this!_

This sudden change in attitude, extreme display of lust, this was too much for her. She tried her best to ignore sounds that were doing weird things to her body.

_Ignore them, and think, Nakano Azusa! You need to get out of here before you go crazy!_

"Why don't we relocate, Azusa-chan?" Mugi had that dreamy expression again.

Azusa then obediently allowed the blonde to lead her away, much to her exasperation. Azusa was stunned to realize that she did not really want to leave.

_Why am I like this! Did they drug me or something? Y-yes they must have, otherwise I would never ever...  
_

But Azusa knew perfectly well they did not. Drugs may make people more submissive, but she would not have let _all of them _lead her around like that...and her thoughts were her own.

_Am I just so used to obeying people? Or...is this...the real me? _Azusa shuddered at that possibility.

She didn't like that at all.

Mugi's hand tightened slightly around her wrist, dispersing any other thoughts Azusa had, just like that.

And so the curious little kitten was led into the alpha wolf's den, accompanied by another wolf wearing sheep skin.

Azusa trembled with anticipation as they entered the room Ritsu had stormed out of moments before.

Hirasawa Yui's room.

Even in the darkness, Azusa could still see the messy state the room was in, blankets on the carpet, suitcases carelessly set and clothing strewn about. Other than that, nothing else showed someone had been living here for the past few days, as HTT had in preparation for their concert.

There was nothing personal that showed this was her room – except for the pristine red and orange guitar at the only clean corner of the room, and a photo frame lying face down on the counter.

Yui was sitting by the window sill, one arm resting on her knee. She was looking out into the night without giving them any indication that she knew of their presence.

Mugi's hand left Azusa's. Then the blonde gave the surprised girl a quick peck on the forehead.

"Good luck, you'll need it~"

Just like that, the poor kitten was left alone within clutches of the alpha wolf.

The said wolf stood up and walked to her when Mugi closed the door quietly.

Unlike Ritsu, Yui was still wearing the same outfit she had during the concert, and despite what must have transpired, by some magic, her clothes remained free of wrinkles and her hair was immaculate, glossy as ever, the bangs almost covering her eyes.

There was something about the way she was walking – intimidating, yet magnetizing at the same time.

With the moonlight basking her in an ethereal glow, Hirasawa Yui looked every bit of an enigma she was.

Beautiful.

And dangerous.

Azusa was rooted to her spot. It was just like watching a hurricane or tsunami approach – you couldn't help but be awe-struck even knowing how perilous it was.

How dangerous this unpredictable entity was to Azusa's tranquil little world.

All the events she heard about earlier, and her own brief encounter with the guitarist on stage hours ago - _I shouldn't be here. Why am I here...?_

When their distance was too close for Azusa to handle, she backed away, while still unable to tear her eyes from the guitarist. Yui prowled closer, until Azusa was completely backed up against the door.

The shorter girl flinched when Yui slowly reached up and rested her hand on the door, right beside her head.

"What's your name?"

Yui had a soft, almost childish voice, yet the glint in her eyes definitely could not be seen from a child – carnal desire.

Azusa started shaking again.

"N-Nakano A-A-Azusa."

Unlike before with Mugi and Mio, Yui did not say anything, yet Azusa's heart pounded even harder - so loud that she was sure Yui could hear her.

"Nakano Azusa…" She chuckled, much to the girl's confusion. "I see…"

_See what?_

"…I'm Hirasawa Yui…"

She patted Azusa's head, so softly and affectionately that Azusa's eyes drifted shut, leaning closer to such soothing touch.

"Hmmm…"

She froze, startled by the… purr that just came out of her own mouth. She, Nakano Azusa, just…_purred_?

_Seriously, what's happening to me? T-this isn't me! Not at all!  
_

Yui stopped her motion, causing Azusa to open her eyes in confusion.

Then, Yui's lips curved. "I was right, you really are just a little kitty…" She flicked her forehead so lightly that Azusa could barely feel it. "Azunyan it is then."

"Azu…nyan…?" She repeated dazedly, touching her forehead.

Instead of feeling indignant like she would have, Azusa could only feel euphoria at the strange nickname.

From what she knew, nicknames were special, given only by specific people to show affection. Azusa did not have those people. She had always been Nakano Azusa, nothing more. Even with her so-called great 'social relationship', she did not have anyone she could call her real friends, not without lying to herself.

Well, it wasn't as if Hirasawa Yui could be called her friend either.

"Uh-huh, 'Azunyan'…cute, isn't it? Just like you," Yui tilted her head, still wearing that half-smile. "And I happen to like cute things."

Azusa unconsciously angled her head as well and licked her dry lips. Why was there a hungry look in Yui's eyes and why were they getting closer and closer –

Suddenly, her phone began to ring.

The spell was broken.

Azusa could only stare blankly at the empty space in front of her.

Yui was now leaning against the wall, her arms folded. "Maybe you should answer your phone. It might be urgent."

The guitarist seemed so distant, so untouchable now. Azusa shakily dug out her phone from her pocket, still trying to understand what had happened.

Azusa felt her insides freeze when she saw the caller ID.

Her mother.

Suddenly, the illusion that had enraptured her since the concert was shattered. Her parents arrangement for cram school, her teachers' heavy expectations on her entrance exam marks – they all came crashing down on her tiny shoulders, crushing her elation.

Biting her lips anxiously, she answered the phone, her hand still shaking.

"H-Hi Mother…"

A furious yell thundered against her ear, forcing her to move the phone as far away as possible. Even then, every word was still distinctive.

"-YOU BETTER GET BACK HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU IMPUDENT GIRL JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEAR THIS-"

Azusa's ears burned in humiliation as Yui stared at the phone with an unreadable expression.

"-YOUR FATHER AND I WERE SLAVING WITH OUR JOBS WHILE YOU WERE OFF TO WHO KNEW WHERE? DID YOU NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING US-"

The phone was suddenly wrenched out of her hands. Azusa's jaw slackened when Yui spoke sweetly to the phone, a complete opposite image of what she was used to seeing.

That innocent, fuwa fuwa smile on the guitarist's face...no, she cannot be that same Hirasawa Yui. No one can look so different with just a simple smile.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Nakano? Gomenasai~ I'm so sorry for keeping your daughter here. See, I was freaking out about my exams and Azusa-chan had agreed to tutor me! She fell asleep though and I didn't really want to wake her up. I'm terribly sorry about that – hmm? Oh, I'm her classmate. I don't know if you remember but I'm Sanada-sensei's daughter-"

Azusa blinked. There wasn't even a Sanada-sensei at her school.

"- yup, the teacher who was recently appointed head of the department? Yup, daddy was actually rumored to become the vice principal at one point – yea, uh-uh, no, don't worry about it, I should be the one thanking Azusa-chan – daddy is going to drive her back now. Hmm? Oh no, you don't have to~ I mean I'd love to come over – I'm weak towards cakes but still – no, it'll be too much trouble, but thank you very much for your offer - It's been a pleasure talking to you, ja ne~"

Just like that, Hirasawa Yui ended the conversation.

Her face was blank again.

Azusa shuddered at the surreal transition.

Her mother, the most difficult woman she ever had the misfortune of knowing ... this brunette in front of her had handled her mother so easily.

While using a completely different yet flawless persona too.

Who was she?

Just who was this Hirasawa Yui?

"I'll arrange someone to drive you back. It's almost one o'clock," Yui handed the phone back, pulling her hand away so hurriedly that Azusa almost dropped the phone.

Yui then opened the door and walked out without another word. Azusa gulped, following her silently. She still had no idea what had just happened and why she was acting this way.

Moments ago, something had almost happened…yet now, Yui seemed so far away, like a complete stranger.

_Well. She really is a stranger. She's a celebrity. I only knew of her through the media. What would she have anything to do with me anyways? I'm just an ordinary girl. Probably something had caught her attention, but now that she saw what I'm really like…_ Azusa stared at the ground despondently. _Not that I'm comfortable with all that strange attention but…it was better than this.. cold treatment_.

She stuffed the phone back into her pockets rather irritably.

_What was I hoping for anyways? Didn't I want to leave as soon as possible? What's keeping me here? They were …nice enough to take care of me until I wake up. I should be grateful enough already and leave. I don't belong here._

They walked into the living room, and Azusa tried to ignore the discarded clothing on the floor, clothing that led to a half-closed room on the other side of the living room… with questionable sounds coming from it. Azusa's face burned again.

_I definitely don't belong here. I don't understand how their minds work and I probably never will. This is too much for me. I need to go back to what I'm used to. I need to get back to 'myself'.  
_

They stopped in front of the exit door.

_This is for the best. Time to wake up._

Yui jotted down something on a piece of paper and handed it to her, this time her hand lingering as Azusa received the paper shyly.

Her hand quivered at the contact, just like back then with the strawberry.

"You can give this to our make-up artist – she should be downstairs, in the conference room. She'll drive you home."

"A-arigatou," Azusa whispered, still staring at the ground. _This is it huh_.

She was pushed against the door frame abruptly, and something warm and hot covered her lips, throwing her into a foreign world of electrifying heat. Startled, she opened her mouth, trying to say something, anything-

Yui immediately slipped her tongue in, rubbing feverishly against her own, searching and exploring.

"Nnmm...!"

Azusa clenched her eyes shut, grasping Yui's shirt feebly to steady herself. A pleasant haze enveloped her mind as she tried to respond with her instincts, moving her lips timidly against Yui's aggressive ones.

Everything was hot…too searing hot… all her senses were going into overdrive, expelling all her thoughts until only one foreign feeling remained.

Desire.

Scorching, raw desire.

Azusa's legs wobbled, drained of energy. Yui promptly wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close, as her other elbow was resting against the wall right above Azusa's head.

Never stopping those hungry strokes with her tongue.

Azusa's legs now felt like jelly, and lights were bursting behind her closed eyelids.

_W-what's happening…I can't breathe…I can't stop…_

Giving the corner of her mouth one last, languid lick, Yui slowly moved away. Azusa almost slid down against the wall, her trembling knees unable to support her.

Yui's shaded eyes roamed over her flushed cheeks, swollen lips and heaving chest. Her lips curved again – not a smirk, but it was certainly not a smile either.

"Have a nice trip home, Azunyan~"

Azusa could not reply; she was still gasping, feeling faint. Her lips were still tingling as an unfamiliar heat pooled _down_ there-

"Why don't I take her to Hime-chan? I don't think Azusa-chan can make it there by herself," Mugi spoke up, her voice full of amusement. She was leaning against the wall not too far from them – had she been watching the entire time?

Yui did not seem perturbed at all. The brunette only shrugged, running her hand through her hair. She patted Azusa's head one more time before turning around.

Azusa allowed Mugi to steer her out of the suite, her mind completely and utterly malfunctioning, and she was panting still. She could only hear some sort of static sound in her mushy brain. She had stumbled several times already within just a few steps.

_My first kiss…that was my first kiss. _

Yet Azusa could not bring herself to feel angry about her stolen first kiss...she could still feel the brunette's hot tongue twirling with her own...

_Why...why didn't I stop her?  
_

"I think Mio-chan told you already," Yui's voice suddenly cut through her foggy mind, "The original plan to select a new guitarist didn't really work out - well, I didn't really like their idea anyways so I'm doing things _my_ way," she laughed, but there was a dangerous edge to it. "This is Houkago Teatime. _We_ get to choose _our_ new guitarist, not those old coots who don't even know anything about music."

Mugi giggled, and even that soft sound brought goosebumps to Azusa's neck.

"So~ to compromise with those stubborn people, we're holding a formal audition next week. We'll still be around the area for awhile."

Azusa finally decided to turn around, her eyes meeting with Yui's murky ones.

There was a soft smile on her face, similar to the one she had worn while talking to her mother.

Except this one seemed genuine enough. Azusa's knees almost gave away again.

"I'll look forward to seeing you there, koneko-chan~"

* * *

"What are you really thinking, Yui-chan? Azusa-chan…she caught your attention, didn't she? I've never seen you act like that around anyone, not even us."

"…"

The brunette's eyes were closed, her head tucked under Mugi's chin, an arm draping over the blonde's bare waist almost lazily. Mugi stroked her back in soothing rhythms as she stared at the ceiling. The keyboardist knew Yui was still awake, but she was not expecting any answer in the first place.

After all, even after being around her for so long, none of them could understand the perplexing mind of Hirasawa Yui.

Needless to say, Mugi was surprised when Yui actually answered, after a few minutes of silence.

"Looking at her… it reminds me of myself, Mugi-chan."

Mugi tried to ignore the pleasant prickles on her skin as Yui spoke. The blonde forced herself to remain still as she listened, curious.

"I'd like to see her again," Mugi could feel Yui's lips curving into her signature non-smile. "I want to see how long she can remain naïve."

"Naïve…?"

Yui laughed, her soft, innocent voice belying what she truly was like. "In her eyes we're probably weird, alien-like even. It must be too extreme for a good girl like her."

Mugi laughed lightly in agreement. Years ago, she would have never imagined herself in a position like this. But after knowing Hirasawa Yui, nothing was impossible and certainly, nothing was predictable. She supposed she was de-sensitized from the brunette's capricious nature after being exposed to it for so long.

The blonde glanced at the photo frame that was barely visible under the moonlight, revealing a picture of two little girls, one with her hair tied in a ponytail and the other in one short pigtail. They looked almost identical, they had the same shade of brown hair, and they both looked so happy.

Mugi switched her attention back to the girl lying on top of her. How time can change people.

"So what have you planned for her, Yui-chan?"

"There is something else in that girl…something she's trying to suppress, I can feel it. I want to see it…"

Yui lifted herself up on her elbows, hovering above Mugi.

"I'll bring it out."

Mugi swallowed; she did not doubt her words at all.

"And tame it."

* * *

**A/N:**

Not really a lot on Azusa's thoughts. The poor girl was in too much of a shock to really think…I mean, who wouldn't be? So, again, this chapter is mostly introducing an off-stage HTT to Azusa, and to the readers. I've re-written it quite a few times but in the end, I've decided to just go with the flow.

… Yui is what I call** ドS** - the foremost impression I have of her when I first saw the ED. The best translation I can come up with is "all-around-attacker" ^^;

The rest of the band seems to let Yui do whatever she wants, don't they? There are no feelings yet. There are no relationships yet. There are only relationships... in the physical sense.

One of the main themes in this story: The line between lust and love... There are other themes too but this is probably more dominant, along with friendship.

Well, I've never written stories with this kind of 'feel' before. It's been fun writing it and challenging myself with it. So suggestions or any feedback are REALLY appreciated. Flames, "WTF!" are fine too provided you give me a reason ;)

Thanks for enduring this to the end! :)

Background Information:

Azusa is 17, last year of her high school. The Nakanos, unlike canon, are not in a jazz band; they are your average working class people. But Azusa had been forced to learn many things considered prestigious such as tea ceremony, archery, calligraphy etc. The Nakanos is a very traditional, conservative household. _Very_, especially her mother. The guitar is Azusa's one act of rebellion. This whole setting came from the fact Azusa was referred to as "nihon ningyou (日本人形)", Japanese dolls, in the anime.

HTT members are 18. They're ready to celebrate their first year anniversary since their entrance to stardom. They all went to the same high school together, like canon.

Yamanaka Sawako is not a teacher; she is HTT's manager, and the one who had scouted them in the first place. Hm, looks like she's the only one whose character is still relatively unchanged as in canon...well, we'll see...

"Old men", "stubborn people" refer to the company who sighed the contract with HTT. They were only planning to randomly choose the guitarist from the audience in a 'lucky draw' - more about this will be explained later. It's all about media politics...

That long author's note. Read it if you want ;)

So, I'll explain my conception of this story:

All the characters' personalities will be based on my perception of them from the ED and the plot. 

This HTT is famous, popular and very influential. They've gone through a lot to get to where they are. They've experienced many things that normal people would not have.

OOC? I'll leave that for you to judge :) This story will be drastically different from light-hearted, fluffy K-on. This will be the realistic side of the world that is really there but usually ignored in favor of much… 'better' images. So, the dark and ... 'adult world' if you will.

A different kind of dark than "No, Thank you!", but still dark...

Some character notes**  
**

Mio will not be the shy Mio as we know her. She's the vocalist of HTT. She gets what she wants. She's called Dangerous Queen for a reason.

Mugi will not stay in the background. I never intend to let her. She will take the initiatives… oh yes. She also gets what she wants, just not in excessive ways like the bassist.

Ritsu, despite being the leader of the band, just sits back and 'enjoys the show'. She just goes along with whatever the others decide to do, knowing it's useless to protest, especially against Yui.

Azusa? Our main POV. Your typical good kid, rather sheltered by her parents and the 'good, clean side' of society. HTT is a bomb to her little world, making her think about certain things she definitely would not otherwise.

Yui? Airhead? Maybe, a rather sadistic one if you will. She owns _everything_ (kind of like that in canon too, if you really think about it)

...yes, I pretty much just copy, pasted most of the original AN to down here...


	3. Chord 2 Ensnared

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading and feedback! Ahaha... it's been almost 2 weeks since last chapter, so even though I planned to update next week and that I'm supposed to be studying in library... oh well (*≧▽≦) Actually it's because a certain senpai blackmailed me but...*glare*...anyways...

**As you can see, this is now 'M'. **

...

...\( ^q^)/...(?)...I've tried my best ...

Ah, so no need to put any warnings now do I. How convenient for me. 8d

First one was prelude, second one was an intro to the cast...so I guess with this one, we officially begin the plot of Spiral XD (holy ... it's long...well, it just turned out that way loll)

werewolf242002-san has drawn two very wonderful fanarts!X3 Check out her fanarts! greenwolf242004(dot)deviantart(dot)com

Well, I think I've pretty much said everything I wanted to with the last huge author's note, so onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~

**Chord 2 – Ensnared**

~o~o~o~o~**  
**

"…_what did you just say?"_

"_I-I was o-only…last night…I don't even remember how that h-happened…"_

"…"

"…_Ritsu?"_

"…"

"…_p-please say something."_

"…_what do you want me to say? "_

"_Ritsu, I-"_

"_Well, congratulations, I guess. I'm sure Yui will take good care of you."_

"_No, t-that's not…it was just…"_

"…_.don't worry, Mio. I'm not angry or anything. I'm just…surprised. As long as you're fine with it, so am I."_

"…_are you sure you're not angry…?"_

"_Of course not. Why would I be? It's really none of my business and…well, it's not like I can get mad at Yui…still, I didn't expect you two…"_

"…_Yui needs us, Ritsu. I was just…"_

"…_I know. I guess if I were you … the same thing would've happened."_

"…_thanks, Ritsu, for being so understanding."_

"_Heh, no problem. We're …best friends, aren't we?"_

"…_yea, we're …best friends."_

"_Oh crap we're going to be late for class! Come on, let's run, Mio!"

* * *

_

Tainaka Ritsu was quite reluctant to move from her bed. She had no idea why she had dreamed about something that seemed so long ago, but it made her even more unwilling to leave Mio's warm embrace.

The black-haired girl was still deep asleep, resting her head on Ritsu's arm while her arms and legs were wrapped around the drummer as if she were a body pillow. Amber eyes roamed over Mio's figure, gazing at her smooth skin, delicate neck, silky hair, and the red marks hidden beneath it.

Ritsu smirked. Red marks _she_ had left on _her_. No one else.

Not Yui.

The drummer tightened her arm around the bassist, pulling her closer, enjoying the way their breasts were pressed together; no, not only because of the pleasant tingles she felt, but also because she could now feel Mio's heartbeat against her own. Ritsu's lips quirked.

Then she felt that her heartbeat was out of sync with Mio's. Frowning, Ritsu found that she no longer wanted to stay on the bed.

She carefully extracted herself from Mio's clutches and hopped off the bed. She walked into the washroom, deciding that a warm morning bath was a good way to start the day. She couldn't help but sigh exasperatedly when she saw her own reflection on the mirror; long red marks pretty much covered her entire back. It didn't seem that bad last night though, or maybe her attention was too focused on elsewhere. Tsk, Mio sure can scratch hard.

Ritsu shrugged. Oh well, she was used to it.

She dove into the pool-like bathtub and stayed under the water for as long as possible. How she enjoyed the muffling effect of being underwater. If only she could physically grab this effect and use it wherever and whenever.

When she re-surfaced the third time, she was not surprised to find Mio leaning against the door. The bassist was rubbing her eyes, obviously still sleepy. Such a cute, innocent sight. It was rather difficult to imagine that such a docile-looking girl could be so aggressive…

Not that Ritsu was complaining or anything. She ran her hand through her wet bangs, slicking those strands back. "Well, aren't you gonna join me, Mio?"

Mio blinked slowly, still half-asleep. "Ok." There was no suggestive tone to her voice, only a simple agreement. Ritsu licked her lips hungrily as Mio approached the bathtub. The girl stretched and yawned, seemingly careless of the fact she was stark naked to Ritsu's appreciative stare.

"Geez Mio, I swear you do that on purpose all the time, don't you?" Ritsu swam towards the edge of the bathtub, stopping in front of Mio, who gingerly dipped her long creamy legs into the water.

"Do what?" Mio yawned again, tilting her head quizzically. If Ritsu hadn't seen this expression so many times already, she would have thought that Mio truly had no idea what she was doing.

No, it was one too many times. There was a wicked glint in those seemingly innocent grey orbs.

Ritsu turned her head, pretending to ignore her. "Oh nothing. Well, I've already finished my bath actually, so enjoy-"

She laughed inwardly when one of Mio's legs wrapped around her hip to prevent any further movement. Just as expected. A hand reached out and tugged her wet hair, forcing Ritsu to look at Mio.

"Enjoy it with me, hmm?" A small, seductive smile was present on Mio's face. Ritsu only chuckled, causing more water to drip from her wet hair.

Mio's burning grey orbs followed the path of those droplets of water gliding down down Ritsu's cheek onto her clavicle, slipping between her breasts, sliding past her bellybutton and then finally joining the rest of the water in the pool.

Ritsu only raised an eyebrow at Mio's hungry gaze. Then, the drummer smirked.

She lifted Mio's leg onto her shoulder, her teeth grazing over her inner thigh lazily. Mio hissed in surprise. Of course the bassist was surprised;after all, Ritsu usually ignored her baits.

The drummer glanced up at Mio's confused yet pleased expression, and bit the soft skin lightly. Ignoring Mio's shiver, Ritsu continued her path upwards, sucking and lapping at the smooth skin thirstily.

"Heh, I'll definitely _enjoy_ it with you, oh dangerous queen."

* * *

Nakano Azusa sighed shakily, pulling at her collar. She was daydreaming again...or more accurately, she was thinking about a certain brunette and her body temperature would just rise up for no reason. This had happened a lot lately, either in class or at home and, much to her frustration, she had no control over it. It seemed as if the more she resisted it, the more this...phenomenon occurred.

She packed up her stuff hastily as soon as the bell rang, running out of the classroom before anyone could stop her.

It had been a week since the concert, yet the entire school was still talking about her. Nakano Azusa was no longer just the 'perfect girl who excelled in everything', but also the 'girl who got to be on stage with _the_ Houkago Teatime'. Internet blogs, newspapers, magazines – they were still all over the incident. There had been many speculations on what had really happened, and what Azusa's connection to the infamous Houkago Teatime was. Wherever she went, there was always at least one person who recognized her and would start bombarding her with questions instantly.

Azusa had known her 'friends' weren't really her friends, yet she did not expect the magnitude of their change in attitude. They were no longer willing to talk to her, along with half of the jealous student body. But there was also the other half, who clung to Azusa like they were best friends, constantly asking her questions about HTT and begging for some sort of introduction to the band.

The pig-tailed girl was overwhelmed; sure she had been the center of attention before, but not like this. This…this just unearthed a new and ugly aspect of human nature that Azusa found rather distressing. Not everyone was like this right? There had to be someone who wasn't interested in the influence of power or fame, right?

Yet the very cause of all of this was the epitome of such power and fame.

Azusa still followed Houkago Teatime's activities on the news and internet, just like before, yet it felt rather strange and... unnecessary now. Sure, the incident at the hotel was just like a dream, and if it weren't for the phantom feeling of Hirasawa Yui's lips on her, or the constant reminders from the other students, Azusa would not even believe that she had met the band members.

But after she had actually... interacted with them for real, all those media seemed so fake. Those band members were completely different from what she had imagined when she first learned about them, and they were certainly more...devious than the media portrayed them to be.

The four of them were close, there was no doubt about that. All the articles…no, not even those; Azusa only had to look at their photos, or even just listen to their songs to feel how inseparable the four of them were. It was like they were of one unity. Azusa blushed when she recalled the snippets of conversation she had heard between Mugi and Mio, and what she had witnessed of Yui, Ritsu and Mio…

Yes, they were of one unity, in more ways than one.

But how was it possible though, such...complex relationship? Azusa had thought all her social network with her peers and elders were tiresome enough already, but HTT...

She tried not to over-analyze this because, really, it was none of her business after all. Yet whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see were those four girls, girls who were only a year older than her but lived in a drastically different world.

And she, Nakano Azusa, a mere commoner, was allowed to get a taste of what that was like.

She didn't like it…and she didn't dislike it at the same time. For the first time in her life, Azusa had found something she could not make up her mind about.

Especially about Hirasawa Yui.

After Azusa had gotten home later that night, she was immediately confronted by her mother. Yet, instead of the harsh reprimand she was expecting, her mother actually encouraged her to tutor that 'Sanada-sensei's daughter' even more. Why? Just because Yui had claimed that she was this fake 'recently-promoted teacher's daughter'?

Was influence and power so strong that even her mother, of all the people, allowed Azusa to get away with being out so late? The curfew that was never, ever broken?

Or was it just the way Hirasawa Yui had spoken and…'manipulated' her mother?

Azusa's headache only increased with all those thoughts and the pestering from her 'best friends'. She got up abruptly and excused herself, in the most polite way possible, that she had to go home early today and would be unable to attend any club meetings.

It was technically true though; her father was adamant of her being present at his dinner with his boss's family. Why, she did not know, but she knew better than defying her father's wishes. She should just get home early and prepare to look presentable for the dinner while waiting for her parents to come home.

Sighing almost sadly, Azusa half-lamented the fact she could not go to the audition, but she was also relieved. Even though she was personally invited by Hirasawa Yui, Azusa had to keep reminding herself that it was better this way. In order for her routine life to go back to normal, it was best to pretend that incident a week earlier never happened.

Houkago Teatime was the most famous celebrity. Surely they would have forgotten about her by now, right? She was only a fodder for those ravenous media, right? Surely, her own boring, fixed lifestyle would be better than whatever Houkago Teatime had planned for her...right?

Azusa did not notice how the excited chatters were no longer directed at her as she walked out of school. It was only when she bumped into a student's back that she actually snapped out of her thoughts.

Quite a number of girls were crowded around the school gate, whispering and gazing at something beyond. Frowning, Azusa pushed her way through, and her eyes found the object of their attention right away.

He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. Wild red hair, trendy leather jacket and a fashionable pair of sunglasses, he looked like a model straight out of the magazines. He was leaning against his shiny convertible, checking his watch as if waiting for someone.

"I'd kill to be his girlfriend!" A girl squealed, shaking her friend's shoulders, and the girl was also staring starry-eyed at the man.

Azusa raised an eyebrow at her fellow schoolmates' behavior. Yes, he was definitely good-looking, but no need to go so crazy over a total stranger. Shrugging, she was about to continue walking when the man noticed her.

He tilted his head, as if trying to decipher something. Then, a small grin appeared on his face as he sauntered up to her. Azusa could hear furious mutters and high-pitched shrieks around her.

Now up close, Azusa decided that for a guy he was rather short, but he still looked tall with long legs and slim stature.

To her great shock, he suddenly bended down and kissed her cheek. Disappointed and indignant screams erupted around her, but all Azusa could hear was the guy's amused whisper fanning her ear.

"So, you're that Nakano Azusa huh? I was the only who didn't…greet you last time, such a shame."

Before Azusa could even move, he picked her up _bridal style_ and walked towards his car.

"It's her, Nakano Azusa!"

"I know her, she's in my class!"

"Isn't she the one who…oh my god, and she has a boyfriend like him?"

"How could anyone be so lucky!"

Blushing, Azusa struggled vehemently, yowling, but the man only laughed.

"Hmm, boyfriend? I suppose that's what it looks like huh? "

The man's voice changed, and Azusa finally saw those amber eyes hidden behind those sunglasses.

"Recognize me? A certain band's drummer…ring any bells?"

After dumping her in the passenger seat, Tainaka Ritsu whistled to herself and hopped into the driver's seat. Azusa could only stare at her rather foolishly.

Smirking, Ritsu ignored her silent question and pulled up the roof. Azusa then realized she was trapped in this car with this 'stranger', a car that had black-tinted windows. This was the part when Azusa should just get out of the car and run away, yet she still couldn't move. Ritsu smirked again and started the engine, speeding away from the school almost instantaneously.

"Right, put on your seatbelt. I don't exactly drive slow."

Doing as she was told, Azusa continued to stare at Ritsu.

"What, can't keep your eyes off of me?"

"What!"

Finally regaining her voice, Azusa glared at the laughing drummer. "W-why did you do that! And where are you taking me!"

"Hmm? You do remember what today is, right? Mugi helpfully reminded me to pick you up, in case you try to run away," winking at Azusa, Ritsu pressed even harder on the gas pedal, seemingly ignorant of the red lights or pedestrians.

It was quite miraculous how they had yet to hit someone or something.

"H-how would you know if I wasn't going?"

"Well, for starters, we don't see your name on those applicant lists Sawa-chan gave us."

"M-maybe I don't want to go!"

Laughing, Ritsu ruffled Azusa's hair in a familiar manner that the latter was quite uncomfortable of. "I've heard about the stories, Azusa. Of course you'll attend. Didn't Yui give you a …parting gift?"

Ritsu laughed even harder at Azusa's tomato face.

"T-that didn't mean anything!"

"Didn't mean anything! Ohoho, the first person to resist Yui! How interesting," Ritsu glanced at Azusa's flushed expression, and chuckled, "Ha, thought so. Don't even deny it. It's ok, there's nothing wrong with it. It's natural for you to be affected by her."

"H-how can you just say that!"

Ritsu shrugged. "Just stating a fact. No one can resist Yui for too long. Well, it doesn't really matter what you think. You _will_ enter the audition." The transition from a playful tone to a dark voice was rather frightening. Azusa found herself under the scrutiny of Ritsu's indifferent stare.

Azusa swallowed nervously.

Houkago Teatime's leader slash drummer wore a small smile, but it no longer had those mischievous edges. Only a cold curve remained. "You must be wondering why we even bother with you, don't you?"

Without waiting for her reply, Ritsu continued, "Well, Mugi did suggest this, but I suppose she's mostly doing it for Yui… Yui did invite you to come to the audition, didn't she?"

Nodding was the only thing Azusa could do. Faced with this Ritsu, Azusa was once again reminded how many deceits and disguises there were in that world.

Yui and her childish voice.

Mio and her calculating smiles.

Now, Ritsu and her seemingly friendly exterior.

As if she knew what just went on Azusa's mind, Ritsu laughed coolly, "Now now, don't you go thinking Mugi is the only innocent one in our group."

"I-I wasn't-"

"Oh but you were," Ritsu whispered, and Azusa shuddered in spite of herself.

"Well, I suppose compared to the rest of us, she isn't so bad. Heh, we are all nothing compared to Yui really, and how unfortunate for you, she seemed to have taken an interest with you."

Azusa gulped.

After a tense silence, Ritsu sighed, patting Azusa on the head again. "Sorry, forgot you are just a kid. You must not be used to all this hmm?"

Instead of that unfriendly demeanor just moments ago, this Ritsu appeared to be back to her easy-going self.

Azusa was even more confused. "How do you do this? Isn't this tiring?" She blurted out, putting her hand on her mouth a second later after realizing what she just said.

Ritsu, however, seemed to understand what she asking. "Tiring? I suppose. Well, you get used to it, like how you get used to everything else. Things happen. You don't question it, you just accept it, I guess."

The drummer's eyes seemed to be focused on something, and Azusa followed her line of gaze and noticed a piece of newspaper taped beside the steering wheel. She only managed to glimpse '_Concert at Sakuragaoka's School Festival Cancelled_" before Ritsu moved her arm, effectively blocking Azusa's view.

"…ano…Tainaka-san…"

"Ritsu is fine. Heck, you are a potential guitarist to our band, you can even call me senpai."

Azusa decided to take a bet – Ritsu seemed to be back to her 'good mood' now, so perhaps she should just ask the drummer what had been bothering her for a long time now.

"About what had been happening on the news…are you and…um, Mio-senpai really…?"

"Mugi told me you saw me and Yui, didn't you?"

"A-ah, hai, um, I'm sorry about-"

"Heh, must've been quite a shocker to you huh."

Ritsu was patting her head again, but this time the hand felt really heavy.

"Me and Mio huh…ha. Don't believe what the media says. Well, you'll understand when you get older."

"What! I-I'm already 17 you know."

"A year can make a huge difference, Azusa." Ritsu's voice was light, but Azusa no longer dared to question any further.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Ritsu took off the red wig and sunglasses and shook her head, letting those sandy-brown strands settle casually. Azusa decided the drummer looked more natural and…more attractive this way.

She groaned inwardly. She tried to think of something to distract her wandering thoughts. "I-I think this disguise is really bad. You still got many people's attention you know."

"Hmm? I know," a cocky grin, "But attention or not, no one realized my real identity, did they? They probably just think I'm some rich guy, right?"

"I-I guess so…"

"We all have our own disguises, Azusa," Ritsu laughed, "Ah, found her."

Azusa looked out of the window, spotting someone who was jogging with headphones on. Ritsu purposely slowed down so the jogger was running parallel to them. The stranger was wearing star-sunglasses with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, her head bopping along to the music. Azusa blinked, feeling déjà vu; she had seen this hair style before, somewhere…and the memory slipped out of her grasp.

Ritsu briefly retracted the roof, letting the jogger hop into the back before putting the roof back again.

"Welcome back, Yui."

The said girl took off her disguise, but she still left the headphones on. She didn't say anything; no, she didn't even look surprised that Azusa was here. She just sat there, wiping away her sweat while taking a swig of water. Azusa didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that the guitarist seemed to be ignoring her presence.

The uncomfortable silence continued. Azusa noticed how blank Ritsu's face was and how it could almost mirror Yui's – the similarity was rather eerie.

"Where's your guitar, Azunyan?" Yui finally spoke up.

It was as if she knew Azusa would be attending the audition and that she knew how to play the guitar. But Azusa couldn't even bother to wonder how; within the short time she had known them, she knew it was useless to wonder about such things. "A-at home."

"Detour time," Ritsu allowed a smirk to grace her features. The car then sped up even more so than before, zipping past many honking cars and screaming pedestrians.

"What are you doing!"

Ignoring Azusa's shriek, Ritsu turned on the music, the loud blast of "Don't Say Lazy" completely drowning out any other sound.

When the car finally stopped, Azusa found herself in front of her modest-sized house. "Of course we know about your address," Ritsu chuckled, "Don't underestimate Sawa-chan. She knows everything, like, seriously."

Gulping, Azusa got off the car obediently and went inside. Thankfully, her parents had yet to return home; she would not know how to explain Yui and Ritsu's presence here. The expensive sports car was already attracting some passer-bys and Azusa could only hope that her neighbors were also out.

Grabbing her precious Mustang guitar, Azusa actually returned to the car instead of just shutting them out. Perhaps deep inside, she really wanted to attend the audition.

No, Azusa had no idea what she was doing anymore. She was just going with the 'flow' again, wasn't she?

When she got back onto her seat, she noticed Yui was lying across the back area, her arms covering her eyes, napping.

"So, you ready?" Ritsu's carefree smile was back.

"I-it's just... I was supposed to have dinner with my father and his boss and-"

"Cheh, just leave that to Sawa-chan. You're our special invitee," Ritsu shrugged, taking out her phone and typing something into it. "Sure, an audition is supposed to test the contestant's talent. Well, it's actually just a farce. Real auditions should have taken place all over Japan instead of just here. I mean, that's only fair, yea? Like what Yui had probably told you, this was just a compromise with those jeezers. We're all just putting up a show."

"W-what are you trying to tell me?"

Glancing at the sleeping Yui at the back, Ritsu leaned close to Azusa, so close that their lips almost came in contact.

"Well, just try your best, hm? You've got a high chance. So far, we all quite like you, little kitty."

* * *

"Mugi, where's Yui and Ritsu?"

Kotobuki Tsumugi only smiled to herself as she watched her friend yawn and walked towards her. The two of them were in the backstage of where the audition would be held, which was conveniently close to their hotel.

"Yui-chan is out jogging and Ricchan went to pick up our special order~"

"Jogging?"

"Yes, I find that rather unexpected as well. Usually she goes to find you, doesn't she?" Mugi's attention went back to the book in her lap.

Mio did not answer; she simply flopped down on the sofa, curling up against Mugi. The blonde automatically lifted up the book so Mio's head could rest on her lap instead.

"How much time until the audition?"

"About an hour."

"Wake me up later then," with that, Mio closed her eyes and dozed off almost immediately.

Mugi smiled again, one hand patting her friend's head affectionately. Mio could have just kept on sleeping in her room (or was it Ricchan's?), yet she had forced herself to wake up and make the effort to come here to find Mugi. Really, it was just like Mio-chan, not wanting to be alone.

Well, too bad Mio-chan was tired. Otherwise they could have done many things in those sixty minutes.

Giggling lightly, Mugi's attention went back to her book.

* * *

The rest of the drive was in another stifling silence. Azusa was quite thankful for the music to be playing in the background. After saying those words, Ritsu was then completely immersed in driving and humming along to the song, and Yui was still napping, in spite of such booming music.

Azusa kept repeating the scene she had seen a week ago in that hotel. Yui and Ritsu seemed…rather intimate back then, but what was with this atmosphere between them now?

And Yui…didn't she want Azusa to be at the audition? Then what did she seem like she didn't even care? She had not spoken to Azusa at all except that on line about her guitar...

"Oi, we're here now, both of you," Ritsu retracted the roof and hopped out of the car. Azusa then realized they were at some sort of private parking space…or reserved area. After all, there were only a few cars in this spacious place.

Yui groaned. "Five more minutes." Azusa blinked at the childish, pleading pout on the guitarist's face.

Ritsu glanced at her watch. "No. Get up, _now_."

"Ricchan, carry me. I'm still tired from jogging."

The brunette slowly got up and slumped against Ritsu's back. Rolling her eyes, the drummer patted the guitarist as one would do to a little kid.

"Fine fine," Ritsu actually pulled the limp Yui up onto her back. "Don't jog in the future then." Yui's eyes were still closed, but she did wrap her arms around the drummer's shoulder and snuggled close.

"What am I going to do with you," sighing exasperatedly, Ritsu piggy-backed Yui and signaled Azusa to follow.

The younger girl only blinked. That weird distance between the two was gone again - they were actually really close...?

"Oi, Azusa, anyone there?"

"R-right."

Azusa followed them like a tamed kitten, ignoring the curious glances of the staff members. She sighed in relief when they finally arrived at some sort of backstage area.

"Ah, Ricchan, Yui-chan! And Azusa-chan too."

Though somewhat hesitant, Azusa still nodded her head in polite greeting at the smiling keyboardist. The bassist's head was resting in Mugi's lap, dozing, while the blonde was gently stroking those raven stresses while holding a book with her other hand.

This peaceful sight amazed Azusa, for it was such a drastic difference compared to the other day with the way those two tried to - Azusa shut off her thoughts instantly.

Ritsu unceremoniously dumped Yui onto the space beside Mugi. The brunette immediately leaned towards the new source of warmth, resting her head on the blond's shoulder. Mugi only smiled at her fondly.

Folding her arms, the leader of the band stared at her band members. "Wake up, both of you!"

Mio slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Oh, Ritsu, you're back." She pulled the drummer into her lap, putting her chin on Ritsu's shoulder and locking her in place.

Ritsu only sighed, habitually relaxing in the bassist's hug. Mugi giggled, "You tired her out too much today, Ricchan."

"I did?" Ritsu sighed again, letting Mio's wandering hands do whatever they pleased. Azusa blushed and quickly looked away. She took back what she had thought about this being 'peaceful'.

Really, the very image of HTT itself was a façade, wasn't it?

"Ohoho, look at her, all red," Ritsu's smirk didn't even waver as Mio kissed her neck.

"Well, Ritsu, you should have seen how Azusa reacted the other day. She was quite sensitive," Mio slowly ran her tongue over Ritsu's ear, finally earning a flinch. But the drummer's smirk was still present, as if uncaring of the bassist's special attention to her ears.

"Well well, I can't wait to test that then."

Azusa clenched her fists. How could they talk about her like this…as if she wasn't even here! And while doing all..._that_, too!

"Alright, you girls, everything's set up – my, who could this be?"

Cringing at the peculiar presence behind her, Azusa quickly backed away.

A beautiful brown-haired woman was smiling at her. Her bespectacled appearance and business attire gave her a serious demeanor. She was HTT's manager, wasn't she? Azusa relaxed slightly – would there finally be a 'normal' person she could relate to?

And that thought quickly flew out the window at the woman's next words.

"So this is the stray you girls found the other day? Hmm, you were right, Mugi-chan, nekomimi would really look good on her."

Mugi laughed, pleased. She gently moved Yui's head onto the armrest of the sofa, stroking the girl's hair affectionately before walking up to Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, this our manager, Yamanaka Sawako," smiling, Mugi then tip-toed and gave the woman a quick peck on the lips. Azusa blushed again.

Sawako wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, "Nakano Azusa-chan, right? Nice to meet you."

With her voice lost, Azusa could only nod in greeting. If Tainaka Ritsu had told her not to underestimate this Sawako person…well, Azusa would take the drummer's words for it.

"We're ready over here!" Two strangers walked into the room, holding some sort of cases.

"Ah Hime-chan, Akane-chan! Sure, we'll be right there," Mugi turned around and held Azusa's hand. "We're going to get our make-up done now…would you keep Yui-chan company? We can do her make-up last. Let her sleep for a bit longer."

"Really, you spoil her too much, Mugi," Ritsu muttered, seemingly uncaring of Mio's playful hands under her shirt.

"Says the person who carried her here, Ricchan~"

"Whatever."

"Alright alright," Sawako clapper her hands, "shall we go then?"

Before Azusa could even reply, Sawako and Mugi followed one of the make-up artists out of the room. Kissing Ritsu's cheek one more time, Mio stood up, winking at Azusa before she too left the room. Ritsu scratched her hair, looking back and forth between Azusa and Yui. Shrugging, Ritsu adjusted her shirt and followed Mio out of the room.

Now only the sleeping Yui, motionless Azusa and that curly-haired make-up artist remained.

She was staring at Yui rather intently. Then, as if giving up on something, this 'Hime-chan' simply walked out of the room.

Now Azusa was truly left alone with Yui.

All that strange tension from a week ago came flying back, making Azusa half-scared and half…excited. What was she supposed to do now?

"They're all gone now, aren't they?"

Blinking in shock, Azusa watched as Yui sat up and rolled her shoulders, her eyes showing no signs of sleepiness. She had been awake all along?

Patting the area beside her invitingly, Yui's lips curved. "Come here, Azunyan."

_Don't fall for it don't fall for it_ – Yet Azusa found herself putting down her guitar and sat down beside the brunette meekly.

Pleased at her action, Yui patted her head, reminiscent of how she did it when they first met. "Good girl. You know, I'm really happy you came here."

Even as she said those words, Azusa could not find any shred of happiness in those dark brown orbs. "I was out jogging all morning, because I was too excited about today's audition. Aren't you excited too, Azunyan?"

The younger girl swallowed, trying not to feel too comfortable under Yui's soothing hand. "I-I guess so."

"Well, Azunyan, we still have twenty minutes until I absolutely have to get ready-"

Azusa stared up at Yui, eyes wide. Yui was now hovering above her with her hands on Azusa's shoulders. The younger girl didn't even notice when she was pushed down. The smell of perfume, of Hirasawa Yui...it was making her dizzy and apprehensive.

Her heart pounded thunderously as Azusa stuttered, "W-what are you d-doing?"

"What do you think?"

Azusa could almost feel Yui's lips on her again. Her lips suddenly felt so dry, so Azusa's tongue darted out, trying to get rid of that sensation. Yui's half-lidded eyes followed her tongue, spiking Azusa's heartbeat.

"Such a cute little kitty…" Still wearing that innocent smile, Yui's hand glided along her cheek and down her neck. Her breathing hitched, Azusa's eyes clenched shut.

Wasn't she just at school an hour ago?

Wasn't she just in Ritsu's car thirty minutes ago?

Wasn't she just standing there, away from the guitarist a few minutes ago?

How had things ended up like this!

"You can say 'no' if you don't like it…" Azusa shivered as Yui's hot breath fanned across her skin, "not that I would stop anyways…"

Yet, instead of feeling her warm lips as Azusa had expected, she only buried her nose in the junction of her neck, rubbing her throat playfully. A cool hand slid up Azusa's shirt, gliding up her spine and earning several tremors and a weak mew from the smaller girl.

"There there, just relax," Yui whispered huskily against her clavicles. Azusa could even feel her lips moving as she spoke yet, the guitarist somehow just would not close the distance, determined to tease her still.

Another hand slowly unbuttoned her uniform, tugging the ribbons loose.

Even though her mind was screaming at her just to push Yui away and _just get out of here_...Azusa could only stare up at the ceiling, seeing only white and the mop of brown hair obscuring half of her view.

The green hoop-earring felt so cool against Azusa's burning cheeks. Yui's lips quirked against her skin,"Hmm, I'm curious."

Such a childish voice sounded so wrong in this situation. It was the kind of voice Azusa expected to hear from a kid asking something like 'why is the sky blue' - something that was definitely nowhere near the guitarist's intention.

Stroking her spine continuously, Yui then positioned her lips right beside Azusa's ear. "Ricchan is really sensitive here. She'll flinch if you do this," hot lips closed over her earlobe, sucking and nipping languidly. Azusa gasped and grasped for Yui's shirt. Yet instead of pushing with all her might, Azusa found herself pulling the guitarist even closer. It was as if she lost control of her limbs; all she could do was close her eyes and focus on that pleasant sensation on her ear.

Yui kept her lips close to Azusa's cheek as she moved down, stopping beside her neck again. "Mio-chan gets rather... responsive when you do this to her," Yui's searing tongue traveled across her clavicles, and her hot mouth started to massage the base of her throat. Yui only increased the pressure even more so when Asusa's breaths came out in light pants, her tiny hands now clutching at Yui's shirt.

With her hand still rubbing her back, Yui lowered her head again, brushing over her exposed bra teasingly before stopping at her stomach. Azusa only gazed at her dazedly; half of her was ashamed yet the other half simply didn't care anymore.

"To turn on Mugi-chan, all you have to do is this," Yui planted a long, deep kiss on her bellybutton, licking and twirling her tongue. Trembling, Azusa could only make some sort of weird noise with her throat, so incoherent that she couldn't even decipher her own voice.

Yui then propped herself up on her elbows, now hovering above Azusa once again. Brown strands brushed over the smaller's girl's red cheek as Yui stared deep into Azusa's wide ones.

"I wonder, where would your sensitive spot be,"Yui's lips swept across her right cheek,"A-" over her jaw "-zu-" lingering at the corner of her lips "-nyan?" stopping beside her left cheek.

Wordlessly, Azusa wrapped her arms around Yui's neck and pulled the guitarist down. Though close-lipped, Azusa could feel something slowly cracking in her as she pressed her lips hard against the brunette's. She had no idea what had compelled her to do this, yet, after pulling away, she could only stare up at Yui, as if waiting for some sort of approval.

"Naughty kitty, taking the initiative now, hmm?" Yui licked her lips slowly, as if savoring every bit of Azusa's remaining taste. "None of them ever did this, you know. They just...follow me."

A sudden flare of annoyance broke through the haze in Azusa's mind. She could barely recognize her own voice as she growled, "I'm me. I'm not them."

Yui seemed surprised, but then she smiled - a smile that melted Azusa's brain and blew all the fog back into her mind again.

"Why don't you prove it to me then?"

Azusa could feel her bravado slipping away, yet her stubborn, unreasonable pride decided to rear its ugly head at this moment.

Weaving her fingers through those brown stresses, Azusa pulled Yui's head down again, kissing her timidly. She felt the guitarist smiling into the kiss, and that familiar hand was now feeling up her narrow waist. The callous on those fingers felt so pleasant against her skin. Heat started to pool somewhere, down there -

She pulled away abruptly, gasping. Yui only smiled at her, almost mockingly, "What's the matter, Azunyan? You're shaking."

"I-I'm not!" Even as she denied it, Azusa could still the after affects of what ever that was. Her entire body felt so hot, and there was a burning need for something even _more_ -

Unwilling to ponder this any further, she kissed Yui again, this time probing her lips. Yui responded just as slowly, as if waiting for her to do something more. The hand had stopped its administrations, simply holding her close.

Azusa despaired. What should she do next? No...why was she even doing this? Why did she even have to 'prove' whatever it was to Yui?

Suddenly, Yui's hand ghosted up, sliding under her bra and cupped her breast, earning a startled gasp. Immediately, Yui slid in her tongue, stroking Azusa's tongue almost lazily.

"Time's up," the brunette whispered hungrily, her hot breath mingling with Azusa's. Yet instead of kissing her again, Yui continued kneading her breast, fiddling her nipple.

"W-wait-" Azusa put her hand on top of Yui's feebly, yet she was unable to stop the brunette because _it felt so good-_

Still wearing that half-smile, Yui began licking Azusa's neck while her other unoccupied hand closed around Azusa's ankle, gliding up from her calf to her thigh, and higher-

Azusa cringed, trying to cross her knees but Yui only pressed her body lewdly against hers, effectively keeping her legs apart.

"Don't you want this, Azunyan?" That innocent smile proved to be an efficient killer to any sort of resistance left in Azusa's mushy brain. She could only manage a squeak, panting and unable to formulate any words. Whatever that thing inside of her was threatening to break out, and _take control_-

"Don't hold yourself back, Azunyan," brown eyes glinted. Yui pressed her palm against the area between Azusa's legs again, earning more gasps and shudders from the girl.

The sensation was so foreign, so exhilarating and so overwhelming. Before she knew it, her own hip thrusted upwards, seeking more of Yui's touch. Her loss of control over her body was so frustrating, so terrifying. Azusa bit her lips and clenched her eyes, turning her head and burying into the sofa. She could feel something warm sliding down her cheeks.

She felt Yui pulling away and sitting up. The loss of warmth was rather sudden, shocking her system, yet she almost didn't dare to open her eyes. When she did, she found Yui staring down at her blankly. There was a look of longing in Yui's eyes, yet it was not lust, not like a few moments ago. Azusa did not doubt her - Yui _can_ and _will_ devour her, figuratively and literally.

So why did she stop?

The brunette stood up abruptly, that unapproachable aura was surrounding her again. "It's been twenty minutes, so I'm going now. You should go to the contestant's resting lounge and get ready."

Without giving her another glance, Yui left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Azusa on the sofa.

She did not know how long it took for her to regain control of her limbs and breathing. Her shaky hands fumbled with the buttons of her uniform and barely managed to retie the ribbon properly. She sat up slowly, brushing her hair and clothing the best she could.

The areas Yui's lips once visited were still burning, and Azusa wondered if her collar was high enough to cover any marks. The heat in her was not quenched, and it was begging for some sort of release - Azusa shook her head vehemently. With her thoughts still in disarray, her body automatically followed the last instruction she was given. She walked towards her guitar and, impulsively, hugged it. When she pulled away, she was surprised to see a damp spot on the guitar case, leveled with her face.

Confused, Azusa touched her cheek and found remaining wetness around her eyes.

Glancing at her watch, Azusa found out that only ten minutes had passed.

* * *

"That's her, Nakano Azusa."

"Shit, I didn't know she'd enter this too."

"It must be some sort of insider connection. I mean, look at her? Why would HTT even bother with some like her-"

Azusa winced, unable to feel so indifferent about those furious whispers anymore. She pulled up her collar self-consciously, hoping that any evidence of what had happened earlier wasn't showing.

After she had fixed herself properly, she had left the room only to find that bored-looking make-up artist waiting for her.

"This way," without even giving her a glance, the older girl had directed Azusa to the contestants' lounge.

Ever since she had entered the area, the room had been filled with buzzing chatters and unfriendly glares. Before, she could have just ignored them, or even glare right back, yet now all she could think about was Hirasawa Yui.

Azusa felt so defeated and exhausted. Why was she even here? Sure she still admired HTT's songs, but after interacting with them, and that was an understatement too, did Azusa honestly want to join the band? Was it really worth all that trouble? Hirasawa Yui took her first kiss when they just met for the first time, and then she almost...and today was just their second meeting too...

And on the other hand, Azusa couldn't even begin to fathom her father's wrath; sure Ritsu had promised that 'Sawa-chan' will take care of it, but Azusa couldn't trust the drummer at all.

No, she couldn't trust any of them. She couldn't trust anyone in this room.

She was on her own. And she had no idea what to do.

No direction, no instruction or anything...

All Azusa could do was go along with the flow again.

Right now, her guitar was the only thing she had some sort of self-identification with. What had transpired before, with Yui - that was not her. She, Nakano Azusa, would never do something like that. Or so she kept telling herself.

Maybe...just maybe... after seeing her play the guitar, Yui would look at her differently. Azusa wasn't sure how she wanted Yui to look at her though.

The urge to cry again was so strong that Azusa had to divert her attention somewhere. She tried to focus on the sheet of paper the make-up artist had given her. Apparently it was a score sheet they were supposed to memorize and perform, yet Azusa did not believe it to be so simple. That easy tune on the sheet was only for beginners, so it couldn't be the only thing they had to do. So what was it?

"Look at her, so shameless. How dare she be here when she's been up the stage already?"

Azusa clenched her fists, yet she was unable to retaliate. She had already drawn too much attention to herself. There was no need to make this worse.

"I know, right? I bet she just wants to get close to them, and maybe even steal a kiss from one of them! Ugh!"

Azusa lowered her head, not daring too look up. If any of the paparazzi was to find out what had happened in the hotel suite, or even in the backstage just now...

"How appalling!"

"Yeah, yeah! Someone just get her out of here! I don't even want to breath the same air as her-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Azusa was startled when a hand patted on her back heartily.

"Hey, just ignore them. They are the ones who should be ashamed of yourself. You've done nothing wrong."

A grey-haired girl was smiling at her cheerfully. Her slightly curly hair was done in two short puffy pigtails, and she appeared to be around Azusa's age. Blinking, Azusa tried to search her memory, trying to remember where she had seen this girl before.

"My name is Jun, Suzuki Jun. So you're that infamous Nakano Azusa huh?"

Suzuki Jun. Azusa now recalled she had seen this girl on one of the magazines that was talking about an aspiring guitarist, who was really skillful for someone her age. She already had a lot of experience already, performing with many well-known bands, even jazz bands. She was a mini-celebrity in her own rights too.

"N-nice to meet you, Suzuki-san."

The girl grimaced, "Ugh. I sound so old. I'm the same age as you actually. Just call me Jun!"

The way this girl spoke was rather refreshing for Azusa. There was no wheedling tone, no calculating hesitance. No mask. Of course, Azusa had just met this girl and could not make a final decision over her yet. But for now, she relaxed slightly in the girl's company.

"Call me Azusa then, Jun."

"Hehe, alright, Azusa. Well, I sure am glad to talk to you," Jun glared at the other contestants who were openly looking their way, "Just because I've appeared on a few magazines didn't mean they can just crowd me! I'm sure you know what I mean, don't you? They just won't stop bothering you, even though you don't want anything other than being by yourself, right?"

Suddenly, the air didn't feel so stifling anymore. "Yes! At school, none of them would stop bothering me a-and-"

"Woah, calm down," Jun chuckled, "those people are looking at us again and my glare's not working anymore."

"...sorry," Azusa felt slightly embarrassed at her outburst but she was rather excited - she had finally found a kindred spirit, someone who actually understood what she had been going through. Someone who appeared to be...relatively normal.

"Oh, hey, they're starting, let's go!" Without waiting for her reply, Jun leaped to her feet and followed the crowd out of the lounge. Azusa almost rolled her eyes. At least Jun wasn't trying to be 'nice' to her to win some favors or something.

Well, that short exchange with the girl had made her feel better somewhat.

Azusa took a deep breath and walked out.

It was just like that day with the concert - except now she was the one on a stage, almost blinded by countless camera flashlights and the deafening sound of the audience's shouts. She followed the stage ushers and lined up in accordance to their numbers. Azusa still had no idea what was going on, or how this whole audition worked. What was she even supposed to do with that score sheet?

The audience roared even more so as the members of Houkago Teatime slowly walked into the spotlight at the center of the stage.

Azusa was once reminded how 'perfect' this image looked - the four of them, standing there with absolute confidence, drinking in their fans' cheers and basking in the glory of being the most popular band of the entire continent. They were wearing their outfits in Listen! again, except Ritsu did not have her black headband, Mio did not have her red bow, and Mugi did not have her hat.

Seeing Yui just standing there at the back, folding her arms coolly, Azusa could hardly believe she had really done all those things with the guitarist.

Was it the lighting? Was it the distance between them? Azusa felt so blocked, so veiled from Yui that she could practically see a distinctive line dividing their respective worlds.

No, even before as she was kissing her...there was nothing connecting them together at all.

Now, even though they were both the same stage, Azusa felt her heart ache. Sighing, she shook her head. Why bother? Why should she even feel attached to Hirasawa Yui? She was probably just a source of entertainment for the guitarist, a game even... probably like countless other girls.

Azusa swallowed, clenching her fists and focused her attention onto the drummer, who walked up to the center microphone.

"Well, welcome to Houkago Teatime's audition for a new guitarist! Nothing much to say here. You've all read the news, flyers, whatever already, so I'm just gonna skip all those boring talks, alright?"

The audience chuckled at her flippant attitude, some screaming when Ritsu sent her signature grin their way. Azusa found herself blushing, even though her mind was harshly reminding her that this was only a fake smile.

"So here's what we'll do. When we call up your number, come up and give us the sheet. Then, just play that simple tune we'd assigned to you."

"But," Mio twirled her personal mic, "Using that tune as a theme, we want you to put your own modifications to it - make it into something we won't forget."

The contestants fidgeted anxiously at the unexpected yet not so surprising task. So, it was to test their composing ability, and the ability to adapt and improvise.

Azusa found herself smiling confidently. This. This was something she could do. Something she had control over.

Mio seemed to have noticed her smile and winked at her. The contestant crowd dissolved into excited squeals, thinking Mio must be communicating with one of them. Azusa's ears burned red.

"Oh, remember this is broadcast live, so possibly millions of people are watching you right now in front of the television," Mugi spoke into the small mic clipped to her jacket, smiling innocently. The previously hyper contestants quieted down, nervous once again. Azusa gulped, but she was still certain she can do this. It should be her turn fairly soon, for she was fortunate enough to get a pretty small number.

Even then, time seemed to have passed by slowly as each hopeful contestant was called up and played their piece. Azusa decided that each of them was pretty good, yet none of them stood out too much. HTT members must have shared the same sentiments too because none of them appeared to be particularly interested.

Whenever the camera wasn't focused on them, Ritsu would yawn, careless if the contestant had seen her. With the way the judge table was located, the audience could only see HTT members' backs.

Mio was sitting up straight and, from the behind, she must have looked really diligent and focused. But Azusa could clearly see that her eyes were closed. She wondered how Mio knew when the camera turned back to them so she would open her eyes just in time.

Mugi, fortunately for the image she had built up with the media, was able to sip and enjoy her tea in a classic manner, appearing to be listening to the performances intently. Her blue eyes though, never strayed from Yamanaka Sawako, who was standing in the shades near the contestants.

Yui's expression was as blank as ever, so Azusa couldn't really tell if she was truly paying attention to the performances or not.

Azusa jolted when a familiar tune drifted across the stage. One of the girls who were insulting Azusa before...that girl was playing her tune!

Panicking, Azusa dug at her pockets, trying to find her score sheet but found nothing. She tried to recall how she had misplaced it, but no, that girl must have stolen it somehow.

What was she supposed to do now?

"Next up, #27, Nakano Azusa."

Shaking, Azusa forced herself to walk up the stage, ignoring the growing whispers around her. She should just tell them she had lost it and she could finally be free of any sort of 'obligation' she had to HTT.

Yet, Azusa couldn't open her mouth.

"What's wrong, Azusa?" Ritsu tilted her head quizzically. Azusa stared pleadingly at the drummer, trying to convey her thoughts with her eyes.

The leader of the band pursed her lips, but it appeared that she did not know what to do either.

Mio watched the exchange with a frown, while Mugi seemed to be mouthing something to Sawako.

Needless to say, everyone was startled when Yui suddenly stood up.

The arena buzzed again as every single person trained their eyes on the brunette, who took her time and walked up onto the stage, grabbing her precious guitar from its place at the corner before returning into view.

She put the pick between her lips as she put the strap on, brushing some of the strands behind her ear.

Yui then held the pick between her index finger and thumb, pointing it to the camera. She glanced at Azusa's wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth.

Lips curving into that non-smile, Yui placed her left hand on the fretboard.

"Play with me."

* * *

**A/N**: …complex character interactions, yes?

It should be quite obvious Yui isn't the only one with issues here...

Eh, so like I've said, I've tried my best...acceptable? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Maa, this only chapter 2- *stabbed

Cough, right, comments, feedback or criticisms are really appreciated!

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Background Information:

Tachibana Himeko and Satou Akane are HTT's make-up artists. In the anime Akane did state she wanted to become a beautician.

Suzuki Jun - unlike the anime, she did not go to Sakuragoka either. She will still have her annoying quirks and brashness but hey, it's better than all those lying so-called friends Azusa has. I can't find anyone more perfect than Jun with her role in this story D8


	4. Chord 3 Enraptured

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your supports! I'm sorry for the wait!

Just when I thought I'd recovered...I got the runny nose in exchange for the itchy throat o_o;; The majority of this was written before snow gave me that runny nose, so it should be fine...I hope...

I hope more of the plot(?) or intentions(?) will become apparent underneath all that character interactions. Hmm.

P.S. I'm not a guitarist, so my knowledge of it is gained from a secondary source; I've only ever played the piano, so if the guitar section seems funky to guitarist readers, I apologize in advance ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON

* * *

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chord 3 – Enraptured**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Play with me."

The commotion in the audience, on the stage or even behind Azusa faded into feeble buzzing as the smaller girl stared at Hirasawa Yui, who seemed oblivious to all the explosive reactions around her.

Before the cameramen knew what was happening, before even the rest of HTT members knew what their guitarist intended to do, Yui placed her hand on the fretboard, finger by finger. With each deliberately slow movement, the chatters dissipated. There was a booming silence in the entire stadium.

Lips curving, the guitarist turned to face Azusa, who was still completely frozen.

She could feel Yui's eyes piercing through her – up here, on the stage under the scrutiny of all those people and under the brunette's burning gaze, Azusa had never felt so exposed – what was she expected to do? 'Play with her'… how was she even supposed to accomplish that, when she could barely breathe?

"Let's go," Yui's whisper only amplified in this stifling stillness. Abruptly, she brought her pick down in a sharp flick, the resulting note cutting through the air like an alarm – a warning that something dangerous, something wild was going to storm through the stadium

Just as Azusa readied herself, still in that numbing trance, a string of assertive, almost cocky notes filled the air with Yui's rapid strums. Plucking the strings, bringing down her fretting fingers down sharply, the fast tune was synchronized in a way that seemed to demand complete and utter attention of the audience.

Azusa and Yui's eyes met briefly, and the former quickly looked away. The black-haired girl's fingers twitched; those boastful notes were goading her, egging her on – as if she was not up to the task.

Yui then pressed the palm of her pick hand across the bridge lightly, dampening the sound yet the overall feel only made Azusa more…irritated. The tune was belittling her somehow, that it was disappointed at her lack of action.

After inhaling deeply and wiping her clammy hands on her skirt, Azusa finally confronted Yui with a series of furious notes, one octave lower than the brunette's. Yui's non-smile remained as she simply continued her simple chords, as if brushing off Azusa's challenge.

Bristling, Azusa tried again, increasing the screeches of her defiance.

Suddenly, Yui twisted her tune into another level, moving the stopped strings with her fretting hand parallel to the fretboard.

_Can you follow me?_ The red Gibson LesPaul guitar laughed almost scornfully.

Scoffing, Azusa's confident yet trembling reply only made Yui's lips curve even more so. The pace increased sharply, and Azusa matched Yui the best she could, training her eyes on the brunette's swift yet nonchalant manner of strumming.

Azusa could feel sweat dripping down her cheek as her heart pounded faster and faster. She could not deny how exhilarating this was, 'sprinting' with the guitarist she admired –

The black-haired girl almost went over the line with her uncontrollable hands, as Yui's pace unexpectedly dropped into a ballad-like speed. Azusa's momentary hitch was hastily smoothed by falling back into a background melody, complimenting Yui's notes.

The brunette still had her indecipherable stare as she continued her waltz. Azusa hesitantly brought her gaze back up to Yui's, who then closed her eyes and simply let her fingers dance as they pleased. Gradually, both of their sounds began to resonate, fusing into one, like a tide fighting against gravity.

Yet it almost seemed dull and monotonous, no matter how beautiful it was to Azusa's ears. Such a wave was lacking something…rather, it was poorly concealing something… an indirect jab…at her?

_You're just like everyone else_. Yui's guitar hummed condescendingly.

Irritated, Azusa rolled her little finger on the volume dial, spiking the notes after the initial overtones and effectively disrupting the tranquil atmosphere.

Yui merely raised an eyebrow, her serene chorus still singing uninterrupted. Her re-opened eyes were filled with amusement. _Is that all?_

For the first time since she got on the stage, Azusa smiled. An abrupt, almost eruptive solo morphed Yui's melody into a weak protest.

Azusa held Yui's amused look. _I'm me. Don't you dare put me on the same level as everyone else._

The brunette's notes withdrew into a rhythmic background, easily partnering with Azusa's unwavering solo.

The shrieks gradually trailed off, as if steam had left the black-haired girl. The tide retreated, for Azusa was tired and slightly ashamed of her outburst.

Her neck prickled when she noticed Yui's tune was now in dissonance with hers, specifically stabbing and countering every single one of Azusa's notes. There was something sinister, or even insane about it.

_You don't belong to us._ The brunette's guitar croaked scathingly, _it doesn't matter how unique you claim you are._

Yui's lips moved slowly, that Azusa could practically hear every single syllable loudly against her eardrums.

_Bo~ring~_

That consuming anger was back again. Azusa glared at the brunette, who still kept playing and upsetting the overall harmony.

Azusa had only tried this a few times, and that was mostly imitating the music videos she had seen on this very guitarist right in front of her… but there was just no way she could back down now. She will show her. She will wipe that non-smirk off Hirasawa Yui's face.

Slicing through the conflicting sounds with a screaming vibrato, Azusa held the pick in her lips and began a series of tapping maneuver.

The chords did not come out the way she would have liked, her amateurish techniques clearly showing, but she pressed on, determined to finish the battle she started herself. To her shock, Yui joined her in her game, easily overpowering and outshining her. Yet Azusa did not stop – she modified her own sounds the best she could, imitating Yui while throwing in her own touch too.

Then Yui just stopped, leaving Azusa alone and feeling humiliatingly naked with her awful notes. Lips curving again, Yui retrieved her pick from her lips and resumed playing, the tips of her index finger and thumb slightly catching the strings as they were picked. The resulting high pitched sounds covered up Azusa's – they sounded like cheers, or applause…for what? For her foolhardy bravery?

Picking up the silent hint, Azusa started using her pick again, choking the fretboard and muffling the sound, signaling her defeat. Even she was not so proud and stubborn that she would continue after that terrible display of techniques.

Yui's sound went into dissonance again, displeased by her surrender. Such ominous sounds immediately prompted Azusa to continue. She quickly modified her tune so they fit Yui's. Just as the sounds harmonized, Yui intentionally broke off. The second Azusa tried to match her, Yui would wiggle out. It was like a cat and mouse game, where the sadistic mouse was teasing the timid cat.

Fed up once more, Azusa sped off into her own tune, shredding feverishly to project her frustration. Azusa abused her whammy bar fully, as if rubbing in Yui's face that the LesPaul did not have one.

Yet Yui merely followed her and bolstered Azusa's tune, that non-smirk ever present on her face. _You're almost there kitty, but how will you cross the finishing line?_

Encouraged, Azusa attempted another stunt – a dive bomb, using the tremolo bar to rapidly lower the pitch of her sounds. Closing her eyes, Azusa finished off with a resounding strum.

The last of the chords echoed in the deafening silence that followed. Azusa panted, the adrenaline rush fading so rapidly that she had to force herself to stand still and not run away. She was painfully aware of the scrutiny again, that it was trying to smother her existence.

Azusa didn't dare to look up. Yui had remained at her spot, not doing anything either, but Azusa could feel those smoldering orbs burning holes on her head.

At least she tried. At least she didn't have to go home and lament that she didn't do anything. This whole ordeal was over…right?

Then the whole stadium roared.

"That was fucking awesome!" Ritsu ran up the stage with a large grin, clapping the startled girl on the back so hard that she almost stumbled.

"That was marvelous, Azusa-chan," Mugi whispered dazedly, glancing back and forth between Yui and Azusa with a pleased smile. She gently held the shorter girl's arm, steadying her.

Mio stood in front of her, tilting her chin up. "Don't be afraid. Be proud of yourself, Azusa."

Under the almost sisterly-like gaze of the bassist, Azusa held her chin high, staring the audience with fearless eyes.

Under all those flashing lights, Azusa was temporarily separated from the world – here she was, on stage side by side with Houkago Teatime.

The entire country's attention was on them, and her.

It was as if she was the center of everything, the invincible force that allowed the flow of events.

This was what being a celebrity…no, this was what being part of HTT was like.

And at this moment, she, a formerly inconsequential existence from the other side, was part of this glorious circle.

Never mind what it had cost for HTT to get to where they were now.

Never mind how much HTT had to bear to experience what they did now.

In exchange for this overwhelming power, that you can control anything… Azusa felt anything could be worth it…

…then the next moment, she panicked and pulled away before she sank in too deep.

Bowing deeply while maintaining a professional smile, Azusa walked off the stage quickly.

That pause disappeared, and everything went into motion again; cameras were following her, voices were directed towards her. Yes, she could hear them – people's disbelief, awe but mostly many hurtful, jealous comments were already starting to circulate, whether it was in the audience or in the contestants area. Azusa clenched her fists, willing herself to just ignore them –

"The next person who lashes out at her will sorely regret it."

Azusa spun around in surprise. Akiyama Mio was twirling her personal mic casually, but there was cold fury in those grey orbs. The noisy whispers stopped instantly, following her command just like that.

Tilting her head and smiling, Mio brushed her long strands back offhandedly, as if she had expected their complete obedience.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we move onto the next contestant?" Mio's biting voice left no room for argument. "Next number, come up."

Yet in spite of her tone, all those adoring looks sent her way never faltered.

"Heh, that's our dangerous queen alright."

Blinking, Azusa noticed Tainaka Ritsu was standing beside her.

"Really, there's no point in continuing this competition thing now…well, I guess we still have to. The formality and all. Heh, that Mugi can't wait to get this over with… I bet Sawa-chan's pacing around somewhere backstage right now."

"Ano…what do you mean by there's no point…?" Azusa felt uncomfortable talking to Ritsu, but it wasn't as if she could run away or anything.

"Aw, come on. You just played the guitar. _With Yui_… never mind," amber eyes glinted in amusement, "now off you go. Just follow Himeko. She'll take you backstage."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, you don't think we're done with you yet, do you?"

The drummer's arms were folded, and there was something malicious about the smirk on her face. Azusa shivered in spite of herself.

Chuckling, Ritsu ruffled her hair, "Or, specifically, _someone_'s not done with you yet."

Her heart jolted. Azusa glanced back at the stage and found that Yui was staring at her.

Now the black-haired girl knew why the media was going crazy.

Hirasawa Yui was smiling.

At her.

* * *

Needless to say, it was extremely unsettling to stay backstage with HTT's manager Yamanaka Sawako, who kept glancing at her with rather…peculiar glints in her eyes.

Azusa opted to lean against the wall and not sitting down because, for one, it would be faster to escape. Another reason, the main reason, was that she did not want to sit on the couch, the very couch where she almost –

She pulled her collars close, self-conscious again. The marks on her neck were throbbing again, and her body burned just recalling what had happened.

And there was Yui's smile.

Such a simple curve of lips…how did it affect her so?

Because it was a rare sight? Was that why she felt so…giddy? No, it must be the aftermath of the performance, that was all. She still couldn't believe she had done all that – she did not think she was experienced or good enough She could never recreate what she did, not those techniques she barely knew.

Yet under Yui's lead, prodding and supporting her…

Azusa wanted to play with her again.

It was the longest conversation she ever had with the brunette. While Yui still frightened Azusa to a certain extent, the guitarist almost seemed like a normal girl when talked to this way. Azusa certainly enjoyed it. It was…fun.

Blinking, she realized she hadn't called anything 'fun' for awhile. No, nothing had ever been fun for her, not that she could recall of. All of those 'requirements' her parents forced her to learn, none of them were fun.

Patting her guitar case gratefully, Azusa continued her best to ignore the observant looks from the manager.

"I think it's over, Azusa-chan," Sawako spoke up, a business mask on her face. "Many of them must have given up huh. Alright, why don't you go wait for them in the meeting room? It'll get crowded in here later."

"H-hai." It had never crossed Azusa's mind that she could just walk out and leave. She had no obligation to stay.

Yet, after the performance today, live, she knew her life would not be able to go back to the way it was. So here she was again, going with the flow. It was just easier that way… and for the first time, there was no prickle of defiance against the flow in her heart.

When she arrived at the room, she found that it was slightly open – and then she saw them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, HIRASAWA!"

A tall man with a beer belly slammed his hands on the table, his height easily dwarfing the brunette who was sitting with her legs on the table. The rest of the members were standing behind her chair, staring at the man expressionlessly.

"What did I do now?" Yui replied innocently, shuffling a deck of cards and not even looking at him.

The man's face reddened. He shot up and stormed to the guitarist's side. Despite being looked down from the above, Yui still wore that childish smile, unfazed, her attention still on the cards.

"We've talked about this already, Hirasawa! With your stunt a week ago, do you know how much I had to do to placate our sponsors? And today! We had an agreement! Our contract with the media – ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Why should I? I've heard it once before already," the previously innocent smile now had a mocking edge to it.

The man lunged for the brunette, gripping the collars of her shirt and hauling her upright.

"You little-"

"Oi, hands off my guitarist," Ritsu growled softly, her nails digging into the man's wrist and twisting it away from Yui.

Mio then sauntered up to the man, pulling his tie so their faces were level. The usually seductive motion now appeared charmingly deadly, as if at any moment Mio could strangle him with a simple tug.

"Wrong move here. Play nice now."

There was nothing but threat in Mio's husky voice.

Mugi leaned on Yui's chair, resting her head on her palms. Even as she smiled cutely, the blonde's words were far from sweet.

"We don't have all day, Producer-san. Please get to the point, and try not to do that again in the future, hm? There are dire consequences against this sort of thing~"

The man gnashed his teeth together, glaring hatefully at the band yet unable to retaliate. Yui finally peered up at him, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Takotu-san. Houkago Teatime chooses our guitarist. Not you, not any other unrelated people."

With another innocent smile, the brunette flicked a card at him. It bounced off his pot belly and landed on the floor harmlessly.

A joker.

The producer extracted himself from Mio's death grip, seemingly deflated. "I'm just doing my job, Hirasawa. We are all trying to make this band even more-"

"Popular? Please, we're just the source for your income," the way Yui sat in her armchair made her look like a president of some company, berating her subordinate for some trivial matter. "I guess you've done your job well. I'm willing to compromise again~" she chuckled lightly, like a child negotiating the allowed snack quota, "Tell me what you plan to do now that this audition's over."

"Angry as they were that things did not happen as planned, some of those sponsors and the president of our company were quite pleased with what happened today," Takotu mumbled, none of that previous anger remained. "We did end up garnering even more attention, due to that stunt you pulled with that kid-"

"Nakano Azusa," Yui cut in, her fingers tapping on the armrest again as if bored. She spread the cards out on the table, once again absorbed in whatever solo game she was playing.

"Right, her. In terms of guitar skills, we can tell-" the man ignored the band's collective dubious scoffs, "-tell that she is better than most of the contestants. However-"

"Yes, Suzuki Jun, she's not bad I admit," Yui yawned, rubbing her eyes, "but that's it."

"We've came up with another agreement this time, and I really hope you will all follow it," the man sighed wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "There will be a... 'compatibility contest' next week."

"What's the point in that?" The leader of the band laughed, slinging an arm around the bassist's shoulder, "It's obvious Yui chose Azusa."

"And we are quite fond of her, even though we've only just met her a week ago," Mugi sat down on the ground, leaning against Yui's legs and patting her knee.

"But the rest of your fans don't know that. And this way, we can now start a contract with one of the broadcast program – this could turn into a weekly show!" The man was obviously excited at the prospect of more money, "We have yet to work out the details, but certainly we can further our influence into show business-"

"Compatibility contest hm? I like it," Yui spoke up quietly, a faint smile on her face. "I'll look forward to hearing more about it later, Producer-san, but not now." She then waved her hand dismissively. "Tell them we don't feel like doing the press conference or whatever today. Go take care of it. Oh, but after you're done, do bring the snacks the fans had made for us after they've been checked, okie-dokie?"

The man seemed so lost for a few moments, as if he had expected the guitarist to reject the idea as usual. Yet he seemed used to her odd request. Nodding, he left the room hurriedly by another exit.

Before Azusa could even pull away to make it seem like she just got here, Yui called out.

"I can sense you, koneko-chan. Curious little thing, aren't you?"

The door creaked open and Azusa took a step in, gulping nervously. Were they mad that she had overheard…?

All of the band members' attentions were trained on her, and Azusa immediately thought of how much this sight resembled an untouchable painting of royalty.

Mio was sitting in Yui's lap, one arm around the brunette's neck while the other was curled around Ritsu's arm tightly. The drummer was standing diligently behind the bassist, as if ready for pounce at anyone who dared to approach them. Mugi was still sitting by Yui's legs, that soft and dreamy expression still present on the keyboardist's face.

Hirasawa Yui herself rested her elbow on the armrest and propped up her cheek with her palm.

On the desk beside them was that set of cards all spread out, all face down, except –

The queen of hearts, the jack of clovers, the ace of diamonds.

And the king of spades.

Azusa felt like a mere peasant facing the entire court.

"Come closer Azusa, we don't bite-" hearing Mio's scoff, Ritsu grinned, "-not now anyways."

"You heard everything, didn't you, Azunyan?" Yui's face was back to that characteristic blankness. Azusa could only nod, staring at the floor to wait for her judgment.

"Well, Azunyan, the company originally chose Suzuki Jun as our next member. Do you know who she is?"

Azusan nodded, briefly recalling the cheerful girl she had talked to before the audition.

"Her budding fame seemed to have matched the criteria they set. But not ours," Yui laughed, her hoop earring glinting under the light, "still, you heard what he said, didn't you? The contest happening next week… it was all just a farce to placate those old coots, so I've decided to go along with their whims. We'll get to stay in this area longer after all. Besides, compatibility contest…that sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, very," Ritsu's dark smirk was back.

"I wonder if we get to input our own ideas," Mio pouted, glancing at the drummer from under her long eyelashes.

"Ideas are already flowing~" Giggling dazedly, Mugi stared off into space.

"…so, are you up to it, Azunyan?"

Unable to move otherwise under the lock of those oppressive brown orbs, Azusa breathed.

"Of course.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"Those damn little girls, how dare they keep treating me like this!"

"Patience, Takotu. You have to tread very carefully around them. If HTT decide to leave your company and sign a contract with another-"

"I know I know. But fuck, I want to strangle that bitch so much-"

"At least she agreed to this...whatever contest idea you brought up, didn't she?"

"Yes. It surprises me though. She was usually so difficult about everything, from costume style down to break time snacks. She must be planning something!"

"Who cares about that. If we play our cards right, my star should still be able to enter the world of fame too."

"Suzuki-san, I suppose it was you who arranged to have that kid's score sheet to be stolen, weren't you?"

"Of course."

"Does your daughter know about this?"

"Certainly not. She should just concentrate on doing what she is supposed to do, and let me take care of the everything else."

"So, what should we do now?"

"Like I said, patience, my friend, patience."

* * *

Nakano Azusa found herself back at that hotel suite.

Everything was rather blurry after the conversation in the meeting room. She vaguely recalled accepting Mugi's invitation to have a celebration dinner with them, being hugged by Mio the entire car ride to their temporary residence, and being pulled by Ritsu and Yui as they entered the hotel.

She tried to calm down her furious heartbeat, she really did, but the fact she was back here again was enough to set her thoughts out of control. She had no idea what would happen again – if so many things had already happened on that first day, who knew what else would happen now? This place affected her even more than that backstage.

After all, this was where Hirasawa Yui had first invoked something terrifying in her…

Therefore, Azusa couldn't help but sigh in relief when the brunette excused herself from them. She did not know where Yui was going, but right now, especially after that audition, especially after what she had witnessed between the band and the producer – Azusa felt she needed a 'break' from Yui, before she could properly think again.

"Okay, so while Yui's off to her room with her phone as usual…Tsk, fine, I'm gonna get dinner ready," Ritsu rubbed her head, glancing at the direction the brunette had gone to.

"Would you like some help, Ricchan?" Mugi offered, smiling. The drummer shrugged, and the two went off to the kitchen.

Azusa sneaked a glance at the bassist, expecting some sort of response. The taller girl only yawned, as if this was no big deal. Azusa supposed that they all seemed to be quite civil so far, and there didn't seem to be anything between the drummer and the keyboardist.

So perhaps it was time for Azusa to finally view the situation normally, without using…that special goggles?

"I'm off to take a bath, you can wait in the living room or something, Azusa," patting her head, the bassist went down the other hallway without even a playful tease or suggestive invitation.

Azusa blinked again.

Without Hirasawa Yui's presence, they were finally acting 'normal'… yet why did it feel so strange?

She recalled the events she had overheard (although it felt as if Yui had allowed that to happen). Azusa became more confused to her reason for being 'chosen'. Why? She actually agreed with that producer person – Suzuki Jun definitely appeared to be the more sensible choice. The other girl had more experiences dealing with this sort of thing, and she probably played the guitar longer than Azusa did. And if there was already an agreement –

- why did Yui choose to break it?

Azusa supposed the brunette was 'interested' in her, but certainly not enough to warrant this special treatment. This actually felt similar to what her father always do to her – to use her as a pawn so that he looked like a caring, accomplished father in front of his colleagues and boss.

And now, Azusa knew she must be some kind of tool in whatever twisted game Hirasawa Yui was brewing.

…no, not even just her, the whole band seemed to want to use her for their own purpose.

Azusa gritted her teeth. Stay here and be used, or to go back to her world and be used still...she really didn't have much of a choice did she? But to fall back into her routine life should be better for her psyche right? So that she did not have to try and analyze anything unusual...

Gasping, Azusa quickly dug out her phone. She had completely forgotten about her parents and that dinner thing with her father's colleague... just how much trouble was she in now?

Just as she had expected, there were many, many missed calls. However, the callers weren't just from her parents but also from her so-called 'friends' in school.

... right. The audition had been broadcasted live. Her parents must know about this by now.

Azusa could choose to call them and apologize profusely, deal with the consequent punishments and move on. Or...

The girl stuffed her phone back into the pockets of her jacket, which she took off and placed on the armrest of the couch. She took a step backward from it, and smiled rather proudly.

Whatever happened later, she will worry about it later when the time came.

There was a prickle at the back of her mind - the perfect daughter of the Nakano household was screaming at her to stop this nonsense.

_Don't you want to see if Yui will finish what she did with you earlier the day?_ A capricious voice whispered, cutting through all that protests.

Unsettled by this particular conflict brewing in her mind, Azusa decided to just leave the living room, leaving her phone far behind her. Not to mention, being alone in this completely foreign place seemed wrong. Just by standing in the hallway decorated with beautiful ornaments was reminder enough that she was but a mere commoner. The walls were pressing down on her, chasing her almost, and she hurried her pace, unconsciously seeking the reassuring presence of the band.

The band that intimidated her, confused her, yet also it was also a place that was starting to feel like a refuge to her.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this rather relaxing, comedic sight.

"What! Why does everyone laugh when they see me like this!" Ritsu waved the spatula angrily, looking out of place with her apron.

"Maa maa, you look unexpectedly cute after all, Ricchan," unlike the drummer, the blonde fit right in with the ladle and the pot.

"That 'unexpected' is unnecessary, Mugi~ I'm hurt."

"Ara ara~"

"Ano, is there anything I can help with?" Azusa asked politely, trying hard not to burst out laughing again. Tainaka Ritsu certainly lost her harsh edge by just being in that frilly apron. Even as the drummer glared at her, Azusa did not even feel scared like before, not when the air was filled with delicious aroma.

"Arigatou, Azusa-chan. Could you set up the table, and call Mio-chan for us? Ricchan and I are almost done."

"Hai!" Eager to help, especially in this domestic environment, Azusa quickly did as she were told, enjoying such normal interaction with the band members. Perhaps she had been wrong about their ulterior motives – it must be the influence of Yui, that was all. With the brunette around, everything seemed to be off...which Azusa saw as a good thing.

Now, she could see that Mugi and Ritsu, at the very least, could be normal too.

Vaguely recalling the direction the bassist had gone to, Azusa hurried to her destination and fought her curiosity to explore the huge place. She knocked on the door courteously, but received no response. Thinking Mio must have fallen asleep or couldn't hear her, she voiced her arrival before twisting the door knob quietly, and entered the room.

And she sorely regretted it.

Akiyama Mio was dozing alright. She was lying across the bed with an arm wrapped around a huge pillow.

Clad only in a white cotton bathrobe. A still damp and very revealing bathrobe.

Wet, glossy-black hair framed her delicate neck, spilling over her exposed collar bones and half revealing that lacy black bra… long creamy legs still tinted with red hue from the warm bath, curled up against the pillow… her full, pouty lips half open as her ample chest rose and fell with each breath…

Azusa licked her dry lips nervously, bewildered by the fact that she was unable to look away. The bassist wasn't even doing anything! Yet Azusa found herself imagining how pleasant it would be to run her hands over -

Squeaking, she hugged her hands close to her, scared of her own thoughts. Unfortunately for her, the loud rustling of fabric was enough to wake up the bassist.

"Hmm, who is it?" Mio cracked an eye open, snuggling closer to the pillow. "Oh, Azusa. What are you doing here?"

Such clueless, almost vulnerable expression combined with her hypnotizing voice…

The smaller girl was drawn towards the bed before she could stop herself this time.

And so the small bee landed on the mouth of the Venus flytrap.

The fresh scent of the bath immediately filled her sense; Azusa's eyes were trained on the droplets of water dripping down from the bassist's hair one by one, sliding down the curve of her breasts before disappearing behind the teasing edges of the bathrobe.

Mio followed Azusa's gaze, and smiled playfully. "Yui was right – you really are just a cute and curious little kitty aren't you?" Sitting up lazily without even adjusting the robe, Mio leaned in close to the smaller girl's ear, earning a surprised squeak.

"Curiosity is a bad, _bad_ thing," Mio whispered slowly, as if explaining an obvious matter to a child, "…I may have to punish you for that, hmm?"

Backing away in reflex, Azusa tripped over a huge bunny plushie on the floor. Her eyes widened when Mio laughed softly and got up from the bed.

And pounced on her, trapping the panicking girl against the plushie before she could get up.

"W-w-w-wait-"

"Too bad, I don't have patience, A-zu-sa."

The confidence and power in those stormy orbs demanded absolute obedience. Azusa now truly understood why Akiyama Mio was dubbed 'dangerous queen'.

The smaller girl stared, mesmerized, as Mio's lips descended closer and closer...

"I knew it. Mugi should know better than sending her here alone. I thought you were tired, Mio," Ritsu leaned against the door, staring at them indifferently with her arms folded.

"I _am_ tired, Ritsu, but I'm also hungry," Mio did not move from her position, merely licking her lips, "Perhaps you'd like to join us, hm?"

Amber locked onto garnet. Azusa shivered again at Ritsu's smirk.

"Oh, I'd like to, believe me, but dinner's ready, Mio. Don't want the food to waste. Ritsu-sama cooked it after all, and there's Mugi's awesome stew."

Eye lighting up, Mio got up from the paralyzed Azusa. "You mean your hamburger steaks? Ok, then."

Ritsu's hungry eyes roamed over Mio's open robe. The bassist smiled, pleased, and tied up her robe. "That's not the dinner, Ritsu~"

Shrugging, the drummer followed her out of the room.

Azusa was still staring at the ceiling, her mind blank.

"Oi, want me to give you a hand?" Ritsu's smug voice was enough to snap Azusa out of her trance. She scrambled up and walked past the two chuckling girls, all the while blushing furiously.

She was wrong after all. They were still capable of being like this even though Yui wasn't here! Azusa just hoped she could get through dinner unscathed.

That small spark of hope returned when, indeed, they were able to finish the rather amazing dinner civilly. The sitting arrangement was rather peculiar though – starting from the head of the long table was Mio, then Ritsu, Mugi and Azusa, and the empty seat on the other end of the table was presumably for Yui, who still had yet to show up, and none of them seemed concerned with that, as if it were a usual occurrence.

Azusa was glad for this though. Of all the band members, Mugi was the one she felt most at ease with. Despite Ritsu's easy-going demeanor, despite how Mio had stood up for her earlier in the stadium, Azusa still felt very uncomfortable around them. After all, she had already seen what they were really like. Well, she hadn't conversed with Mio much, but what had happened earlier made her certain that she should also be careful, extremely careful, around the bassist. The lingering effects of Mio's 'spell' were still making it difficult for Azusa to think properly.

Sighing, Azusa tried to focus her attention on the dinner. She admitted the food was truly delicious – she had not expected famous idols like them to be able to cook, since she'd thought they would always eat lavish meals specially prepared for them. Hoping to bring her world back to a logical level, Azusa thanked them politely. Ritsu only waved it off, and Mugi patted her head. Good, it appeared that things were 'normal' again.

"So now that we're done with dinner, I want to ask you something, Azusa," Ritsu rested her chin on her hands. "What do you think about Yui?"

Mio and Mugi glanced at the drummer sharply. Ritsu ignored them, her eyes solely focused on the surprised girl.

"W-why?" This random question was bringing out a whole string of mess from the depths of her mind Azusa did not want to deal with yet, if ever.

Ritsu shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just curious. She definitely took a liking to you. Countless fans would have killed to be in your position, you know."

Annoyance flared. "Don't compare me to those... crazy fans."

The drummer only chuckled. "Good good. I see you're not just any girl, Azusa. Although, do you have any idea what really happened, back on the stage?"

"W-well, I can see that it's huge thing that someone as famous as her-"

"That's not it, Azusa-chan," Mugi cut in, closing her eyes as if recalling their performance, "Yui-chan does not just play with anyone."

"Even back in high school, we're the only ones she ever played her guitar with,"something flickered in Mio's eyes as she smiled nostalgically.

"And you didn't just play with her - you actually tried to challenge her!" Ritsu laughed, holding her stomach. Azusa blushed, embarrassed. "I-I know that must have been horrible to listen to-"

"That's not what Ricchan meant, Azusa-chan," Mugi smiled encouragingly, "You are very talented, to be able to do what you did."

"You're probably going to say it was because of Yui's 'help'," Mio interrupted Azusa before the latter could speak, "But it was still your own work, Azusa. Like I said before, don't doubt yourself."

"And keep in mind it is _Yui_ you were playing against. Many would have just given up. You held your ground... and yea, of course, Yui's not the only one curious about you, little cat."

The three of them exchanged amused looks, making Azusa shudder.

"Oh yea, speaking of things I'm curious about... Mugi, didn't you get one of those imported ice creams? Let's have that!"

"Ok, could you help me carry out the dishes, Mio-chan?"

"...it's not eight o-clock yet, so I'm fine with that."

Then the bassist and keyboardist went to bring out the desserts, leaving Azusa alone with the drummer.

The girl immediately shrunk in her seats. Ritsu grinned.

"Relax. Oh, forget about what happened earlier, alright? It was just one of Mio's whims… I understand why she did that though," she suddenly stood up and leaned over, running her tongue across her teeth, "I'd like to eat you too, little kitty."

Then, the girl had her good-natured grins again, "But, not yet. I really am in the mood for ice cream right now."

Once the desserts were brought out, Azusa involuntarily sat closer to Mugi as if for protection, which did not go unnoticed by the drummer. Ritsu smirked.

Ears burning, Azusa quickly gulped down the dessert, ignoring the resulting brain freeze.

This was it! After this, she will leave, no matter what-

"Are you ok, Azusa-chan?"

Touched by the concern from Mugi's voice, Azusa smiled gratefully at the blonde. "I'm ok. The ice cream is really good."

"I'm glad you think so. It is my personal favorite too."

Azusa blinked at her, unconsciously following the blonde's tongue as it darted out every now and then, flicking over the silver spoon to clean it thoroughly.

"Is there something on my face?"

Though embarrassed at being caught staring, Azusa replied truthfully, "Um, yes actually. You got a bit of ice cream…"

"Where?" Mugi touched her face, unable to find it.

"Right here," with a hand directing blonde's chin, Ritsu languidly licked the smudge off her cheek. Then, right before Azusa's wide eyes, the drummer closed in and kissed the keyboardist deeply.

There was a sudden shatter of a plate breaking, yet Ritsu did not seem to notice it. Mugi, though, pulled away breathlessly.

"Mio-chan…ha…dropped...ha...her plate…"

Indeed, the bassist had 'accidentally' knocked over her dessert, causing the remaining slurry to land in her lap…or specifically, her exposed thighs.

Smiling mischievously, Mio gestured at the melting icecream, "It's cold, Ritsu, mind cleaning it up for me?"

Ritsu's eyebrow rose, but she did kneel down in front of the bassist, lapping up the dessert from her thighs in a deliberately leisurely pace.

With one last stroke, the drummer stood up, as if nothing unusual had happened. "Anything else?"

There was now a predatory smirk on Mio's face. She forcefully shoved Ritsu onto the table, careless of the mess she made. Azusa jumped up from her seat, watching the scene unfold in front of her with her jaw hanging.

Hovering above the drummer, Mio proceeded to pour a bottle of caramel sauce down Ritsu's cheek and neck.

Unfazed, Ritsu simply licked the sweet sauce from the corner of her mouth. In the middle of that notion, Mio bent down and caught the drummer's tongue with her lips, sucking assertively.

The drummer immediately pulled away, "Mio, you-"

The bassist kept a firm grip on Ritsu's wrists, trapping the girl on the table. Her long raven hair draped her shoulder like a cloak, yet it did nothing to conceal the valley between her breasts.

Ritsu gulped. Mio smiled triumphantly.

"I haven't finished my dessert yet, Ritsu."

Face ablaze, Azusa covered her eyes when Ritsu scooped a bit of sauce from her own cheek and reached up, drawing a line from Mio's collar bones and down into that valley, all the while undoing the tie around the bassist's robe with her other hand.

"Why don't we relocate to the living room then, Azusa-chan?" Mugi smiled blissfully, her hazy blue eyes never leaving her bandmates as she pulled the overwhelmed girl away.

Now far away, Azusa breathed in relief. Hoping to hear reassurance from the considerate keyboardist, Azusa let out her thoughts in a stream.

"This is only the second time I'm here yet why do they keep doing this! I really don't understand what or how they think! It just doesn't make sense! Just what is going on between them and-"

Azusa found herself lying across the sofa, with Mugi trapping her in between her extended arms. The blonde was still smiling innocently, as if amused by Azusa's befuddled expression.

"So, Azusa-chan, did you get to talk to Ricchan and Mio-chan today?"

The girl nodded dumbly. Mugi giggled, "I'm surprised Ricchan didn't do anything to you in her car...and that Mio-chan wasn't fast enough before Ricchan got there...well, at least, you now know what they're like, don't you?"

Azusa blinked slowly.

"As for me...time for some real snack~" Mugi's delicate finger stroked the smaller girl's neck, making her shiver.

Azusa tried to say something, anything, but her words died in her throat under those ocean-like gaze.

Words from earlier, or even from their first meeting, echoed in Azusa's empty mind -

_"Luring innocent girls in before devouring them-" Mio had laughed then._

_"Oh, don't you go thinking Mugi's the only innocent one in our group," Ritsu had smirked then._

Truly, it was the quiet one you have to watch out for – Kotobuki Tsumugi had given Azusa absolutely no warning, unlike Ritsu or Mio.

But like the case with the drummer and bassist, Azusa's body refused to listen to her inner protests, which were becoming weaker as the blonde drew nearer and nearer –

Mugi paused, tilt her head as if she heard something. There was a troubled frown on her face.

"Maybe you should go to Yui-chan for now. Besides, Sawako might be back any moment~"

Smiling again, Mugi helped the confused girl to her feet and lead her to a familiar part of the suite.

The hallway she had first entered after waking and finding herself in an unknown place, a week ago.

Then Azusa found herself alone again.

Since she couldn't very well go back to the living room – she did not trust that the blonde would not decide to continue with whatever she had intended to – and Azusa definitely could not go back to the dining room.

The black-haired girl decided to find the guitarist as Mugi had suggested. After all, Azusa hadn't thanked Yui for her help back then on the stage. She had yet to decide whether that had been a good thing or not, but it was proper etiquette to thank the brunette.

Not to mention, she was curious what Yui had been doing since they came back to the suite. Something about a phonecall…? With whom?

Even though she knew she would regret her decision later, Azusa still took a step inside the guitarist's room, which was open.

The room was still as haphazard as before, but this time Azusa noticed there was another door beside the window. She supposed she was too focused on Yui last time to spot this. Swallowing apprehensively, walked towards the open entrance.

Azusa was amazed that there was a mini studio with only an amp, a table and a cabinet in the room. And there was a balcony…

Hirasawa Yui's back was facing her.

The brunette's hand was shaking, gripping the railing as she listened to the phone.

Her voice was soft and sincere as she spoke. "Ok. Thanks for your help as always, Nodoka-chan."

Before Azusa could even wonder if she should just come back later, Yui slipped the phone into her pocket brusquely.

Azusa quickly hid herself the best she could in the shadows of the door. Yui stormed back in, her eyes covered by her bangs – the anger surrounding her was cackling in the air. Yet she bypassed Azusa's hiding place without noticing her.

The guitarist grabbed a bottle from the drawer, and popped a few pills in. She was breathing harshly, learning over the cabinet with clenched fists. Azusa could vaguely make out the letters on the bottle: 'a-n-x-i-e…?"

After what felt like eternity, Yui straightened up. The fury in her eyes seemed to have faded a little. Sighing deeply as if to calm herself down, she took out a locket from the drawer.

Azusa had not expected to see such a tender expression on the guitarist's face, her thumb running over the picture in the pendent. Yet, Yui also looked so lost, so helpless that Azusa unconsciously took a step forward, wanting to comfort her somehow.

Wrong move.

At the sound of her muffled step, Yui turned around sharply to face her. There was a flicker of surprise in those shaded eyes before the guard was back on.

It was like being locked by a predator, one Azusa had no chance of outrunning – and she was right. Before she could even voice out her intension of being here, Yui was already stalking towards her. Azusa wanted to explain, to apologize for eavesdropping again, but the brunette quickly silenced her with a hard kiss, forcing her tongue in.

The instant the tip of her tongue brushed against hers, Azusa felt her knees gave away, her strength seeping out of her like a deflating balloon. Yui wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her upright and never stopping her hungry kiss. Those rough and demanding strokes were spreading an alarming heat throughout her entire body.

Azusa simply couldn't push Yui away – something was scorching her, urging her to just stop thinking and _do it_.

Yui pulled away briefly, allowing herself a gulp of air before continuing her aggressive attack, not even giving the smaller girl a chance to breathe.

A forceful hand was already unbuttoning...no, ripping at Azusa's shirt, sliding it off her shoulders. Though shocked, only a weak mew left her lips before the rest were swallowed by Yui's dominating kiss again.

Even though her skin was exposed to the air, Azusa felt so feverish, so hot that she couldn't help but press herself even deeper into Yui's half-embrace, seeking anything to try to cool down. Yet all the contact did was bring incredibly pleasant tingling up and down her body, making her yearn for more. Yui's hands were stroking her spine, running over her taut stomach as one would stroke a cat, feeling every single inch of her skin in a thorough manner; yet the brunette's cool touch did nothing to quench her burning body.

Then she felt Yui's hand on her bra clasp. That sluggish alarm finally rang in her head as Azusa struggled feebly. But the brunette gripped her wrist, almost painfully, before leaving her mouth to suck on her neck.

It was already taking everything for Azusa to control her erratic breathing, let alone asking Yui to stop. As if sensing her thoughts, Yui bit down hard on her shoulder. Azusa cried out, startled. Then the pain was immediately soothed by the slow lapping of the brunette's tongue. Yui repeated it again and again, and Azusa didn't know what kind of sounds she was making anymore.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was too much. Azusa felt her eyes burning again as she continued to gasp for air.

Yui paused, drawing her teeth across the thunderous pulse against Azusa's neck before stopping in front of her swollen lips.

Staring deep into Azusa's wet eyes, Yui's lips curved as she tilted up Azusa's chin forcefully.

"Are you scared, Azunyan?"

Though trembling, Azusa could only stare back bleakly, weaving her hand through those brown stresses to pull Yui closer. Her own tongue darted out, flickering shyly over Yui's open lips.

"Good girl," smiling, Yui picked her up abruptly.

Trying to regain balance, Azusa instinctively wrapped her legs around Yui's hips. Pleased by her response, Yui kissed her fiercely again.

With her sense solely focused on their wrestling tongues, Azusa did not even notice they were already back in the bedroom.

A brief loss of warmth and weightlessness, then Azusa found herself on the soft mattress, still panting for more.

Yui tugged at the collars of her t-shirt, licking her lips as the moonlight from the windows basked her with a feral glow.

"You're not sleeping tonight, koneko-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** … no comment, except it should be really clear that every HTT member is messed up.

If anyone remember, that last line sort of came from the school festival ep in the anime (when they all stayed over at school to practice) … in a very different tone of course ^^;

And Mugi having dessert stuck on her cheek and Azusa noticing it? Also from the anime and, also in a different atmosphere ^^;

... I'm surprised no one asked about Nodoka's whereabouts. She _is_ Yui's childhood friend in the anime... oh well, there she is briefly mentioned ^^;

I hope you've enjoyed it!

Once again, criticism or any feedback is really appreciated!

Background Info:

Some of the guitar techniques used (correct me when you see something iffy…)

Palm muting; string bending; volume swell; harmonic pinching; dive bomb

I didn't just choose them randomly. Music is a language too :D I actually thought about leaving out the 'dialogues' of the guitars...but that might get too confusing...

I hope that scene isn't too unrealistic. I would say Azusa's skills were above average, as she had been playing for years already, so that's not improbable, right?


	5. Chord 4 Encroached Territory

**A/N:** Thank you for all your supports! All the feedback really helped! I've actually researched a lot on the 'suits' of the cards…there are many 'spoilers' actually *looks away*

^^; Anyways, my senpai/friend Athyra had drawn a wonderful fanart based on a scene from last chapter… well, it had been my profile pic for a few days but what the heck...  
s855. photobucket. com/albums/ab117/athyra25/No%20ThankYou/?action=view¤t;= spiralch3. jpg

More character interactions here of course…and the complexity just went up a notch. God what a long chapter...because of..yea.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on D:

* * *

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chord 4 - Encroached Territory**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Azusa continued to stare at Yui dazedly. All her energy was focused on trying to breathe, let alone think about what was going to happen next. Garnet orbs were trained the brunette as she slickly took off her t-shirt and just dropped it onto the ground.

The dark purple bra contrasted sharply against her pale skin and the neon green bracelet, which she slid off her wrist and flung it behind her. Azusa moved her eyes up and down Yui's delicate collar bones, proportional breasts and down to her lean, narrow hips, and her jeans, now devoid of the belt, hung loosely around her waist; this image of Hirasawa Yui, the very embodiment of power was irreversibly engraved in her mind. She felt her face burn as her imagination ran wild; just what will this sheer power do to her…?

Yui only smiled, her eyes barely visible beneath her long bangs. Azusa shivered at the intentions burning in those dark orbs. There was no doubt about what she planned to do next and, as terrified as Azusa was, she also looked forward to more, to feel and see more of the guitarist…

…and to learn more about herself.

Instead of pouncing on her, Yui simply walked to the bedside and sat down, looking down at the still panting girl. She laughed softly at Azusa's confused expression.

"Bad kitty, eager for more, aren't you~"

She licked her finger and brushed down from Azusa's loose pink bra to her bellybutton, drawing something intangible, leaving a trail of searing coolness on the girl's skin. Then the finger hooked the corner of her skirt, tugging at it rather mischievously. Azusa's breathing hitched even more so, her fingers twitched as if wanting to stop the brunette yet they remained uselessly limp by her side.

Yui suddenly leaned down, her brown stresses falling softly onto Azusa's cheeks as she licked the corner of her lips. Azusa automatically opened her mouth to give the brunette better access, yet Yui continued her lazy administrations over Azusa's lips. A small growl left Azusa's throat, shocking herself. Yui paused, her lips curving as she flicked her tongue briefly over Azusa's before withdrawing completely.

Squirm. Then another frustrated growl.

Azusa looped her arms around Yui, her tongue brushing against the brunette's in an irritated manner. Yui chuckled into the kiss, and the black-haired deflated, embarrassed by her own action.

Pulling away bashfully, Azusa was about to sit up when the brunette swiftly pulled off her loose skirt, making her fall back onto the mattress with a soft thump.

Mortified at the sudden exposure of her pink panties, Azusa tried to curl herself into a ball, her face even more flushed. Naturally, Yui pried her legs off her chest with practiced ease. Just a few simple yet electrifying touches with her hand and Azusa fell under her command once again. Exhausted, Azusa gazed up at the brunette weakly, unable to do anything else anymore. Her mind was blank.

Except for the desire to taste desire itself.

"Relax, kitty, relax all you can now," Yui whispered darkly as she caressed the girl's body, from her ankles and slowly gliding upwards, then directing and holding her arms above her head.

Bewildered as to why Yui wasn't doing anything else, Azusa felt her heartbeat slowly went back to a tolerable pace. The pleasant buzzing in her ears faded away, and her skin now felt somewhat cold from being so underdressed. Yet the area between her legs pulsated even more so than ever. She fidgeted restlessly, crossing her legs in attempts to sate that insistent ache.

She tried to move her hands but found they were firmly pressed down at the wrists by Yui's hand. All the while smiling, Yui finally climbed onto the bed, completely shadowing the smaller girl as she hovered above Azusa. "I can't let the kitty use her claws, can I?"

Then she pressed her palm roughly against uncomfortable area, earning a startled mew from the unprepared girl. "Oh? So wet already, you naughty, naughty girl…"

Azusa shuddered and gasped when Yui massaged that area hard. "You purr, you mew, but will you yowl, koneko-chan?"

She abruptly dove down, yanking Azusa's bras off with her teeth. Yui's thigh replaced her hand, rubbing and pushing against the breathless girl continuously; the rough material of the jeans felt so pleasurable against her damp core. Yui then twirled her tongue around her sensitive nipple while kneading the petite mound with her free hand. Azusa's arms jerked, but Yui kept them locked above her head, gripping her wrists warningly.

Azusa was very aware of Yui's teeth dragging lazily across her breasts, sinking every other moment to leave a painful prickle that made her crave for more. She arched her back against Yui's lips, demanding…no, pleading for some sort of release. All these consuming sensations… she was so confused, so lost and helpless…

Chuckling, Yui lapped at her breasts still, biting and sucking on her now hard nipples. Azusa wiggled feebly and stared blankly at the ceiling, her chest heaving and her jaw slack.

"Everything about you is so cute, ne, Azunyan~?" Giggling childishly, Yui traced the edges of the girl's panties.

Goosebumps. Automatic shiver.

"And I can hear your heartbeats… so fast, ne?" Pressing her ear against Azusa's chest, Yui then slowly… very slowly… pulled off the soaked underwear.

"Ah wai-nnngg…" Azusa managed to gasp, yet any further words were quickly smothered by a rather rough kiss. She moaned into Yui's mouth as calloused fingers ghosted over the slit, back and forth, back and forth. Azusa pushed herself against the brunette, shuddering when Yui increased her pace while maintaining that frustrating lack of pressure.

Unable to take this torture anymore, Azusa bit down on Yui's searching tongue…or tried to at least. Ignoring Azusa's weak protest, the brunette continued her dominating strokes with her tongue, each and every one of them so aggressive that the smaller girl could only clench her eyes shut and open her mouth wider, unable to respond. Yet this only seemed to amplify all of her senses, sparks igniting and flashing behind her eyelids.

Yui gradually stopped her teasing movements and began to stroke her inner thigh, firmly keeping her legs apart. "Remember when I asked you about where you are most sensitive, Azunyan? I think I found yours~"

Lips twitching in amusement, Yui lazily swept her tongue across Azusa's again. The smaller girl flinched and clenched her eyes even tighter. Another wave of heat engulfed her at this seemingly simple lick.

"Cat's tongue… very cute, Azunyan~ Oh, you just had icecream, didn't you?" The sound of Yui's voice moving away made Azusa uneasy. She cautiously opened her eyes only to find the brunette had relocated herself…downwards. Yui had finally let go of her sore wrists, and was now holding and caressing both of her legs.

"I love icecream, Azunyan," Yui smacked her lips, staring up at Azusa's wide eyes with a small smile. The expression was the picture of innocence, completely and utterly belying their current situation.

"But what I want to know," the brunette breathed across her heated core, "is your flavor…"

Azusa clamped her mouth shut, burying her face into the crook of her elbow at that foreign, searing lick across that throbbing area. She started shaking and thrashing uncontrollably…from what? Fear? Anticipation?

Or lust?

Nothing could have prepared the girl for the incredible pressure that followed; furious, repeated strokes, rough rubs against that nub above the slit, spiking those tides of pleasure more and more, bringing her over the edge then let the tide retreat before rolling the waves even higher and higher, over and over, again and again -

She bit down on her own arm with a muffled cry, shuddering violently as tears slid down her cheeks in a hysterical stream. Then she felt Yui kissing away those tears as the brunette carefully removed her mouth from her arm.

Azusa peered up at her through unfocused, half-lidded eyes, still trembling.

"That was the first time you ever experienced something like that, ne?" Yui licked her jaw slowly. "Look at you, all flushed, all tired yet surprised and wants even more… so cute and innocent, Azunyan~"

She nipped her neck, started to massage her breasts again. Azusa could only weave her fingers through Yui's soft hair, her voice lost. She had no idea what Yui had just said, her ability to comprehend seemed to have evaporated.

Just what…had…happened? It was as if everything was spinning yet all concentrated on one spot that was radiating nothing but extreme pleasure…

"Aww, still so lost, koneko-chan," Yui whispered gently, locking her gaze with the numb girl, "Don't worry, that's to be expected. All you need to know is this one little thing. Just know this…"

Azusa felt Yui's finger stroking her entrance again, this time with a hint of impatience.

The brunette leaned in against her ear, sucking her ear lobe slowly before continuing, "… _**you**_-"

She bit down on Azusa's arm, right on top of the smaller girl's own bite mark.

"-_**are**_-"

She kissed Azusa violently, making sure to lick every single corner of her mouth.

"-_**mine**_."

Azusa panted still, barely deciphering what Yui had just said, but the tone can certainly be felt. A single tremor travelled up her spine. She did not doubt the power in that tone. A weak mumble left her lips.

"…Yui…senpai…"

Yui's finger paused. Her gaze was thoughtful, as if contemplating something. Azusa only blinked lethargically. Despite everything that had already happened between them, even just now, this was the first time she ever called the brunette by her name.

Something seemed to have clicked in the Yui's eyes, that she had made up her mind about something.

Plopping down onto the bed beside Azusa, the brunette then gathered the smaller girl in her arms, cuddling her.

"Cats are so fickle after all ne, Azunyan? When they are not in the mood, they're not in the mood," Yui laughed lightly, rubbing her face against Azusa's head.

Azusa's eyes drifted shut, burying her nose in between Yui's breasts, breathing in the brunette's perfume, feeling really sleepy yet her mind was still unexpectedly awake. In Yui's embrace, she felt …safe, somehow, even though this girl had scared her just moments ago.

No, rather than the brunette, she was more scared of her own responses. All those sensations, the sounds she made…were they supposed to happen? She did not know. She knew nothing about this. She did not even know if this incredibly pleasant feeling was a good thing or not.

Part of her was frustrated that…whatever Yui was doing didn't continue; but the other part of her, the stronger one, was saying that it was too much already. She was tired…not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too.

… or she really needed to just stop thinking.

"Ne, Azunyan, tell me, why did you learn the guitar? The way you play, I don't think it's just a spontaneous decision, is it?"

Azusa snuggled closer, feeling her skin cool down and so unconsciously seeking for more warmth. Yui chuckled and pulled the blankets over her, in a rather gentle manner that made the smaller girl smile dazedly.

"…Yui-senpai, before I answer…could you tell me," she cleared her throat, blushing at how…mellow her own voice sounded, "…why you did that, back then, on the stage?"

"Oh, that?" She brushed her lips across the girl's forehead nonchalantly, "To show those old coots and those mindless people down there who we HTT really chose, of course."

"…b-but what if," Azusa tried not to let her joy seep through at hearing Yui's answer, "but what if I couldn't do any of that? You've never heard me play the guitar…what if I was just a beginner?"

Azusa felt Yui's lips curving into her signature non-smile. "But you are not, Azunyan. You're far from a beginner, ne?"

The black-haired girl knew the brunette wasn't going to clarify further, and so she decide to answer the question the best she could.

"O-ok then…so, m-my parents…they decide everything for me. Everything I do…I listen to them."

"Uh-huh, I can kind of tell, kitty. I still remember your mother from the other day," Yui laughed, her voice so soft as if it was caressing Azusa's skin. "Difficult parents hm?"

Azusa paused, trying to decide how to phrase her thoughts and interpret that. From what she had gathered on the net, Hirasawa Yui was the only one without any family background information, adding more to her mysterious appeal. Was this the company's doing, or was it something else…?

"Um, yes. And so I've thought about it for a long time – I need something that's different than what they want me to do. I wasn't able to think of anything… until…I saw someone's performance."

Azusa smiled, recalling that fateful day. She was only in middle school then, and she was walking with her parents down the streets after a dinner with her father's associate. Then, she had seen a girl who looked around her own age, playing an acoustic guitar.

She had a very sweet voice – a cute, cheerful voice that was already attracting the attention of many spectators. The melody was calm and peaceful, beautiful enough that even her parents had stopped to observe the girl. Azusa's memory was slightly blurry, but she remembered the girl had brown hair tied up in a short ponytail, and the happiest smile she had ever seen. Yet with the way the girl dressed, and the bowl in front of her… it was obvious that she was poor or possibly homeless. Yet the guitar was well-taken care of, that there was even a pristine gleam on its surface.

Many were moved by her performance, and the bowl had filled up quickly then, coins and bills even.

It was when her parents had pulled her away, her mother specifically, saying horrible things about the girl. Azusa didn't listen to a single word – it was the first time she had ever been inattentive to her mother's words. It was right there and then she had decided to do whatever it took to learn the guitar.

Azusa took a deep breath, trying to explain how she had felt then. She had never shared this with anyone, because there hadn't been anyone to share this with. "It had been difficult to convince my parents then, especially my mother. She was saying how I shouldn't even be looking at the girl, who was performing on the streets with a bowl in front of her," Yui stopped her movements, as if listening to Azusa intently.

"At first I had wanted to learn the acoustic guitar, since that was what the girl had performed with. But one of my father's associates' son was learning the acoustic guitar and, to 'stand out', he would only allow me to learn the electric guitar. I don't mind though… it had been really fun learning it. It felt…very expressive, very exciting."

"So a performance had inspired you," Yui laughed lightly, "Must have been an incredible performance… what was the girl like?"

"I don't really remember what she looked like, but she looked really happy playing with her guitar. She had brown hair tied in a short ponytail-" Azusa broke up when Yui suddenly stiffened.

The smaller girl could only blink when Yui abruptly left the bed.

Before she could leave the room completely, Azusa managed to call out, hoping her question might rectify whatever mistake she did to cause Yui to leave. "W-why did you learn the guitar then, Yui-senpai? Will you…tell me?"

The brunette paused by the door. Azusa noticed her fists were clenched.

"…dream(1)…" Yui murmured. She put on a random shirt from the piles of clothes on the ground before storming out of the room.

Azusa continued to stare rather dumbly, yet she was too exhausted to even wonder about Yui's cryptic response, or why Yui seemed so angry.

* * *

"…_pardon?"_

"_Mugi and I are going out."_

"…_o-oh, I-I see…"_

"_Well, you're with Yui, aren't you?"_

"_W-what's that got to do with anything?"_

"_Well, I'm happy for you two. Aren't you happy for us too?"_

"…_I am happy for you. I just…I just didn't think…didn't expect Mugi and you…"_

"_Oh, we just don't want to say anything before cuz we don't want to ruin the group dynamic and all. Now that you and Yui are out of the bag, I figure, why not us too?"_

"…"

"_What? I do like her. She's very nice and pretty, isn't she?"_

"…"

"_Why the expression, Mio? Oh, don't tell me you like Mugi too, huh? So Yui's not enough?"_

"…_Ritsu…"_

"_Well, whatever, I'll see how long Mugi and I can stay together, though I'm pretty sure we can-hmrrff!"_

_The black-haired girl pulled the shorter girl by the scruff of her shirt into a forceful kiss. The latter broke away angrily, panting._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, Mio!"_

"…_I'm not with Yui, Ritsu. I've told you before already, and you know it too. It was only that one time, that night. You told me you'd do the same if you were me."_

"_Yea? I wasn't lying when I say I'd do the same on that night, Mio, but what's this huh?"_

_The amber-eyed girl pulled down the neckline of the taller girl's shirt, revealing several red marks on her pale skin._

"_Ri-"_

"_See? Don't lie to me, Mio. I hate liars."_

_The black-haired girl gritted her teeth, then she wove her hand through those tawny locks, pulling the scornful girl into another aggressive kiss. In spite of the shorter girl's indifferent expression, her response was just as fierce, rubbing her tongue furiously against the other's. _

_After a long, heated moment, the two finally parted, gasping for breath. _

"…_do you really understand what you're doing here, Mio? I won't be held responsible for whatever happens next," Ritsu held Mio's chin in a rather painful grip, staring deep into the latter's eyes."Our friendship is no longer that simple now…you brought this on yourself, Mio. Even then, you're still gonna do this?"_

"_It's already too late anyways, isn't it…" the black-haired girl trailed off and did not look surprised when the tawny-haired girl shoved her against the wall roughly, hands sliding up her skirt and shirt._

"_Like you said, this is only a one-time thing, yea?" Ritsu hissed darkly against Mio's ear. The latter only wrapped her arms around the other, closing her eyes._

_It felt so right… it should have been right…_

…_. yet this was definitely completely and utterly wrong._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Grey orbs snapped open as the owner panted, cold sweat dripping down her cheeks. Why did it feel so cold? Where was –

She sat up abruptly, instantly zoning on the figure sitting on the other side of the bed, whose back was facing her.

"Where are you going?"

Ritsu ran her hand through her hair, yet her jagged bangs still blocked those expressive amber orbs from Mio's scrutiny. "Why do you care? Go back to sleep, alright?"

Surge of anger.

Mio pulled down girl by her arm until they were face to face, lips almost touching. Ritsu's eyebrow rose as she stared coolly into Mio's turbulent eyes.

Then a small, disdainful smirk formed on Ritsu's face. "What, can't fall asleep without me?"

Snarling, Mio reversed their positions and glared at the girl below her. Ritsu chuckled mockingly, "Ohoho, looks like I've angered the dangerous queen, huh? How I tremble with fear!"

The black-haired girl kissed Ritsu hard, but the latter remained tight-lipped and motionless.

Growling in frustration, Mio's hand reached down and she entered the girl forcefully. A strangled gasp left Ritsu's lips, and Mio quickly took the chance to slip in her tongue, tasting every inch of her, feeling every corner of her, filled with the raw desire to possess _all of her_–

Their positions were reversed once more, and Ritsu angrily bit down on Mio's shoulder. The black-haired girl hissed and instinctively scratched Ritsu's back, earning several low growls. They gazed into each other's eyes once more – fear, anger, lust –

- and undulated spite.

Ritsu grinded vehemently against Mio, who thrusted up just as furiously. The quest for pleasure overwhelmed all the other feelings once more. It was their routine, their never-ending vicious cycle.

To vent out at each other, to punish each other, again and again and _again_ –

The amber-eyed girl aggressively kissed the black-haired girl, snarling softly into her mouth.

"I hate you."

The shards in her chest remained silent as usual. Mio twirled her tongue with Ritsu's, nibbling and sucking before growling just as quietly against the corner of Ritsu's lips.

"…I hate you too."

This was unquestionably and undeniably wrong, and it always will be.

* * *

Azusa had no idea how long it took for her to fall asleep. Not only was this someone else's bed she was sleeping on, it was also the place where something terrifying yet incredibly liberating had happened. Her mind had buzzed the entire night, her limbs sluggish yet pleasurably so. Surrounded by the warmth of the blanket and the scent of Hirasawa Yui, Azusa felt she could just lie there all day.

Except that analytical side of her would not let her enjoy her newfound peace. Throughout the night, that persistent voice kept screaming at her, in a tone that was scarily reminiscent of her mother's; it kept telling her how wrong she was, to engage in such an act with someone she barely knew, someone who must have done this to many other girls like her – perhaps even in a routine fashion, just to satiate temporary lust.

Azusa was not like any of her peers who constantly fantasized about perfect love, perfect endings, all those fairy tale-like situations that were all so ridiculous that she would shudder just by thinking about it. Azusa knew perfectly well that Yui was angry at something, and had used her to vent that out.

But reason and feeling were completely different things. While her rational mind understood, perhaps even empathize with the brunette, her chest ached something fierce. Regret? Pity for herself? No. Even if she could turn back in time after knowing how much it would hurt, she knew she would still go through with it.

That brief moment of connection, as if she actually knew Hirasawa Yui…

… and that she finally felt like Azusa, not 'that brilliant student' or 'Nakano-san's daughter'.

Just Azusa.

And afterwards, Yui had actually talked to her, asking her about an intimate, almost secret –like part of her life – the day she decided to learn the guitar. She was pleasantly surprised and so, even with her hazy mind, she had shared that particular memory with the guitarist she admired.

What she had not expected was Yui's reaction. Why was she angry? Why had she…left?

And so when Azusa opened her eyes and noticed sunlight peeking in from behind the blinds, she was perplexed. Had she finally given in to her exhaustion and fell asleep, dreamlessly? She sat up slowly, the huge blanket sliding off her bare shoulders, making her shiver.

Yui never came back. Azusa quickly got off the bed, which seemed too large and empty.

Her clothes were randomly strewn across the floor, and she hastily picked them up, wincing when spotted a few missing buttons from the shirt. Inevitably, memories from last night flew across her mind. Face burning, Azusa quickly dressed herself. She was grateful that there was actually a washroom in the room so she can fix herself properly.

After a long time, she finally deemed her appearance passable. Although, she had to let her hair down because there was just no way to conceal those red spots on her neck... and she wondered if anyone can see those bite marks beneath this thin layer of fabric.

Cautiously, she opened the door and left the room instead of succumbing to her curiosity. She knew the longer she stayed, the more likely she would go into the mini-studio and look through the drawers. No, she had already overheard too many things already, and she definitely wasn't comfortable about such knowledge. After all, she would not be happy if someone eavesdropped or looked through her personal belongings either…

She seriously contemplated on just running out of the apartment, but she knew there was no point. Her life was intertwined with HTT already, perhaps even the very moment she had stepped onto the stage a week ago (_it had only been a week_?). Plus, her jacket and phone was still in the living room…

She was almost afraid to see the state of the dining room. When it came into view, Azusa was relieved that everything was orderly again – someone must have cleaned it properly. There was only Sawako and Mugi, who were just finishing up their breakfast…sort of.

The manager was feeding the blonde grapes. The latter ate it happily like a…kid who got candies. Scratch that, definitely not a kid. Mugi began to lick Sawako's finger, making her chuckle. "Now now, Mugi-chan, not in front of the kid."

Startled that her presence was noticed, Azusa quickly apologized and sat down on the seat she was in yesterday, beside the blonde.

"Ohayo, Azusa-chan," Mugi smiled her, and Azusa found herself smiling back. That scene with the grapes did not really bother her…perhaps she was finally getting used to this?

Despite what almost happened last night, the blonde appeared to be truly harmless, sitting with the manager with a content smile. Azusa was glad to finally see a…'normal' relationship, judging from how the keyboardist interact with the manager.

"It's too bad, but I have to go, Mugi-chan," Sawako glanced at her watch, standing up with an apologetic smile. "I'd like to get to know you better, Azusa-chan, since you'll probably be our next member, but that will have to wait some other day." Her eyes were focused on the smaller girl's neck. Azusa blushed and tried to brush her hair to cover it up. Sawako only smiled and pecked Mugi on the lips before leaving the room.

Azusa noticed the manager had especially pulled up a stool to sit beside Mugi instead of just sitting in Ritsu's spot. Was there some sort of unspoken rule that only those people can sit in their seats? Then how about her? Was this spot empty before? Azusa briefly imagined Yui sitting at her end of the table, all by herself and separated from the other three by one seat…

"How are you feeling, Azusa-chan?" Mugi's eyes were filled with concern as they glanced over Azusa's hastily covered red spots. The black-haired girl blushed, trying to make herself look as small as possible in her seats. Can the keyboardist tell what had happened last night…?

"If it hurts, you can tell me. I can give you some ointments for those bite marks," Mugi gently took Azusa's hands in hers, patting it. Azusa only blushed even harder, "C-can y-you see-?"

Shaking her head, the blonde replied quietly, "It was just a guess, Azusa-chan. Yui-chan tends to be rather… aggressive or despondent after her phone calls. I was hoping it was the latter when I suggested that you go see her yesterday…but I can see that was not the case," sighing, the blonde smiled apologetically, "Gomen ne, Azusa-chan."

"W-why? You don't need to apologize, er, Mugi-senpai. You didn't do anything wrong…"

"No, I should have foreseen it. But because of that, you and Yui-chan…"

Azusa looked away, nodding lightly. Mugi pulled her chair closer and hugged the surprised girl. "I hope you won't stay away from Yui-chan because of that, Azusa-chan. It is not my place to tell you the reason, but Yui-chan…is very confused. Whenever she becomes sad after those phone calls, she would get talkative, and I was hoping you would be able to talk to her and listen to her. But you still held your ground and tried your best, ne? Thank you, Azusa-chan."

Bewildered, Azusa could only relax under Mugi's soothing, almost maternal strokes down her long hair. Once again, Azusa felt as if the blonde was the only one she could talk to normally. Strangely, with Mugi, Azusa did not mind telling her about what happened between Yui at all. The smaller girl felt no need to hide anything, because she believed the blonde would not judge her.

Which reminded her another thing that she was curious about. "Ano, Mugi-senpai…could I ask you something?"

"You don't have to be so formal, Azusa-chan. Ask away~"

"O-ok. Um, do you…do you like Yamana- I mean, Sawako-san? I-I mean you look really happy whenever you're around her…"

Mugi paused in her comforting pats on Azusa's head, making the latter regret asking such a personal, random question.

"…I'm grateful to Sawako, Azusa-chan. She is a wonderful person, and she makes me smile."

"…u-um, does Sawako-san know about…er…" Azusa struggled to get her words out, recalling that kiss between her and Ritsu last night, and all those implications with Yui and Mio…

"She does, and she knows that it is just the way the four of us are. Isn't it nice, when you find someone who understands?" Mugi pulled away, smiling lightly.

Azusa was at loss for words. This sounded almost too wonderful to be true, yet seeing the blissful smile on Mugi's face, Azusa couldn't help but smile back too, genuinely happy that the blonde was able to find someone like Sawako.

Even though Azusa still couldn't quite understand the complicated relationships between the four girls, she was truly glad that one of them was 'normal'. Azusa felt slightly more at ease now.

"Mornin' Mugi…and…who?" Tainaka Ritsu sauntered into the dining room, scratching her incredibly messy hair that gave her a rather wild, attractive appearance. Befuddled amber eyes blinked at Azusa, who was rather annoyed at the lack of recognition.

"That's Azusa-chan, Ricchan. She looks very pretty with her hair down, doesn't she?"

Azusa blushed at the unexpected compliment. She had always been conscious of her hair, thinking they were too long and heavy, and gave her a rather doll-like appearance. And so she usually tied them up in pigtails. Ritsu looked at her up and down appraisingly, "Yea, I agree. Though I almost thought you were Mio. The chest area kinda gave it away though, heh."

"What!" Now Azusa's face was red because of her anger. She crossed her arms and felt those bite marks burn. "Speak for yourself!"

Ritsu only laughed, ruffling her hair before slumping down in her seat beside Mugi.

"Where's Mio-chan, Ricchan?"

"Oh, she's still asleep," Ritsu yawned, grabbing an already cold piece of toast from the plates. Mugi pursed her lips and snatched it away, "Let me make another batch. Azusa-chan, would you like some too?"

"A-ah, no, I'm ok, um, I think I-I might have to go home soon…" Azusa was starting to feel guilty about not answering those phone calls, sitting here eating breakfast. Just what was she going to say to her parents? It was a Sunday today, so both of her parents would be home at this hour…

As if hearing her inner question, Ritsu spoke up. "I already told Sawa-chan to take care of it yesterday. But just in case, I'll drive you home, alright?"

Surprised at the offer, Azusa nodded slowly, trying to read any ulterior motive behind the drummer's words. Ritsu only sighed, and yawned again. Azusa noticed that she truly looked tired, as if she did not sleep at all last night.

And Mugi shared the same sentiments too.

"Are you ok, Ricchan?"

"…yea. I was just thinking about some stuff that's all. Just couldn't fall asleep…heh, and that Mio wouldn't let me either," a small smirk formed on Ritsu's face, but even then, it looked forced.

"Enough about me," Ritsu's eyes lit up when Mugi set down a plate full of warm toast in front of her. The drummer tore into it immediately. The keyboardist had the foresight of putting a layer of jam on all of it, making the drummer grin appreciatively.

"So, Azusa~ Where's Yui?"

The smaller girl only huffed and turned away from Ritsu's sly gaze. "I-I don't know."

Both Mugi and Ritsu seemed surprised by that.

"I thought you guys slept together."

"Yes, we did, but-" Azusa slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously. Ritsu laughed again, making the smaller girl glare at her.

"I believe you, no need to get so defensive about it. I'd like to know the details but, seriously, where's Yui?"

"Usually Yui-chan sleeps in her bed," Mugi elaborated, patting Azusa's shoulder to placate her.

"Oh yea, I know. She must be downstairs," Ritsu rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

A look of dawning realization flickered in Mugi's eyes. "Right. I don't know why she had left, but she must have gone to... _see_ Hime-chan."

Ritsu groaned. The plate of toast already finished. "Damn, we still need our make-up artist, y'know? Now Himeko will be out for the day, and don't we have some press conference shit to do today?"

Azusa blushed at the implication of those words, and her chest ached…but why? She gratefully accepted a cup of milk Mugi set down in front of her and gulped it down, hoping to calm herself. She stared at the pink cat-teacup in amusement; it was rather cute, the handle being the tail and all.

"Well, Ricchan, we still have Akane-chan and the others…"

"Pff, the others don't stop fawning at us long enough to work efficiently, and Akane won't function properly without her girlfriend," Ritsu rolled her eyes, leaving the table to wash her dishes.

"Well, we can just call Eri-chan to fill in for Hime-chan today. The coordination department doesn't need that many people today, Sawako told me," Mugi suggested, also cleaning up the table.

"Still, just why does Yui keep going to Himeko…ugh, whatever," shrugging, Ritsu called out from the kitchen. "Oi, Azusa, since we're gonna get ready for that conference thing later, I can only drive you home now. And before you protest, I'd rather drive you home myself after that performance yesterday, just in case, alright? Go get ready."

"H-hai!" Azusa did not know why the drummer even cared, but it was better not to ask. The living room still appeared as foreign as ever, so she quickly grabbed her jacket, wanting to return to the dining room as soon as possible. She did not even dare to open her phone to check the messages. Because of the two girls' words, Azusa started thinking about Yui again and could not stop. So Yui really was angry somehow last night, at something she had said. But she was only talking about the girl who had inspired her to learn the guitar though…

Yet whatever the reason was, it was enough to set Yui off to find someone else…someone outside of HTT, even though they had just… Azusa shook her head vehemently. Just what was she expecting anyways? This was Yui's nature, something she knew already. And she hadn't even known the brunette that long anyways…

Growling in frustration, Azusa threw on her jacket, placated somewhat that it appeared to be sufficient enough to cover any sort of marks on her skin…though her neck was still rather visible. She groaned in defeat.

When Azusa returned to the dining room to announce she was ready, she almost gasped at the scene before her. Ritsu was kissing Mugi, who returned it just as readily, yet…this was different from anything she had ever witnessed from the band.

Ritsu was holding Mugi by her chin, and the latter's eyes were closed, her hands on the drummer's shoulders. It was a slow and tender kiss, and Azusa actually felt horrible that she had intruded upon such a private scene. Somehow, it felt more intimate than all those open displays of lust…

Confusion poured into Azusa's mind when she realized that Mugi had never answered whether she liked Sawako or not.

Just what was going on with them…?

"Are you ok, Ricchan?" Mugi broke away, asking quietly. Ritsu exhaled, and was about to answer when Mugi pressed a finger on her lips.

"No, tell me the truth."

Ritsu closed her eyes.

"…I'm tired, Mugi. I'm really tired."

Mugi kissed Ritsu's forehead before walking away. "Everything will be over soon, if everything continues to happen smoothly, Ricchan. Then everything will be just as it should be."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu called out, puzzled.

"Secret~" The keyboardist did not turn around and she continued walking, disappearing behind the turn of the hallway.

The drummer blinked slowly, then she shrugged. Azusa counted long enough before entering the room, so she would not look like she was eavesdropping again.

"So, you ready?" Ritsu twirled her keys, grinning cheerfully.

The drummer's weary expression flashed in Azusa's mind, superimposing this smile. The smaller girl felt so conflicted; before she hadn't been too happy about being in the car alone again with Ritsu, but now, after what she had seen…

Azusa felt she could relate to the drummer now…since the girl no longer appeared 'implausible' anymore.

"Yes, I'm ready, Ritsu-senpai."

Ritsu patted her head, and smiled when Azusa didn't push her hand away.

* * *

"Mio-chan, you should eat some breakfast before the conference this afternoon," Mugi shook the girl gently.

The black-haired girl's eyes remained stubbornly closed. She had put on a random shirt from the ground (and it appeared to be Ritsu's, since it was too…small for the bassist), and proceeded to fall back onto the bed.

"One more hour, Mugi. I don't want to wake up yet," Mio murmured, pulling the keyboardist onto the bed and snuggled into her arms.

Sighing, the blonde embraced the bassist, pulling the blanket over them. "Alright, Mio-chan."

The bassist did not answer, for she was fast asleep already.

Mugi stared into space until those cool blue orbs landed onto a photo of the four of them when they were still in high school. The keyboardist of HTT was not surprised to see such a picture here. After all, this was Ricchan's room. Her cold gaze was trained on the soft, fuwa fuwa smile of the blonde girl in the frame.

"_Ano, is this the choir club…?"_

"_No, but join our light music club instead!" Bright grin. Energetic, cheerful amber._

"_But I was going to-"_

"_Please join us! It'll be awesome I promise!"_

_Punch. Pained yelp._

"_Please ignore that baka. You don't have to join us if you don't want to." Calm, alluring smile. Shy but serious grey._

"_It's ok, you guys sound like fun. I'll join. I'll join your club."_

"_Really? SANK U!"_

"…_are you sure? We didn't …force you did we?"_

"_Nope. This club seems really interesting. My name is Kotobuki Tsumugi. Nice to meet you (2)."_

"_Tainaka Ritsu here! Nice to meet ya!"_

"_I am Akiyama Mio. Nice to meet you too."_

"… I am tired too, Ricchan, really tired," Mugi whispered, her eyes drifting shut. This calming darkness that made everything else seemed so irrelevant…was this why Mio-chan liked to sleep so much? Mugi buried her nose into those raven stresses, unwilling to think anymore. She felt slightly better just by having the bassist in her arms. But even then, the stabilizing effect did not help as usual.

This endless spiral of longing, pain and confusion… yes, she was really tired of it all.

* * *

"…Ritsu-senpai?"

The drummer ignored Azusa and continued to hum along to the music she kept blasting for the past fifteen minutes. Ritsu was wearing her disguise again, that red wig and sunglasses looked so unnatural in the smaller girl's eyes. A complete stranger, more so than ever.

"_Please don't say 'You are lazy'  
Because seriously, we are crazy-"_

The repeats of these lyrics were really starting to creep out Azusa. Just what was on Ritsu's mind?

"RITSU-SENPAI, the road!"

Swerving sharply to the right, Ritsu barely managed to avoid hitting an incoming truck head-on.

"Sorry."

Monotonous. No hint of remorse.

Azusa angrily turned down the volume, but Ritsu only smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to do that."

Blinking in confusion, Azusa stared at the drummer who then finally began to drive normally...more safely than before at least.

"… so Yui got to you huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

The unease in Azusa's chest increased even more so. She was wrong about before. She had thought that from the display early Ritsu more be easier to be around yet, the air was not just stifling, it was almost choking her.

"Want to hear something interesting?"

Azusa flinched at the drummer's soft yet menacing tone. Without waiting for her reply, Ritsu already popped in a small disk in the CD player.

A familiar yet foreign voice was singing. It was a rather sweet and cute song, a drastic change from the previous one –

"_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar  
Caramel sauce just for you  
my heart is also caramel sauce-"_

Azusa's eyes went wide when she realized exactly who the vocalist was.

"…Mio-senpai…?"

"Bingo~" Ritsu laughed lightly, and turned off the music. The car was in now oppressive silence.

Same person…no, not just that. Same band, yet such different songs…how was that possible?

"That was from the school festival two years ago. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

Unsure whether the drummer was referring to the song or something else, Azusa only waited patiently for her to continue. But Ritsu did not.

The uncomfortable silence remained until Azusa spotted her house coming into view. And to her great shock and dread, she also saw her parents standing by the gates, and both of their expressions were stony.

"Hm, I see. You have parents like mine too," Ritsu chuckled, "So even whatever Sawa-chan had said wasn't enough to convince them?"

Azusa was already panicking, wishing she could just teleport somewhere and not face this. Already, she could see her parents' incredulous and suspicious looks as they stared at the expensive convertible … and this disguised Ritsu.

Seeing no way out, Azusa slowly got out of the car, wincing when her mother disdainfully glared at the guitar on her back.

"Go to your room, Azusa," her father spoke calmly. Azusa shivered and was about to do as she was told –

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you with her present, Mr. Nakano."

Azusa glanced at the drummer in surprise, who wore a charming smile as she took down her sunglasses and slid them into the front pocket of her suit jacket. Ritsu was donning the 'male model' persona again, with that husky voice and completely masculine yet classy style of speech.

Mr. Nakano appeared to be uneasy as he glanced at Ritsu's expensive clothes. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Ah, forgive my manners, sir. This may come as a shock to you, but Azusa and I have finally decided to discuss it with you. My name is Tainaka Riku, your daughter's boyfriend."

Azusa almost fell backwards.

What? WHAT?

Her parents were also too shocked to say anything, although Mrs. Nakano was staring at the shiny convertible approvingly.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to explain the whole matter to you properly, so I apologize to you in advance for wasting your time on a fine Sunday morning like this, Mr. and Mrs. Nakano."

"U-uh, no need to apologize, er… Tainaka-san," the Nakano patriarch was still trying to wrap his mind around the situation. "Ah, do come inside."

And so, with her mind completely blank, Azusa found herself sitting down beside a still smiling Ritsu in their living room, facing the speechless couple.

"I believe a person by the name of Yamanaka Sawako had talked to you last night?"

The couple nodded slowly.

"And I believe that you have seen your daughter's wonderful performance on the television yesterday?"

Again, slow nodding.

"Well, to summarize the whole thing – I am the cousin of HTT's drummer Tainaka Ritsu. This is how Azusa was able to perform last night. My cousin and her band have known Azusa for awhile, through me. They want to recruit Azusa as their second guitarist. I am certain that Yamanaka-san had explained the whole situation to you clearly, had she not?"

"Y-yes. And we told her that a-as long as this whole contest thing did not affect her academic performance in any way, we will allow her to continue to participate."

Hearing this, Azusa's fists clenched furiously under the table. So, she was only 'allowed' to do this on the condition that she continued to prioritize school? Her parents were still not taking this whole situation seriously, were they? As if school was more 'realistic', as if she could never win the contest or join HTT.

Wait, so what was Ritsu's intention…?

Ritsu's lips curved in amusement. "Is that so? That is most excellent, Mr. Nakano. My cousin and her band will be pleased. Do not worry, Mr. and Mrs. Nakano. Special arrangements will be made to make certain that this will not interfere with Azusa's school work at all."

"Just when did you meet this…pleasant young man, Azusa?" Mrs. Nakano finally spoke up, voice slightly raspy and still in shock.

"I-I…"

"Don't be shy, Azusa," with a charismatic grin, Ritsu wrapped an arm around Azusa's shoulder, "We have been going out for the past few months, Mrs. Nakano. The reason why Azusa had not informed you of this matter was because she did not wish to disappoint you. I heard that there had been several potential suitors planned for your daughter already?"

Azusa blinked. Huh?

"A-ah, yes, Tainaka-san. I have been thinking of matching Azusa with some of my superior's sons…"

Azusa cringed. Wait, what? Was that what all those dinners were for? And just how did Ritsu know this before Azusa herself?

"Oh Azusa, you should have introduced him to us earlier. How can we be disappointed, you silly girl, when he is so charming?"

The smaller girl tried her best to fight down her grimace. She was disgusted at her mother's simpering tone. Normally, her mother would have flipped out at this situation, yet just because Ritsu appeared to be so rich and in control…

…and that she is a 'man'…

"I am afraid I might have to cut down the conversation short, Mr. and Mrs. Nakano," Ritsu took out her phone, "My presence is required elsewhere. You have my most sincere apology for all the troubles I have caused. I promise I will make it up to you a different time."

"Ah, no, it is fine, Tainaka-san. I see you're a busy, hard-working young man. Let us not hold you back," Mr. Nakano hurriedly stood up, still overwhelmed. He showed Ritsu to the exit, and Azusa noticed her mother was looking at the car appreciatively again. She felt so exasperated that she wanted to cry, scream or just throw something, but she only bit her lips and stood behind her parents obediently.

"Oh, may I borrow your daughter for a few moments? I promise it will not be long."

"Go-go ahead. It's only natural that you would want a private moment to say goodbye to her," Mr. Nakano said uncomfortably, as if he was surprised at his own reply.

Once outside the door, Azusa erupted.

"What the HELL was that?"

Ritsu only laughed at her steaming expression. "Calm down, spitfire. How else can you explain the fact that a man had driven you home? And besides, I heard that a few of your classmates who had seen me picking you up yesterday…they had told their mothers about me, and so this had reached your mother's ears already."

Azusa did not know how to reply to that. Ritsu smirked. "So, you should be grateful that I came up with an excuse so fast, Azusa."

"Y-you were the one who j-just suddenly showed up y-yesterday-"

"If I didn't, everything that had happened until now would not have occurred, yea? Wouldn't that be…unfortunate? You get to play your guitar, you get to spend more time with Yui, what's there to complain about, kitty?"

Again, Azusa could not counter. She could not deny the fact she had truly enjoyed the temporary freedom she had experienced with the band. To perform with the guitarist she admired, and –

Ritsu laughed again at Azusa's red face.

"See?"

"…thank you…I guess…for helping me out with my parents."

The drummer's laughter stopped, replaced by a small smile. Azusa was unsuccessful at keeping her blush at bay, but Ritsu didn't seem to notice it.

"No need to thank me. Those kind of parents must be difficult to deal with, huh?"

"…are you not close with your parents, Ritsu-senpai?"

"Not after they threw their daughter out just because they could not stomach their daughter's... preference," Ritsu chuckled dryly.

"…they…threw you out?" Azusa did not know why she was so surprised. If Ritsu's parents were truly like her own… Azusa shuddered. She did not even want to imagine what her parents would do if they found out about what happened between her and Yui…

"Yup, just like that. Mugi took me in until Sawa-chan scouted us…" Ritsu trailed off, her gaze distant.

Gathering her courage, Azusa finally asked. "…before, you told me that the rumor between you and Mio-senpai wasn't true. So…it was Mugi-senpai…?"

"… there is nothing between me and Mugi, or with Mio," the fatalistic tone in Ritsu's voice was enough to make Azusa back away uncertainly.

Seeing the smaller girl's reaction, Ritsu only smiled coldly. "You must be one of those people who thinks about those 'innocent, pure love' huh?"

"N-no, I don't-"

Ritsu patted Azusa's head and the hand felt heavy. Very heavy.

"You'll understand what I really mean, Azusa. You will understand just how fickle a human heart is."

The drummer then pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Azusa struggled instinctively yet, much to her own horror, her resistance faded away as she found herself enjoying the sudden kiss.

She had never kissed anyone other than Yui…until now.

Yet here she was, unable to push Ritsu away, as the drummer's tongue rubbed against hers so forcefully and…Azusa just let her.

Finally, Ritsu pulled away, a dark smirk on her face as she took in Azusa's flushed, almost teary expression. The drummer slowly ran her hand through Azusa's long, unbound hair, an action that was both soothing and threatening.

Then she paused and turned. There was a triumphant glint in those amber orbs before it became submerged by something else.

Still panting, Azusa followed her line of gaze saw another familiar disguise of star-shaped sunglasses and ponytail-wig.

Yui, who appeared to be in the middle of jogging.

The guitarist and drummer continued to stare at each other as Azusa slumped against the wall, her knees weak, both from the sudden kiss and the fact that the brunette had seen them. She felt that her shoulders were being crushed by the thick tension…that she was the one who had done something wrong.

Then, like a deflating balloon, Ritsu looked away, sighing and scratching her hair. "Right, now that you're here, might as well hop in, Yui. I'll drive you back."

Yui's reply was quiet and soft. "…I'm going to jog a bit longer, Ricchan. You can go back first."

Ritsu clenched her fist, and then her shoulders drooped. "…I'm going off for a drive actually. Just call me when you're done jogging…I'll come pick you up."

The guitarist nodded slowly. Without even glancing at Azusa, she continued jogging.

"So. The compatibility contest. I'm guessing it will be next Friday. I'll come get you then," Ritsu put her sunglasses back on, her expression blank. The younger girl could only watch as the drummer sped off, leaving behind a cloud of dust, literally and figuratively.

Spinning and twisting, everything was merging and blending into one huge disarray of vicious lies and twisted truth…

Nakano Azusa's life had already spiraled out of control before she even realized it.

* * *

Shuddering gasps. Soundless moans. Heated growls. Rustling of the sheets.

"What's the matter, Yui, you aren't yourself today," Mio panted, her curtain of black hair partially falling onto Yui's expressionless face.

The brunette only twirled her tongue around Mio's full breast before biting down on it. The black-haired girl flinched but could not control the heat surging through her body. Every time…

"Y-you can't fool me, Y-yui…" Mio tried to get a satisfying answer out of the girl but, as expected, Yui only flipped them over and then started sucking on Mio's throat, effectively cutting her off.

Trembling in pleasure, Mio clenched her eyes shut almost despairingly. Why couldn't she stop doing this? Why couldn't she just…

Even as Yui threw her leg over her shoulder, even as Yui's calloused fingers entered her in an aggressive thrust, Mio could only wrap her arms around the brunette, letting her do as she pleased.

Always, always plunging into a sea of pleasure, unable to surface, unable to breathe-

"… do you hate me, Mio-chan?"

Mio did not answer or, rather, she could not answer, not until the tides recede. Yui stared down at the panting girl with her usual blank expression.

The bassist was confused at this rather random question. Exchange of words were rather rare between them whenever they were in bed together, so why this now? Mio blinked up at the brunette, lost.

Yui's lips quirked, her brown eyes softening. She rested her head in the crook of Mio's neck; her signature earring felt so pleasantly cool against the bassist's burning skin.

When Mio was finally able to gather her thoughts again, she whispered slowly, "… it's no use saying these things now, Yui. What had happened cannot be undone. But I want to know, Yui, I want to know what really happened last night, with Azusa. I heard about it from Mugi… so, what are you thinking?"

Yui did not answer, nor did she move.

"…what did Nodoka say yesterday, Yui?"

Again, only silence.

"…I see. Just remember, Yui, we'll be here for you. We won't leave you alone."

Only a soft and even breathing answered the bassist.

Mio could practically imagine the soft, innocent expression on the sleeping girl's face. Lying in each other's arms like this…nothing had changed, had it? It felt really nostalgic…

… yet wrong.

The black-haired girl closed her eyes, her lips curving into a bittersweet smile.

"Sweet dreams, Yui."

* * *

**A/N:** … very complicated mess between all four of them huh. Lots of info, sort of.

And so on this note, arc 1 ends (wait what, already? lol and this story has arcs?) I think I'll dub this arc the intro/laying the groundwork arc…

Yes, references to the story title, already. More to come later, of course.

I hope you've enjoyed it!

As usual, criticisms and any feedback are appreciated!

Background Info

(1) "Yume…ka na… "- this was the original phase I was thinking but "…dream…(with an ambiguous self-questioning tone to it)" was the best translation I could come up with, no pronouns at all. But if anyone has better translation, please tell me :3

(2) "Nice to meet you"… I was going for yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Does that sound right? My English is failing lately ^^;; And yes, this is something akin to canon.

Also, this is definitely not how a boyfriend would introduce himself to a girlfriend's parents in Japan. That's...rather suicidal lol. But here, I'm just showing how unprepared the Nakanos were for this situation, and the fact there appeared to be such a huge social difference between the Nakanos and 'Riku'.


	6. Dyad 5 Enticed Tiger

**A/N:** Thank you for all your supports! I'm sorry this took so long.

Welcome to Arc 2. To put things bluntly: definitely more shit in this arc. Lots and lots of it.

My senpai/friend Athyra did wonderful fanarts for the cards symbolism and the 'I hate you' Mitsu scene. Certainly, check them out. (*￣q￣ * )

athyra(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/27711796#/d34uc0h

athyra(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/27711796#/d34p802

Again, just a note that I've only ever played the piano. My knowledge about other instruments is all secondary, and terminologies elude me. So certainly, if something seems iffy, do tell me :3

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on, fortunately.

* * *

**~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~**

**Dyad 5 – Enticed Tiger**

**~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~**

_Azusa blinked._

_She realized right away that she must be dreaming, for she was standing alone in empty streets that seemed too gray and faded to be real. The eeriness of the silence, and the fact she could not hear her own voice were enough to support her suspicion._

_Wait, she heard something. Voices, no, a song. A vaguely familiar song that struck the chords deep within the depths of Azusa's mind. As if being summoned, she gravitated towards the melody and saw her._

_That girl. _

_The one who had inspired Azusa. The ponytailed girl continued playing cheerfully. Even though her face was hidden in the shadows, Azusa could hear her smiles through her guitar._

"_Tasukete." The red acoustic guitar hummed._

_Azusa frowned. _

_The guitar hummed again, chord by chord._

_Ta_

_Su_

_Ke_

_Te_

_Help? _

_No, that's not it, not with the way the sound trailed off before recycling again._

_Save who? _

_The girl stopped playing abruptly and pointed. Azusa turned around and saw…_

…_herself._

_No, it couldn't be her. This newcomer had her long black hair done in a high ponytail; she was wearing a white shirt with red polka dots, black skirt and blue tights. But most distinctively, she had a cold, arrogant smile._

_Azusa shivered, seeing such an unsettling sight on her own face._

_The doppelganger slowly approached Azusa and lifted the latter's chin with her index finger._

"_If you can't beat them, join them. Isn't that right?"_

_The streets vanished, replaced by a concert stage. All the members of HTT were looking down at her in scorn._

"_Come," the clone smiled tauntingly, holding out her hand._

_To Azusa's horror, her own hand reached forward – _

"NO!"

Azusa shivered as the cold breeze greeted her sweat-drenched skin. Putting a hand to her chest, she took several gulps of air.

What _was_ that?

Vivid as it was, it was just a silly dream, wasn't it?

Sighing shakily, she wiped her brows and leaned back against the wall. The afterschool bell chimed piercingly, signaling the end of the day. Azusa sighed again.

What was she doing, hiding up here on the rooftop and skipping classes? Normally her own conscience would not have allowed that, but she really could not endure her peers anymore.

Ever since that guitar competition, her schoolmates, including those who had projected animosity before, were all… falling at her feet, for a lack of a better word. All those simpering praises and over-zealous questions were making Azusa's head spin with disgust. Now that she was 'successful' and appeared to be the closest to Houkago Teatime, everyone wanted to gain her favor. Even her teachers, which was the only reason why her absence in class wasn't marked.

But she could not just stop going to school now, could she? She was not an official member of the band yet and, as her father kept telling her, this path was not certain. Her father's initial shock at her supposed 'boyfriend' had already worn off. Sure, he was pleased with 'Riku's' qualifications, but he seemed to have his hands full talking to those associates, possibly explaining that his daughter was no longer available for those dinners.

Azusa did not even bother finding out about whatever happened to all those dinner 'dates' her father had set up for her. It was already taking all she could to even talk to her father civilly.

Her mother…oh gods, her mother. Azusa had been staying out late for the past few days just so she did not have to face her mother's incessant questions about this 'Riku'. Just thinking about her mother made Azusa want to do something rather violent.

No, it was best not to think about it.

Cornered. She was practically cornered and homeless, wasn't she? She could stand being around her peers, she couldn't even go home in case she snapped, and she couldn't even do anything. All she could do is to hide up here, all alone, on the rooftop.

Until the bell of course. She would have to leave in case some of her 'fans' stumble upon her and she would lose this place as her hiding spot.

Though those disconcerting images from her dream had already faded, Azusa still felt strangely insecure. Even after what happened between her and Yui, after what Ritsu had done to her, she still felt…safe, with them.

Only maybe it was because they were the only ones she could turn to now, disregarding the fact that they were the ones who put this mess onto her in the first place.

Rubbing her temples, Azusa took a deep breath and left the rooftop. She was able to walk out of the building unhindered, but the moment she entered the school yard, she was instantly hounded by the student body.

Azusa did not even bother putting up a fake smile. What was the point? It will only encourage them more, although her indifferent was doing nothing to discourage them either.

She almost groaned aloud when she saw another crowd gathering at the entrance. It was not even Friday yet, so there was no way that… 'Riku' would show up. So who could it be?

"Azusa! Here!"

She spotted a person jumping and waving her hand amidst the crowd. When she approached them, the students parted and revealed a grinning girl with a guitar on her back.

"…Jun, right?"

"Uh-huh! I'm glad you remember me! Hey, let's go somewhere else! Sorry people, maybe next time!" Suzuki Jun waved at her fans, who waved back and yelled their words of support.

Seeing that this may be her only chance of getting out of school, Azusa quickly followed Jun. Sure, the two of them were still followed somewhat, until they arrived at a small two-seater Volkswagon Beetle.

"Eh?"

"Hey! I know it's not like those expensive sports car or anything but it's cute!" As if to emphasize her point, Jun gave her car a huge hug, patting the hood. "Besides, it's only thanks to it I get to move around undetected you know! Er, hurry and get in before they spot us!"

Azusa looked around the interior in awe. The cute accessories handing under the rearview mirror and the animal plushies decorating the back… this was just a typical car, wasn't it? Azusa couldn't help but smile.

"Right? Told you it's cute! And really, it's much better than any of those convertibles!" Jun sat in the driver's seat with a proud huff.

"Ah, gomen, I don't have anything against your car. It's just that, well, I thought you'd be driving, um, something else since you're famous and, um, I didn't know you can drive-"

"Of course I can drive. I'm not gonna let some stupid chauffeur stalk me or anything. It's much better that you have the steering wheel yourself, y'know? And I guess you're surprised. Ritsu-san drives a Ferrari doesn't she? Well, I don't really want to attract attention."

Azusa sighed inwardly in relief seeing that Jun drove in a normal speed.

"I thought you like being, um, surrounded like back there at my school…"

Jun groaned. "That? Nah, I get really tired of all that. It's the only way to keep up your ugh, 'positive image' while still being able to escape. That's what my dad told me anyways."

"I see…um, where are we going? And why did you come to find me? I mean, I'm grateful that you sort of 'saved' me but-"

"Pff, can't I just come to talk to you? You don't have to be so suspicious, Azusa," Jun chuckled, cutting through her words easily, "I mean, we're all in the same boat here. Both of us passed that competition and, man, gotta tell you, you were awesome! You should totally be HTT's next guitarist!"

"Huh?" Azusa blinked at the girl, completely taken aback by her attitude. Same situation or not, they should be rivals, shouldn't they?

Jun laughed at her expression. "Who'd thought you'd make a face like that? You look so serious and stuff on TV and all those magazine pictures… well, can't blame you for being surprised."

"So, you don't want to join HTT?"

"Nope. I mean, I admire Mio-san and all but I just want to watch them from afar. I can never see myself as a part of their band."

"Then, why are you even in this competition?"

At this, Jun pouted irritably, giving her a comedic appearance. "My dad. He wants me to enter. I don't know why though. I told him numerous times that I don't want to…then again, he never listens to me anyways."

"I know, I understand what you mean by that," Azusa scowled too, staring out of the window and watching the other cars, cars she will never see again yet still see every day. The 'background'…she used to be part of that too, but once plucked out, she could not blend back anymore.

It was utterly infuriating.

"Oh? You have difficult parents too? Wow, we really are in the same boat, haha. Yea, my dad was the one who really, er, started my whole fame and all that. I like playing the guitar but," Jun paused, darting her eyes about dramatically, "actually, the bass is the first instrument I've ever played and will always love playing the most. But my dad… sigh, he said it'll be useless if I just played the bass without being in any other band. But I don't care! One day, I'll be able to play the bass and play songs I actually want to play! Which is jazz by the way."

"Bass…ah that's why you admire Mio-senpai," Azusa was starting to look at this slightly hyper girl differently now, even respect her. Under all that pressure, Jun was still keeping true to herself.

"Yup. So, really, I'm just still in this whole compatibility contest thingy because it sounds fun and, well, dad _is_ right about one thing – it increases my media appearance, er coverage and whatever else he has said. And one other good thing is that to concentrate on this contest, I've been given a break from collaborating with other bands. I'm quite happy about that!"

Azusa blinked. This girl was in this whole thing just because it 'sounds fun'? What an optimistic view. Azusa chuckled. But at least, it felt very refreshing listening to her.

It was just a rant, a normal rant, something that seemed to rather rare lately.

"Geez, I'm glad you find some amusement from my woes," Jun rolled her eyes, and yelped in excitement the next moment, "Hey I know that cake shop over there! Wanna grab something?"

What an easily entertained person. Azusa smiled.

"Why not?"

* * *

For the rest of the week, Azusa had been hanging out with Jun afterschool. She would even say they were friends now – no, not those fake ones at her school. Jun had nothing to gain from being close to her, since they roughly had the same amount of 'fame' right now.

If Azusa really had to name the girl's purpose, it would just be…ranting at her. Azusa didn't mind. Some of Jun's 'woes' were quite funny after all, such as not being able to eat chocolate because she was on a diet, or missing this week's episode of a drama series because she had overslept.

Come to think of it, Azusa never really had conversations of this type with anyone, had she?

Jun herself had loudly proclaimed Azusa as her friend, saying how nice it was to take a break from all those 'adoring fans who were awesome but can get really annoying fast'. The two of them would just go hang out somewhere, wearing some disguise Jun had provided (although Azusa absolutely refused to put on cat ears, even when they went to Akihabara one day).

Friday, however, came much faster than Azusa wanted.

And so it was with a large scowl on her face that she greeted 'Riku' at the gates. Ugh, it was so much quieter when it was Jun. But now, all those high-pitched squeals were really hurting her ears.

"Miss me, spitfire?"

Ignoring Tainaka Ritsu, Azusa automatically walked towards that shiny convertible, wishing to just get the hell of here. She still refused to look at the drummer. A glance at those devious amber orbs was enough for her to recall that forced kiss the week prior.

Azusa had not quite forgiven Ritsu, or herself for it yet.

"Still thinking about it huh? Good, good." The leader of HTT laughed coldly, speeding like there was no tomorrow while blasting Don't Say Lazy as usual.

Even with the booming music, an unfriendly silence surrounded them until they reached an underground parking lot. When they both finally got out of the car, Azusa had enough.

"Just what do you want with me, Ritsu-senpai?" No need for pleasantries.

Ritsu grinned wider. "Many things, little cat, many things. But maybe not today. It's a very important day after all, don't you agree?"

"…what am I supposed to do today?"

"What, didn't look at the TVs or read the news? Oh well, it's nothing hard really. Our producer had really outdone himself this time, heh. The compatibility contest really was what it implied – the contestant's compatibility with us. Instrument-wise, and personality-wise."

"Instrument…?" Azusa tried not to let her excitement seep through. Will she get to play with Yui-senpai again-?

Ritsu's smile softened at her expression, "Yes. But sorry to burst your bubble, kitty, you'll be playing with me today."

"Eh-"

The drummer only waved her hand as she walked away from Azusa. "Go to the right, that's our backstage. I need to go change."

It felt natural to follow their instructions now. Azusa walked into the unfamiliar room and set down her guitar cautiously. There was no one here. Shouldn't there be Sawako-san at least? Anyone?

"Good to see you again, Azusa-chan."

"Ah, Mugi-senpai, good to see you again too."

How Azusa liked this. There was no need to put up a polite smile when talking to the blonde keyboardist. Azusa decided she looked prettier this way – Kotobuki Tsumugi was wearing a simple blue sundress, with her long wavy hair fanning behind her. And her smile only made her appear more graceful and motherly even. Azusa was about to relax under that gentle gaze...only for a little bit.

"Sorry I won't be able to chat with you longer, Azusa-chan. I was just checking if you've arrived. Now I have to go get ready too. Why don't you talk to Yui-chan? She's already changed."

"Huh-" Before the shorter girl could ask any more questions, the blonde had already walked out of the door.

Azusa looked around the room frantically. Where was the guitarist-? The couch was the only possible place left. Azusa gulped and walked towards it.

Hirasawa Yui was just lying there, staring at a crescent-shaped locket in her palm and giving no sign that she had noticed her. The brunette was wearing a familiar white billowing dress, the very outfit that had first attracted Azusa's attention to the guitarist in HTT's very first music video.

The only member to wear white. That fragile, fairy-like appearance was really quite misleading, wasn't it?

"Yui-senpai?"

The brunette continued to stare at the locket. At first Azusa thought Yui simply hadn't heard her, but even after the smaller girl had sat down warily, Yui still hadn't looked at her.

She was deliberately ignoring Azusa.

Yui sat up and slipped the locket beneath her dress, still gazing ahead of her without acknowledging Azusa's presence.

Seconds ticked by, and so idd Azusa's patience. They were only separated by one seat, but what was with this distance? No matter how little she knew about Hirasawa Yui, this was just…irritating. Was Yui angry at her or something?

Could this have something to do with Ritsu kissing her?

But Yui should get mad at the drummer, not her! It wasn't her fault and, why should Yui even be unhappy when the guitarist slept with others anyways? Azusa clenched her fists. They were not in a relationship or anything.

"_You. Are. Mine."_

True, Yui had muttered that when they… well, still, that was no excuse. Talk about double standard.

"Yui-senpai?" Azusa tried one last time. Still no response.

Growling, Azusa grabbed Yui's shoulders and meant to force the guitarist to look at her, but she had underestimated her own strength and ended up pushing the brunette down.

Pools of brown stared up at her in amusement. Azusa wanted to speak or to move away, but she found herself frozen in place, hands still on Yui's bare shoulders as if they were reluctant to lose contact.

Smiling cutely, the brunette wrapped an arm around Azusa's neck and pulled her down.

"No one has ever been able to push me over before," Yui whispered hotly against her ear. Azusa shivered, her initial boldness disintegrating rapidly. "Either they just don't, or I let them but really it was me who was in control. Well, kitty, you surprised me. I should…award you, shouldn't I?"

Yui gave her a peck on her cheek and let go, still staring up at her with that innocent, vulnerable-looking smile.

Azusa continued to look down at the girl, at her brown strands spreading out on the soft cushion and over that white flower decoration, at her thin straps that were slipping off her shoulders, at the curves underneath that translucent dress –

Swallowing, Azusa turned her gaze back on Yui's face. The black-haired girl could only hear her own pounding heart, her quickening breaths. Was Yui lying? Or perhaps, Azusa was truly the first to achieve such a feat?

Primal possessiveness enveloped her as Azusa narrowed her eyes and leaned down. Her lips only pressed against Yui's at first. Yet as the contact prolonged, Azusa realized how much she actually missed the brunette's touches… no, she wanted more, more of Hirasawa Yui.

Azusa trembled at the surge of pleasure when her tongue brushed against Yui's, but she forced herself to continue, exploring every corner shyly yet determinedly like the curious kitten she was. Yui responded lazily, as if enjoying every single lick for what it was.

Out of breath, Azusa pulled away, tightening her hands on Yui's shoulders in case the latter tried to retaliate. Yui only smiled and was still breathing evenly. Annoyed by the lack of reaction, Azusa kissed her again, her tongue no longer lenient as it twirled around Yui's demandingly. The black-haired girl caressed Yui's neck and exposed collar bones, and then ran her hand up her waist to her chest, squeezing experimentally.

"I should find out where you are most sensitive, Yui-senpai," Azusa whispered heatedly against her mouth, glazed garnet orbs staring into Yui's twinkling brown.

"Try your best then, tora-chan~" The brunette played with Azusa's pigtail, twirling it around her dainty fingers and still unaffected by any of Azusa's touches.

Growling again, Azusa started sucking on Yui's neck, growing bolder when she felt the brunette's pulse underneath that soft skin. It was true, she really did hold control over Yui at this moment –

Grazing her teeth over the red spot, Azusa continued her path down, biting slightly after hearing Yui's light laughs. Still not affected? As if mocking her, Yui ghosted her hands over Azusa's cheek and poked her breast, earning a surprised squeak.

"Hmm~ so sensitive elsewhere already?"

Grabbing Yui's hands in frustration, Azusa ran her tongue over those wandering fingers.

Garnet eyes widened when Yui actually flinched. Surprise flickered over the guitarist's face as well. Encouraged, Azusa immediately curled her tongue around the digits, pleased that Yui's expression was starting to falter.

Azusa had always known that her hands were small, but Yui's weren't that much bigger than her own. Hands that played the guitar so skillfully, hands that can cause various sensations from her easily –

Hands that were now under her, Nakano Azusa's control.

Lips curving into a triumphant smirk, Azusa continued lapping at those fingers, keeping them at place with one hand while the other reached under Yui's rumpled dress –

Azusa blinked up at the brunette, who was wearing a reprimanding but amused smile.

"Tiger or not, you're still just a kitty, Azunyan~"

The smaller girl tried to sit up but was simply held down and stopped as Yui began to attack her tongue heatedly. Azusa lost her strength at the fervent strokes. How could she even try to move when it was taking all of her to try to match Yui's pace already?

But this, god she wanted this, this addicting rush and electrifying senses, more of Hirasawa Yui –

The brunette pulled away, leaving Azusa gasping for air.

"I'd love to continue, koneko-chan, but it's time~"

Blinking dazedly, Azusa turned her head only to find Akiyama Mio leaning against the wall and gazing at them with a suggestive smile. Twirling her cane and positioning her small black tophat, the vocalist of HTT winked at her.

"Yes, Azusa, I'd thought about joining you but, too bad, we have to go. Our band is playing a song as the opener to this whole series of contests. I'm sure you know what song…or maybe not right now. It's ok, you should get some rest. Just go out that other way and Akane will show you the way."

Laughing, Mio walked out of the room with Yui close behind her. The white dress was miraculously smooth even after what just happened.

Indeed, it took Azusa several minutes to break out of her blush and mortification to actually leave the backstage.

* * *

By the time Azusa had deemed herself ready and properly fixed, the band had already finished playing, much to her disappointment.

"Azusa, here!" Jun waved exaggeratedly.

Even without it, Azusa would still have spotted her right away in the dozens of remaining contestants. After all, Jun was the only one with a friendly expression, which was to be expected.

Azusa was the other girls' biggest competition, so of course no smiles from them.

Just as she sat down beside her friend, Jun shot up from her seat.

"Crap, it's my turn!"

Eyebrow twitching, Azusa observed the girl as she ran up to the stage, greeting the announcer in a playful manner. The black-haired girl stared at her friend enviously. Things would be so much easier if Azusa was like that, to handle these tiresome situations so effortlessly.

Even though she had missed the beginning, Azusa gradually understood the gist of what they were supposed to do as she watched on.

Tainaka Ritsu was sitting behind her drums with her characteristic smirk, twirling her drumsticks every now and then, which earned several repetitive shrieks from the audience. So the contestant was supposed to make up a tune right on the spot when Ritsu gave them some beats. It may sound simple, but judging from the awful dissonance of the guitar player before Jun, Ritsu must be toying with them.

Ah, but Jun really was good. Azusa saw Ritsu's smirk widened when Jun matched her drums quite well, in spite of the rushed rhythms and unexpected cymbals. In fact, as the guitar continued to sing, Azusa could even detect a hint of jazz in it. No matter how much Jun denied it, the girl really loved music and playing her guitar, as shown by the large smile on her face.

Just by that along was able to turn the music more powerful than anything else.

"How's that!" Jun ended with an impressive slide, gliding her hand down the fret board fluidly.

The audience burst into cheers, some shouting their approvals and some just hollering her and Ritsu's name. Jun held up a peace sign and ran off the stage with a bounce on her steps.

"Did you see did you see, Azusa?" Jun held Azusa's hand, her eyes sparkling with utter exhilaration.

Though uneasy, Azusa just spoke her honest opinion. "You were really great up there-"

"No no, I don't mean that!"

"Huh?"

"Not 'huh', Azusa! Mou, didn't you listen? I actually got to play what I want! Ritsu-san is really nice! After the intro, it was her who matched me! She changed her beats so I could actually get to play jazz-style!"

Azusa glanced up at the stage in disbelief. No, impossible. The drummer was practically decimating the next contestant with her wild, metal-like drumming. The unfortunate girl looked like she was about to cry.

Ritsu was ruthless, so Jun must have imagined the whole thing.

"Alright, er, ah it's my turn, Jun."

"Go for it, Azusa! You'll do great!"

The black-haired girl walked up the stage with her head held high, ignoring those furious whispers in the audience, her attention solely focused on those predatory amber eyes.

Ritsu continued to stare at Azusa, but her foot was already stepping on the pedals before the latter even got into her stance. The bass drum continued to rumble impatiently, joined by an occasional exclamation from the cymbal.

Just as Azusa put her hand on the fret boards, the toms grumbled a series of complaints, prompting her to play her first chord in this whole competition.

It was truly harder than it appeared, as Ritsu disrupted her own rhythms with sudden breaks, purposely cutting through Azusa's lines with random smashes from the cymbals. When Azusa shot her a glare, Ritsu actually stopped bothering with the snare altogether and only hit the cymbals. The hi-hat had yet to voice its opinion, just standing there and taking in everything.

Azusa's little finger rolled the volume back and forth, sharply increasing the sound only to drop down a moment later. Ritsu tilted her head and briefly stopped the cymbals with each hit, bringing an abrupt end to each crash. Eyebrow raised, Azusa choked the fret board indifferently, muffling her protests.

Frowning slightly, Ritsu began hitting the drums in a way that created loud cracks, taking the spotlight once more. Azusa's guitar slowly increased its screeches, yet still one tone below the drums. Still wearing that puzzled expression, Ritsu held the butt of the drumsticks and struck down hard, hitting the drums with tips and the rims with the shafts.

The resulting roll seemed to merge into the background, but Azusa immediately decreased the pressure on the strings without her hand leaving the fret board. Though the high pitched sound seemed to overwhelm the feeble roars of the drums, the main tune still belonged to the drummer's control.

_Don't endure it anymore. _

Ritsu's eyes widened as the guitar continued to wail brokenly. Azusa gave her a slight nod.

The hi-hat then rang consecutively.

_Kid, you have no idea what you just said._

Ritsu's characteristic smirk was nowhere to be seen as her arms became a blur, smashing the drums in a systematic yet feral manner that drowned out Azusa's strums.

With the drums as the lead, the guitar's complimentary cries bolstered the sprint, driving on the whole melody to its explosive finish.

After the cymbals faded into nothingness, the audience's eruptive roar quickly took over.

But Azusa couldn't hear the crowds. Her mind was still ringing with Ritsu's emotions.

Mio, Mugi and even Yui, in their judges' seat, were all staring at the black-haired girl with various degrees of surprise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What was _that_, Azusa?"

Azusa turned around, taken aback that the leader of HTT had personally come to the contestant area, ignoring all those murmurs and fawning looks.

Ritsu's eyes were guarded, slightly panicked even, as she stood in front of the smaller girl.

"I just answered you, Ritsu-senpai."

"Ho? So you claim…that you can hear me?"

Azusa could feel Jun's…no, all of their questioning gazes on her back.

"Yes. You are the leader of HTT, Ritsu-senpai. I admit, I never paid much attention to the drums but just now, you made me realize that it was the drums that really push all the others along. You have just as much to say as the others, Ritsu-senpai."

Ritsu continued to stare at her with that inscrutable look. Azusa held her gaze fearlessly. She was sick of being scared, of this drummer. No, Ritsu was just like her, really. Her drums spoke everything for her. This amber-eyed girl had been forced into the shadows for too long. Her presence had been taken granted for too long.

At least, that was what Azusa had felt through those beats.

Finally, Ritsu turned and walked away, her voice cool and low. "Don't trust everything you hear, Azusa. The drums are not just a single instrument."

"Er, Azusa, w-what was that about? I think you were awesome up there, but wow, I've never seen Ritsu-san like that, er, well, I've only known her through the media but man that was scary-"

"Jun," Azusa cut through her friend's rambling firmly, "It's ok."

The black-haired girl hid her clammy, shaking hands in her pockets and repeated again.

"It's ok."

Azusa thought she had helped the drummer to project her feelings, but did that only backfire?

'Drums were not just a single instrument'... all the members of HTT really like speaking in riddles.

* * *

"Alright folks, it's time for the 'personality' part of the compatibility!"

Before the announcer could continue, Ritsu wrenched the mike from him.

"That's right, you'll all be doing a little task for me. If you can do it, that means we'll get along just fine."

Azusa had a bad feeling about this.

"The task," Ritsu laughed, "is to make Akiyama Mio scream."

The bassist glared at her.

All the contestants and spectators were dumbfounded, at the nature of the drummer's task and its success rate. Azusa had to agree with them – just how could they make the infamously composed Mio scream? And just why did Ritsu propose such a task?

Yui was staring blankly into space, not paying any attention at all; Mio continued her glare at the drummer – did something happen between them? – but she did not seem too worried about this situation; Mugi was frowning, glancing back and forth between the two.

Ritsu only stood there with her arms folded; with that bright yellow flower and that black outfit, the drummer looked like… a maltreated clover. Unlike Yui's deceptive white blossom.

Just what was this person thinking?

Azusa only watched guiltily as Mio brushed past the drummer and walked off the stage to a designated room, where the contestant was supposed to go and try their plan away from other people's eyes – so no one could copy the method.

As expected, no one seemed to be successful… until it was Jun's turn. The girl walked in carrying something hidden under a thin fabric and, moments later, they all heard a piercing scream.

Mio ran out of the room up the stage, her eyes filled with terror. "G-get it away from me!"

Jun walked out, scratching the back of her head apologetically. There was a huge tarantula on her arm. Azusa herself shivered; she wasn't scared of spiders really, but that…that thing was massive! She unconsciously scooted away as Jun sat down beside her.

"Don't tell me you carry your…pet around, Jun."

"Of course not. Geez, I admit I'm kinda crazy but not that crazy! My dad told me to bring it today, I don't know why though," the girl shrugged and continued petting it fondly like one would do to a cat. Good thing this tarantula was docile, sitting on Jun's arm obediently. Azusa glanced behind her; all the other contestants were backed against the wall. Well, at least that stopped their annoying mutters.

Azusa turned her attention back on the stage, feeling horrible. Mio was still shaking, her eyes teary. The media was all over it, flashes everywhere; of course, this whole image change was a huge hit and… Azusa felt even worse. She found Mio's helpless expression rather…delectable. Ugh, what the hell was that?

"Moe moe kyun huh?" Ritsu stood on the side, whistling nonchalantly.

Mugi sighed and walked towards Mio, embracing the bassist and effectively blocking the photographers from view. The keyboardist gently guided the trembling girl back inside the room. Mio glared at Ritsu furiously, her face red in anger and embarrassment. Ritsu only gave her a cold, cruel smile.

"Pss, it's your turn, Azusa," Jun whispered worriedly.

Azusa really didn't have the heart to scare the bassist anymore, so she decided to just talk to her. Just as the girl got off the stage and entered the hallway, something was dumped all over her. Sputtering, Azusa tried to wipe her face but that only seemed to spread substance more.

Red paint. What the-?

She heard snickers and barely caught some girls running away. Ugh her clothes were ruined…the smell was nauseating and this drenched feeling…ugh.

"Hmm, I heard a loud clank and no scream, so I'd thought to check up on you. What happened huh?" Ritsu walked up to her with a bemused expression.

"There were some people who set up this bucket and-"

"Oh, I get it I get it. Someone tried to sabotage you? What retards. This will only help you actually. Well, I'll see if the security will catch them…it has to be other contestants who had done this. No one else would have access to this area, at least not now. "

"What, so I'm supposed to go see Mio-senpai like this? Look, even my hair's red!" Azusa's anger at the drummer spiked even more at her detached expression. "And just why did you make up such a …such a nasty task? Just what had Mio-senpai done to you? Why do you hate her so much? Of the times I've stayed with you guys, you two were always…all over each other!"

Ritsu only shrugged. "Hate her? Done to me? Well, there are many things, but my task had nothing to do with that. I just said it on a whim that's all."

_No you didn't!_ Azusa wanted to scream at the drummer's malicious smile, but fear was taking hold of her again. Ritsu laughed. "But that Jun kid's not bad. She's quite interesting, yea? Haven't seen that expression on Mio's face for a long time now."

"Eh? Mio-senpai-?"

"Right, of course you'll be surprised. She doesn't look it now, does she? But let me tell you, she's quite the scaredy-cat…heh, 'cat'," Ritsu looked at her up and down, making Azusa cross her arms defensively.

"Yup, just go in looking like that. You'll be fine. Oh, maybe this too, I prepared this just in case~"

The drummer stuffed a fake hand in her arms, and forcefully took off her hair ties.

"Perfect. Now shoo, before the announcer or whoever comes."

Under Ritsu's threatening tone, Azusa entered the room uncertainly. This was just a bad Halloween costume – surely it was nothing compared to that tarantula, right? She should just explain herself to Mio-senpai.

"So Azusa, what's your plan-" Mio froze when Azusa walked in hesitantly.

Of course, who would be scared of something like this?

"Mio-senpa-"

Thump.

Azusa blinked. The bassist had passed out.

The rest of the competition went by in a blur. It took awhile to revive Mio but when she woke up, the first thing she did was to march up to the laughing drummer and punch her on the head.

It looked really painful, that punch, but Ritsu had only laughed harder – not that cold laugh, but a genuinely happy one.

Was she crazy?

Lazily, Ritsu rubbed at the bump on her head and walked away from the furious bassist. Stopping in front of Azusa, the drummer grinned and ruffled the smaller girl's hair, regardless of the paint. "Congrats, you did more than the task required!"

Azusa's fear of this amber-eyed girl vanished again.

* * *

"You IDIOT! Paint? _Paint_? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Don't call me idiot, Takotu. I believe those silly girls misunderstood me."

"…ah, so you really meant what you said huh."

"Of course. Competition should be eliminated thoroughly and permanently."

"Why do it during the contests then, Suzuki-san? There should be other times for it."

"My daughter is always with her after school. But my daughter did well today. There's always next time."

"Yes. That bitch seemed to be quite… taken with this girl. I can't wait to see her expression."

"I don't care either way. As long as my daughter gets her spot in HTT."

* * *

"Ano, where are we going?"

Yamanaka Sawako just winked at the confused Azusa. "The girls had never done this for anyone, Azusa-chan! You're a special one, aren't you? Don't worry, just follow me!"

After the show, Azusa wasn't really surprised that HTT had invited her over again. Azusa accepted their invitation immediately because she truly did not want to go home and, well, she did not want to be covered in paint any longer. After a hasty farewell to Jun, Azusa was practically all wrapped up in vinyl as they placed her carefully in Ritsu's car; the drummer had driven slowly, for once, in case Azusa rolled around and staining the interior, even though the paint was dry already.

It was ridiculous, but at least that seemed to ease up the tension surrounding the whole band.

It took a long time for Azusa to get rid of all that paint (not because of the paint, but because she had to make sure no one was peeking or if any of them tried to pounce her or something), but after such a soothing bath at that pool-like tub, she felt it was worth the time.

They had a civil, delicious dinner but, once again, Yui was absent from the table taking some phone call. And after that, the remaining three just left the suite, saying they will call on her soon. Azusa had spent the time washing the dishes, hoping for someone, anyone to show up.

So finally after enduring uncomfortable silence, Azusa was now following Sawako curiously as they walked to a different part of the hotel. Just what had HTT planned for her?

"T-this is-!" Azusa let out a childish, excited yell as she took in the studio, amazed at the latest equipments and just how complete it looked.

Of course, this was Houkago Teatime. They only had the best of the best.

"What, do you think we just do…nothing all day? We do practice, y'know," Ritsu waved her drumsticks from behind her seat. Mio had not looked at the drummer, even during dinner, but she looked oddly comfortable standing in front of the drums. Mugi was smiling at Azusa warmly, beckoning her towards a couch in front of them.

"Why don't you sit down, Azusa-chan? When Yui-chan arrives, we'd like you to listen to our new single."

"N-new single!" Azusa shrunk in her seat. No way.

"Yup, they just finished composing the song not too long ago," Sawako sat down beside her casually, "Meaning you will be the first to hear it outside of us, Azusa-chan. Not even our producer knows about this song yet."

Azusa couldn't stop the blush from forming on her face, but she was too overwhelmed to care. HTT's new single. She, Nakano Azusa, was allowed to listen to it before anyone else?

She still remembered the day when she first heard their first single – Don't Say Lazy and how invigorating it had felt. This feeling, to witness the birth of something so powerful –

"Heh, the kitty's still shocked. Well, let's shock her even more then, huh, Yui?"

Yui showed up at last and, unlike last time after the phone call, she appeared to be calm. She only smiled and walked to her position between the keyboardist and bassist.

Azusa had always wondered about this – shouldn't Mio stand in the middle since she was the vocalist?

Without any further ado, the drums began to run. But the head start did not last as the bass immediately raced after them as the keyboards followed behind faithfully. The guitar jogged side by side, neither standing out nor falling behind.

_All works of fiction are outdone by this Wonderland.  
When the five of us drop by, it's just out of this world.  
I wrote down how things were in my diary.  
There's no way I could have read the words, "Calm down"!_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!  
These high school days are flying too high.  
Such a Fantastic World!  
I'll give in to happy miscalculation because it's fun._

Azusa could barely breathe, surrounded by the instruments' thunderous steps as they sprinted around the room, exploring the world, searching for the new high. This playful chase heightened when they all sang during the chorus, their pace still evenly matched.

No, not all of them. The guitarist continued strum silently, still wearing that non-smile as the others sang. But Yui didn't have to sing aloud – her red guitar sped ahead of them, the solo part leaving a dust behind them like the scuttling rabbit, darting here and there mischievously.

Ah, but the rest of them quickly caught up, as Mio resumed singing once more. None of them berated Yui for her wandering; they simply harmonized just as before, and reached their destination together.

_Our Luck Will Go On!_

They didn't just stop abruptly at the finishing line. They did not even slow down, and continued their dash. Those dancing sounds leapt at once, truly finishing the song.

"Well, how was it, Azunyan?"

The said girl started; she had not even realized the song was finished, since she was still running along with the tune, unable to stop. This new single was amazing, sure, but there were a few oddities. Empty spots, as if the instruments simply hopped over them in attempts to cover up those holes.

"I knew you would notice it," Yui spread out her arms, "something was missing, wasn't it?"

Azusa nodded hesitantly. At least, it seemed to be on purpose, so she would not appear rude to point out such a thing.

"They are your lines, Azusa-chan," Mugi smiled at her.

"The rhythm guitar section," Mio added encouragingly.

"Well, it'll be up to you to fill it though, when we're ready to record it," Ritsu grinned, twirling her drumsticks.

"W-w-wait a minute! H-how can you guys just say this so…so…certainly? I-I'm not even a part of-"

"But you are, Azunyan," Yui tilted her head, "I'd told you already, this whole contest is just a game, to placate those stupid people. Come on, let's play."

Azusa shot up from her seat, hardly believing her ears.

Forget about mundane school life.

Forget about her foolish parents.

This was the real thing. She will play her part in this new song, with HTT.

With Yui.

* * *

Azusa could not get rid of her happy smile as they all returned to the suite in the middle of the night. Mugi and Sawako had already gone off somewhere, while Mio had gone to take a bath.

Thus, leaving the younger girl with Ritsu and Yui in the living room. Yet the atmosphere between them was rather…light. It lacked that stifling tension like a week ago. So did this mean they have made up already?

"Heh, look at you all happy. Was it really that fun?" Ritsu ruffled Azusa's hair, who was still in such a good mood that she didn't even push that hand away.

"Hai! It was amazing, playing with you all! I'm really, really happy!"

"I can tell, kitty, you actually sang back there," Ritsu laughed, stretching her arms.

"W-well, I couldn't help it! You were all singing too! Oh, except…Yui-senpai, why didn't you sing with us?"

The brunette did not answer. She merely walked off to the kitchen, leaving Azusa with the feeling that she must have spoken something 'wrong' again. She turned to Ritsu for some explanation, but the drummer only shrugged.

Why won't Yui sing? She had a nice voice…

"Well, this is good actually, I want to talk to you," Ritsu walked towards Azusa, who automatically backed away when she felt that dark aura surrounding the drummer again.

"Relax, not gonna do anything to you like last time," smirking, Ritsu still trapped her against the wall. "I just want to thank you."

"…thank…me?"

"Yea, when you played with me, Azusa. I've been thinking about it since then," the drummer's expression turned blank as she stared at a spot above Azusa's head, even though there was nothing there.

"You… notice things. Not just back on the stage. You are very observant, Azusa. You see things that we don't. So maybe, one day…."

"Ritsu-senpai?"

The drummer reached out and caressed her long black hair. "It's nothing. I'm just going to sleep now. Good night~"

Before she could walk away, Azusa bravely stopped her.

"Don't you think you should apologize to Mio-senpai? I-I think she's still mad at you."

Ritsu only chuckled. "When isn't she?"

Though confused, Azusa pressed on. "I-I mean, that task, it's really uncalled for. I can understand if it's just a prank, but in front of the whole media…"

"Uncalled for huh. Well, you _are_ right. It's just a prank," Ritsu turned her head and smirked coldly. "Just a harmless little prank."

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, the drummer walked away. "You think too much, Azusa. But, I wish you luck in trying to figure us out, heh. And well, I guess I'll take up on your advice and talk to Mio then."

Azusa sighed, clenching her fists. At least, she tried.

Now without the others, she felt foreign in this living room once more. She hurried off to the direction of the kitchen, wanting to seek that reassuring presence. She was really hypocritical, wasn't she - she complained about being 'forced' into this whole mess and away from the normality of her dull daily life, yet she enjoyed it; she felt her control slipping whenever she was around Hirasawa Yui, yet she still wanted to be around her, even more after each time.

And even after analyzing herself, Azusa still continued forward down the hallway.

"Hnn, you followed me, kitty?" Yui did not even glance at her, swiftly popping a few pills into her mouth.

Azusa's arm rose in reflex to stop Yui, but as she stared at the brunette's back, her arms just dropped back to her side awkwardly. It was not her place to stop the guitarist, especially if the drugs really were prescribed...hopefully they were.

After taking a huge swig from a water bottle, Yui walked away from the kitchen counter. It was a moonless night yet somehow, light still shone through the window and landed upon the guitarist. Singling her out, separating her from the rest of the world. Sure it enshrouded her in an ethereal glow, but the accompanying loneliness marred its magnificence, subtly yet thoroughly.

Azusa walked up to the brunette, surprised by how bright the light really was now that she was standing under it as well. Yui stretched her hand out of the window, as if trying to capture something only she could see. Curious, Azusa imitated her, yet all she could feel was the coldness of the night sky and the nothingness in her palm.

Hirasawa Yui smiled lightly.

"Thanks for talking to Ricchan, Azunyan."

Had the guitarist heard their conversation? But how-

"I mean back there, on the stage. You talked to her and she answered you."

"N-no, I wasn't able to achieve anything, Yui-senpai. Ritsu-senpai's task-"

"Was normal. Ricchan really loves teasing Mio-chan, and Mio-chan enjoys hitting Ricchan's head too," Yui's voice drifted into a whisper, "just like always."

"O-oh, I just thought..."

"You know, someone once told me that it's harder to cry than to laugh, yet it is more painful to laugh than to cry. So, I do neither."

Although thrown off by that sudden comment, Yui's non-smile still made Azusa's heart ached so much and, despite having no idea what the brunette was talking about, she found herself nodding to Yui's words. How can her words be so emotional, especially when she spoke them with such an expressionless face?

"Yui se-"

"Hmm, perhaps I should try to answer your question, Azunyan?"

"Eh?"

Yui continued to stare into the night.

"I'll only sing for one person only. Until I reach my goal, I will not sing."

"…goal?"

Yui chuckled and clenched her fist, as if she had taken hold of something. With the clouds and the source-less light in the background, it almost looked like the moon. A poor yet passable replication of the moon. Azusa was not surprised at all when Yui did not answer her question. The brunette only smiled again when Azusa didn't ask for elaboration of her words.

"After all, why sing when the only person who can hear you can't hear you?"

Azusa felt an unreasonable surge of anger. She roughly opened Yui's fist and weaved her fingers through. "I'm listening. I can hear you, Yui-senpai."

"Can you really?" Pulling away her hand, Yui shifted those murky brown orbs onto her. Azusa merely stared back, though her hand now felt even emptier than before.

Then, unexpectedly, Yui pulled her into her arms, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"It's late already, koneko-chan. Good night."

Azusa gazed after Yui's retreating figure. She had no idea how long she stood there, touching her forehead with a dazed expression. So much had already happened between them, so much that she was even desensitized to many things.

Yet there she was, blushing, her heart sprinting and her mind spiraling.

* * *

"R-Ritsu…!"

The drummer only smirked and continued her rough licks, refusing to increase the speed. She even deliberately slowed down just so she could take in Mio's mesmerizing reactions at each and every one of her touches.

The black-haired girl quivered again, gritting her teeth in frustration. Oho, the dangerous queen was getting angry huh? Ritsu chuckled when Mio's toes stroked her spine impatiently. The drummer then curled her fingers inside of the bassist, while her tongue continued to play with the swollen nub above the entrance.

Growling and gasping, Mio shifted and tried to match Ritsu's rhythm. The drummer tightened her arms around the bassist's legs. Nope, not today. Mio won't be able to scratch today, not when she was held down on the bottom as well as the top.

Amber eyes stared into Yui's shaded ones. The guitarist merely smiled that non-smile of hers before continuing her teasing administration on Mio's neck and breasts. Ritsu smiled back. Where was that anger? No, not today. Or at least, not now.

She had a task at hand. Heh, at hand indeed.

Even as Mio finally shuddered and clenched around Ritsu's fingers, even as her cries of pleasure were swallowed by Yui's hungry kiss, the drummer continued to lap leisurely, humming even. How she could never get enough of Mio's taste. Stroking the black-haired girl's smooth thighs slowly but firmly, Ritsu lifted herself up and took her time to imprint this wonderful image in her mind. Sweaty, reddish skin; heaving, marked breasts; hazy, almost docile eyes with tears at the corners. Yes, beautiful and utterly detestable Akiyama Mio.

Ritsu's lips curved when Yui pulled her into an aggressive kiss. The battle of tongues continued aimlessly, so deliciously pleasurable that Ritsu instinctively wove her fingers through the guitarist's brown stresses. She didn't know why the others kept saying her hair was silkiest, when Yui's hair felt so much softer than her own. Then, as if unconsciously, Ritsu stopped responding and simply let the brunette took over. Amber met chocolate again. Yes, stunning and absolutely despicable Hirasawa Yui.

Warm lips closed over her ear, earning a low moan from the unprepared drummer. With trembling yet powerful hands, Mio pushed Ritsu down so violently that the latter's mind spun with the sudden change of position. Before the drummer could even retaliate, Mio leaned in and sucked on her ear again, effectively draining all the strength from her. Ritsu flinched again as Mio's breasts rubbed against her own almost triumphantly. Temporarily paralyzed with pleasure, the leader of HTT barely felt her guitarist slipping behind her. Yui ghosted her hands from her waist up to her arms, locking her into place. With Yui on the bottom and Mio on the top, Ritsu realized it was too late. Trapped and helpless.

Yet heat continued to pool in between her legs as Mio grinded her thigh against her core sensuously, while Yui dragged her teeth across her earlobes with her tongue flicking out every now and then.

Staring up into Mio's lustful eyes, eyes that once glimmered like an unearthed gem –

Feeling Yui's rough, demanding hand on her body, hands that used to be so innocently clumsy and vulnerable –

Their new song echoed in Ritsu's empty mind again and again.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!_

The drummer laughed humorlessly into Mio's hot mouth.

Heh, girls in fucking wonderland indeed.

* * *

**A/N:**… well, again, welcome to arc2.

Drums were usually overlooked in favor of guitars, but they have their own words to say too :3 at least that's how I feel and try to portray here. And again, my knowledge about actual drumming is…yea. Do tell me if something is way wrong.

Yes, in that weird dream segment, the 'clone' was wearing Azusa's Listen! Outfit :3

Not much of Mio and Mugi at all but it should be obvious they will get their own chapters later.

I'd say I don't like how this chapter turned out but I'll just shut up...

Criticism or any feedback are appreciated as always!

Background information:

Drum techniques used: gravity roll, cymbal choke, ghost note, rimshot. This time the 'conversation' is probably harder to decipher…?

Guitar techniques: volume swell, ghost notes

So yes, the location of this story is finally revealed lol. It was just a rough location, around Tokyo.

I guess I should include a discography for HTT:

1st single – Don't Say Lazy/Sweet Bitter Beauty Song

2nd single – Heart Goes Boom/Seishun Vibration

3rd single – Listen/Our Magic

And one mini album.


	7. Dyad 6 Engulfed

**A/N:** I apologize for the long long delay! Needless to say, the contest section was hardest to write and is the reason for the long delay. Yes, that's my only excuse. This chapter has been sitting 9k on my desktop for a long time. But I'm not going to go into details why it's late.

So, here it is, the late late late chapter.

Special thanks to FlashCry-san, Laura-san and Athyra-senpai for their amazing fanarts XD

adrenaveris. deviantart. com/favourites/42967515

And of course, special thanks/huggle to ghikiJ-san for her beta/ultima-ing :3

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on!

* * *

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

**Dyad 6 – Engulfed**

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

"_Aw, come on, what's with the face, Yui? It's our last year in high school! We're gonna take this festival with a storm!" Ritsu whacked her buddy's back, amber eyes sparkling in excitement._

"_Yes, Yui-chan, don't worry, we'll do fine," Mugi smiled at the brunette and took her place behind the keyboards._

"_It's not like you forgot your guitar at home like last year a-and it's not like you would t-trip like I did…" Mio chuckled stiffly, obviously trying to stay calm even though this was her third year singing on a stage._

_Hirasawa Yui smiled and pumped her fist into the air, "Of course! I should just concentrate on the performance! Thanks guys!"_

"_Heh, that's the spirit!"_

_The guitarist's smile faded slightly. "But still, where is Ui? She hasn't phoned or texted me back since yesterday."_

_The drummer shrugged, "Well, who's going to pick up in the middle of the night? We pulled an all-nighter remember? She was probably asleep already at the time."_

"_I'm sure Ui-chan is busy with her own class event," the bassist took a deep breath, tracing the kanji for 'people' onto her hand before 'swallowing' it._

"_It's her sister's performance, so she must be sitting somewhere in the audience already, Yui-chan." Under the keyboardist's ever so wise, soothing voice, Yui nodded as her characteristic smile formed once again._

"_Alright! Let's rock our last cultural festival!" Ritsu grinned and raised her drumstick, ready to smash the first beat of their song._

_Yet, before the curtains rose, Nodoka ran up to the stage, her eyes wide with panic. Ritsu almost dropped her sticks in shock, and the others all stared at the student council president as well. Why would the usually serious Nodoka have such an expression?_

"_Yui! It's Ui-!"_

_A loud screech and crash. Yui just stood there, her face ashen, and didn't even notice that she had just dropped her precious guitar onto the wooden floor._

_And this time, the drumsticks actually did fall from Ritsu's slack hands._

* * *

Tainaka Ritsu calmly opened her eyes. Unlike Mio who usually woke up soaked in sweats after her nightmares and unlike Yui, who usually talked and fidgeted through her sleep, the drummer was so indifferent to those fragments from her past that she did nothing.

Sleep. Dream. Wake. Plain and simple.

Unfortunately for her, once she was up, she would not be able to re-enter dreamland. How she envied Mio sometimes, to be able to fall asleep wherever. How she wished to have Mugi's mind, to be able to forget everything in her dreams and how she wanted to be like Yui, to be able to distract herself so easily through all those mindless sex.

Not her. Not Ritsu. Once she was up, her mind would automatically start to spin, digging up all those suppressed feelings and numbing pain. Her lips twitched.

Guilt? Anger? No, Ritsu could not distinguish between the two feelings anymore. They were all so overwhelming that, to her, they were the same thing. Parasitic thoughts that she could not discard, exterminate, or ignore. They continued spreading and infecting all the other emotions, converting them slowly but steadily until only one thing was left.

Hatred.

Ah, but that was fine wasn't it? She could deal with it. At least it was singular.

The drummer just lied there, staring at the ceiling. Mio mumbled something and buried her head even deeper into her shoulder. Yui also curled against Ritsu, snuggling against the latter's neck. Tsk, they sure slept soundly. Such kids.

Ritsu might not be able to fall asleep again, but she can close her eyes, can't she? That darkness behind her eyelids can pass for the same thing. She pulled Mio and Yui closer to her after making sure the blanket was properly tucked around them.

She might as well enjoy this brief but quiet moment. Her eyes drifted shut as she chuckled softly.

"Heh, how I hate you both."

* * *

It was the softness of the bed that woke Azusa up. The bed felt too pleasant to be the couch or her bed back home, and it smelt really _really_ nice. She felt the smooth surface of the velvet blanket as she sat up slowly. Someone must have carried her here after she fell asleep on the couch or something. Where was she?

Azusa reluctantly removed herself from the warm blanket that draped over her shoulder so snuggly. She looked around her curiously, wondering why the room felt so foreign, that it seemed more unused than the guest room. And why didn't the person just put her in the guest room instead of this rather private-looking place?

Everything was so orderly and clean. The mahogany drawers even had a gleam on its surface, indicating that the owner must take great care of it. Azusa blinked at the pictures on the walls, realizing to whom the room belonged.

Kotobuki Tsumugi was truly the heiress of the Kotobuki Enterprise, wasn't she? Azusa recalled all the tabloid news she read about HTT, yet there weren't anything about the blonde girl's pre-stardom past. Did her father suppress all the information? Azusa walked around the room, admiring the oil paintings of self portraits, landscapes and animals. Was Mugi-senpai a painter as well? It wasn't impossible, seeing how the girl was brought up. There were professional photographs of the blonde in what appeared to be a choir, ballet performance and even a violin solo! The more Azusa looked at these unknown sides of Mugi, the more she felt like a mere commoner, a mortal. Azusa should have never been able to meet someone whose social standing was so drastically different than hers.

Yet each and every one of the pictures gave off a warm, nostalgic air that made Azusa smile. She could feel the unique gentleness of the keyboardist from the art alone.

Talented and wealthy, why did Mugi-senpai choose to Houkago Teatime? She could have spared herself from all that chaos. Azusa sighed wryly. Perhaps she and Mugi-senpai weren't so different after all.

Surrounded by such masterfully painted canvases and stunning photographs, Azusa was quick to pick out a rather plain picture.

Ritsu was grinning at the camera, holding a peace sign right against her forehead and Mugi was also showing peace signs behind the shorter girl. Both of them had a band-aid on their foreheads-?

"Ritsu-senpai looked so childish," Azusa reached out and poked the cheek of the headband girl, "But they both looked so happy…"

The pigtailed girl was reminded of the tender kiss she witnessed between the drummer and the keyboardist some time ago, but she quickly shook her head to dispel the image. It was none of her business. Yet, Azusa felt certain protectiveness over the blonde girl, who was always so nice to her since the beginning. Sure, there were times when Mugi-senpai wanted to do something to Azusa but she never did. Ritsu-senpai's callous antics already made Mio-senpai cry, in front of the whole media even, so Azusa did not want the drummer to do the same thing to Mugi-senpai. No, making someone as kind as the keyboardist cry? Never! Not under her watch!

Azusa's inner resolution was interrupted by a pleasant aroma drifting from the slightly ajar door. Pancakes?

Lured by the delicious scent, the hungry kitten walked towards the dining room excitedly. Just as she thought, Mugi was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked pancakes cheerfully.

What the pigtailed girl did not expect was seeing Hirasawa Yui at the table. The brunette wore a simple shirt with crudely-spelt English imprinted on it and grey sweatpants, and her hair stuck up every which way that made her look adorable. She was resting her head on her arms, bobbing along the keyboardist's melody with her eyes closed.

"Mugi-chan~ I'm hungry~"

"Hai hai, Yui-chan, just a few more seconds!"

"Yay~"

Azusa resisted the urge to rub her eyes. This was truly Yui, right? The guitarist noticed her arrival, blinking sleepily.

"Ohayo, Azunyan~" Her greeting sounded sleepy, cute even.

As if sensing the girl's confusion, Mugi spoke up helpfully, "Yui-chan's always like this in the morning. She'll get back to norm…she'll be back to her usual self soon. Azusa-chan, what would you like on your pancakes?"

"A-ah, syrup please," flustered at having her inner thoughts read, Azusa quickly took her seat beside the guitarist.

She took a sip from her glass of juice then watched Yui out of the corner of her eyes. The brunette was chomping on the jam-smeared pancakes like there was no tomorrow, while wearing such a blissful expression that made Azusa wonder if she was in an alternate universe.

The pancakes' inviting aroma soon distracted her from her thoughts. Azusa tried her best not to let out a silly smile at the heavenly taste. Mugi-senpai was a really great cook, wasn't she? Seeing that no more plates were set down, Azusa glanced at remaining empty seats quizzically.

"Mio-chan and Ricchan are still asleep when Yui-chan left Ricchan's room earlier, I think," Mugi answered her unspoken question, cutting the pancake stack gracefully.

Instantly, the table fell into a tense silence, at least on Azusa's part. The pigtailed girl bit into her breakfast, valiantly trying to ignore the brunette who seemed oblivious to the tension. Azusa wondered if she was stupid, being surprised at what Yui must have done last night. It was just the way HTT worked. Azusa kept telling herself that Yui had no obligation to remain faithful since they weren't even in a relationship. But why did Yui seem angry when Ritsu kissed Azusa before? And why did Azusa even care?

_Baka Yui-senpai_, Azusa sliced her food a little harder than was needed, creating an ear-grating sound that none of the occupants seemed to notice. _How could she do this, after telling me the reason for not singing? Was she just trying to get my guard down? Was she just toying with me? Was it…fun for her?_

Then Azusa remembered what Mugi said about Sawako, who still adored the blonde even with all the complications going on. _Yes, trust is much harder than it sounds. No one will trust me if I don't trust them first, especially someone like Yui-senpai._

Determined, Azusa bided her time until Yui finished the breakfast and stood up.

"The breakfast was great, Mugi-chan! Now I'm going to get ready for-" The brunette's words were cut off when Azusa pulled her down into a quick but rough kiss. Yui blinked slowly as the smaller girl pulled away, face red.

The triumphant thrill receded immediately when Azusa saw Yui's lips curved in amusement. Before Azusa could even regret her action, Yui's hand was already on her nape.

"It seems that I haven't finished my breakfast yet," the brunette licked a smudge of syrup off the smaller girl's cheek, "a good girl doesn't waste her food, ne?"

The pigtailed girl swallowed hard as Yui chuckled hotly against her ear. "I'm a good girl, right, Azunyan?"

"No, you've been a bad girl, Yui-senpai," unwilling to lose, Azusa tilted her head so she was whispering against the brunette's neck. "Very bad."

Yui giggled cutely and began to nibble Azusa's ear. "Are you going to punish me then?"

"I-I…" The smaller girl was still unused to such games and those warm lips were distracting her too much. She felt Yui's soft brown tresses sliding against her neck before a familiar sensation covered her lips. Automatically, Azusa opened her mouth to meet Yui's mischievous tongue. She grasped the older girl's shirt due to the addictive tingle as their tongues danced, lapping and savoring everything they found. Azusa made some unintelligible sound in her throat and all her foggy mind could think of was how pancake tasted so good with jam too-

She panted, blinking at Yui who pulled away suddenly. "Koneko-chan, I'd love to eat you now but I actually have work to do."

"Y-you have work to do-?" Azusa repeated dumbly, still fisting Yui's shirt. The brunette laughed and pecked her forehead, removing those tiny hands rather gently.

"I guess I'll just have to feast on you next week ne, Azunyan?"

"O-oh ok," still dazed, Azusa could only watch as Yui left the dining room. She was only able to snap back to present by someone's breathless laughter.

Her instant reaction was crouching down and hiding her extremely red face.

"G-gomen, Azusa-chan, but y-you look so cute," Mugi giggled, walking over to the girl and lifted her arm coaxingly. "It's like you were a puppy, which is ironic since you're a kitty and Yui-chan is the puppy instead."

_Why can't I just faint and spare myself from this embarrassment_? Azusa thought despairingly but accepted the blonde's hand as they both stood up. Her mind was so jumbled that she couldn't even remember why she kissed Yui in the first place.

Mugi patted her head as if to placate the younger girl, "I didn't mean to laugh at you, Azusa-chan. I don't know if you noticed, but Yui-chan was very happy about what you did."

"S-she was? Ano, what did you mean by Yui-senpai is the puppy-?"

The blonde's pleased smile faded slightly. "I take it you know what Yui-chan, Mio-chan and Ricchan were doing last night right?" At Azusa's hesitant nod, Mugi continued softly, "Even knowing that, you still tried to…claim her. Oh, Azusa-chan, you're just so- may I hug you?"

"Wha-" Before Azusa could even make sense of what was going on, Mugi already wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I've always wanted to do this, seeing how much Yui-chan likes you. You do feel soft and comfy~"

Before Azusa's brain became overloaded with the pleasant perfume and the keyboardist's own softness, Mugi let go apologetically. "Gomen, did I scare you?"

"A-ah it's okay, I don't mind…"

"So, yes, I'm really happy we got to meet someone like you, Azusa-chan."

A different kind of blush made Azusa's face steam. She wanted to refute the blonde's praise but she swallowed her words after seeing those grateful blue eyes gazing at her so earnestly.

"Like I said, Yui-chan is like a puppy. A lost puppy she is, always wandering, always alone even in the company of others. Someone just needs to take her home, Azusa-chan," Mugi cupped the girl's cheek lightly, "will you be able to take it, take all of it? Do you really understand what you're doing by getting close to Yui-chan?"

_"You… notice things. Not just back on the stage. You are very observant, Azusa. You see things that we don't. So maybe, one day…."_

_"After all, why sing when the only person who can hear you can't hear you?"_

Azusa thought about Ritsu and Yui's words, and now Mugi's. She knew it would not be easy, far from it, but if she just tried she could- "I understand, Mugi-senpai. Even if I don't, I'm trying. I'm learning."

Mugi smiled and stroked girl's cheek affectionately with her thumb before moving away. "Good, good. Well, could you help me clean up the table?"

"Of course!" Azusa was happy for such chore to distract her. That atmosphere just now was too heavy, too much for her to bear so early in the morning. "S-so what was the work Yui-senpai was talking about?"

"Yui-chan is supposed to talk to the producer about our rehearsal before the next event."

"Oh. But shouldn't Ritsu-senpai go instead because she's the leader of HTT?"

Shaking her head, Mugi chuckled, "Ricchan promised to have a brunch with your parents, as your boyfriend."

Azusa blanched. She completely forgot about that! But if this charade can let her visit HTT's suite and have more freedom with her only friend Jun, Azusa decided she should just bear it without complaints.

"Then where's Ritsu-senpai? Shouldn't she wake up already?"

Mugi's smile widened. "Oh, she and Mio-chan are probably taking a shower right now."

Azusa almost dropped the plates. At this rate her face would become permanently red.

* * *

"You're in a good mood, Ritsu-senpai."

"Hm~? Maybe~"

Tainaka 'Riku' continued to whistle to 'Our Magic'. The volume was still as thunderous as ever, but at least it was no longer Don't Say Lazy. Earlier, Ritsu-senpai greeted her normally and just told her to hop into the car.

Azusa still kept up her guard even though Ritsu was barely paying any attention to her. The shiny convertible stood out so much as they parked in front of a simple-looking family restaurant. Really, of all the places to meet her parents, shouldn't Ritsu have chosen somewhere that wouldn't make them so conspicuous?

"I know what you're thinking, kitty, but the first step of being humble is to mingle with the commoners," Ritsu laughed and walked to the passenger's side, holding out her hand. "Your hand, lady Nakano."

_Then drive a lower-profile car! Or change your disguise, even._ Rolling her eyes, Azusa allowed Ritsu to guide her to the restaurant even though it made her feel foolish. It was all an act, she kept telling herself, nothing to get so worked up about.

"Why did you even bother arranging this brunch?"

"I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, aren't I? Gotta keep my promise," Ritsu smirked, "there's no one more despicable than someone who breaks promises. I've told your parents I'd make up to them by having a proper meal with them some time, so here I am."

Azusa bit her lips and decided not to reply. It was tiresome to talk to Ritsu-senpai because of the drummer's mind games. Also, she needed energy to face her parents later because of their stubborn personalities.

A few minutes after they were seated, Azusa saw her parents approach them nervously yet both held their heads high. The pigtailed girl felt strangely out of place with her own family, as if she was meeting some business associate. Other customers were already giving them curious looks, much to the Nakanos' discomfort. Of course, one did not see someone as well-dressed as 'Riku' in such a typical restaurant.

Ritsu stood up and greeted Azusa's parents politely, pocketing her sunglasses in her chest pocket and flashing a charming grin. "Good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Nakano. How have you been?"

"We've been great, Tainaka-kun. Thank you for taking care of our daughter throughout the week."

"It's my pleasure."

The pleasantries continued on and on, but all Azusa could do was stare down at her hands. Her parents did not even acknowledge her presence, as if speaking to Ritsu was much more important than their daughter. And what was with that 'Tainaka-kun'? When did Ritsu become so close to her parents? Had Ritsu-senpai been talking to them? Was that why they never questioned her even though she was out late with Jun sometimes?

_Ritsu-senpai is really quite a skillful conversationalist_, Azusa munched on her bread slowly, not really hungry. _My father, of all the people, is chatting with her! They aren't even talking about business, just golfing, fishing or just the daily news! And my mother…ugh…_

"Ah there is one thing I'd like to ask you, Tainaka-kun, since you're the closest person to this…Houkago Teatime."

Azusa frowned at her father's hesitance at saying the band's name, as if he had uttered something distasteful. How dare he, when he knew nothing about music? When he knew nothing about the band?

Ritsu's smile still looked natural. "You can ask me anything, Mr. Nakano. I shall try my best to answer."

"Ah, we're just thinking, HTT may be a glorious band right now because of their fame and media coverage. But we also know that there are so many unsuccessful bands, so many bands that never made it to the industry. I don't think they are any less-talented. It is just a matter of chance and connections, my wife and I think. Therefore, we are just worried if joining the band is really the right choice for Azusa. She is still young after all, and we'd like her to continue her education so she can get a more…secure job instead of something that will disappear once the peak is over."

At the mention of her name for the first time since the beginning of this brunch, Azusa dared to look at her father. Her parents appeared to be genuinely concerned, or were they after something else?

"I can certainly see your point, Mr. Nakano, Mrs. Nakano. They are all valid concerns but let me reassure you that even after HTT's era is over - which won't be for a long time - your daughter will still have many job opportunities. She may be invited to be a guest speaker to certain shows, or she could even write books about how she became a star. There are so many possibilities, and our company will help her any way we can. But I can tell those aren't what you really want to ask, Mr. Nakano. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Azusa's parents shared an apprehensive look. "Well, Tainaka-kun. My wife and I do not know much about the band, but we've heard rumors about how the bassist and the drummer are involved…I mean, it's just tabloid news but we kept hearing about other…what I'm trying to say is, _those_ kind of…"

"You mean they're lesbians?" Ritsu said bluntly. The Nakanos winced, including Azusa. Ritsu smiled brightly and apologized for her use of frank words. "Oh you know those paparazzi, they say many things. Even if it's true, it still doesn't change the fact HTT is quite popular, especially amongst teenage girls."

"Is that so? My wife and I are just wondering if it's alright for Azusa to be exposed to such… um… _influence_-"

Azusa's hands became clammier by the second, not because of her parents' continuous questions. Her parents couldn't tell but Azusa could feel it, Ritsu was beyond furious. Her hands were clenched and shaking under the table. The smaller girl took a deep breath and put her hand on top of Ritsu's, who surprisingly held it back, squeezing it.

Smiling lightly, Azusa leaned against Ritsu's shoulder and spoke up for the first time, "Don't worry, Father. I'm with Rikkun."

That seemed to end the discussion. The rest of the brunch continued in relatively light atmosphere as they chatted about trivial matters.

"Alright, once again I am sorry to cut the time short but I need to get back to work."

"Of course, Tainaka-kun. We both know you're a hard-working young man. We're pleased that you remembered your promise and took time out of your busy schedule to have brunch with us."

"My pleasure, Mr. Nakano. Again, I'll just borrow your daughter for a few minutes before returning her to you," flashing them another smile, Ritsu pulled Azusa out of the restaurant rather hurriedly.

"Are you okay, Ritsu-senpai?"

"Hmm? Yea. I am, thanks to you, kitty. You're right. Your parents are rather irritating, heh."

Azusa smiled in relief at the usual smirk on Ritsu's face. Really, all those polite and fake _fake_ smiles creeped her out.

"You know, last night…no, this morning, I saw something different about Yui."

Curiosity won over the jolt of jealousy, so Azusa listened silently as Ritsu continued, "Yui never wakes before any of us, even later than Mio. Sure, I'm always the first one to wake up but I pretend to sleep. Usually, after getting tired of lying on the bed, I would just carry Yui back to her room, or Mio would just move to my bed and continue to let Yui sleep undisturbed if we were in her room. So this morning, I was quite surprised-"

Ritsu broke off quizzically, staring at the hand that was gripping her shirt. Azusa glared up at Ritsu angrily, "Yui-senpai wouldn't have wanted to sleep alone! How could you and Mio-senpai just leave her like that? I don't know why she left your room this morning, but she's probably fed up with you two! If you three can just d-do _t-that_, why couldn't you just keep her company?"

"Because we can't," Ritsu replied, deadpanned, and pried Azusa's hand off rather painfully. "It's no use."

"How do you know if you never tried-"

"Not to mention, she wouldn't want us to stay with her when she's most vulnerable."

"What?"

Ritsu chuckled humorlessly, patting her head. "It's ok, forget what I said. Just focus on the next event. You'll be up against Mugi after all."

Azusa shook off Ritsu's condescending hand and rolled her eyes. "It's Mugi-senpai. What's there to be anxious about?"

The drummer's grin diminished. "You said you want to understand us…heh. Yea, you're right. It's Mugi. She's nice…too nice…yet I still can't stay away from Mio…damn it all…"

"Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa tugged at the older girl's sleeve, but Ritsu was still staring into the sky, her eyes hidden by her sunglasses. "Those who break promises are the worst…just like me…"

Azusa tugged harder.

Ritsu finally turned to face her and spoke softly, "I'm counting on you, kitty cat. Try to talk to her if you can." She leaned down, making Azusa clench her eyes shut in reflex. Instead of the rough kiss she was expecting, something warm and soft grazed her forehead instead.

She slowly opened her eyes only to find Ritsu had already walked away.

"Until next week, Azusa."

* * *

The week went by much faster than Azusa would've liked. Midterms were approaching so she told Jun she could not hang out with her at all. Surprisingly, Jun actually listened to her and didn't come to find her, which sort of made Azusa disappointed. On the bright side, Azusa didn't have to interact with her parents as much. It was as if the Nakanos finally relented and gave Azusa her own space, for now. To them, the perfect Nakano Azusa still studied hard for the exams, so everything was well.

Unlike last week, HTT had a talk show before this so Jun was the one who picked her up to go the stage instead. Azusa preferred this more though, because it made her feel like she was entering the competition like all the contestants, that she wasn't given any special treatments. Not that she would say it aloud, but she actually missed Jun's cute car and even Jun's random comments.

"Man, I can't wait to see what they have in store for us today! I mean, the last event was kinda unexpected but it was still awesome! I hope I get to play jazz again today, though I didn't bring my pet tarantula," Jun cackled as they walked into the contestant area together, "I mean they wouldn't use the same task again."

Azusa rolled her eyes. Yes, the media was still all over Mio-senpai's moe expression. Hell, she even saw posters of the bassist's teary face everywhere, in her school, down the streets, literally everywhere. Azusa wasn't worried about today's compatibility contest though. Since it was Mugi-senpai, they would probably need to rearrange the songs to match the keyboardist, and then the blonde would probably make them drink tea or something. Azusa already ran a lot of scenarios in her mind, so she was certain nothing would surprise her.

Needless to say, like the rest of the audience, Azusa could only gasp in awe when Mugi walked onto the stage. The pigtailed girl's attention was completely focused on the blonde's regal, royal red dress. The way Mugi carried herself and how she walked in those gorgeous heels instantly separated her from the rest of them mere mortals. It was as if a princess descended onto commoner land to delight her subjects with her unearthly beauty.

"Woah…M-Mugi-san is going to play the piano for us!" Jun stuttered, pointing at the grand piano revealed behind the rising curtains.

The rest of HTT were already seated at the judge panel, each wearing various degrees of smiles. But it was obvious they were all enjoying the spectators' surprise and awe of their keyboardist. Of course, no one expected this event at all. Azusa reminded herself that Kotobuki Tsumugi was first and foremost a classical musician before joining the band. But wait, so the blonde would be playing classical music for the first time in front of the media? _Why? Shouldn't this contest be more, er, contemporary?_

Those countless flashes and mutterings faded away when Mugi approached the microphone gracefully.

"This is the second event in this series of compatibility contest. However, I will be starting with the personality match first."

Mugi only smiled as the crowd broke into confused whispers. "Yes. But not to worry, the task is nothing complicated. I'm going to play a piece and all the contestants have to do is to reply to me. The response can be in any form based on how they interpret the song. They could sketch, write or even dance. Any form of art is acceptable. The only restriction is that they cannot use a musical instrument because that is saved for the other component of this contest, ne?"

Azusa gulped nervously. She knew next to nothing about classical music so how was she going to interpret the song? She did not want to disappoint the keyboar-no, pianist. She wanted to impress Mugi somehow, but what could she do?

The whole stadium was absolutely silent as Mugi took her seat. Then, her eyes fluttered shut as her fingers began to dance.

Entranced, Azusa found herself closing her eyes as well, following Mugi into the pianist's world. The sonata began with a gentle invitation, leading the listener into a grey area, mindless of the calamity within its depth. Their stroll through the monochromic garden sped up to a rather wild pace, as if it was trying to suppress something, running away from a hidden past. There was a crazed edge in those sharp notes, that something was about to break away and take over. The protagonist of the song was treading on thin ice yet she continued to skid and dance as she did so. She was just having fun after all, unafraid of the dangers lurking beneath the surface.

What was Mugi-senpai trying to tell them? Trying to tell her, Nakano Azusa?

_What to do, what to do? I should just go on shouldn't I, Azusa-chan?_

Mugi's expression remained unchanged as the speed dropped back to a slow, thoughtful pace. Pondering and wandering, the protagonist seemed to realize something and began to run again. Everything was still without a direction.

_No, not here. Not there either. Oh, that's fine, just go on._

Yet instead of reaching an exit, instead of hitting a dead end, the protagonist accidentally opened the doors to something worse. Unable to move, she timidly called out in one desperate attempt to call for help. Then the first movement ended abruptly, as if the protagonist just gave up.

The second movement followed flawlessly as the cantabile opened its arms pleasantly and charmingly. The protagonist spun and spun, dancing slowly, mesmerized by its alluring tone. Yet it seemed she was all by herself, simply wallowing in the past and swaying along within endless pain. Every single note oozed with sadness. Even during the brief bouts of denial, the heavy atmosphere continued to press harder.

_There's nothing I can do about it. The happier times will not return anymore. Keep dancing, enjoy the dance for what it is._

The protagonist slowed to a stop and walked quietly into the darkness.

Rapid notes of the third movement sliced through the air, somewhat resembling the first but not quite. The allegro forcefully pulled the protagonist into the spiral once more, with its contradictory tones - strong and assertive yet utterly confusing; intricate yet brittle, as if a single wrong step can throw the melody into disarray; arrogant glides that slid into peculiar humbleness the next moment.

Azusa gazed at Mugi, hypnotized. The pianist seemed so immersed in the song as if it was only her and her instrument. The left and right hands were running away from each other, doing their own thing yet they still came together and complemented each other.

Then they fell hard and whispered about the past briefly.

_This is it_.

The song abruptly ended with crashing notes.

Azusa blinked slowly. _What? Did they land properly? Were they able to find salvation? This can't be the conclusion!_

Even after leaving her seat and bowing to the audience, Mugi was only met with the applause of her band members. As if breaking out of the spell, the stadium finally broke into standing ovations.

"That was amazing," Jun gaped, her eyes sparkling, "I feel so honored to listen to- Azusa? Azusa, are you crying?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Each of the contestants presented their interpretations twenty minutes later, which was roughly the same length of the piece Mugi played. Yet none of them noticed the passing time. In Mugi's world, there was no such thing as time.

Some of the girls wrote short essays, drew pictures or did silent skits. Mugi smiled at their performances and explanations, seemingly pleased by all of their efforts. When the blonde walked to Jun, who was trying her best to remain calm, Mugi laughed.

"My my, how creative!"

Azusa's eyebrow rose at her friend's drawing. There were humanoid animals, a rooster, a horse, a dog, a pig and a cat, all dancing happily. Jun laughed nervously, "eheheh I know the sonata is sad and all, so I thought why not make it merry? I mean, the song still felt peaceful somewhat, that everybody still got along well."

"Yes, they look like they are having fun, aren't they? Very cute drawing, Jun-chan."

Jun blushed and smiled, pleased at being referred to by her name.

Azusa did not dare to look up, growing more and more nervous when Mugi kept staring at Azusa's picture quietly. Unable to take the silence anymore, the pigtailed girl stuttered, "s-sumimasen, I know it's a horrible drawing, I-"

"…no, it's perfect, Azusa-chan."

"Eh?"

Mugi gave her a beautiful smile, her finger glancing over the faces on the drawing. It was a simple portrait of HTT under sakura trees. Ritsu was grinning; her arms were wrapped around Mio and Mugi who were both laughing. Yui was crouched in front of the drummer, saluting and smiling innocently.

"Yes, it's perfect…except for one more thing," Mugi took the pencil and quickly sketched a pigtailed girl leaning against the smiling Yui. "There, now it's complete."

"Mugi-senpai…"

"Now, let me see what you can do with your guitar, Azusa-chan," Mugi took the picture with her and walked away after giving Azusa her signature smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It turned out the instrument compatibility component was aiming to test them on how they can harmonize with the melody and their quick wit. Mugi would play either a whole piece or just a single episode.

The 'question' was different for each contestant, so were their responses. Some played modified versions of the original song and some added a new flavor to the tunes but none of them were able to play well. After all, they were given no time to prepare. Everything must be done immediately after the song ended, meaning they must think of a plan of some sort during the song.

The piece Mugi played for Jun was rather peculiar. It was like an unstoppable river, pausing at certain intervals as if the sound was blocked by drifting logs.

_Mugi-senpai is still trying, trying to escape the confines of her past. She keeps removing those blocks but they keep coming back. Is she still trying to save the others? Or is she falling like they did?_

Somehow, Azusa felt those blue orbs trained on her even though Mugi was playing it for Jun.

_The past is no longer an option, Azusa-chan, but we can't help but reminisce about it as we struggle on with the present to attain the future. _Mugi smiled. _Friendship ties us all together. Treasure your friendship, Azusa-chan._

The pigtailed girl glanced Jun, whose face was scrunched up in concentration. Azusa almost laughed at her friend's comedic face. _Thank you, Mugi-senpai, for reminding me. I shouldn't just wait for Jun to invite me to hang out with her. I should take the initiative too._

One last struggle at the end, then the melody faded off.

Azusa cheered for her friend as Jun tried her best to modify her recent single, Midnight Superstar, to match the pacing of the song Mugi-senpai played. It was certainly no easy feat yet Jun was able to pull it off better than any of the other contestant.

Finally, it was Azusa's turn.

Mugi presented her with a slow, soothing song. Everything about this simple melody was luring her into sleep-no, peace. Or was everything a dream? All the notes felt so vague and unraveled, just like the mysterious qualities of the pianist herself. Instead of focusing on a way to respond to the song, Azusa's mind was ringing with this relaxing tune.

_Yes, Azusa-chan, just enjoy it. Enjoy yourself. It's not a terribly difficult song. Show me what you can add to it. _

Before she knew it, the song was already over. Azusa gulped, feeling countless eyes focused on her. Members of HTT and Jun were all watching her, waiting for her response.

Azusa took a deep breath. Well, she would never know if she didn't try, would she?

She began by mimicking those slow notes but changed the composition with a decisive strum. Azusa was still following that same motif, yet she incorporated so many of the techniques she learned and practiced whenever she had time. Her fingers flew over the fretboard, sounding and muting the notes almost simultaneously. The strings were singing, articulating their power and proclaiming how different they were from the classical version.

Sweat dripped down her cheek as her right hand stroked the single arpeggios, almost stumbling at the complex dexterity required for the response she had in her head. She knew parts of the songs came out horribly, as if she tripped.

But that was ok, one had to trip first before they could stand up, right?

She continued her dash, never giving up even though her imaginary self was already covered with scratches and bruises. She could still reach the end. She could still catch up and take over as the lead. She had a goal and she would do everything she could to reach it.

The thrill of the sweep-picking faded away as Azusa finished the song by mirroring the ending Mugi played.

The rock version of the piano piece was still ringing in the air when the stadium burst into uproars.

"Goddamit, you never fail to surprise me, kid!" Ritsu shouted from the panel, waving her fist.

Mio was also clapping hard, amazed. "I didn't think it possible to see someone who could be as skillful as Yui…"

The said brunette was neither clapping nor cheering, but the gleam in those brown orbs and that non-smile were enough for Azusa to see that Yui was impressed, very impressed.

"Awesome awesome _awesome_, AZUSA! I knew you're skillful but woah!" Jun was jumping up and down from her seat, cheering the loudest out of everyone.

Azusa smiled weakly, overwhelmed by the amount of praises she was getting. Did she really play that well? She thought she messed up many lines but there was one thing she could say for certain.

She enjoyed playing music.

That was the most important thing, wasn't it? It didn't matter how skillful you were. If you didn't like it, the music would not like you either. Realization hit her mind. Mugi-senpai joined the band because she enjoyed being their keyboardist, instead of performing complex piano pieces under her father's demands.

Wait, where was Mugi-senpai then?

Azusa caught the sight of blonde hair disappearing backstage. She quickly bowed to the audience and followed Mugi, disregarding the confused calls. As she rounded the corner, she saw the keyboardist leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

Mugi was still holding the picture Azusa drew.

The younger girl automatically moved towards Mugi.

"A-Azusa-chan? What are you doing here?" The blonde tried to blink away her tears, but Azusa was already dabbing them away with her sleeve.

"Sumimasen, I don't have a handkerchief but, um," now standing so close to the older girl in her elegant dress, Azusa felt embarrassed by her lack of proper etiquette.

"Arigatou, Azusa-chan. I am right after all."

"About what?"

Mugi held the girl's cheek and bestowed a short kiss on her lips. Yet instead of moving away, Azusa kissed back. It was merely a form of affection, and she certainly liked the keyboardist for her kindness. Mugi smiled and hugged her close.

The two just stood there for awhile, listening to the cheers of the crowds outside. Azusa tried not to fall asleep in the older girl's embrace. There was just something about Mugi's hugs that made her feel so comfortable and safe.

"What I mean is… you can help us, Azusa-chan. You are truly the right girl to join us, and I don't mean HTT. Us, the four of us, just like the picture."

"Mugi-senpai…"

The blonde pulled away and brushed Azusa's hair gently, "yes, you can help me. Ne, you're staying with us this weekend right, Azusa-chan?"

"Yes, of course," Azusa replied without any hesitation.

* * *

As soon as they returned to the hotel, Yui left them and locked herself into her room, saying that she was going to play a new song while Ritsu and Mio were somewhere else, leaving Mugi and Azusa alone.

The pigtailed girl blinked.

Awhile ago, they were all just having a simple take-out dinner backstage, as per Mugi's request, but now that they were back at the hotel, where did everybody go? Not that Azusa minded, but the transition felt too sudden. It was as if the other three just ditched them and went about their own business. And Sawako-san was still back at the stadium.

This was just too weird! They were all having fun chatting, like they were truly a group but why did everything fall into pieces so quickly?

"Oh don't worry, Azusa-chan, it's nothing new. It happens often," Mugi walked over to the couch and sat down gracefully, picking up a book from the coffee table. "Sometimes after a conference, after a jam session - there isn't any pattern - when they feel the urge to do something, they'll follow that urge."

"I-I see. But that's rather rude of them, Mugi-senpai. How could they just sort of, er…" Azusa sat down beside the blonde, struggling to get words out.

"Leave me alone?" The keyboardist put the book back onto the table and turns around to face her. "It's ok, I'm used to it, Azusa-chan. It's always been like this, and I'm fine with just watching them on the side. Do you know, the only reason I first joined Mio-chan and Ricchan's light music club is because I enjoy watching their interactions?"

"Light…music club?"

Mugi's eyes lit up, "oh yes, the media didn't really elaborate on this at all, did they? That's good, I don't want any outsiders to know how our band came to be. Would you like to listen, Azusa-chan?"

"Of course!" Excited, Azusa sat up straight and stared at the older girl intently.

Pleased, Mugi continued, "I first met Ricchan and Mio-chan on the first day of school in Sakuragaoka. After the orientation, I was just looking around the clubs because my father finally permitted me to join any club of my own choice. Before, I was too busy with my recitals and private tutors to do anything else. I wanted to join the choir, so I went to the music room thinking its clubroom must be there. Instead, I met them."

The blonde closed her eyes and smiled softly, as if she could see her past behind those closed lids. "There were only the two of them, yet the empty room seemed so full and lively because of how they acted around each other. Ricchan jokingly talked about how they promised to form a band, and then Mio-chan hit Ricchan's head saying everything was just a delusion. I think it was the first time I laughed so hard. It was entertaining watching them interact, they were both so funny! And so, I joined keionbu."

"Eh? Just like that? H-how about choir?" Azusa could not believe her ears. Then again, Mugi-senpai wouldn't have known what she got herself into back then by listening to her own simple reason.

"The choir doesn't need me and I love spending time with them. They were both really nice, and they never judged me for my hair and eye color. They never judged me for my last name either. I'm just 'Mugi' to them, not Kotobuki Tsumugi. Even then, our club only had three people. Drummer, bassist and keyboardist. We still needed a guitarist."

"Yui-senpai, right?" Azusa's smile faltered when Mugi opened her eyes, a veiled glint could be seen in those fathomless blue.

"Yui-chan…after she joined, it was as if our club was complete. She and Ricchan would always goof off together, even when we were supposed to have training camps at the beach. Usually, I would stay on the side with Mio-chan. We composed our bands' songs after all so naturally we spent a lot of time together… I felt so happy because, really, they were the only friends I ever had."

Azusa gulped slowly, sensing that the story was heading towards a rather awful direction.

"The school festival performances all went well...until the one during our last year of high school. It is not my place to tell you what happened, Azusa-chan. But after that day, Yui-chan was no longer the one we knew."

"…why?" Azusa recalled how sad Mugi looked at the picture she drew, of a happily smiling Yui. So the brunette was truly carefree before whatever happened-? No, they all were. Even though Azusa only saw that photo of Mugi-senpai and Ritsu-senpai when they were still high schoolers, she was sure Mio-senpai and Yui-senpai were like that too.

"Afterwards, our group dynamic broke," the blonde appeared to be tight-lipped about the incident and continued as if she hadn't heard Azusa, "Mio-chan and Yui-chan…got together. Then Ricchan changed."

Hearing this, Azusa finally understood why there were so many conflicting emotions between the other three and why Ritsu-senpai was like the way she was. Mugi shook her head at the comprehension in the smaller girl's eyes.

"Not everything was solely Yui-chan and Mio-chan's fault, Azusa-chan. It was all of us. Afterwards, I agreed to go out with Ricchan even though I knew perfectly well Ricchan did not like me that way at all. Then again, we were both just using each other. If we couldn't be with the one we want, why not go for the nearest thing? But then, I…"

Mugi trailed off and took out her phone, showing Azusa a sticker photo. "Here."

The pigtailed girl accepted the phone uncertainly. She was quick to fill up the blank spots, that Mugi-senpai probably liked Mio-senpai but after all that turmoil, Mugi-senpai fell in love with Ritsu-senpai? It must be the case, seeing how happy Mugi-senpai was in this picture, holding up a blue bear plushie with a blush adorning her cheeks. But what about Ritsu-senpai? Surely the headband girl must have felt something for the blonde! Ritsu was grinning so proudly with an arm wrapped around Mugi, holding up a victory sign with such a cute blush too!

But what happened then? Why couldn't Ritsu-senpai and Mugi-senpai just stay together? Azusa's eyes widened in realization when she recalled what the older girl said about breaking promises. Did Ritsu-senpai go back to Mio-senpai? How about Yui-senpai and Mugi-senpai? Why didn't this whole mess just end? Why-

Azusa winced in pain when Mugi suddenly slapped the phone off her hand. Startled, Azusa stared at the object as it landed onto the carpet floor with a soft thump.

"Mugi-sen-" Azusa's back hit the seat cushions with Mugi hovering above her. Soft blonde strands brushed against her cheek, tickling her. It was just like the first day they met and yet, even now, Azusa was still unable to prepare herself for the keyboardist's unexpected behavior.

"I know I brought it up myself but enough of the past, Azusa-chan. Why don't we just focus on the present?" Mugi was still wearing her signature mysterious smile. "Like you, I'm just curious. How was Yui-chan? And how did Ricchan kiss you?"

"Wha-? How did you-nnnff-" Again, Azusa wasn't able to finish her question. Mugi's lips left hers slowly, trailing kisses down her cheek and neck.

The pigtailed girl panted, wishing to break away but she couldn't. Unlike Ritsu who was so rough, Mugi was so gentle. Instead of confining Azusa's hands like Ritsu did, Mugi only held them without exerting any pressure. But this wasn't right. None of this was making sense. What was happening?

"D-do you see me as Mio-senpai…?" Azusa gasped out, trying to ignore how comfortable and soothing the blonde's languid tongue was making her feel.

Mugi smiled against Azusa's neck and kissed the corners of her lips affectionately. "You're you, Azusa-chan, don't belittle yourself." The blonde gazed into Azusa's dazed ones, pulling the smaller girl under her spell again. "Unlike Ricchan, I don't mistake people…"

Azusa shivered as Mugi slid her warm hand under her shirt, gliding up her waist sensuously. "W-what do you want me to do then?"

"Why do you think that, Azusa-chan?" Mugi licked her neck playfully, skillful fingers already unbuttoning Azusa's shirt.

"Y-you told me all those things, M-Mugi-senpai…you said I can help you…so w-what are you planning?" The pigtailed girl felt like jelly, as if her body refused to move away from such pleasant sensations caused by Mugi's hypnotic teasing. All Azusa could do was keep talking, hoping her words would distract the blonde somehow.

"Oh? Well, isn't it obvious?" Mugi smiled darkly, "I want to crush them all of course, Azusa-chan, and you will help me no matter what."

Azusa's protests were quickly muffled by the blonde's firm but still gentle kiss. The younger girl did not know how much time went by after that. All she knew were those strangely addictive kisses that made her yearn for more and respond out of her own will. The emotions she felt from those seemingly simple strokes were not enough, she needed to understand, she needed to feel more, she needed to-

Azusa blinked blankly as Mugi's tongue left hers slowly. Cool air invaded her open shirt instantly, making Azusa cover her chest at the loss of warmth. Her hazy mind was still trying to understand what just transpired. She saw Mugi getting up from the couch and smoothing her hair elegantly.

Mio was wearing an oversized shirt and leaning against the wall. "Sorry for interrupting you, Mugi," the bassist smiled slyly and did not look apologetic at all, "I thought about joining you two but…well, the baka is asleep already, saying she didn't feel like it anymore today."

As if understanding Mio's unspoken intention Mugi walked towards the black-haired girl and tilted her chin. "Would you like some tea then, Mio-chan?"

"Of course, remember to put some honey in it too, Mugi," Mio trapped the blonde against the wall and kissed her demandingly.

"So impatient, bad Mio-chan," Mugi whispered against the bassist's throat, easily sliding a hand under the girl's large shirt. Mio growled deeply and took the keyboardist's lips once more.

Azusa buttoned up her shirt hastily, her mind still buzzing as she wisely left the scene.

She didn't know what to think, really, after the blonde just left her like that. Azusa supposed she should be grateful for the bassist's intervention, but all she felt was a dull ache in her chest. Mugi's words resurfaced in her mind, but her uncooperative mind refused to understand the blonde's riddle-like words and contradictive behavior.

Mugi-senpai seemed so benevolent, but what was that just now?

Having nowhere else to go, Azusa decided to look for Yui even though she knew it wasn't the best idea. But anywhere was better than just standing there and watching that incomprehensible relationship between the drummer, the bassist and the keyboardist. Despite knowing more than she did before, Azusa got even more confused.

Why did they keep doing this to themselves? Was it because no matter what they did, they still get hurt so it didn't really matter anymore?

None of it should concern her, yet it was so painful to just watch them. Did they not feel it? Did they just ignore it? Or, they simply couldn't feel the pain?

Somehow, it felt easier to breathe once she reached Yui's room. Azusa was unsurprised that the door wasn't locked even though the guitarist said it was. After knocking a few times in politeness, she slipped into the room quietly. Once inside, she felt rather foolish at her behavior. She actually thought of this place as a sanctuary of some sort, even though it was probably more dangerous than the wilderness outside. What could she and Yui even talk about? They hadn't really talked much, and any of their conversations usually just turned into _something else_.

Perhaps it was her chance to try to get to know the guitarist better? All she knew of Hirasawa Yui was from the net and the band members. The one thing Yui told Azusa herself was her reason for not singing, and even that was vague. Everything else was just conveyed through primal actions.

Encouraged by this sense of purpose, Azusa walked towards the closed door that led to the tiny studio. Since it had good sound block, Azusa could barely hear anything. Yet, she still sat down and leaned against the door, deciding she should not interrupt.

Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and imagined the guitarist playing this cutesy, rather upbeat song. If she focused hard, she could even hear Yui-senpai's voice-?

_If I wish to make everyone smile, change their smile,_

_La la, I'll certainly show my smiling face first-_

No way, she must be imagining things. Yui-senpai said so herself that she didn't sing. Then again, the brunette was alone in the studio room.

_Speeding up, doki doki,_

_It all begins with 'I love you'~_

Yes, even though such light and fluffy lyrics seemed so different from the guitarist's image, Azusa could somehow imagine Yui singing behind her closed eyelids.

"Kitties really nap anywhere, don't they?"

Azusa jolted out of her trance, blinking up at the amused smile of Yui. The brunette tilted her head, still leaning against the now open door. She was only wearing a vest top and shorts, possibly her pajama wear or something. Azusa continued to stare at Yui's smooth legs until the latter began to chuckle.

"A-ah, sumimasen, I-I didn't mean to-"the shorter girl shot up, embarrassed and dizzy from the head rush, and almost bit her tongue. Didn't mean to what? To enter Yui's room without permission? To eavesdrop on her? To ogle her? Azusa's face burned even more.

However, Yui did not seem angry at all. "You can come to my room any time you want, Azunyan~ It's pretty late after all, and I don't want to leave you all alone in the guest room."

"O-oh, thank you," Azusa did not really know what to sat to that, especially when Yui was looking at her with such mischievous intent.

"I was just about to go to sleep," Yui stretched and yawned rather cutely, walking towards her bed. "But now that my Azunyan's here… ne?" She flopped down onto the mattress, spread-eagled, and she patted the spot beside her. "Come here, kitty~"

The black-haired girl was too flustered to reply, except her body automatically moved to the brunette.

"W-who says I'm y-yours-?" It was the only thing she could squeak out after sitting down, facing away from Yui.

"Oh? I thought kitties have good memories." The bed shifted and before Azusa could turn around, Yui already wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders from behind. Azusa shuddered when she felt Yui's hot breath against her ear. She tried to squirm, but the brunette simply tightened her hold. But why wasn't Yui doing anything else?

Azusa could feel her body heat go up uncomfortably just from the proximity alone.

"Thanks, Azunyan, for listening to me."

"H-huh?"

Even though Yui was whispering right by her ear, Azusa almost missed those words.

"I tried playing that song so many times...oh, it's not really a new song, you know. Someone composed it and taught it to me. Even now, I still couldn't quite get it, let alone sing it."

_S-sing? Yui-senpai was really singing? A-and someone taught it-? No way, a song Yui-senpai couldn't play-_

Then something hot closed around her earlobe, effectively cutting off her stream of thoughts. Her breath quickened as Yui's hand slid down, brushing over her breast teasingly. Already, Azusa's body was responding to all these contacts. Did she really crave Yui's touches so much?

"Don't you remember? You _are_ mine. Hmm. Technically, not yet. I know what Ricchan wants to do to you. And," Yui rubbed her nose against Azusa's pulse, "I smell Mugi-chan on you too. I can't have that, can I? They won't get to you before me."

Azusa didn't resist as Yui pushed her down, one hand holding hers above her head while the other was already slipping beneath her shirt. When Yui pressed her body against hers, Azusa took the chance to free one of her arms. She looped it around Yui's neck and pulled the brunette down for a quick kiss.

"You're mine too, Yui-senpai…"

Yui stared at Azusa for a few moments, who stared back unflinchingly, though the effect was probably ruined by her blush. Instead of replying, Yui simply unbuttoned Azusa's shirt, one by one, all the while staring at the girl. Just when Azusa felt her face couldn't get any redder that burning gaze, Yui sat up and took off her own shirt.

Azusa's eyes went wide but she was given no time to ponder when Yui's hands roamed over her exposed body again. Moments ago, Yui's hands felt so hot but why did they seem so pleasantly cool now? Or was it because her body temperature had risen to an unbearable height? Azusa also reached out and felt the brunette's smooth waist as if fascinated by the softness beneath her palm.

One non-smile was all Azusa got before her skirt was pulled off. Yui immediately forced her legs open with one thigh, one hand already slipping inside her damp underwear. Azusa flinched at the intrusive feeling at her entrance but as the feeling moved away, she found her own hip moving up to follow the source.

"I see you're impatient, kitty," Yui glanced at her wet finger hungrily. She then drew a cool path up her spine, taking off Azusa's bras swiftly. Then Yui surprised the smaller girl by taking off her own bras next.

A hitched squeak left Azusa's lips as she stared at the brunette's ample bosom. As if possessed, she lifted her head and flicked her tongue over a taut nipple. Encouraged by Yui's hushed gasp, Azusa dragged her teeth across the pink spot, liking its taste and craving for more. The area between her legs continued to burn as she continued sucking, and wrapping her arms around Yui's waist. Azusa closed her eyes and ran her hand up the curve of the brunette's back, marveling at the skin's smoothness. She could feel Yui shifting. She could hear Yui's quiet moans and rustling of clothes. She could feel Yui's hand on her inner thigh-

Azusa let out a hoarse gasp when Yui's finger thrust inside of her. Her strength gave away as she fell back against the mattress, gritting her teeth at the unexpected pain. It was so strange yet so incomplete, somehow. Yui pressed her body close to hers again, lips grazing her neck. The quiet room was filled with heated gasps as Yui gave Azusa time to adjust to the foreign feeling. Then the brunette kissed her deeply, moving the finger in and out of her slowly. Gradually, the pain transformed into extreme pleasure, so much that all Azusa could do was tighten her embrace around Yui. She dug her fingers into the brunette's shoulders as the pace sped up, bringing the sensation into an even more amazing high.

Yui's finger curled and pressed at a particular spot. A drowning tide of heat engulfed her instantly. It was as if the world was spinning, twisting, spiraling-

The brunette muffled her cry with slow and thorough kiss. There was too much pressure, too much heat, trapped in one spot. Tears and sweat dripped down her cheeks; she couldn't take it anymore-! Her cry was muted once again by another deep, hungry kiss.

"Others might hear you, kitty~ Like I said, I can't have that, can I? I'm keeping you all to myself~"

All Azusa could do was whimper, unable to form a coherent word. Yui propped herself up on her elbow and gazed at the black-haired girl's body, traveling from her trembling thighs, taut nipples and watery eyes.

Smiling at Azusa's vulnerable expression, Yui whispered, "Are you trying to seduce me, kitty?" Azusa couldn't reply and the brunette knew it. Smiling again, Yui took out her finger and licked it lazily. She ran her palm over Azusa's smooth skin, the sweat making it so easy to slide up the curves. Azusa whimpered again; every single inch of her skin were so sensitive, any kind of sensation was so amplified that she could feel the callous on the guitarist's fingers, and-

"S-sen…ha…wait-"

Azusa's hands clenched the sheets as Yui shifted down and buried her head between the gasping girl's legs. The roughness of the tongue drove Azusa wild, making her shudder again even though the previous heat has yet to fade. She was melting, and the renewal of tears only made her skin burn even more. She didn't even realize Yui had already lifted herself up and slipped her tongue into Azusa's open mouth, giving her a taste of herself.

She wanted to say something, anything, but even her feeble mumblings trailed off when she felt Yui's finger enter her again. The brunette closed her mouth around Azusa's nipple while kneading the other mound zealously, as if to make up for the previous lack of attention.

God she really couldn't take this anymore, no more. It was too much, too much _oh god what's this-_

She vaguely felt Yui lifting and adjusting her leg. Then there was an intense surge of heat as their cores kissed and grinded. Azusa cried out again when Yui grinded even harder, panting against her breast as their sweat and fluids mixed together. She felt Yui's hand cupping her cheek, prompting her to open her eyes. Azusa stared up helplessly, garnet melting into brown.

Yui was looking at her. The guitarist was so intently focused on her and her only. It was as if she was the only one on Yui's mind. Everything was so hot, so hot that Azusa felt she was being licked and stroked by fire itself. She could feel the pressure building again. She needed to vent it out, somehow, fast-

Azusa tightened her arms around Yui's neck and the brunette bit down on her shoulder as they both came together in a drowning tide. Yui panted against her lips, kissing her slowly and hugging her even closer. "You can sleep now, koneko-chan."

Almost childishly, Azusa snuggled against the brunette. She was still gasping for breath but her eyelids were already drooping. After the intense, radiating pleasure faded away, all she felt was an overwhelming exhaustion.

After hearing Yui's soft, amused chuckle, Azusa promptly drifted off into sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Azusa was jostled awake when she felt cold all of a sudden. Blinking in the darkness, she tried to reach out for Yui, searching for the brunette with her tired arm. Yui was curled up on the other side of the bed, muttering something inaudible. Even though she felt so worn out that she could barely move, Azusa still tried her best to snuggle close to Yui, wrapping her arms around the mumbling girl.

"…I'm so sorry…"

The younger girl wondered who Yui was calling out to with such a helpless voice, so uncharacteristic of the guitarist she knew.

"I'm here, Yui-senpai, I'm-"

The brunette turned around and hugged Azusa so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe. But Azusa forced herself to relax, laying her cheek against the crook of Yui's neck. The brunette's sleep talk became less frequent and more disjointed until even breathing took over.

Gradually, Azusa fell asleep again as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Warm. It was so warm and comfy. Azusa smiled to herself, almost unwilling to open her eyes. This embrace, it must be Yui-senpai. So she didn't leave in the middle of the night. Azusa allowed another burst of fluffy warmth envelope her being before nuzzling closer.

Shyly, she opened her eyes.

It was the first time she saw Yui's sleeping face. The brunette looked so peaceful, like an innocent child taking a nap. Yet there were tear tracks staining the perfect painting. Azusa's heart pounded as she instinctively lifted her hand. The instant her hand made contact with the girl's soft cheek, Yui woke up.

Azusa immediately pulled her hand away, feeling guilty at disturbing the girl's sleep. Before she could even apologize, Yui had already trapped the smaller girl beneath her with their fingers interlaced. Then Yui kissed her so tenderly that Azusa felt her own eyes dampen at the surge of unidentifiable emotions from this simple act.

Her heart was pounding so hard, just from seeing the beautiful curve of Yui's soft smile. The brunette rested her forehead on Azusa's, gently cupping the younger's girl's face.

"Ohayo, Azunyan."

Azusa smiled, weaving her fingers through Yui's hair.

"Ohayo, Yui-senpai."

It was their first kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** A nice chapter? Yes, it's a nice chapter. Lack of Mio's appearance? Well, it should be obvious why.

Once again, thank you for all your supports X3

Criticism or any feedback is welcome!

Background Information:

Cookies will be given to anyone who guessed the name of the song Yui sang. I admit it's different from the one from my original outlines, but they served the same purpose and this one has…'better' lyrics :3

I probably made Azusa too hacked, being able to respond to Mugi's song so quickly.

I don't really want to name the songs or get too technical, but it did took a long time to write this chapter for reasons some people might know. Of course, these songs are specifically chosen 83 Oh, as for musical terms. Er...ask me if you have any questions XD;;;;

Piano Songs Used (in order of appearance)

SONATA op.13 "PATHÉTIQUE", by Beethoven. All three movements.

LIEBESTRÄUME no.3 (Dreams of Love), by Franz Liszt. The piece Mugi played to Jun.

Canon in D Minor by Pachelbel. The piece Mugi played to Azusa.

Canon Rock by JerryC. Auzsa's response, sort of.


	8. Dyad 7 Entwined

**A/N:** Thanks for all your supports! It really means a lot to me that people like the piano section. Anyways, lack of Mio? Well, here it is.

Queen of Hearts finally 'appears' and, naturally, the Mitsugi and many other things. This is chapter is this _long_ for a reason. In fact, I had to cut things out. Anyways, this is _not_ a nice chapter.

Again, special special huggle thanks to ghikiJ-san for beta-omega!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON.

* * *

**Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y**

**Dyad 7 – Entwined**

**Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y**

_Mugi gritted her teeth and did everything she could to stop a sob from escaping. _

_But it hurt._

_It hurt so much._

_She could barely breathe._

_Yet, the sight before her was so clear, so vividly burned into her memories._

_Ritsu's mouth was on Mio's neck, and the latter was pulling the uniform off the former's shoulders. Ritsu growled and kissed Mio hard, wrapping the girl's leg around her waist. The black-haired girl dragged her nails up Ritsu's bare back, weaving through those silky ochre stresses. Then she pulled off the headband and flung it somewhere. Ritsu's low chuckle, a sound Mugi loved so much, was swallowed by a demanding kiss from Mio. The drummer grinded against the bassist and tore her skirt off._

_Light flitting through the windows landed upon the entwined pair in an ethereal fashion. The two of them belonged together._

_Mugi knew it._

_She had known it since the beginning._

_She knew Ritsu and Mio were meant to be the moment she agreed to join their band as their keyboardist._

_But why…_

_Why did it hurt so much?_

_Why?_

_Why did she have feelings for them both?_

_Why them?_

_Why this?_

_Why Ritsu?_

_Why Mio?_

_Why why why why why-_

"_Mio-chan and Ricchan finally got together, didn't they?" _

_Mugi slowly looked up from the cradle of her arms, her sleeves already soaked in tears. She only gazed at Yui blankly and remained seated at the corner of their__ empty classroom. Mugi did not know how much time had passed after she left the two lovers. It was already dark outside, but the blonde was not surprised that Yui was still on campus._

_They all belonged to the dark after all._

"_Aren't you going to confront Ricchan about it?"_

_Mugi continued to stare at the brunette's lips, wondering how a smile could look so threatening yet innocent at the same time. Then again, this girl wasn't the real Yui either._

_Nothing was real anymore. Funny, wasn't it?_

"_No. There is no need. Soon, Ricchan will come find me herself. And…"_

"_And you'll break up."_

"_Yes. It's inevitable. I knew it all along but I just refused to see it."_

_Yui laughed, a sound that sounded so cruel to Mugi's ears. "Everything's inevitable, Mugi-chan. We're all blind here, but you don't need to justify what Ricchan did."_

_How Mugi hated Hirasawa Yui. How she loved Hirasawa Yui._

_Wait._

_How were the two different?_

"_So, Mugi-chan, what are you going to do now?" Yui sat down beside the blonde, her devious brown eyes hidden by her bangs and shadows. "No more teatime for the four of us right?"_

_Mugi laughed, or she thought she made a sound that resembled laughter._

_Yui got Mio, so Ritsu got Mugi. Now that Ritsu got to be with Mio, why not complete the circle? _

_Oh, the irony__._

_As if sensing Mugi's intention, Yui gave her that non-smile again. The brunette did not say anything. She did not ask any questions. Mugi did not remember who did what first. All she knew was that afterwards, she felt satiated._

_Yet her heart felt emptier than ever._

_Consequently, it became sharp and impenetrable so nothing could trespass or dare to approach it again._

_The next day, Ritsu officially broke up with her, just as she thought. Ritsu apologized again and again, crying as she did so. She might have been genuine about her remorse, but Mugi only laughed it away._

"_I don't want to hurt you, Mugi, you are-"_

"_But you already did, Ricchan."_

_How Mugi enjoyed seeing the despair on Ritsu's face. The blonde then kissed her, tasting the salt of her tears, and whispered against her ear. "It's okay__. That's all we ever do anyways."_

_Everything went on normally after that._

_Even when the definition of normal changed every day, Mugi still deemed everything as normal__._

_When news of Ritsu sleeping with Yui reached her ears, all Mugi thought of was 'finally.' __Why be surprised? __It was inevitable like Yui said. Mugi did not care for the how or the why. It just happened__. That was all she needed to know. Naturally, she went to Mio afterwards, who took her as if she had been expecting it._

_They were all entwined in this destructive vortex after all._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mugi-chan, time to wake up."

The blonde blinked sleepily and sat up before she stretched and yawned. Even as the cool air met her exposed skin, she did not bother to pull the blanket up. She smiled at Sawako, who returned the gesture and wrapped the warm blanket around her shoulders.

"Now now, I don't want my Mugi-chan getting cold."

The blonde leaned against her lover's shoulder and shifted so she was in the brunette's lap. "You can always warm me up," she mumbled and closed her eyes contently.

The two sat in a large inclined armchair, simply enjoying the quiet sound of their hearts beating and the warmth transferred through their connected skin.

"Well? Won't you tell me why you came to find me so late last night?"

Mugi did not answer. She heard Sawako's words but how could she answer when she didn't know the reason? All she knew was that she could not enjoy her routine passion with Mio like usual. Why? Everything still felt the same, but whenever she closed her eyes to meet the bassist's searching lips, all she could think of was the picture Azusa drew.

After that, each and every contact with Mio only reminded Mugi of _that_ day when she casted many things behind her in favor of the present.

However, Mugi knew she was just fooling herself by denying how messed up their relationship was. All this time she was stuck in the past until the pigtailed girl shattered Mugi's protective bubble with her guitar's cries. Enough was enough. And so, without anything to confine them, all the dormant Mugi stored emotions erupted.

_They will pay, all of them._

Pay for what though, exactly?

Mugi wasn't quite sure. There was still a gnawing desire for some kind of revenge that echoed in her awakened mind. And so, as soon as Mio-chan drifted off into dreamland, Mugi slipped out of the bassist's room to look for their bespectacled manager. Sawako would know what to do. The brunette comforted her gently, whispering meaningless yet soothing words, and helped her forget through physical pleasures. But Sawako did not give the answer she was seeking.

That was fine. Waking up in the morning like this was quite nice. It reminded Mugi of the first time she and Ritsu – frowning, the blond snuggled against Sawako even more, as if the shrieks from her past could be muffled with this simple act.

"Mugi-chan, what do you think about Azusa-chan?"

Glad for a topic to distract her, Mugi replied honestly, "She's a very nice girl. She plays her role very well."

"Indeed she does. You're just using her to heal HTT's dynamics, correct?"

The blonde frowned. "Why do you think that? Didn't I already tell you I-" She trailed off when Sawako hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"You're a nice girl too, Mugi-chan."

Unable to reply, the keyboardist relaxed in Sawako's embrace.

"Why did you choose us?"

The manager shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Even with my involvement, you four do the shuffling all by yourselves."

"Then…why did you choose Azusa-chan?"

"I didn't choose her, Mugi-chan," Sawako chuckled, "I merely took a gamble. Who knew giving her the front row seat at that concert months ago would change so many things?"

Mugi nodded, smiling as she recalled the pigtailed girl's flustered expression after being teased. Azusa was adorable, even more so whenever she was with Yui. Yes, Azusa could do it. She could help Yui.

As for the rest of them…

"Can I stay with you for the rest of the week?"

"Are you sure, Mugi-chan?"

"Yes, it's time to back out."

"No, stay with them. You can come back here anytime, and I know you don't really want to…'back out'."

"…alright. I'll try."

* * *

Azusa sighed, staring at the book in her hand even though she wasn't reading its texts. She was supposed to be studying and looking over the study guides right now yet she could not concentrate at all.

She was seated at the corner of the bookstore where there were less people to bother her. She deliberately stuffed her hair under a tuque and wore a huge coat over her uniform. Even though she felt uncomfortable, this disguise was fool-proof, or so Jun guaranteed.

Sighing, Azusa gave up and simply let her mind wander. She hadn't been able to see or talk to Jun at all since the contest because of the upcoming midterms. Not to mention, she hadn't been able to talk to a certain brunette since that day. Azusa raised the book up so it hid her face from the other customers in the store. How embarrassing, blushing and smiling giddily in public like a fool.

But the more Azusa thought about it, the urge to giggle increased even more. Her heart still thudded in excitement just from recalling that particular morning –

"_Hehe, your hair is so long and pretty, Azunyan~"_

_Azusa could only blush and try not to break into a silly smile as Yui fawned over her unbounded hair. She tried her best not to fidget when Yui's hand glided over her neck and wove through her locks. It felt very relaxing, having someone brush her tresses. Azusa always did her hair by herself for as long as she could remember so this felt really nice. It felt so pleasant that she could just close her eyes and sleep-_

_Then there was a soft, pleasant tingle on her lips._

_Her eyes shot wide open, blushing and glaring at the mischievous brunette who hummed to herself. _

"_Do you want me to do it again?" Yui blinked innocently, her lips only inches away from Azusa._

"_N-no thanks!" Azusa pouted and turned her head away, folding her arms._

_Chuckling, Yui kissed her cheek and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to make some breakfast now!"_

"_E-eh? It's ok, let me do it-"_

"_No~ __I want to make my Azunyan some food, just lemme do it," Yui held up her thumb and marched toward the kitchen._

An amused giggle left her lips before Azusa could stop herself. Ears burning, she glanced around and was relieved to see no one heard her. She still couldn't believe Yui-senpai could cook, the rice porridge was undeniably delicious.

Azusa's idyllic smile faded as she recalled how the light mood soured during breakfast.

_Even though it was rather odd, she felt she could get used to this airheaded version of Yui__. Unable to suppress her curiosity any longer, Azusa asked the brunette about the song she was playing last night and said that she hoped to hear it again__. The spark in Yui's eyes immediately disappeared as that trademark non-smile returned to her face at the mention of the song._

"_That song is called Uki Uki New! My Way. Funny title, isn't it? __I can barely play it, let alone sing it…gomen ne, Azunyan, maybe some other day."_

_The awkward silence hung in the air as Azusa forced herself to continue eating. However, Yui did not go back to her cheerful mood._

"_Ne, Azunyan. Do you think Mio-chan will listen to you?"_

"_What-?" Taken aback by this strange question, Azusa's attention immediately shifted from the steaming food to Yui._

"_Ricchan heard you and began to talk again. Mugi-chan heard you and began to hear again."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They both heard you because they listened. Mio-chan might hear you, but will she really listen?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Frustrated at Yui's riddles, Azusa reached out to grab Yui's shirt only to be intercepted by the brunette's own hands._

_Yui cupped the girl's small hand in her own. "Mio-chan is nothing like Ricchan or Mugi-chan, Azunyan."_

_Azusa gulped nervously, seeing how serious Yui was. If Hirasawa Yui was warning her about HTT's vocalist and bassist, just who was Akiyama Mio?_

"_I'll look forward to see __how you will talk to her, Azunyan," the brunette kissed her hand, wearing that non-smile as she did so, "Mio-chan tried to talk to me long ago but I didn't listen. And so now, here we are."_

_They were still cryptic, still confusing, yet Azusa felt she understood Yui's words._

"_I'll try my best, Yui-senpai."_

"_I know you will."_

Sighing, Azusa slumped against the bookshelf. Of course, Yui-senpai wouldn't change overnight. She should be glad the brunette shared information at all. But just what was Yui trying to tell her?

_Mio-senpai…I've never really talked to her. She stood up for me back then when I played guitar with Yui-senpai. And then Mio-senpai was going to…in her room, to me… _Azusa gulped, so flustered by her memories that even her thoughts were sputtering. _Other than those few times, Mio-senpai was just… there. She's usually around Ritsu-senpai or she's in her room sleeping. What does she do in her free time though? She can't just sleep the whole day away. Ritsu-senpai drives around the city, Yui-senpai jogs in the neighborhood, and Mugi-senpai is usually with Sawako-san._

Azusa then decided it was futile to stay in the bookstore any longer. She should just go home so she could take off this ridiculous tuque. Sighing, she walked out of the store in hurried steps.

The first thing she noticed was a black, shiny Harley motorbike.

She blinked and looked around, curious about what kind of person would ride a bike like this to the bookstore. The automatic doors opened with a chime and revealed someone whose presence seemed to demand attention. Azusa stared as the girl walked to the bike to put newly-bought books into the trunk.

The stranger was wearing a white cap that contrasted sharply with long, glossy black hair done in a high ponytail. She wore thick-framed glasses, a trendy leather jacket and a pair of torn jeans. But there was something about the stranger, something familiar-

"Azusa, did you come here to look at the study guides?"

"H-hai, I was just-," Azusa frowned, "Oh, you recognize me? Please don't tell anyone." She looked about her suspiciously, relieved that the passerby wasn't paying attention to their exchange.

"Why would I-oh. It's me, Azusa."

The smaller girl's eyes went wide at the mischievous grey orbs staring at her behind those glasses.

"Mi-"

Azusa shivered when the bassist of HTT covered her mouth and leaned close to her ear. "Why don't we go back to the hotel, hm? We can talk there."

It was difficult not to tremble when Akiyama Mio's lips were so close to her skin. As if sensing her hesitation, the taller girl chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. In fact, I'll even help you study. How does that sound?"

_It's not like I can study in the library, or at home since Mother won't __stop asking me about 'Riku'. I guess it won't hurt to have someone help me…_

After Azusa nodded, Mio's hand left the girl's mouth. "Hop on."

Azusa gulped hesitantly and climbed onto the large bike. She tried to equate this Mio to the seductive vocalist of HTT. Well, they were still the same in a way, but this Mio looked really cool.

Of course, Azusa was apprehensive of Mio's suggestion yet she felt compelled to agree to whatever the older girl said. It wasn't like Ritsu's threatening aura, Mugi's gentle coaxing or Yui's inexplicable power over Azusa. Azusa was prevented from thinking any further as the bike zipped between the traffic in a terrifying speed.

"MIO-SENPAI!"

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon! Neither of us are wearing a helmet so we need to get off the road fast!"

Azusa clung to Mio's waist desperately at this revelation. _Why is this happening? Of all the people, why is Mio-senpai so reckless? Oh god, oh god, __I don't want to die yet!_

"Azusa? We're here."

The younger girl snapped out of her daze. "Huh?"

Mio laughed at her expression and patted her head. It wasn't like Ritsu's patronizing ones or Mugi's gentle ones, or even Yui's playful pats. Mio's tap felt like it was from an older sister which made Azusa enjoy the feeling despite the scowl on her face.

It felt different, visiting HTT's suite on a weekday like this. It looked normal somehow, like it was just a typical residence of a person. The tension that made the living room so intimidating was absent. The place was so quiet, empty and lonely. Uncomfortable, Azusa tried to break the silence somehow.

"Ano, where's Yui-senpai?" She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth but it was too late.

Mio patted her head again, "Aww, look at you. It's only a few days since you last saw her. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Yui's away today, private matters."

"Private-?"

Seeing the crushed expression on Azusa's face, Mio quickly added, "Oh no, it's not what you think. She's not with Himeko or anyone. Yui's away, yes, but I assure you she's not with Himeko. Don't worry."

"O-Oh, I see. Eh?" Azusa's face exploded. "N-no t-that wasn't what I-I was thinking-"

Mio then smiled at her in a way that made Azusa blush even harder. "It's ok, Azusa, don't be shy. All of us know about you and Yui. She hasn't officially told us about you two yet, but it's obvious from the way she acts."

"I-It is?" Azusa allowed a flare of hope to spark in her chest. She was still curious about Yui's whereabouts of course, but she decided to let it be for now.

"Uh-huh. I haven't seen Yui so happy for a long time now, and it's all thanks to you, Azusa."

Azusa hurriedly took her tuque and coat off as if she blamed them for making her face burn so much. She fought down the urge to giggle and attempted to change the topic.

"Where's Mugi-senpai then? And…Ritsu-senpai?"

"Mugi's with Sawako, taking care of the contest matters because Yui's away. Ritsu is," Mio shrugged nonchalantly, "Who knows where that idiot is? Anyways, why don't we get started?"

"Huh?" Azusa gulped, unsure what the older girl meant.

"I told you I'm not going to do anything, Azusa," Mio undid her ponytail and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "I mean it when I said I'm going to help you study. I'm serious when it comes to studying."

"O-oh, sumimasen," embarrassed, Azusa quickly sat down at the table and took out her textbooks, "I-I just wasn't sure w-why-"

Mio sighed, "It's okay. Of course you'd be curious why I'm doing this. It's just…seeing you with your school bag reminds me of myself."

"Mio-senpai?" Azusa spoke softly, worried about the faraway look in those grey orbs.

"I used to study so hard too. Well," Mio shook her head, "everything's insignificant now, isn't it? The past shouldn't matter, should it?"

Azusa found herself nodding automatically under Mio's scrutiny. Lips curving, the bassist opened a book and scanned through the pages. "Well, I suppose I just want to help you somehow. I haven't really spent time with you, have I? That's just the way it is between us, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll always be occupied by other things, no? It's only by chance we get to talk like this," Mio took down her fake glasses, "Well, I'll be reading my book but, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"H-Hai," Azusa glanced at the bassist admiringly before burying herself in her notes. Even though Azusa wasn't quite sure how to feel about Mio's attitude towards her, she still liked how Mio was always so confident. On stage, off stage, wherever and whenever, Mio seemed to demand respect and attention by just being there.

Earlier, Mio showed that same no-nonsense aura even though she was just buying some books. Azusa wondered if she could ever become like that, unafraid and so sure of herself. She stuttered countless times already! How mortifying.

_Although, I wonder why Mio-senpai rides that huge bike and speeds around like Ritsu-senpai.__ I mean, she looks so cool on that bike but something just doesn't seem right about it…_

For the rest of the day, Azusa was able to concentrate on her studies. In fact, she learned a lot from the bassist, who was able to understand her questions and erase her confusion through simple explanations. Azusa was amazed.

"How do you do this, Mio-senpai? You just looked at it and moments later you solved it, just like that!"

Mio only gave Azusa the alluring smile she was famous for. "I'm not as smart as you think I am, Azusa. No, I'm far from it. Truthfully, I miss this. Just studying. We all studied so hard to get into the universities of our first choice…I never wanted to drop out then…no, I don't regret this. I made a choice. I'm in HTT. That's all I care about. "

"I see," Azusa returned the smile, wishing she could be as decisive as the older girl, "Ano, what book were you reading, Mio-senpai?"

"Oh, this? It's just an old fairy tale. Other than sleeping, whether it is alone or with others," Mio paused and winked, making Azusa blush at the implication, "I enjoy reading books the most. Mugi loves reading too, so we would just keep each other company. It's been like this since our high school days, actually. Mugi and I would just stay to the side while Yui and Ritsu goofed around."

_That's the same thing Mugi-senpai said._ Azusa smiled to herself. _So Mugi-senpai wasn't just making things up to make me drop my guard or something. HTT's high school days. Yui-senpai's high school days. Just what were they like? What was Yui-senpai like?_

Azusa collected her stack of notes, frowning when she realized she had nothing to hold them together. "Mio-senpai? Do you have a stapler I can borrow?"

To her surprise, the bassist laughed. While Azusa was still blinking in confusion, Mio closed her eyes and began to sing softly.

_Sparkling, shining wishes_

_And messy, tiresome worries _

_That's it, let's just staple them together_

_At first it was only a lighthearted whim_

_Before I knew it, it was too thick_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

Azusa bobbed her head to the slow and cute song, drowning herself in Mio's velvety voice. Even though this song seemed too sweet and fluffy to be sung by HTT's vocalist, Azusa enjoyed it nevertheless. It had such a different flavor than the band's usual songs but it was still very pleasing to the ears.

When Mio finished, Azusa clapped enthusiastically. "What song is that, Mio-senpai? Could it be HTT's new song?"

"No, it's not. It's a very old song," Mio chuckled softly, putting her book away, "a song I heard long ago, written by someone who was frustrated by her special person's denseness."

"Oh," Azusa tilted her head. It was probably a classmate then. "Was the person's feelings conveyed then?"

"Nope, and it never will."

"Why?"

Mio set the book down and stood up. "There isn't anything left to staple together anymore." The bassist smiled down at the puzzled girl, "Ne, Azusa, when the time comes, what will you sing?"

"What will I-?"

"Just something to think about, Azusa. Well, I'm going to cook some dinner. It's quite late already so perhaps you should stay over?"

Azusa knew right away it was a bad idea yet she could not refuse. She did not want to go home and she was hoping to see Yui-senpai so she could talk to her. She wanted to talk to Mugi-senpai too, especially after that day.

However, none of the HTT members returned that night, much to Azusa's disappointment. Mio seemed unaffected by this though, saying it was not that unusual. She was usually the one 'watching the house', so to speak. Azusa recalled what Mugi said about being left alone, which was also true.

But unlike Mugi, who could turn to Sawako for comfort, Mio had nowhere else to go.

Mio did not do anything to Azusa, even when it was bed time. When the bassist asked Azusa to sleep with her, an alarm went off in the younger girl's mind. However, Mio meant the request literally. The moment Azusa slipped under the warm covers, she felt Mio's arms wrap around her waist and that was it. Azusa glanced up and saw the bassist's eyes were already closed.

_Perhaps Mio-senpai just didn't want to sleep alone. It's as if she's hugging me like a plushie doll…which isn't really that bad. It's quite comfortable._ Azusa felt her own eyes drifting shut. _Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai , Ritsu-senpai and Yui-senpai…they are all alike, aren't they?_

Azusa felt guilty about her previous misconception of the bassist. _Perhaps, Mio-senpai was the most normal one of them all, as long as she's not surrounded by the others…_

* * *

"Here you are, Ritsu."

The drummer ignored the bassist's arms as they wrapped around her shoulders and continued to surf the net on her laptop. Annoyed, Mio pulled on Ritsu's open collar and slipped her hand beneath the shirt from the top.

"_Mio_. It's midnight already. Why are you still up?" The drummer gritted her teeth in annoyance, closing the laptop shut. Mio smiled; amused that Ritsu did nothing to stop her advances. The black-haired girl then pressed her body tight against Ritsu's back and dragged her nails up the girl's toned stomach.

"Mio-" The drummer sharply hissed when the bassist licked her earlobe and nibbled lazily like hungry feline.

"You're so sensitive, Ritsu~" Mio whispered huskily, her desire stirring even more so at the sound of Ritsu's quiet gasps. While the drummer was still dazed, Mio tugged the annoying tie off the girl and flung it onto the bed behind her. Smirking, the bassist then pulled Ritsu's arms behind the backrest.

"What are you-?" The girl lost her words again as Mio sucked on her earlobe. The black-haired girl chuckled, staring at Ritsu's tied wrists triumphantly.

The drummer pulled hard but could not free herself. Of course, Mio made sure the rope was tight enough because she had quite a long list of questions to ask the girl.

"What's the meaning of this, Mio?" Ritsu scowled as she stopped struggling and decided to humor the bassist for now. "Shouldn't you be sleeping already?"

"Not yet, Ritsu, not until I confirm a few things," smiling, she sat in Ritsu's lap and wrapped an arm around her neck, "why don't _you _tell me where you've been all day, hmm?"

"Why should I?" Ritsu muttered coolly, ignoring the bassist's finger twirling a strand of her hair and tickling her cheek.

"Mugi wasn't home all day either. Were you out with her?" Mio breathed against the drummer's neck. Ritsu swallowed hard.

"No. Mugi was with Sawa-chan."

"Oh? How about the day before, then?"

"We were cooking dinner, Mio."

"Hmm, is that so~"

"_Mio_," Ritsu growled, irritated, "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Interesting question, Ritsu. I just want to know where you've been that's all."

"Then why ask about Mugi?"

"Just curious."

"Why the curiosity huh, Mio? Didn't you sleep with her a few days ago? Double standard much?"

The black-haired girl stood up abruptly, ignoring Ritsu's glare. "So what if I did? It's nothing compared to the times you go off flirting with your fan girls. Why the outsiders, Ritsu? Don't you disapprove of Yui's romps with Himeko?"

"True true. But flirt is all I do, Mio, nothing more. What, you jealous or something?"

"Jealous? Of what?" The bassist laughed scornfully, a sound that seemed unnatural to her own ears. "You actually think I care?"

"Of course not, Dangerous Queen, this lowly mortal is below your highness's attention," Ritsu sneered scathingly, "goddamit, just spit out what you want to say and quit wasting my time."

Mio shrugged and hummed to herself, tracing her finger along Ritsu's jaw line as the latter struggled angrily against the binds. "And not just those fan girls…our choreographer too. She always eyes you like a piece of meat."

"What can I do," Ritsu smirked, shrugging, "I'm just too much, aren't I?"

The drummer grunted when Mio shoved her hard. The chair toppled over with a loud crash as Ritsu painfully landed sideways. She glared up at the amused bassist, still trying to break away from her confines. Sweat dripped down her cheeks as the rope dug into her wrists. "Oh just admit it, Mio. Why can't you ever be honest with yourself, huh?"

"About what? I'm just punishing a straying dog," Mio crouched down and tilted Ritsu's chin commandingly like how an owner would do to her pet, her long black hair obscuring the only source of light in the dark room from Ritsu's eyes.

"Oh, I'm a stray dog now, huh? Ever wonder why I stray?" Ritsu narrowed her eyes mockingly, "Ichigo's so much better in bed than you."

Mio despised herself for her lapse in composure, but it was as if something erupted from the recesses of her chaotic mind. Her nails dug into Ritsu's chin, blazing grey burning into the drummer's amused amber. "You slept with her?" She tried to ignore the poisonous hatred spreading throughout her body. "When? How? You-"

"I don't have to tell you my hourly schedule, Mio. It's not like you tell me yours."

_That smirk on her face, how dare she, how could she-_? "You're such a hypocrite, Ritsu. You slept with an outsider just like Yui did."

"Yea, I did, and I understand why Yui did it. It's so liberating. I'm sick of you all and, really, Ichigo-"

"Shut up," Mio's voice became dangerously soft. Ritsu's smirk only widened at her change in tone.

"What, don't want to hear about it? I think you can learn quite a few things, Mio. After all, you do need some improvement-"

A sharp sound sliced through the air.

"SHUT UP!"

Unfazed by the slap, Ritsu chuckled coldly, "Don't want to hear the truth?"

_The truth?_ Even though tears were flowing down her cheeks, Mio still managed to smile. "Why would I want to hear the truth when nothing is real?"

There was no remorse on Ritsu's blank expression as she spoke. "Come on, Mio, you don't feel anything for me," the drummer whispered bitterly, "I'm just your possession."

"A possession shouldn't talk back," the bassist ran her finger up Ritsu's neck where the pulse was. The drummer smiled at the threatening gesture.

"How about Mugi then? Is she also your property?" Ritsu spoke lightly even as Mio tightened her grip, "Then again, you've always admired her. You always complain to me how different she is from me. You always tell me how nice and respectful she is of you."

"Mugi understands me more than you ever could, Ritsu!"

"Then why don't you just fucking leave me alone then? Go to her!" Even though Ritsu raised her voice, that casual smirk still decorated her loathsome face.

"How about you and Mugi hm? And that Ichigo-"

"Oh, quit asking stupid questions, Mio," Ritsu chuckled cruelly and tugged on the ropes hard, "I'm tired of you, go yap at someone who actually gives a damn. Spare my ears."

Trembling, the bassist's hand left the drummer's neck. Mio couldn't retort when she saw how indifferent Ritsu looked. Her usual scornful expression was nowhere to be seen. Her tone did not match her words at all.

Ritsu's lips curved at Mio's lack of reply, "You brought everything upon yourself, yea?"

Enraged, Mio hauled the drummer up by her loose shirt, "You blame me? How dare you-"

"Fuck yes, I blame you!" Ritsu suddenly snapped. "YOU! YOU AND YUI, YOU STARTED IT ALL!"

More needles were embedded into her chest because of those words. Mio laughed humorlessly, "Oh? We're the ones to blame? Ritsu, do I sense jealousy from you?"

"Of what? You?"

Mio sneered at the apprehensive expression on Ritsu's face. "No, Yui."

"Me, jealous of that airhead?" Ritsu rolled her eyes.

"She's a much better musician than you'll ever be," Mio chuckled in glee at the dark scowl on Ritsu's face. _Yes, let her have a taste of how I feel. _She tapped the drummer's cheek as she continued to make her list. "You're only the leader of our band in name, Ritsu, when it's really Yui running the show. She can do many amazing things, not just with her guitar. She's smart and talented, unlike you who can't do anything-"

Mio blinked in surprised when she found herself forced onto the bed with Ritsu hovering over her. _When did she undo the ropes-?_

"Better than me, huh?" Ritsu's amber eyes practically burned, making Mio's skin heat up just by looking at them. The drummer grabbed her head roughly, pulling her into a bruising kiss.

Mio responded just as fervently, yanking Ritsu's unbuttoned shirt off and stroked her spine. Growling, Ritsu bit her neck aggressively and ripped her flimsy nightgown off, exposing the bassist's smooth skin to the drummer's hungry gaze. Immediately, her arms snaked around Mio's back to unclasp those restricting bras.

The bassist hissed in pleasure as Ritsu dragged her teeth across her already taut nipple, biting and sucking while molding Mio's other breast with her hand. Mio flinched when she felt Ritsu cupping her core without even bothering to pull her underwear off. Trembling, the black-haired girl tugged Ritsu's shorts off with her toes while scraping her nails up and down the drummer's smooth back.

Ritsu snarled again as she weaved her fingers through Mio's raven hair and pulled the bassist's head back. The drummer then nibbled Mio's neck painfully, marking her by leaving red welts all over the pulsating skin. Mio grinded her hips against the girl's impatient hand, moaning as the latter continued to attack her collar bone. Instead of teasing her like usual, Ritsu's calloused fingers penetrated her deeply, making her toes curl in both pain and pleasure.

The intensity of Ritsu's pace was so overwhelming that Mio felt her arms lose strength under the assault. She panted harshly against the drummer's neck as the latter lifted her up with an arm wrapped around her waist. Before Mio could get her hazy mind to wonder about Ritsu's intention, the drummer already adjusted their legs and aligned their bodies. The instant Ritsu's fingers slipped out of her wet core, Mio was grinded against the headboard with primal aggression.

"A-Ah Ri…tsu-" Mio had to bite down on the drummer's shoulder to stop herself from screaming as their soaked lips gnashed against each other. Her shoulder blades would bruise under such violent pounding but she didn't or, rather, she couldn't care anymore. All that mattered was that Ritsu was completely focused on her. It was just like back then, when it was just the two of them and no one else. No one intruded between them.

They greedily swallowed each other's cries as they came together, gasping and licking each other's tongues. The radiating heat was still washing over their bodies when they slid down onto the soft mattress, exhausted.

Mio closed her eyes and sighed with a curve to her lips. This was just what she wanted and at least, at this very moment, it was just Ritsu and her.

Peace.

No stifling emotions. No intervention of reality.

Just their hearts beating against each other's.

If this was a picture, they could pass off as lovers, right? Or was that just her wishful thinking?

"Mio…"

"Yes, Ritsu?"

Only silence replied. Ritsu brushed her lips against Mio's neck but did not do anything more. The two lied there for a long time, contemplating about everything yet thinking about nothing as well. Finally, Ritsu shifted and rested her cheek on Mio's collar bone.

"Why do we keep doing this?"

The black-haired girl felt her insides freeze.

"W-what do you mean?"

"_This_, Mio, _this_," Ritsu sighed shakily, "we yell at each other. We hurt each other and vent out at each other pointlessly. But in the end, we always end up having sex as if it can solve everything, when we know perfectly well that it can't and it never will."

"Ri-" _No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it! Don't say it. Please._

"Then what? What _are_ we doing? Mio, just what-," Ritsu's voice cracked, "what is _wrong_ with _us_?"

Even though Ritsu was lying on top her, Mio felt all the warmth of the embrace evaporate at that question. It was the same one that haunted her conscience relentlessly since the beginning of her transformation. Mio knew she was far from the Akiyama Mio a year ago. She knew it yet she chose to ignore her subconscious' warning. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to admit she was wrong.

She wasn't wrong! She never did anything wrong! She was only trying to help. She tried her best. She didn't mean for things to get out of control –

"_Yui! What's the matter? I told you we would stay with you…you shouldn't be alone right now," Mio quickly walked towards the crying figure on the couch. The black-haired girl swallowed hard, uneasy at how Yui's tiny apartment seemed so large without her sister's presence. _

_And Yui, their airheaded guitarist and lively friend, was reduced to this mess. Her trademark gold clips were nowhere to be seen, causing those long brown strands to conceal her eyes. She was just sitting there, sobbing quietly and staring into space. The phone was still in her slack hand, as if she remained in this position after calling Mio, waiting for the bassist's arrival. _

"_Come on, Yui, you should get some rest," Mio sat down beside the brunette, feeling uncomfortable. Mugi, or even Ritsu__ would know what to do in this kind of situation. Mio was usually the one being comforted __by others, so she had no idea how to give it._

_Well, it wasn't as if anything could cheer Yui up at this point. _

"_M-Mio-chan…"_

"_Hmm?" Mio's heart ached hearing such a broken voice. _

"_Help me…"_

"_Yui…"_

"_I d-don't understand w-why…"_

_Mio pulled the girl into her arms as gently as she could. Ritsu often did this to her whenever she cried. Surely this could achieve some calming effect. Yui still remained catatonic as her body continued to shake. _

_The black-haired girl was surprised when Yui suddenly pushed her down. Mio couldn't even react when the brunette kissed her hard. Her body just responded to Yui's advances in an instinctive manner. Even as Yui roughly undid her jeans, __Mio could not move away. _

_After all, her brain stopped functioning the moment their eyes met._

_This wasn't Hirasawa Yui. The Hirasawa Yui she knew was not this girl. _

_But, if this was the least she could do, then so be it._

_Yui asked for her help, so she will help her in any way possible._

_Or perhaps she was just a coward. _

_She couldn't say no._

_Even though her body was filled with pleasure, her mind was wrecked with pain. All she could see behind her clenched eyelids was Ritsu's grin. _

_Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu-_

_The wetness on her cheeks…was it from Yui's tears, or her own?_

Mio's vision was still clear, yet she could feel the darkness pressing against the corners of her mind. It was taunting her and trying to justify her actions even though she was convinced that she got what she deserved –

"_Ritsu, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_Mio's hand stopped in mid-air before it reached Ritsu's shoulder. The girl didn't even look back as she abruptly walked out of the classroom. The black-haired girl tried to calm down. The drummer was just trying to get used to the situation between her and Yui. Ritsu only needed time to go back to normal. Her childhood friend would not be so cold to her later on._

_But tears still dripped down her eyes as despair enveloped her mind. Mio knew the past couldn't be changed yet what could she do to make the future better? No, not just the future but also the present__. Just what would the future be like if she couldn't even get along with Ritsu now?_

"_Mio-chan…"_

"_Mugi-!"_

_The bassist clung to her friend desperately like a lifeline, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder. She could feel Mugi stroking her hair gently. Mugi would understand. She was so nice and patient. Yes, only Mugi would understand her. _

_What Mio had with Yui was nothing more than temporary relief and comfort. It wasn't what Mio imagined her first relationship-no, her first time to be like. Her foolish fantasies could never come true now. Her stupid, ridiculous dream of being blissful would never be realized._

_But Mugi would be here for her. Even if Ritsu abandoned her, Mugi would not. _

_Mio bit her lips and tried to tone down her embarrassing cries. Mugi was so warm yet why did Mio feel like it wasn't enough? Why was she so greedy?_

The black-haired girl turned away from Ritsu's inquiring gaze, closing her eyes in attempts to block her memories, but the corrosive guilt was too strong, too consuming –

"_Where are you going?"_

_Ritsu did not reply as she buttoned up her shirt and put her headband back on. Nervous, Mio sat up and pulled her jacket tighter around her naked body. The clubroom was too spacious, too cold for just the two of them. All the instruments, especially Mugi's keyboards, seemed to be scrutinizing her accusingly. _

"…_didn't I say it's a one-time thing, Mio?" Ritsu's voice quivered as she stood up and walked away from the crushed bassist. _

"…_w-what-?"_

_Ritsu turned slightly, her eyes wet and glazed. "It's over…for Mugi and I. How can I face her after this? __No, I should never have dragged her into this in the first place…oh god, Mugi…" Before the first tear trickled down her cheek, Ritsu broke into a run and left the room._

_Mio stared __at the empty spot dumbly. It took a few seconds for Ritsu's words to really register in her mind. The consequences of their actions ruthlessly slammed into her chest. She covered her face, trembling in horror. _

"_M-Mugi…what have I done…"_

_Kotobuki Tsumugi had always been there for her, yet what did she do in return? _

How disgusting, Akiyama Mio, to stab your friend in the worst way possible._ The line repeated in her crumbling psyche over and over again. _

She went out with Ritsu_, a voice cried feebly and made her feel even lower. _

_Mio stared blankly into space, not unlike what Yui did that night at her apartment. _

"_What now?" Mio whispered beseechingly after a long period of silence, as if asking aloud would award her an answer. _

_The last vanishing rays of sunlight outside the window was her only response._

_After that day, the four of them avoided each other. They were strangers in the same classroom, not speaking to each other and not acknowledging each other's presence. After many agonizing weeks, Mio heard that Yui and Ritsu slept together. She did not know how that happened but she was relieved. _

_Finally, they were all entwined. _

_Ritsu would not leave her. So when Mugi came to talk to her wearing that innocent yet devious smile, Mio simply tilted the blonde's chin and kissed her deeply. Yes, none of them would leave her. _

Ritsu got to Mugi first. Then Mugi had Ritsu for awhile. But Mio could still get Ritsu. She would be hers, no one else's. Even though past events could not be erased, she still had a chance to make everything right. She needed her drummer. Ritsu was her only hope. She must stay with the tawny-haired girl.

_But no_, Mio shook with terror, _I can't. I shouldn't do this. I'm wretched enough already. She already hates me. I should just leave them alone. She'll be happy with Mugi, won't she? I should stop ruining things more than I already have. Yui and Azusa will be together. And I'll be…alone. Of course, I'm pathetic pathetic pathetic – _

"Goddamit Mio, look at me!"

Ritsu pressed her forehead against Mio's and just gazed into her eyes without saying anything. Mio could feel her frantic breathing calm down under the drummer's searing eyes.

_Is Ritsu trying to comfort me? Why would she do that? She never did so in the past. She never cared. It was impossible._

But when Ritsu kissed her so chastely, so tenderly, Mio knew she could not deny it any longer. _Ritsu was changing. No, that's not it. Ritsu…is back. This is the real Ritsu. She's back._

Eyes dampening, Mio moved her lips against the drummer's, trying to convey the storm of emotions that ate away at her insides for so long. _Will Ritsu finally understand?_

Buried memories, vivid images she wanted to forget, maliciously flashed across her disturbed mind.

Ritsu going on her date with Mugi.

Ritsu talking animatedly to Ichigo.

Ritsu speaking admiringly of Azusa.

Before she knew it, Mio already pulled a handcuff from under the bed and flipped Ritsu beneath her.

"Mio, you-"

After locking the drummer's the wrist on the bedpost, Mio took that bothersome headband off Ritsu's hair. _Ritsu's always so cute with her bangs down. So cute, like a little girl. _

Mio lapped Ritsu's collar bone then moved down to her breasts while glancing up to her face every few moments. Seeing Ritsu's angry but lustful expression only turned Mio on even more. _More of Ritsu. I want to see more of Ritsu's different sides. All of Ritsu….all of her…_

The drummer jerked against the cuffs as Mio licked her entrance playfully, holding down her thighs.

"You, Akiyama Mio, you-"

"I what, Ritsu?" Mio rubbed her body against Ritsu's and slid up languidly, staring deep into those wide amber orbs, "Don't deny it, Ritsu. You enjoy this. You can never stay away from me for too long. Just like always, even when we were little."

"H-how about you huh? You-ngg," Ritsu growled hoarsely when Mio entered her sharply, rubbing and flicking her thumb over the swollen nub. "Y-you…weren't you the one w-who clung to me? I-I was just convenient to you-nngg. Y-you just u-used me a-and…"

"Used you? You were the one who discarded me first!" Mio bit down on Ritsu's breast angrily, hoping her renewed tears would just blend in with the sweat. _Why are you even crying, Akiyama Mio? You don't have the right to do so._

"Even after everything I did…you…still can't…keep away…from me…"

"It's the same for you, Ritsu," Mio kissed her heatedly, "You keep trying to forget me but you can't. I'll just have to erase whatever that strawberry girl did with you."

"Mio, sto-hnnff," the drummer glared at the bassist contemptuously after the previously thrown tie was stuffed into her mouth.

The black-haired girl lost sense of time as she buried herself in passion, in sheer lust and greed. She did not know how many times she repeatedly claimed Ritsu, biting and grinding, again and again. If she couldn't make Ritsu's mind accept her, she would make sure the drummer's body would. Ritsu's teary face and soundless cries, all of them were hers only.

At last, the gag fell out of the drummer's gasping mouth. "Mi…o…" Ritsu struggled to form coherent words, "I…never…"

The bassist licked her fingers slowly and stroked the drummer's inner thigh. Ritsu shuddered but pressed on, "I…never…slept…with…Ichigo…"

_What did she just say?_

"…I could…but…I couldn't…"

"Ritsu-?"

"I wanted to…but…I still…couldn't…"

"Then why-?"

"Mi…o…"

_Always jumping into conclusions. Always taking the bait. Always acting on raw emotions, _Mio's finger slid out of the drummer's entrance as all of her rough movements ceased. _When did I become someone like this, this pathetic being who couldn't even exist by herself?_

Mio nuzzled against Ritsu's neck, licking the sweat and tears off her slick skin. The black-haired girl then swept her tongue over those bite marks apologetically. Ritsu gasped when the stroking grew more pleasurable rather than painful, and shuddered violently as she came. Mio returned her attention to Ritsu's ears, pressing their breasts tight so she could feel the drummer's pounding heartbeats.

_Ritsu's right. We can't keep doing this. I need to do something. _

"You're quite fond of Azusa, aren't you?"

Ritsu's eyes were still clenched shut as she continued breathe heavily. "A-Azusa-?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, Ritsu. The poor thing is just a replacement for me, isn't she?"

"She…does…look like…you…," the drummer tugged on the handcuff feebly, "but…"

"But?" Mio continued to nibble Ritsu's ear and stroke her cheek lovingly.

"Azusa…resembles Akiyama Mio," the drummer tilted away from Mio's hand, "but you are… not Mio."

The black-haired girl laughed brokenly, "Mio? Who's that?" _That's right, Ritsu. Akiyama Mio is dead. I'm not the girl who grew up with you. I don't even know who that girl is._

Ritsu sighed wearily, turning her face so their lips met in a slow kiss. "You can't escape Yui's hold. None of us can. It's never going to end."

Mio broke away and nuzzled her nose against her lover's neck. "Not unless we get to Azusa."

"What do you mean? Didn't Yui get her already?" Ritsu's eyes drifted shut as tremendous exhaustion began to take over. She tiredly wrapped an arm around Mio after hearing the silent click of the cuff unlocking. Mio smiled and rested her head on top of Ritsu's heart.

"So? Yui likes her a lot, doesn't she? At first, I thought it was just something temporary but now they're so attached to each other. Yui wagging her tail, Azusa purring and meowing... it's sickening to look at them, really."

"Mio…"

"We'll see, Ritsu. Just wait, everything will go back to the way it was. Just the two of us."

"Us…" The drummer murmured and buried her nose in her bassist's soft raven hair.

_I don't know what I can do yet, but I'll save us, Ritsu. Just wait._

Surrounded by Ritsu's warmth, Mio drifted off into her dreamland easily.

* * *

As Azusa opened her eyes with a blissful smile, the bright rays of the sun greeted her good morning. No wonder Mio-senpai loved to sleep so much, this bed was extremely comfortable. She supposed she could ignore the sun's greeting and nap for a few more minutes-

She then shot up on the bed, blanching. What time was it?

"I'm late for school!"

She wasn't surprised to find herself alone in the bassist's room. It was almost noon so Mio must be up already. Azusa suddenly felt like she was an intruder in this personal space so she quickly gathered her belongings so she could leave as quickly as possible. She did the standard routine, although she could not find anything to tie her hair with. Once she decided she looked presentable enough, she briskly walked out and wondered how she could get to school.

When she passed by Ritsu's room, she noticed the door was open. How unusual. _But if Ritsu-senpai is home, maybe I could ask her for a ride__. _Yet Azusa could not formulate her question once she stepped into the drummer's room.

Though face ablaze, she could not look away from the two occupants. Ritsu was dressed casually in a simple jersey and pants instead of the Riku disguise or her usual open-collared shirt. She was sitting in her chair, while Mio was deep asleep on the bed, the blanket tugged snuggly around the bassist's body. Ritsu was just looking at the sleeping figure, watching her with such a gentle expression that made Azusa wonder if this was really HTT's drummer.

"I didn't know you were here, Azusa."

The younger girl gulped fearfully as Ritsu stood up and slowly walked towards her. She clenched her eyes, thinking the drummer would do something to her. Yet when nothing happened after a few moments, she dared to open her eyes. Ritsu was already out of the room.

"You want a ride to school, yea? Hurry up then."

Nodding dumbly, Azusa followed the quiet drummer to her car.

"A-ano, shouldn't you wear your, um, disguise?"

"No need. I won't be getting out of the car. Tinted windows should do the job."

Azusa swallowed any further questions at Ritsu's curt tone. The drummer didn't sound angry but she didn't sound happy either. Instead, she appeared to be deep in thought. The younger girl could only fidget in her seat during the remainder of the drive.

There was no music to break this heavy tension.

From the few interactions she had with Mio-senpai, Azusa could tell how important Ritsu-senpai was to the bassist. In what way, Azusa wasn't certain. She knew the feeling was mutual, however, judging from how Ritsu gazed at Mio earlier.

_But what was it, that emotion? And how about Mugi-senpai? Mio-senpai seemed to be really fond of her as well, while Ritsu-senpai…that kiss the other day…and what Mugi-senpai told me…what's going on?_

"What's on your mind, kitty?" Ritsu's voice was so flat that there wasn't even any hint of teasing in the nickname.

"What's on _your_ mind then, Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa retorted, taken aback by Ritsu's lack of emotion. After she realized they were at her school already, she knew she must force an answer out of the drummer or this would be in her mind for the rest of the day. Her mind still spun because of Mugi's shocking words from last week, unable to digest the blonde's abrupt change in personality. Azusa still believed that she heard Mugi wrong. There was just no way someone as nice as the keyboardist would utter such words. Then again, considering what she heard from Mugi, Azusa did not blame the older girl for wanting some sort revenge or closure.

And there was also Mio-senpai. Not HTT's vocalist slash bassist, but the Akiyama Mio who hugged her to sleep like a normal girl did to a plushie. The younger girl felt protective over Mio, just like how she felt about Mugi.

"Why do you ask, Azusa?"

_Ritsu-senpai sounds so tired. Her eyes are red and she looks so…defeated_. Azusa did her best to ignore her sympathetic conscience, "You and Mio-senpai-"

"What about her?" There it was again, that fatalistic tone whenever the bassist or the keyboardist was brought up.

"You said there's nothing between you and Mio-senpai, or between you and Mugi-senpai. I don't believe that. It can't be true!"

"Straight to the point huh, Azusa? Kids these days," Ritsu laughed dryly, "I hate Mio, simple as that."

"Hate-?"

"I hate her…"

_Because I love her so much._

Ritsu didn't have to say it aloud. Azusa heard the unspoken words loud and clear, even if the drummer couldn't hear it herself.

"And Mugi-senpai?"

Ritsu narrowed her eyes and looked away from Azusa. The younger girl touched her untied hair consciously, wondering if the drummer saw the bassist in her. Ritsu then rested her arms on the steering wheel and hid her face in them. "I don't know. I don't _know_ anymore. I don't…" Her voice cracked and her hands were clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned white.

"R-Ritsu-senpai-"

"Just go, Azusa."

The younger girl quickly got out of the car even though her conscience screamed at her to comfort the drummer. But Azusa knew it wasn't her place to do so. She understood that Ritsu did not want her comfort, not now.

When she reached the school gates, she dared to glance back.

The car was still there. Ritsu-senpai was still there.

Biting her lips guiltily, Azusa bent her head and entered the campus.

Surprisingly, Azusa was not punished for cutting class that morning. In fact, her teachers and classmates were more interested in knowing where she spent the night. It took everything for her not to turn and escape back into Ritsu's car. She was just a potential candidate to become the second guitarist of a popular band. Was she really that different from everyone in her school? Did she no longer belong to the life she lived in for seventeen years?

_Mio-senpai is right. I have to make a choice. _Thinking about the bassist made Azusa even more depressed. _Then why did she choose to throw all her hard work away? She must regret it, doesn't she? All that suffering just to be with the rest of HTT…is it really worth it? Is there anything I can do to help them?_

She idly sketched stick figures of the band members in her book, not really paying attention to lectures. _I don't care what Mugi-senpai's planning…I don't want to see her cry again._ _No, not just her_. Azusa then realized just how attached she was to the whole band. Perhaps not so much on the individual level, but her wish to protect them from harm was the same for all of them.

A year ago, they were just high school seniors like her. A year ago, they were studying for post-secondary entrance exams. A year ago, they were just teenaged girls.

_They still are. They just…forgot how to be who they were supposed to be. I will help them remember_, she vowed to herself, drawing a smiley kitty face beside her doodle. _Koneko-chan…huh._

HTT took her under its wing, away from the pressures exerted upon her by society. In a way, they saved her from being swallowed by the mundaneness of daily life. _It's my turn to return the favor._

Azusa left the classroom the instant the bell chimed the end of the school day. The longer she stayed, the more alienated she felt. She had the urge to return to the hotel because she felt she belonged there, not here.

But no, she had to return home. She still depended on her parents after all and she must study for her midterms._ Thanks to Mio-senpai's help, I feel I understand all the concepts so much better now._ Azusa stopped at the crosswalk mechanically, seeing the red light. _Yes, I should just concentrate on my tests and after that it will be Mio-senpai's contest. I wonder what kind of tasks she will set though_.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone shoved her onto the street forcefully. As she tried to regain her balance, she saw a car heading towards her.

Everything went black.

* * *

"You failed again?"

"The person I hired did his job properly. We just didn't expect the car to brake in time."

"My daughter's position in HTT is on the line here! That Nakano girl already received quite a lot of attention after those two contests, especially the one last week."

"Suzuki-san, we can't do anything too obvious."

"I know that. That's why an accident should have taken care of everything! But you did not deliver, Takotu."

"Alright, I have another idea. That girl's family seems to be the strict kind. If we can talk to them…"

"Oh?"

"We'll just get the girl to back out willingly."

* * *

Garnet eyes opened sluggishly.

Other than feeling woozy in the head, Azusa felt okay. She looked around the room and didn't see any complicated machines, meaning her injury wasn't so grave.

She hissed sharply when she tried to bend her knee. Even though the bandage covering the kneecap was thick, she could feel it was only a scrape, some wound that would heal soon at least. It would be inconvenient, but it was much better than the alternative. But why was she brought to the hospital if her injury wasn't serious at all?

"Oh, you're awake, good," a nurse entered her room, smiling at her politely, "your doctor will be right with you soon. She would like to talk to you about something. Could you wait here for a few moments?"

"A-ah, sure. Ano, do you know why I was brought here?" Azusa sat at the edge of the bed, slightly wary at the nurse's curious look.

Flustered at being caught staring, the nurse quickly replied, "Oh, yes. The paramedics told us that you fainted, possibly due to the shock that the car might hit you. Fortunately, the car was able to brake in time and avoid you. The scrape on your knee was from when you collapsed. However, the pedestrians recognized you as Nakano Azusa so the paramedics decided to get you away from the scene. We've already called your parents so they should be here shortly."

"I-I see. Thank you," Azusa's shoulders drooped despondently after the nurse excused herself. Someone definitely pushed her into the car's path. It was a deliberate shove.

Someone wanted her dead, but why? She did not need more things to complicate her life!

Frustrated, Azusa limped out of the room, deciding to get some fresh air before returning. She wondered why the doctor wanted to talk to her. She fervently hoped that the doctor wasn't a fan of HTT or something.

The sky was still bright outside, indicating that not much time had passed since she fainted. The hospital wing was strangely desolate, there were no patients and visitors at all. All she saw were some nurses. It was as if this section was secluded from the rest of the hospital, even though she could see that it was quite populated on the other side. Maybe this was a special sector reserved for celebrities? Azusa didn't want to think of herself as one yet, but she was recognizable enough to be brought here. So perhaps she was given special treatment because of her growing fame?

Even though Azusa disliked crowds, this whole area felt too lonely. Sick patients should have family and friends keeping them company. It was only right. How else could patients get better if they were surrounded by such lifeless white and grey?

_Oh, finally, someone. She looks like a patient here, so maybe she can tell me more_. There was a girl leaning against the window, gazing into the sky with a soft smile on her face. As Azusa hobbled near her, she decided the girl's profile looked similar somehow.

Then it clicked.

_Yui-senpai! It has to be her but…no, this girl's hair is longer and…she is thinner too._ Azusa tilted her head, wondering just who this person was. As much as she looked like HTT's guitarist, there was no way. This brunette looked rather fragile and weary, yet her eyes were so lively and innocent. She was also humming a somewhat familiar tune with a rather sweet voice.

Before Azusa could say anything, the girl noticed her and tilted her head, smiling warmly. "Hello! Are you here to look at the flowers too?"

The pigtailed girl blinked and followed the girl's gaze out of the window. Indeed, the garden was filled with blooming flowers, giving the whole hospital vibrant colors.

"Wow, it's really pretty," Azusa muttered in amazement. Just by looking at these colors, she felt peace for the first time in many months. Yet the melancholic sadness in the air could not be ignored.

Pretty flowers, yes, but trapped from all sides by the buildings; it was if time had stopped.

"I've never seen you around here before! Are you okay though? This wing of the hospital is usually reserved for patients with terminal illness." The brunette still maintained that happy smile on her face even as she implied her own condition.

Azusa looked away, embarrassed. "Um, actually, I only have a scrape on my knee…oh it's no big deal," she added hurriedly, seeing the concerned expression on the friendly girl's face, "I just got curious and decided to look around. Um, I think they brought me here because it was too crowded elsewhere." Even though the girl appeared harmless enough, Azusa did not want to talk about the real reason for being brought here. After all, Jun taught her to never underestimate over-zealous fans, even though this stranger had yet to recognize her. Perhaps she did not watch the TV at all?

"Oh, I see. I'm glad to hear that!"

The girl had a very soothing smile and, with a face so similar to Yui-senpai's, she was making Azusa feel more at ease in this foreign place. The pigtailed girl no longer felt alone. It felt so odd, standing beside this girl who could be Yui-senpai's twin. Just who was she?

The two stood together in comfortable silence. Azusa could feel the girl's excitement about having a companion. _Is there no one to visit her? How horrible! Terminal illness… how is she able to look so energetic? Ah, of course. She's not just going to lie around waiting for…what am I doing? I don't even know this girl yet I'm already thinking about how she doesn't have a long time to live…_

Azusa glanced at the girl again, who smiled at her in such a friendly manner that made her feel so warm. Not everyone in this world was jaded – people like this girl still existed, people who had no ulterior motives and simply enjoyed life for what it was.

_She's just looking at those flowers, yet she's smiling as if she got a priceless present. Well perhaps she did, in a way, but that's so sad though. The flowers are blooming while she's counting the rest of her days. Hmm, really, what's this feeling? There's something about her that makes me feel at ease even though we're strangers. It feels right somehow. It must be because she looks so much like Yui-senpai. _

_Wait a minute. _Azusa wanted to hit herself for her slow realization. _This girl must be Yui-senpai's relative! _

"Ah, sorry for the late introduction. I am Nakano Azusa," she held out her hand, smiling, "What's your name?"

The girl looked very pleased. She spun around, making the gold clips that held the bangs back sparkle under the sunlight.

She shook the offered hand cheerfully, "Nice to meet you! I am Hirasawa Yui!"

Finally, Nakano Azusa met the center of this endless spiral.

* * *

**A/N:** … ( ゜へ゜;;; ) so, no bassist section...

That's not a typo. It really is spelled 'Y-U-I'. I've been looking forward to writing this part since forever. That's why I've been so evasive about the whole Hirasawa sisters matter. (⊃д⊂)

Criticism or any feedback are welcome as usual!

Background Info:

...there are none...that I can put here. Except everything pre-Spiral is canon save for minor details and, of course, lack of Azusa and Jun.


	9. Dyad 8 Entombed Memories

**A/N: **Thank you for your supports and I apologize for letting the cliffhanger sit for so long. As I wrote in my profile, I did not have access to internet but most importantly, I must focus on my school work in order to catch up and simply...readjust to the pace of life, I suppose.

Anyways, no more rambling, here is longest chapter yet, Dyad 8 :3

As always, special thanks to ghikiJ who beta'd this in spite of her busy schedule X3

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

**U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I**

**Dyad 8 – Entombed Memories**

**U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I-U-I**

"_I can't believe this is happening~"_

_A teenager with shoulder-length brown hair spread her arms wide and spun around in a joyous dance, smiling as she twirled her way down the street. The pedestrians either gave her a puzzled stare as they walked, or they chuckled at her zealous behavior. Happiness was contagious after all._

"_Onee-chan, s-slow down!"_

_A shorter brunette ran up to her sister with a small frown. She looked just like the older girl except her brown tresses were tied in a short ponytail. _

"_Hehe, gomen, Ui, I just got so excited~"_

_Yui rubbed her head sheepishly and held her sister's hands in reassurance as they resumed their walk. Ui glanced at the huge smile on her sister's face and lowered her head._

"_Onee-chan, you don't have to smile…"_

"_Eh? What do you mean?" The curve widened in response._

"_Please don't smile unless you mean it," Ui mumbled nervously as if it took all her courage to say that. Her shoulders drooped guiltily when the smile vanished from Yui's face after those words. _

"_But I do mean it, Ui," the older girl spoke slowly without an expression._

"_Really? You're always smiling because you don't want me to worry," the younger girl gulped nervously after hearing her sister's monotonous voice. "But after what happened a week ago, I thought you'd-"_

"_It's unfortunate that our stepfather passed away," Yui shrugged, her face blank, "but he was rarely home and I'm not that close to him anyways. I'm just happy we have the apartment to ourselves now."_

"_Onee-chan!" Ui exclaimed, unable to believe her kind-hearted sister could say something so cold._

"_Ui~ Didn't you always say you'd like to practice playing the guitar in privacy rather than out in the streets? He never liked hearing us play whenever he was home. Now we don't have to worry about it anymore. Of course I'm…saddened that he's gone forever, but we have to move on, right?"_

_Ui frowned suspiciously and stared at the taller brunette until she looked down to break the gaze. Then the ponytailed girl took something out of her pocket. Yui only blinked in confusion as her sister fixed strands of her hair into place with two yellow hairclips. _

"_There. I could never see your eyes because they always hide behind your bangs," Ui nodded proudly as if she did something incredible. _

_Yui brushed her hair, slightly uncomfortable with the additional weight. "Why do you want to see my eyes?"_

"_Because they're so pretty, Onee-chan. They always calm me down and…they never lie," the younger girl whispered, gripping the edges of her skirt as she stared resolutely into Yui's wide eyes._

_The taller brunette smiled, "Alright then. In return, you have to do this for me," she held her sister's cheeks and gently pulled up, causing a small smile to form on the blushing girl's face. "I haven't seen you smile for a long time, Ui. You only ever smile whenever you play the guitar."_

_The ponytailed girl leaned into her sister's hands. "Okay. It is my turn to smile for us. I mean… it's only the two of us now, Onee-chan."_

"_It has always been just the two of us, Ui."_

"_Maybe, but not anymore. I heard Sakuragaoka is a nice school. You'll be able to make friends."_

"_Not without you. I-"_

"_No, Onee-chan," Ui backed away and spoke firmly, "It's only a year, and then I'll be in that school too. I want you to make friends on your own, okay?"_

"_Alright, alright. When you enter Sakuragaoka, you will make friends as well."_

_The tension left the older girl's shoulders after Ui nodded without hesitation. _

"_So, where were we? Oh, ehehe, do you remember where we left the box?" Her characteristic blank expression broke as Yui looked around with an embarrassed smile._

"_It's okay. We have all day. We'll look for it together." The younger brunette smiled and held out her hand._

Yui slowly opened her eyes and held up her hand. If she squinted, she could almost see familiar fingers grasping her own. She wondered if the familiarity of this place caused her to doze off against the dirty brick wall. She readjusted her star-shaped sunglasses and fixed her brown tresses before she coolly scrutinized her surroundings. The small alleyway had never changed, desolate and filthy.

The large wooden box was still here, muddy and covered with grime. The last time she checked, there was a litter of puppies using it as a haven but now, it seemed that they had moved on in search of new homes. Yui effortlessly flipped the box over and hopped onto its sturdy base board. She stood on it for a while, testing her weight on the temporary stage before jumping off with a small smile.

"How nostalgic," she whispered to the empty alley and listened for a reply only she could hear. She fixed her shoulder strap and checked her watch, frowning, "I'm late to meet Nodoka-chan. Some things just don't change, do they?"

Again, she paused to receive the alley's silent reply. Perhaps it wasn't such a good thing that she and her band stayed in this city for so long. Being here had its advantages, such as being able to visit certain places and people, but maybe it was time to go on another tour.

"_Yui-senpai."_

Smiling, she began her jog and felt the weight of a special guitar bouncing against her back. Certainly, a tour sounded like a great idea, especially if a certain kitty could come along.

* * *

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hirasawa Yui!"

Azusa stared at the girl dumbly as the brunette continued to shake her hand with zest. "So Azusa-chan, if you have time right now, would you like to keep me company? Um, I'll tell you everything I know about these flowers or just the hospital in general. It'll be fun, I promise!"

The pigtailed girl tried to speak, she really did. However, this girl's bright smile looked so unnatural on a face so similar to Yui-senpai's that her mind simply refused to work.

"Hirasawa-san, it's time for your check-up. Oh, Nakano-san, Dr. Manabe is looking for you," a nurse came up to them with a polite smile.

"Awww, that's too bad! Well, I hope we can see each other again, Azusa-chan," Hirasawa-san chirped and waved at the shell-shocked girl.

Azusa nodded stiffly and spun around in a huge arc. She tried not to look back as she hobbled back to her room in sluggish, robotic movements. After she turned corners, she noticed that a tall woman was looking at her contemplatively before approaching her.

"I am Dr. Manabe. I requested to have you brought to the hospital," she held out her hand, and Azusa automatically shook it, her mind still blank. "I did it on behalf of my daughter though. She wants to speak to you about something, Nakano-san."

"Your daughter?" The pigtailed girl murmured dumbly, unable to process any more new information.

"Yes, she should be here any minute. I apologize for the suddenness of this request, but my daughter rarely asks anything of me so this must be something of utmost importance, possibly concerning the patient you were talking to."

"The patient… you mean, Y-yu…H-Hirasawa-san?" At the mention of that name, Azusa's mind finally resumed working again. She simply could not refer to the smiling girl as Yui-senpai, not when she was so different from the guitarist of HTT. She believed that she must have heard the girl wrong, or by some miracle they had the exact same name. It was not uncommon for two people to have the same name, perhaps even of the same spelling too. However, Hirasawa-san looked so uncannily similar to Hirasawa Yui of HTT that Azusa's rational mind told her it was not a mere coincidence.

A troubled frown passed by the doctor's face before a professional expression came back on. "Yes. My daughter works as an intern in this hospital and she spends most of her time taking care of Hirasawa-san. Therefore, I assume this matter has something to do with her. Do you, by any chance, know Hirasawa-san?"

"I-I…" Azusa could not reply because she truly did not know the answer. Did she know Hirasawa-san? Did she really know who Hirasawa Yui was at all? Dr. Manabe must be too busy with her job to watch the television to know Azusa's connection to HTT, but surely the woman would have mentioned something about the band if the brunette in the hospital gown was really related to Yui-senpai.

"I take it you just met her then," the doctor sighed wearily, "It is not any of my business, given I am just a stranger but Hirasawa-san seems to like you, and I believe it would make her happy if you can talk to her again. My daughter, a few nurses, and I are the only visitors she ever has. Her sister used to visit her as well but I haven't seen her in a while…"

"Sister?" Azusa breathed sharply and was about to question further when she noticed two people passing by the intersection towards the hallway Hirasawa-san was at.

_Yui-senpai!_ Immediately, the pigtailed girl limped after the brunette clad in her jogging disguise. The guitarist of HTT was in deep conversation with a bespectacled girl with short burgundy hair. How Azusa wanted to go up to the brunette to hug her, to be around her, just so she could calm down somehow. She had not seen Yui since that wonderful morning, and with everything that had happened, especially the car accident and this shocking revelation, she wanted the guitarist's reassuring presence. She was about to call out Yui's name when she spotted Hirasawa-san down the hallway at the exact same spot she left the girl, still staring out of the window. Azusa's throat closed up for she was terrified that the one in the hospital gown would turn, not the disguised guitarist.

It would mean everything she learned about Yui was fake. It should not bother her because she already knew that the band was built on deceits and mind games, yet she could not stomach the fact Yui's presence itself was a lie. A strong wave of nausea seized her and she had to lean against the wall before she collapsed or threw up. She exhaled shakily and looked around the corner, clenching her lips shut when her sight confirmed that she did not hallucinate.

"I can't believe I came here," Yui muttered and took off her sunglasses. Nervousness was something Azusa had never seen on the guitarist, yet the way her hand was clasped on the strap was indicative enough.

"You know you want to see her. You've been here for awhile," Dr. Manabe's daughter patted Yui's shoulder and gently pushed her forward.

Hirasawa-san was humming a different tune than before as she played with a strand of her hair with a thoughtful expression. Any hints of gloominess were dispelled the moment she saw the two approaching figures. There was no shock, no uneasiness.

Just sheer joy.

"I didn't know you guys are coming today!" The girl waved zealously even though she patiently waited for them to walk up to her.

Yui had a rare, soft smile as she hugged the other brunette in greeting. She gently brushed away a strand hair from the girl's cheek to readjust the yellow clips. Her voice had a chiding tone but the affection flowing from it was unmistakable.

"Didn't Dr. Manabe tell you to stay inside?"

"Hehe, I just want to look at the flowers~ See, they're all blooming!"

"Did they give you painkillers again?" Yui frowned and leaned down to press her forehead against Hirasawa-san's. "You don't have a fever…is it your back?"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Then why are you so…hyper?"

"Because I'm so happy to see you!"

HTT's guitarist smiled weakly at those words, "I'm very happy too. Come on, let's go inside."

"I'll be right back. I just need to talk to my mother about something," Dr. Manabe's daughter calmly excused herself and walked away from the two brunettes.

Azusa jolted when she realized the bespectacled girl was coming her way. She took deep breath in an attempt to calm her pounding heart, puzzled as to why she was so nervous in talking to this girl. Was it because she had the answers, or was it because she seemed so close to both Hirasawas?

"I am Manabe Nodoka," the girl smiled politely and shook her hand as her mother had done, "you must be Nakano Azusa."

"Y-yes I am, Manabe-san."

"Please, just call me Nodoka. I believe that my mother already explained that you were brought here under my request, correct?"

Azusa nodded slowly and tried to ease the tension in her shoulders. She did not know why she was so intimidated by the bespectacled girl, but the confident, mature way Nodoka held herself made the younger girl feel oddly childish.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to leave the Hirasawas alone? They have not seen each other since..." Dr. Manabe frowned.

"Since the night before the Listen! Concert, I know, but it's alright. Yui and Ui will be fine."

"Alright, I trust your judgment then." The older woman patted her daughter's shoulder before walking away from them.

Azusa blinked at Nodoka and repeated quietly. "Ui…?"

"I believe you've met both sisters right?" The bespectacled girl spoke solemnly, staring at the shorter girl as if she was gauging her reaction.

"Yes, b-but which is which? T-the girl in the hospital gown introduced herself as Y-Yui but the one who came here with you is Yui-senpai right?"

Nodoka seemed to have not noticed Azusa's confusion. "Why don't I let you decide for yourself?"

"W-w-what do you mean? And just who are you to them?" Everything was giving Azusa such a terrible headache that she could feel the rising panic threatening to overwhelm her rational mind.

"I am their friend. I've heard many things about you, Azusa. Perhaps you can help them, something that the rest of HTT and I cannot accomplish."

"Y-you know them?" _If Nodoka was really close to Yui-senpai and the band like she said, how come none of them ever mentioned her?_

"Yes, we went to high school together," the girl said softly and did not elaborate. Wordlessly, she led Azusa down the hallway and stopped in front of Hirasawa-san's room. The door was slightly ajar and laughter could be heard from within.

"W-what are you doing?" The pigtailed girl swallowed, uncomfortable. She would have bolted if it weren't for the older girl's grip on her shoulder.

"This is something you must do," Nodoka's voice was like steel.

"What must I do?" Azusa was getting more and more frustrated. Why couldn't anyone just give her a straight answer?

"You will see a side of Yui that was carefully hidden away from mass media, the real Yui."

"But which one of them is Yui-senpai?" The black-haired girl hissed quietly, afraid that her rising volume would notify the occupants inside the room of their presence.

Nodoka's eyes softened at her shaking form. "For simplicity's sake, why don't you call the girl with yellow clips Ui, Yui's younger sister? And Yui will still be the Yui."

"What do you mean, for simplicity's sake? W-why are you being so dodgy about their identities?"

"I promised… Yui that I would not tell anyone, so I will show you instead. Like I said before, you need to decide for yourself," Nodoka's arms were folded as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Decide what? What do you…want from me? It's not my business. T-they're family, aren't they? I'm just an outsider, I can't possibly-"

"Listen," Nodoka interrupted softly, "Please just listen."

Azusa noticed her weary tone but she could not take it anymore. She pulled at the older girl's sleeve and tried to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Why should I just listen to you? I'm sick of just listening to what people tell me to do. Just explain it clearly. What is it that you want from me?"

"Before I can tell you anything more, you must listen before you can hear."

At these words, Azusa's frustration ebbed away as she slowly let go of the older girl's wrist. Nodoka's request strangely reminded her of the cryptic words that Yui said several days ago.

_"Mio-chan tried to talk to me long ago but I didn't listen. And so now, here we are."_

And Azusa had promised she would try her best. Even though this wasn't about the bassist, the pigtailed girl decided that if she wanted to find the answers she seeks, she must start listening to everything. She rested her cheek against the doorframe and glanced at the two brunettes inside, chatting happily. The exchange itself sounded normal yet they talked as if it was the most interesting conversation ever. The tension was certainly gone from Yui's shoulders.

"So I was just looking at the flowers when-" Ui flinched and slumped forward, holding her torso with an agonized grimace. Yui hopped up from her seat, her face filled with panic.

"I-it's okay, it's j-just the usual," the girl gasped, still trembling in pain as she tried to sit up. Sweat was visible on her brow even after her sister wiped at her skin.

"Just say it when it hurts, don't-"

"I could say the same to you," Ui said firmly, even though her voice was hoarse. "I'm okay. So, where were we? Oh, right. Did you bring it?"

However reluctant Yui seemed by the change of subject, she did not pursue further as she obediently unzipped the case and took out a red acoustic guitar. Its pristine condition showed how much the brunette must have taken care of it.

"Thank you. I haven't played in a while…you always say you're too busy to visit me," Ui hugged the guitar while chiding her sister in a gentle tone.

"I'm sorry," Yui said simply but her remorse was clear.

"Oh no, I wasn't blaming you. I just mean that…I want you to tell me, not Nodoka-chan. I know you're really busy, so it's okay. You must take care of yourself too. Look, your hair's all messed up at the back," the girl chuckled affectionately and grabbed a comb from the nightstand. Yui remained silent as her sister carefully brushed the few strands sticking up at the back of her head.

"There, all done~

Yui scratched her chin and looked unusually shy but happy. Ui had a small but joyous smile, as if she was proud at accomplishing this simple task. After putting the comb away, she nostalgically ran her fingers over the fret board.

"Now, what should I play? Ooh, I know!" Smiling, she began to strum with ease. Her voice was soft yet rich in emotions as it accompanied the rapid notes in their joyful dance in the air.

"_Ever since we're born, we are always close~ yeah yeah~  
It must be fate that we're able to meet, definitely!  
No matter what it is, we would always share everything~ peace peace~  
Bliss will be doubled!"_

Azusa glanced at Nodoka, whose eyes were still closed, and then at Yui. The brunette had such a tender expression on her face that it brought an ache to the pigtailed girl's heart. Was this why Nodoka couldn't bear to look inside? Or was she trying to visualize something from the cheerful melody?

"_That day you gave me a white Christmas  
It made me really, really happy.  
Such a surprise it was! Just how should I return the favor?"_

Ui's angelic voice echoed in Azusa's mind as she closed her eyes and listened. She could see two young girls twirling down the street, laughing as they threw snow at each other. It was a picture of absolute innocence, of a blissful childhood. It was a wonderful image that would make any listener wish for it to continue.

"_I don't just want to receive your smile and energy, I want to give it to you too.  
Even though it's just a tiny wish, it's an earnest dream."_

Azusa smiled in spite of herself. It didn't matter who they were. The sisters loved each other and the emotion was expressed in its rawest form through music. The pigtailed girl continued to watch the heartwarming movie behind her closed eyelids, unable to break out of her trance, not that she wanted to do so. Even after the song ended, she waited for a moment in silent respect before opening her eyes again. She thought this was it, yet Nodoka's eyes were still closed as if waiting for more. Azusa looked back inside to see Ui handing the guitar to Yui with a reddened face. The black-haired girl didn't know whether it was out of exertion or bashfulness after the performance.

"Come on, it's your turn now. I haven't heard you sing for a long time and you know how much I love watching you play."

"Alright, I'll sing your favorite one then," Yui took a deep breath and licked her lips, appearing nervous for the first time with a guitar in her hands. Clad in the ponytailed disguise, she did not look like the famous, confident guitarist of HTT at all.

Azusa watched in amazement as the brunette began to sing. The light-hearted feeling was similar to the one she heard in Yui's private studio, but this time she could hear every single word clearly. It was so cute and sweet, filled with a childish giddiness that almost seemed wrong coming from the guitarist.

"_Glorious, perfect weather for a stroll, perfect weather to fill your lungs with air~  
The alarm clock went off an hour early so there's a little time to go out~"_

Ui hummed along and bobbed her head to the rhythm. Not long after however, her soft smile quickly faded as she stared at her sister. Yui's voice was thick but she persisted, her hands still steady as they strummed the simple melody.

"_Sniffing puppy, fluffy clouds, and the flowers in the pot~  
I can't stop smiling, I wonder why?  
I don't know but…."_

Yui's voice broke off into a strangled sob. Ui frowned worriedly and held out her hand, unsure what to do. Head lowered, the guitarist continued to sing in that choked tone.

"_I say 'Good Morning' with a happy smile, say 'Good morning' to a person I don't know.  
It's nice to be alive…"_

The song ended abruptly as Yui just sat there with her hand clenched around the fret board. She exhaled deeply as her free but shaking hand reached over the nightstand for a bottle of painkillers.

"No, you can't! Nodoka-chan already told me you take those anxiety pills, you can't-" Ui grabbed at Yui's wrist weakly. The guitarist looked up and revealed her wet face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But you're…you're going to…d-d…and I c-can't do _anything_! I'm so _useless_, I-"

Ui bit her lips and wrapped her arms around her sister, muffling those wrenching sobs. "Please don't say that…please don't cry…you make me want to cry too…"

Azusa tore herself away from the doorframe, unable to listen any longer. It hurt her to see Yui in so much pain, so overwhelming that she had difficulty breathing. She tried to run as far away from the room as possible, ignoring Nodoka's quiet call. Her scraped knee complained feebly through meager stings but the pain was nothing compared to the one in her chest.

Before she realized it, she was standing in the beautiful garden. It was quiet and empty, like the isolation wing of the hospital she ran away from. The flowers were in full bloom within this timeless sanctuary, safe from the horrors of the real world.

Like Ui.

Azusa slumped down on the bench and covered her mouth with her hand.

Upon closer inspection, she could see that not everything was as picturesque as it appeared. The yarrows were wilting lifelessly and some of the peonies were withering even though they were surrounded by their kind.

There was no definitive meaning. There were only fake truths and real lies. Everything was just a shade of grey.

_Ui-san and Yui-senpai are the same…_

"Azusa-san?"

The black-haired girl remained silent as Nodoka wordlessly sat down beside her. The bespectacled girl patiently waited for her to control her breathing before commenting softly.

"You've heard and seen them now. I am sure you've never seen Yui like that, have you?"

After Azusa slowly shook her head, Nodoka sighed. "I knew it. She never let her true emotions out. She always does the opposite of whatever she is feeling, or she does everything she could to keep her mind from straying, even if it means hurting the others."

The pigtailed girl finally turned to look at the older girl. "Hurt the others?"

"The situation in the band. I am certain you know what I am talking about."

Azusa did not reply. She knew Yui was the reason why things were so complicated between Ritsu, Mugi and Mio, but she did not know the whole story at all. She could not believe Yui would do terrible things just to take her mind off her sister's illness.

"It's hard to imagine, isn't it? Both Yui and Ui are such nice girls too but time changes people or," Nodoka whispered sadly, "change them back to who they used to be."

"I don't care what their past was like." Azusa felt strangely calm, so calm that she was able to utter these words with ease. She made her decision on how to treat this matter. Hours ago in the classroom, she doodled members of the band and vowed to protect them any way she could. She intended to see her promise through, starting with the center of this spiral.

"I believe Yui-senpai is still her, Nodoka-san. As for what I saw today, she was just showing her true self to her sister. I don't care who is Ui and Yui. There's only one Hirasawa Yui I know and that's Yui-senpai, the guitarist of HTT."

The bespectacled girl's expression remained stoic, but her eyes seemed brighter. "I see. To me, both of them are trying to be someone they are not. But you're correct, they only ever showed their true self to each other. I am sure you've noticed that they don't refer to each other with names, or anything at all."

After Azusa's hesitant nod, Nodoka continued, "There is no name between the two of them. Names separate them, distinguish them and drive them apart. And so there is only Yui. I do not understand what they're trying to do by pretending there is no individual by the name of Ui. I assumed that it's a way for them to deal with the inevitable end of Ui's illness, but it still doesn't make sense. It gets so confusing and tiresome sometimes that I don't even know who I'm speaking to."

"Then why don't you just confront them about it?" The pigtailed girl recalled Ui's bright smile when she introduced herself, and Yui's mysterious smile during her introduction many weeks ago in that hotel room. Was there really a difference between them?

"I should, but I could not. This is the one thing the two sisters ever asked of me. They asked me not to question them, and I could never refuse such a request," Nodoka shook her head and chuckled sadly, "You see? The band and I could not do anything about them. But I've heard stories about you, Azusa-san, and now I've seen your resolve."

"Resolve?"

"Yes. At one point, all of us tried to help them one way or another but none of us succeeded. Even if the feelings remained the same, our resolves eroded over time. I may be the first friend Yui made in the school, but she spent most of her time with the light music club, especially Ritsu. Ritsu is Yui's best friend," Nodoka paused when she saw the incredulous look on Azusa's face.

"It doesn't seem like way during the time you spend with them, does it?" The older girl sighed tiredly, "But she is. Once Yui told me that she saw a lot of herself in the drummer, so perhaps it was why she adored Ritsu so much. Either way, the rest of the club and I know Yui longer than you, Azusa-san, yet, I can feel her changing within this short period you have known her. That is what I hope you can do for them."

The pigtailed girl did not blink when Nodoka held her hand. "Give them their sense of self back, Azusa-san. I can't watch over Yui, and the rest of the band are in far too deep to do anything about her. Can I trust you to do that for me?"

Azusa patted the older girl's hand with a hard glint in her bright garnet eyes. "You don't have to tell me. I plan to do that anyways. Leave Yui-senpai to me."

* * *

Ritsu groaned and pulled at her hair, as she remained slumped over the steering wheel. She continued to stare at the windshield, and she could almost see last year's events playing out on the transparent screen. In just one year, their last year of high school, the lives they came to know were completely annihilated and reconstructed into this pathetic routine work masquerading as a lifestyle.

She was fine with it. She was the drummer of the most famous and wealthiest band of Japan. She did not have to study for exams or work hard like a typical commoner. She should be grateful to live like this. She should be perpetually happy with all the luxuries granted to her.

Then why was she in so much pain?

All of her emotions morphed into hatred because it was the only way she knew how to deal with everything. Beneath her easy-going attitude, horrendous flames of loathing continued to burn and eat away her mind. There were so many ways to vent out her frustrations, especially with her band members, who were all too willing to oblige in their twisted game of lust.

But Nakano Azusa entered their endless spiral and killed whatever catalyst that kept converting Ritsu's emotions. Without the transforming process, the drummer began to feel again. Predominantly, all she felt was guilt. It had always been guilt.

She betrayed Mugi. She hurt Mio. She let down Yui. Everything was her fault. Their relationships were complicated enough, yet she just had to go and irreversibly trap them within this vortex. But Ritsu could not have known the consequences when she finally erupted and confronted Hirasawa Yui. The leader of HTT never anticipated the repercussion of her actions that day, especially her consequent submission to the guitarist.

"_Why are you here, Ricchan? How's it going with Mugi-chan?" The brunette stood up from the couch and smiled at her._

_The drummer did not wait for Yui's permission to enter the apartment and kicked the door shut before she whirled around in utter rage._

"_How dare you bring up Mugi? I know what you did… I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"_

"_What do you mean? I merely comforted her after she saw what you and Mio-chan did." Unaffected by the yell, Yui kept up her cold smile even as Ritsu grabbed the collars of her shirt._

"_You! I don't care if you hate me Yui, but why did you bring Mio and Mugi into this, huh? Is this your way of punishing me?" _

"_Hmm~? Whatever could you be talking about, Ricchan?" Yui laughed and traced a heart on the drummer's cheek. The tawny-haired girl slapped the offending hand away._

"_Why don't you just blame me for Ui's condition, huh? I was the only one who knew how sick she was. If I had let you gone home with her that night, her illness would not have…" Ritsu's voice grew weaker and weaker as her grip on Yui's shirt slackened. "Why don't you just hate me, Yui? A-and y-you should have come to me that night…"_

_She stared at the guitarist and noticed the characteristic non-smile was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Should I?"_

_The drummer continued to stare at Yui, suddenly lost for words. Then the brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "Mio-chan is just so easy to convince-"_

"_SHUT UP!" Ritsu's fury blazed as she glared deep into those remorseless eyes. "Don't talk about her like that! Mio is not just some-"_

"_Is that so? You and I both know the truth." Even though Yui's tone was suggestive, her face was expressionless which angered the drummer even more. _

"_STOP SAYING THAT! YOU-!" Ritsu screamed at her and slammed her against the wall. "You…You should have taken me instead! WHY MIO! WHY HER?" _

_Yui merely gazed at the drummer with that infuriatingly blank expression. Snarling, Ritsu pulled at the brunette's uniform by its ribbon until their faces were only centimeters away. _

"_How could you do that to her? It's Mio! Our bassist, our lyricist, our shy Mio…" The drummer's hoarse growl pleaded the guitarist for an explanation, "She's always admired you, liked you and cared for you. You know how she's always dreaming about the perfect endings and stuff, don't you? You understand, right? You understand it's everything to her. You know what she's like."_

"_Exactly," Yui smiled slowly and caressed her cheek. "I understand, and I still did it." _

_Ritsu's eyes widened as she trembled with barely contained rage. The brunette did not smirk, laugh or make any other expressions. She merely brushed her lips against the drummer's. "So what are you going to do about it, Ricchan~?"_

_A guttural roar that sounded like the cry of a wounded animal left Ritsu's throat as she shoved the guitarist until she fell onto the couch. Yui continued to smile even as the drummer pounced on her and tore off her ribbon with a violent jerk. The brunette's expression remained the same as if she was unaffected by all the rough treatment. The longer Ritsu stared at Yui, the angrier she became. _

_How she wanted to make this coolly smiling girl scream and beg. How she wanted this innocently smiling girl to cry out in fear. How she wanted to laugh at this despicably smiling girl as she sobbed in despair. _

_Yes, let Yui get a taste of her own medicine. Let her suffer just as Mio did._

_She, Tainaka Ritsu, will break Hirasawa Yui. _

_With those brown strands fanned out on the couch cushion in an endearingly messy way, the guitarist looked especially childish and cute. It was the kind of innocence that seductively kindled the drummer's desire to taint her. Ritsu licked her dry lips as she pushed Yui further into the cushion. _

_The brunette giggled, not at all intimidated. "You look scary, Ricchan~"_

_Snarling, the drummer pried Yui's lips open with a heated kiss and shoved her tongue in deeply. She repeatedly lapped and sucked on the guitarist's tongue as she ripped open the girl's shirt, snapping all the buttons at once. She jammed her knee between the brunette's legs and pushed up her bra without bothering to unclasp it. Immediately, Ritsu pulled away from the bruising kiss to bite on the exposed breast. Her growl deepened at Yui's quiet gasps, urging her to grind her thigh against the girl's hot core even more aggressively. Drunken with lust, the drummer licked every inch of her skin, savoring an exquisite flavor that made her yearn for more. _

_Was this the taste of power, the sweetness of revenge? _

_Ritsu bit down on Yui's collar bone in warning as the latter lifted up her hand. The drummer was prepared to overpower the brunette should she try to regain control. Yet instead of struggling or pushing her away, Yui merely tugged off the headband and buried her hand in those silky ochre tresses. _

_A surge of sheer anger consumed Ritsu's mind at this familiar sensation. She still remembered the last time someone's fingers brushed through her hair. She could still see that someone's beautiful blue eyes, so clear and so filled with love._

_Those very eyes were forever tainted because of her and this girl, the root of everything, someone who continued to wear that emotionless smile as if she did nothing wrong._

"_Just keep still," Ritsu growled out through clenched teeth and dug her nails into Yui's wrist as she dragged the offending hand away from her head. The tawny-haired girl pulled down the brunette's skirt with her teeth and immediately tore off the pantyhose with her hand. After roughly cupping the girl's wet core, she slid her body up until they were face to face._

_Yui's face was slightly red from the exertion but otherwise she looked unshaken by her predicament. Ritsu grinned cruelly and rubbed at the entrance with her knuckles. A breathless gasp left the brunette's lips, making the drummer chuckle in sadistic glee._

"_Aren't you scared, huh?" She licked the sweat off Yui's cheek very slowly, enjoying every single tremor from the girl._

"_Why would I? It's you, Ricchan~"_

_As if to demonstrate her point, her tongue met the drummer's in a languid brush. Before, Ritsu's conscience was still hesitating, because if she did this she would become the same as Yui. But now, the brunette's lack of fear pushed her over the edge. She decided that she had nothing to lose. She already lost everything, so did it matter if she becomes just as detestable as Yui?_

"_Are you sure it's me, Yui-_chan_?" Ritsu laughed coldly and bit down on the brunette's neck as she violently shoved her fingers into the girl. _

Let her feel their torment, let her feel their pain…

_A brief frown passed by her expression but that was it. No cry of pain, just quiet gasps._

_The vicious, triumphant smirk disappeared from Ritsu's face when she realized something that made her body freeze. If what Mio and Mugi said were true, then this should be Yui's first time. So what was this strange, hollow feeling? _

_The drummer was so shocked that the brunette easily flipped them over and pulled Ritsu's unmoving hand out of her. A small smile adorned Yui's sweaty face as she sat on the girl's stomach and fondly brushed away those wild ochre bangs. She leaned down and whispered breathily against her friend's ear._

"_Even back in high school, even with all of my smiles, even before we met, Ricchan…"_

_Ritsu swallowed and waited for the brunette to finish her sentence but she never did. Instead, Yui abruptly bit down on the drummer's ear, nibbling and twirling her tongue against the lobe to create a detrimentally addictive mixture of pain and pleasure. She panted furiously yet she could not struggle out of the guitarist's hold. It was as if her body refused to fight back against the brunette, rendering her helpless and trapped beneath under the girl._

"_I've never had such a prettified concept of sex, Ricchan," she muttered against Ritsu's lips as her murky gaze pierced through the drummer's mind. Amber eyes went wide in horrified comprehension. Yui smiled slowly and continued, "Yes, I've never had such a concept. Sex is nothing. It's just a way of projecting one's emotion, nothing more."_

_Ritsu didn't know why but she couldn't stop shaking. All that previous rage was completely drowned by this revelation of her friend's unspeakable past. She was the one to whom Yui supposedly told everything yet she never realized and never doubted that those cheerful smiles were fake, deceptions, so no one could ever put the pieces together. Then, all this time, did she really know Hirasawa Yui at all? Was she ever friends with this girl?_

"_W-what are you…projecting onto… me then?" _

_Yui kissed the trembling girl deeply and buried her face in the crook of her neck. The brunette then shifted until she was hugging the drummer in a comfortable position. The tawny-haired girl closed her eyes and tried to calm down her erratic breathing, yet her irrational fear still overwhelmed all her thoughts._

"_What am I projecting?" Yui chuckled mirthlessly, "No-thing, Ri-cchan~" She planted feather kisses along Ritsu's jaw at each syllable. _

_Perhaps it was not what the brunette meant but on some level the drummer understood the meaning of nothing. Yui was right. Even as the smiling girl gently and almost tenderly filled Ritsu with sheer pleasure, she felt nothing._

_Because really, it was nothing._

Ritsu laughed quietly as she leaned back on the seat. How hilarious was that? She taunted Mio about losing her first time to the likes of Yui on that ugly couch, yet the drummer committed the exact same mistake months later.

How pathetic were they? All of them?

She lolled her head and stared blankly at the sky beyond the tinted windows. It looked so shaded, just like any other days. Growling in frustration, she glanced at her watch and was not surprised that she spent almost the entire day sulking in the car. It wasn't as if she would be missed anyways. She screened the band members' numbers so no one would disturb her if they even bothered to call her. Besides, Mio was probably sleeping still. Yui was probably talking with the producer about matters that the leader of the band should be doing instead. Mugi should be with Sawako, or so Ritsu hoped.

Thinking about the blonde made the drummer sigh sadly. She hadn't talked to the keyboardist properly after the piano recital for the competition a week ago, but she knew Mugi still kept the picture Azusa drew.

Nakano Azusa, just how would she affect Mio? The drummer was anxious, but she could not wait for the competition either. Within the short time they'd known one another, Ritsu decided that the younger girl had already changed them more than they could on their own. It wasn't really farfetched that Azusa could save them, but they must try to save themselves and not completely rely on the younger girl.

The drummer frowned as she recalled Mio's words about the pigtailed girl. It seemed that the bassist was planning something that may or may not help the band in the long run. It was difficult to decipher Mio, it always has been, especially after intense sex like the one they had last night.

_No, I won't let her harm Azusa. Not when she's our only hope._

Ritsu smiled wryly. How could she even make such a vow when she didn't even know what hope feels like? She must be getting softer and more foolish over time.

Suddenly, the chorus of Sweet Bitter Beauty Song broke the silence. Ritsu blinked lazily and stared at her phone for a moment before answering it, "Why are you calling me?"

"Yamanaka-san couldn't get hold of you, so I called you on her behalf," a monotonous voice said.

Ritsu rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could practically feel the choreographer's deadpanned stare from the other side of the phone, "look, Ichigo, about before…you're very pretty and cute but I-"

"Yamanaka-san is here." Ichigo's voice faded before Ritsu could get another word out. The drummer groaned irritably and waited for the manager to speak.

"What do you want, Sawa-chan? Can't I have some peace and quiet?"

"Azusa-chan's in the hospital," Sawako spoke gravely, and Ritsu's complaints died in her throat. "There was a car accident and she fainted at the intersection. I guess she was recognized by some of the pedestrians so she was sent to the hospital. I checked your location and you're the only person available and closest to her. So-"

Ritsu tossed the phone onto the passenger seat and ignited the engine right away_. The kid's in the hospital? How and why? What happened?_ She recalled the red paint incident during the drummer's competition weeks ago and cursed aloud. She figured it was just some jealous competitor and did not look into the matter since nothing happened during the keyboardist's competition. But now that the bassist's competition was approaching and Azusa was clearly the most favored candidate of all, someone wanted to remove her for good.

The combination of panic and her driving temperament allowed Ritsu to arrive at the hospital within minutes. The building looked oddly familiar but she ignored such thought as she dashed to the help desk to ask for Azusa's room. The dumbstruck receptionist stuttered out a number and gaped at her along with many of the patients and visitors who recognized Tainaka Ritsu. The drummer inwardly reprimanded herself for carelessness of leaving the car without her disguise but she no longer cared. She had more important things to worry about. She was grateful for the element of surprise and the sensible security guards since there were no screaming fans following her.

She opened the door with a loud bang and stared at the startled girl sitting on the bed, who hopped off its edge at her arrival.

"R-Ritsu-senpai? W-what-"

"Oi kitty, Sawa-chan said you were injured and got carried to the hospital or something. Are you okay?"

Azusa blinked at her with wide, confused eyes. Ritsu glanced over the smaller girl with a critical eye, sighing in relief when she only noticed tiny gauze on her knee. The kitten-like girl looked a little shook up but otherwise she appeared to be fine.

"You were…worried about me?"

"Huh? Not really, I'm the band's leader so of course I need to know how my potential rhythm guitarist is." Ritsu scratched her hair, uncomfortable with the wonderment in Azusa's expression. Now that she saw Azusa was alright, the adrenaline left her body and made her feel foolish about her impulsive sprint down the hallway. She was all huffy and tense, so she probably looked really stupid in front of the pigtailed girl. "I-I mean, why would I care about you-"

"Arigatou, Ritsu-senpai," Azusa cut through her denial with a soft smile.

Instead of the usual wariness, Azusa's simple gesture brought a large grin on Ritsu's face. The drummer walked up to her and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's neck, pleased to see a playful pout on her face instead of a suspicious stare.

"Heh it's great to see you honest for once, Nakano~"

Really, it was nice to talk to someone so truthful.

An unfamiliar but warm sentiment hugged her heart as she patted Azusa's head. Ritsu's grin widened. Hope was a pleasant feeling, she decided.

There just might be a chance for salvation after all.

* * *

"_This is your last chance, so make the right choice! You better-"_

"_I don't care! I don't need you anyways!" _

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY? What are you still doing here then? Get out! And take her out of my sight!"_

_Mugi kept her head down as she and Ritsu left the Tainaka household. The drummer was tremendously angry, yet her pull on the keyboardist's hand was painfully gentle. They continued to walk down the street in an uncomfortable silence until the blonde had enough._

"_R-Ricchan…m-maybe you should go back and apologize, and we should just-"_

"_No!" The girl growled and glanced at the direction of her house in utter disgust. "Why should I apologize? They insulted you, Mugi! They insulted us! Why should I go back to a place that won't accept us?"_

"_But they are your family, Ricchan, so it's for the best!" Mugi clasped her hand around their entwined ones in attempts to calm down her girlfriend. "I don't mind. It's okay."_

"_No it's not okay! If I go back there, they'll never let me see you again! We wouldn't be able to stay together, Mugi!" Ritsu pulled up their entangled hands and stared at the blonde passionately. The list of arguments faded from Mugi's mind as she blushed at her girlfriend's declaration. As if realizing what she said, Ritsu pulled away bashfully and looked down, face red. _

_Mugi bit her lips and tried to make her voice work again. If the drummer did not make up with her family as soon as possible, she would be disowned. The blonde did not want that. She could not let Ritsu sacrifice so much for her, for their relationship. _

_But it would mean that she could never be with Ritsu ever again. _

_When the drummer first asked her out, they both knew it was just a temporary escape from reality. Neither of them wanted to face the strange relationship between their guitarist and bassist, so they chose to seclude themselves by getting together. At first it was just a simple date, but Mugi had so much fun going to the arcades with Ritsu. After that, the number of dates increased and they grew much closer than they ever expected. They stayed with each other simply because they wanted to, not because of any other reasons. Mugi always liked many of the drummer's charming traits, but being in a relationship with the girl only made her appreciate them even more. Ritsu would always try to make her smile, cheer her up and go through great lengths to satisfy her childish whims. The blonde remembered the time Ritsu took the train to another city just so she could buy fried yakisoba from a street vendor, simply because Mugi said she wanted to try some. _

_No, she didn't want to lose Ritsu. She knew it was selfish of her but she could not let the drummer go. Just now, the tawny-haired girl stood up against her parents after they accidentally saw her and Mugi kissing. Instead of denying it to get out of trouble, Ritsu revealed everything and kept defending the blonde at any accusations thrown at her. _

_But because of that, the drummer would be homeless. What should she do?_

"_Please don't cry, Mugi, I'm not leaving you." _

_She clung to her girlfriend and clenched her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. Ritsu already had enough problems to worry about, she did not need this. Yet even with all the reasoning, she could not stop crying._

"_I mean it. I'm not going back to my family."_

"_T-then where will you stay?"_

_Ritsu patted her back and chuckled, "Heh, don't worry, I'll figure out somehow." After hearing the sound she loved so much, Mugi easily calmed down. Then an idea entered her mind, a solution perfect for their predicament, for now at least. _

"_You can stay with me."_

"_What?"_

_The keyboardist took a deep breath, both nervous and excited. "My father will be away for a few more weeks. You can stay with me until he comes back. Surely we can find a permanent solution to this situation by then."_

"_Really? Um, are you sure? This would mean you'd be lying to your dad and I'm sure you don't want to-"_

"_But I want to help you and…and I want to be with you," Mugi whispered, suddenly shy at her offer even though she meant every single word. Of course she felt guilty about keeping this from her father, but it was only human nature to want to enjoy and prolong every minute of paradise as much as possible. _

"…_so do I. Thanks, Mugi," Ritsu tiptoed and kissed her forehead at the spot where they put the band-aid on after their first date. She smiled fondly at the memory and pecked a certain spot on Ritsu's forehead as well. _

_They acted as normal as possible when the Kotobuki chauffeur came to pick them up. To the household of servants and maids, they looked like friends, nothing more. Mugi announced that Ritsu would be staying with them because of family matters, and the servants were all too happyto oblige since their ojou-sama never brought back a friend before. They were all happy that the Kotobuki heiress finally had someone so close to her._

_Mugi wanted to be honest with her household yet, if the truth ever reached her father's ears, Ritsu would be thrown out for certain. No, the drummer did everything for her, so she would do the same too. Besides, the guilt of hiding their secret was nothing compared to the joy she felt about living with Ritsu. As long as they were careful, they could be around each other without worrying about outsiders' views. Before they had to sneak around at school and be more reserved during their dates._

_Now, they were in their exclusive haven. _

_Days went by normally even after the situation between Ritsu and her family escalated to the point of no return. Mugi did not hear the conversation but it was clear what happened after the drummer slammed the phone down. She tried to keep up a tough front but it was obvious that she was deeply hurt by her family's unforgiving decision to throw her out. After crying out all the smothering emotions, Ritsu scratched her head in embarrassment, muttering in a thick voice that she would be completely dependent on Mugi. _

_Naturally, the blonde did not mind at all and reassured the drummer that it was fine. Yet Ritsu insisted on working in her household in order to feel useful. Mugi could not disagree because Ritsu working as the Kotobuki chef's assistant was quite nice too. The tawny-haired girl made such homey and delicious food after all._

_One day, after they came home from school, Ritsu shyly asked if she could sleep in her room again. Usually the girl stayed in the guest room next door but sometimes she would come to Mugi's room so they could fall asleep in each other's arms, or the blonde would go over to her room instead. It should be a simple night like any other ones, yet once Mugi settled in Ritsu's embrace she felt like something was missing._

_The drummer laughed it off and kissed her softly. The strange spark jolted both of their senses even after the tawny-haired girl pulled away. Certainly it was not the first time they kissed but this one felt meaningful in a peculiar way, as if an exciting unknown was looming. Ritsu kissed Mugi again but her lips lingered this time. Their breaths mingled as they gazed at each other, conversing silently. They were both hesitant yet eager to further their relationship. _

_It wasn't just desire they felt. No, it was a deep, raw emotion that fueled their limbs as they continued to exchange shy kisses and clumsily removed each other's clothes. Ritsu's spiky strands brushed by Mugi's exposed collar bones as she fumbled with the buttons of the blonde's night gown. She giggled at the adorable look of concentration on her girlfriend's red face as she caressed the girl's smooth and slim waist. _

_The feeling of Ritsu's warm body pressed so tightly against her own made her light-headed and intoxicated with a sense of belonging. Mugi inhaled deeply at every opportunity she had, for air was running out for both of them. The drummer panted against her neck as their skin seemed to melt and fuse together. A mere touch sent soft, rippling electricity to the rest of her body, and every kiss made everything else insignificant. It was as if she lived for this moment, that it was her reason for living. This incredible sense of connection as they drowned in each other almost brought tears to her eyes. This gentle yet numbing comfort as they tightened their embrace made her yearn for more. _

_Ritsu timidly dragged her teeth across Mugi's naked body as if afraid to hurt her. Yet as the drummer continued to graze against her skin and stimulate her nerves, the keyboardist felt a trail of fire that begged to be quenched. She wanted more of Ritsu even though she knew her body would burn even more. Their legs were tangled as they felt every inch of their lover's skin, curious, possessive yet shy at the same time. _

_When the drummer's hand slid between her legs, they both tensed. Ritsu blushed hard and lowered her head, but Mugi saw her swallow nervously and lick her lips. The blonde smiled and tugged the headband off the girl, freeing her wild bangs that immediately obscured those beautiful amber orbs. She gasped heavily and weaved her fingers through the drummer's silky tresses. Mugi always thought Ritsu was pretty but now, with her hair sticking to her sweaty, reddened cheeks, she looked especially beautiful. The blonde wanted to see more of this feminine charm, hidden away from the rest of the world. _

_She gazed up at Ritsu and smiled again, hoping to convey her thoughts. There was awe in the drummer's unwavering stare, and the intensity of the look alone was enough to send a pleasant tingle up her spine. _

"_Are you sure, Mugi? I m-mean, we were j-just…um, well…"_

_The blonde pulled her into a slow, chaste kiss and felt Ritsu's lips curve against her own. "I'm sure, Ricchan, I'm sure."_

Mugi mumbled something and burrowed deeper into the couch, smiling as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She could almost feel that soft and warm hand caressing her cheek and brushing away a strand of hair so tenderly. Sighing in bliss, she briefly wished to stay in such a wonderful dream awhile longer. So before her rational mind pulled her out of this foolish whim, she was greeted by the most cherished memory she ever had.

_Long eyelashes fluttered as dazed blue eyes tried to focus on the blurry figure lying beside her. Ritsu was gazing at Mugi in peaceful silence, her bangs half framing her face and half strewn about on the pillow. Puzzled, the blonde blinked curiously and called out, "Ricchan?"_

_The tawny-haired girl blushed, mortified to be caught staring, and stammered in attempts to explain. Mugi giggled and snuggled closer, prompting Ritsu to wrap her arms around the blonde. They stayed like that for a long time, half dozing under the spell of their gentle breathing._

_Mugi felt the rumble in her lover's throat as the latter suddenly murmured._

"_I love you."_

_The blonde pressed her cheek against Ritsu's silky hair, trying to ignore that burning feeling beneath her eyelids. _

"_I…I love you too, Ricchan."_

_Uttering these words was easier than she imagined. Ritsu chuckled and hugged Mugi tighter, causing the latter to giggle happily. Both of them felt too wonderfully lazy and content to move. The morning passed away uneventfully yet it was very fulfilling. School did not matter, their families did not matter and most importantly, all the other people did not mater. _

_It was just the two of them._

Mugi frowned, her eyes still closed. How stupid was she, falling for sweet words like that? Amused yet bemused, her body shook with silent laughter. They broke up less than a week after that. Everything was a lie, just like this book. The blonde could still feel the weight of a thick book in her lap, though its whimsical contents were nothing more than empty words on pieces of paper and lulled her to sleep. Yet Mio loved reading silly fairytales and claimed they kept her awake. Mugi used to think the black-haired girl was the most practical of them all but then again, everything was just a mask.

Time merely exposed everything.

She was about to drift off to sleep again when she felt a blanket was draped over her. At the same time, someone sat down and caressed her hair. The sense of déjà vu was too strong for her to ignore any longer. She slowly opened her eyes to find Ritsu looking at her.

The blonde blamed her dream but she could feel the drummer's intense gaze affecting her already. So instead, she averted her eyes to look at Mio.

"Don't fall asleep out here by yourself," the bassist said softly, "Ritsu and I thought we heard someone coming in but we weren't sure…"

"Oh, I just dozed off while reading this book," the keyboardist sat up and gave them her usual smile. She tried not to wonder about the clear glint in those beautiful grey orbs, something that first attracted her to the black-haired girl years ago. What happened last night while she was away?

"I know you don't like sleeping in your room so…why don't you join us?"

Mugi hesitated at Mio's invitation. It was clear what would happen if she agreed to it. She was not against the idea itself but she felt reluctant somehow. Ever since that day, she and Ritsu never slept together. Certainly, there were times when things got too heated, driven by lust and longing but it was as if neither of them knew how to be with each other. It was as if whatever they did would taint the memories of their innocent past together.

Ritsu muttered uneasily, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Mugi, I-"

The keyboardist closed her eyes and exhaled tiredly. Things were certainly changing, caused by the arrival of Nakano Azusa.

Yet, even then, what happens in the future was still uncertain.

Mugi smiled humorlessly and made her decision. Perhaps it had been too long. Perhaps it was the perfect way to end this once and for all.

She caressed Mio's cheek and kissed her hungrily. The bassist smiled and slid her hand beneath the blonde's night gown as their kiss deepened. Mugi closed her eyes when she felt warms lips on the back of her neck as Ritsu hugged her from behind. The drummer tightened her arms almost protectively and nuzzled against the keyboardist's ears, murmuring something she could not decipher. It did not matter though; the blonde has always loved Ritsu's soft crooning against her skin.

Mugi stayed in the drummer's embrace as Mio lightly pushed them onto the couch and trapped them beneath her. The bassist's lips curved in a way that made the blonde feel warm and sent pleasant tingles through her body at the same time. After giving her smoldering look, the black-haired girl then dipped her head and began to twirl her tongue on the keyboardist's stomach. A calloused hand cupped her cheek and she gasped hotly into Ritsu's mouth as their lips clashed in attempts to quench their thirst. Mugi looped an arm around the drummer's neck to deepen their heated kiss and wrapped her leg around the bassist's hips as she continued to suck at her belly button.

_One last time, Mio-chan, Ricchan. One last time_.

* * *

Azusa tiredly rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was not surprised to find herself on Yui's bed. Ritsu must have put her there after she fell asleep in the car. Seeing the drummer after the discussion with Nodoka cheered her up for some reason. It took her by surprise and she was able to temporarily forget about the overwhelming information she learned.

Perhaps this was the real Ritsu, the one that Mio and Mugi love so much. During the car ride, the drummer exchanged joking banters with her and even though some of the teasing got rather annoying, Azusa could not stop chuckling either. It felt liberating and real, like Ritsu was not hiding anything.

This simple interaction fuelled her resolve. When Azusa asked the older girl to drive her back to the hotel instead of her house, she merely nodded in understanding and complied with her request. Ritsu ruffled her hair again and told her not to worry about her parents, saying she will take care of it. Afterwards, Azusa vaguely recalled dozing off to the tune of Our Magic and being placed on a soft bed.

The black-haired girl stretched and glanced at the clock, noting how late it was. School and midterms were somewhere at the back of her mind, but she was more concerned about why Yui had not come back. She needed to talk to the guitarist. After the events at the hospital, Azusa felt Yui should not be alone and it wasn't as if the other band members would stay with the brunette without doing anything else.

_What keeps them from just sitting down and talking to one another properly?_

Azusa flinched slightly at the sting on her knee. It had been a long day yet her clothes still smelled like disinfectants. She decided to check her injury and perhaps take a shower too while she was at it. However, even as the warm water washed away the hospital scent and soothed the scrape on her knee, thoughts about Yui and her only remaining family continued to plague her mind.

_Why won't Yui-senpai visit Ui-san more often? She has a terminal illness, so Yui-senpai should try to spend as much time as she could with her. But then again, she wouldn't want to see her sister in such pain, knowing there is nothing she could do to help her._

Azusa bit her lips, recalling the last exchange she had with Nodoka before the older girl left. _Yui-senpai must stop taking those pills. They weren't even properly prescribed! And she definitely took more than the recommended dosage. I must stop her. _

The black-haired girl turned the knob and watched as the last bits of water trickled down from the showerhead and flowed into the drain. Like tears, these drops simply disappeared. Yet unlike tears, their paths were not engraved.

Frowning, she shook her head and dried her hair the best she could. She borrowed a bathrobe from the hangar and tied it up with some difficulty since it was a bit too large for her. The fact that she did not have any spare clothes in the hotel reminded her again that it was still a school day, and it was quite late already. If Yui still hadn't returned, the black-haired girl decided she should just put back on her uniform and go ask Ritsu if she could give her a ride home.

When Azusa stepped out of the washroom, she instantly noticed familiar star-shaped sunglasses on the nightstand. Her heart pounded from both nervousness and giddiness as she hurriedly walked towards the mini-studio.

Yui was setting the red acoustic guitar on its rightful place on the stand. With a simple tug, her ponytail fell about her shoulders to regain the appearance Azusa was used to seeing. The guitarist of HTT carelessly tossed the hair tie onto the cabinet and took out a few pills from a bottle before swallowing them as if she was drinking water. Then she leaned against the wall and rubbed her temples, exhaling deeply with her eyes closed.

Azusa recalled what happened last time after Yui took those pills so she was uncertain whether to acquire her attention or not. Scenes from the hospital flashed in her head as if to remind her of the vows she took. The black-haired girl swallowed resolutely and called out.

"Y-Yui-senpai?"

The guitarist looked up slowly, her dull eyes lighting up when she saw Azusa.

"Azunyan!"

The unprepared girl could only blush when Yui dashed towards her and gathered her in a huge hug. Azusa easily relaxed into the brunette's embrace, sighing happily at the familiar warmth around her. She fought down the urge to giggle as the taller girl rubbed her head against hers. She then shivered as those soft brown strands glided across her neck and ignored the pleasant tingles travelling down her skin.

They stayed liked that for a while, silently enjoying each other's company. Azusa breathed deeply, comforted by Yui's scent as a silly smile adorned her face. She felt as if she could forget everything she learned at the hospital. It should not matter who this girl really was, should it? This girl was Yui-senpai to her, and that was enough. Azusa trusted this brunette and missed being around her even though it has only been a few days. There was this strange mixture of excitement and peaceful contentment whenever she was around Yui, something she could not find elsewhere. These past few days without the brunette meant nothing to Azusa.

But now that she was in Yui's arms, she knew she had everything she needed.

"I saw your uniform and knew someone was in the bath, but I was being good by waiting for you to come out, wasn't I?" Yui laughed quietly, but the black-haired girl could hear the underlying sadness beneath the joking tone. She only nodded and hugged the brunette tighter.

"So I heard the gist from Sawa-chan. Are you okay? Is your knee okay?"

The concern in Yui's voice made Azusa smile wider, and it was easier to push everything to the back of her mind to just enjoy this intimate moment with the guitarist. Was it selfish of her to want to forget all the complications for this brief moment of bliss?

Hearing no reply from the smaller girl, Yui pulled away to look down at her. Azusa peeked through her bangs and closed her eyes automatically as the brunette leaned in. The soft kiss lasted only a few moments but it felt more intense than any of the heated kisses they had. When Yui playfully nuzzled Azusa's neck, she couldn't help but giggle at the ticklish sensation.

"You smell so good, Azunyan~" The brunette inhaled deeply and pecked her cheek affectionately. "Want me to brush your hair?"

The smaller girl's eyes were still closed as she shook her head, for she refused to move away from Yui's arms.

"So what are you thinking about then, Azunyan? What's on your mind? You seem to be worried about something."

The conversation with Nodoka relentlessly broke into her happy bubble as she reluctantly pulled out of Yui's embrace to gaze at those puzzled brown eyes. The moment of bliss really could not and did not last. She must face reality.

"I-I was just," Azusa licked her parched lips and attempted to lessen her stutter, "y-you shouldn't be taking those pills, Yui-senpai."

The brunette's carefree expression vanished but Azusa pressed on and ignored the guilt of turning the mood sour like the time during breakfast.

"Just tell me. Stop relying on those things to …forget."

"Tell you what? Forget what? What are you talking about, Azunyan?" Even though her voice was light, it was clear Yui was uneasy about these questions with the way she stared at the black-haired girl.

Apprehensive but determined, Azusa spoke quietly, "Just tell me about Ui."

The brunette paled, but her face remained carefully blank even as her tone was filled with anger. "Who…told you…how did you…?"

Instead of this expressionless face, all the younger girl could see was the crumbled, teary one from earlier. The air around them stifled irreversibly and almost made Azusa question about her decision to bring up this matter.

Almost.

She finally noticed the reason as to why the band was so messed up. None of them were willing to talk to each other, civilly or normally, about how they really feel. They were keeping everything inside for some inexplicable reason, and this only worsened their relationships with each other even if they appeared to get along well on the outside. They should stop spreading lies, hatred and bitterness.

The band needed a focal point.

"No, I don't care how you found out. Of course, you've been with us for a while so you are bound to find out some time," Yui muttered monotonously and turned around. Azusa was instantly reminded of the day when Yui left her to go to Himeko.

The black-haired girl gritted her teeth and roughly grabbed the brunette's hand. She then walked in front of the taller girl to block her from leaving the room, "Please don't suppress your emotions."

"I have nothing to suppress," Yui shook off her hand and lowered her head, exhaling wearily. Immediately, Azusa reached up to brush away those bangs.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't hide your eyes, Yui-senpai," Azusa whispered firmly and looped an arm around the brunette's neck, forcing their eyes to meet. Perhaps it was because of the events in the hospital that the guitarist's eyes were no longer murky like usual. They were filled with surprise and pain, and darkness lurked in their depths. Yui slowly cupped Azusa's cheek with a distant look as if she was seeing someone else, perhaps a past demon she had yet to conquer.

"…just let it out."

"There is nothing to let out." The brunette's tone held a fatalistic edge as she remained as immovable as before.

"You can't keep doing this, Yui-senpai. It's not right. You can't keep venting out your…frustration this way. You can't keep using those pills or going to the others." Azusa fought to keep the tremor out of her voice even though her knees were shivering out of utter trepidation.

"You think you understand me?" The brunette hissed menacingly, her gaze now completely focused on the smaller girl.

"I don't, which is why I am trying to do so."

"What do you want me to do then?"

The question sounded so dangerous and forbidding in Azusa's ears, yet it strangely strengthened her resolve. Swallowing nervously, she gathered her courage and tiptoed to kiss Yui deeply.

"Just come to me, Yui-senpai." She tightened her hold around the brunette's neck when she tried to pull away. "Going to the others won't help-" Her voice hitched when a warm tongue dragged slowly over her neck as if it was gauging her reaction. "Only I can."

"Really?" Yui whispered darkly against her cheek and nipped her lips. "Just try, koneko-chan."

"I will." As soon as Azusa finished speaking, Yui pushed her against the wall and tore her bathrobe open. The black-haired girl hissed her discomfort but the brunette's vicious kisses quickly claimed her lips and voice. Yui lifted Azusa's leg impatiently, making the latter instinctively wrap it around her waist.

_I'm doing the right thing I'm doing the right thing I'm doing the right thing-, _Azusa told herself repeatedly as Yui greedily sucked on her tongue. The mantra continued even as Yui shoved her fingers into the black-haired girl so painfully that she cried out into the brunette's mouth.

Then she tasted salt. She kissed back just as fervently as she tried to match Yui's thrusts in this detrimental passion.

_I'm doing the right thing._

"You're…mine…"

"I'm…yours…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not forgetting Mio, if this chapter looks like it's lacking her and her memories. She'll return next chapter, naturally, since the bass competition will take place in Dy9 then as it's always meant to be. If there seems to be a lot of Ritsu in this chapter, well, it is crucial that her and Mugi's characterizations are thorough before the next chapter.

So, this is the calm before the storm.

:3 People are welcome to guess what songs the sisters played…

As always, criticism or any other feedback is welcome!

Notes:

The illness will be revealed in due time, it is not made up.

The hospital scene is difficult to write, since everything must be presented in Azusa's perspective. The importance of that scene is to emphasize Azusa's resolve, that Yui's past does not matter and she will be the one to judge and identify who Hirasawa Yui really is.


	10. Dyad 9 Engraved

**A/N: **No excuse for this extremely delayed chapter. I am sorry for the long wait. There are many reasons for it, but I will not list them. I already missed its one-year anniversary but at least, it's finally finished… the Queen of Hearts' bass competition. It was emotionally taxing to write.

The chapters just keep getting longer, doesn't it…? OTL Well after the lack of update, this length makes up for it…?

Most of the chapter was written while looping certain movements from Beethoven's "Waldstein", "Appassionata", "Op.79", "Tempest" and "Moonlight", in that order, if anyone's interested in knowing.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON

Warning: issues concerning sexual assault

Please do check out gorgeous fanarts made by Athyra-senpai, Mu-tan and greenwolf-san!

Special thanks to ghikiJ-san for beta as usual!

* * *

**9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

**Dyad 9 – Engraved**

**9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

"Nnng…"

Azusa grimaced and tried to move her lethargic limbs as her mind slowly woke up from its fitful slumber. Her body, however, continued to sleep in spite of the numbing aches permeating through her skin. She could not even open her eyes, for she was so exhausted that she did not have any energy to spare. She thought she heard guitar strums but surely she was imagining things. She felt so sore all over that she could barely tell that she was lying on a soft bed. Once her ears identified the singer, she relaxed under the light-hearted tune, knowing where she was.

"_All the while I took your existence for granted  
And I thought that we would always, always be together  
As days go by_  
"_I'm sorry it's only now that I realized  
That it really isn't the case_

_So to start things off I have to tell you these two words  
"Thank you…"_

A quiet whimper left her lips before she could stop it. Why did it feel like something was slicing her heart repeatedly? She was reeling in her emotions that she did not notice the abrupt silence. She was too tired to react even when a warm hand made contact with her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

The black-haired girl struggled to open her eyes at the familiar voice. She opened her lips to try to reply, to emit any sound, yet that same weak groan left her throat.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

The hand then stroked her hair with a calming rhythm to lull her back into dreamland. However, no matter how comfortable her head felt, the ache stinging her nerves refused to subside. She winced when the hand grazed across a particular sore area near her neck. Azusa could still remember the agony coursing through her veins when the red welts were engraved onto her skin. It was not just the physical pain; she could feel all of the despair, anger and possessiveness in that vicious bite, thoroughly marking her as a property.

"I'm sorry." Soft lips brushed against her forehead. "Azusa..." The warmth lingered and she could sense the hesitation and guilt. Unable to speak properly, Azusa shifted weakly to try to shake her head. The lips pulled away immediately.

"…I'm really sorry."

Irritated at the incessant apologies, she finally opened her eyes to capture the visage of Hirasawa Yui. The brunette looked so sad with a remorseful yet affectionate gleam in her eyes that it was hard for Azusa to superimpose her image with the angry, hurt wolf from the night before. The black-haired girl struggled to remember whichever event aside from the swirl of pain and pleasure, yet she could not recall any exchanges between them other than incoherent murmurs that were drowned by their heated gasps and moans.

It hurt. Even now, her body was still trying to absorb the magnitude of Yui's anger. But the guitarist should not apologize. Azusa willingly chose to accept the brunt of her suppressed rage so she should not feel sorry. The brunette must understand that she did not blame her for what she did.

The younger girl tried to move but her limbs still refused to cooperate. She could not even grit her teeth in frustration.

"Do you want to sit up? Or do you want to go to the shower-?" Yui seemed so lost as she moved her arms towards the exhausted girl only to move away the next moment, afraid of hurting her further. The brunette kneeled by the bedside and crossed her arms in front of her beside Azusa's face. Then she rested her chin on her forearms, gazing at the girl who wore a crease between her eyebrows.

"Azunyan, I-"

"Nnng-don't," the black-haired girl croaked and moved her arm with great effort. The snug blanket slid off her shoulder and revealed the red marks marring her skin. Yui cringed and looked away. Before she could open her lips to apologize again, Azusa's trembling fingers touched her cheek. The brunette appeared hesitant after the prompt. Even after the younger girl scooted closer, she only averted her gaze.

It was only when Azusa's fingers painstakingly curled behind Yui's neck that she finally leaned in and brushed her lips against the girl's. Gradually, their kiss deepened into a tender, slow waltz. The black-haired girl smiled weakly, causing Yui to smile as well. The guitarist gently held Azusa's hand and kissed her knuckles, earning a breathy giggle from the girl. Then Yui pecked the corner of her lips before backing away to rest her chin on her forearms again. Their fingers were still intertwined, and Azusa smiled wider at the warmth she felt travelling up her cold limb.

"Why do you do so much for me…for us? You don't owe us anything."

The black-haired girl tried to think of an answer. Pity? Compassion? Perhaps she felt those too, but it was mostly something else. This ache in her chest, this unfamiliar yearning that threatened to explode whenever she was around Yui, dominated most of her thoughts and actions. She did not understand but she did not mind not knowing either, for now at least.

She was living in the moment, unhindered by the meticulous planning that governed her whole life.

It made her feel alive.

Seeing Azusa's contemplative expression, the brunette squeezed her hand. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me now, Azunyan. Go back to sleep. I've already called Sawa-chan and asked her to take care of your absence in school today."

Azusa nodded tiredly and gazed at Yui, who carefully tucked her arm back under the warm covers. Her eyes fluttered close as the brunette sat against the bed and settled the acoustic guitar in her lap.

"Azunyan, I-I've…um," Yui sighed quietly, her voice so weary that she sounded older than she was, "I've done many things. So many things. It's too late, it's always been too late. But I will try. I will try to make amends even just a little bit."

The black-haired girl did not understand but she was too fatigued to try. The simple yet heart-warming melody Yui played coaxed her back to an indiscernible dream filled with light and laughter.

"_I would like to give you every ounce of my gratitude  
And send it to you through this song  
This is a feeling I will never, ever forget_

_Dedicated to you~"_

* * *

It was the enticing smell of saccharine delicacies that coaxed her awake.

Dazed, Azusa attempted to get up in order to reacquaint herself with the surroundings. After a few tries, she managed to reclaim her clothing and got dressed before she slumped back down onto the soft bed.

She blinked slowly at the darkening sky outside the window as if puzzled by the passage of time. Her mind had yet to catch up to reality and her body still screamed for rest. The fact that she missed school today briefly entered her thoughts but it was quickly discarded in favor of more interesting matters. Garnet eyes darted around the dim room and could not locate a certain brunette, who must have left after she had fallen back to dreamland earlier on.

Instead of disappointment, Azusa only felt calm, as if she expected it all along. She decided that she had stayed in this suite for too long, even though she did not want to leave. She was not part of the band yet, at least not officially.

She should go home and prepare for the competition instead of loitering around like this.

With her mind finally regaining its focus, the exhausted black-haired girl gathered up all of her energy and walked out of the room in order to investigate the source of that delicious aroma. She passed by the bassist's perpetually closed room and wondered if the older girl was asleep inside. Shaking her head, she continued past the keyboardist's slightly ajar room, knowing the conversation she sought with the blonde would have to wait until she was better prepared. Azusa only gave the drummer's open but empty room a mere glance before shifting her attention back towards the sweet fragrance beckoning her.

She ignored her curiosity about the band members' whereabouts and half-heartedly noted how lonely this hallway seemed without any lights, which must be the reason why Mugi usually stayed with Sawako, why Mio either slept or went to the bookstore, and why Ritsu always went driving around town.

It was also the reason why she could not stay in Yui's room by her lonesome self either, Azusa realized.

She shook her head again to stop herself from thinking too much. At the very least, her over-analytical nature roused her jumbled mind from its weary slumber, allowing her to function more consciously. As she neared the dining room, she could not help but sigh in relief at the sight of a familiar presence that broke the gloomy, forlorn spell moments prior.

Azusa was compelled to simply stand there to gaze at the figure humming quietly in the kitchen. She found this image of the famous Akiyama Mio in casual clothing, donning an apron more suitable for the raven-haired beauty than the typical seductive attire in any form of media that promoted the band. The bassist seemed to be enjoying the domestic atmosphere as she stirred something in the pot before heading towards the sink to wash some bowls and whisk.

The younger girl frowned thoughtfully. Graduate university with great grades, find a steady job with a decent income, and become a loving wife to anyone fortunate enough to win her affections, these were something her parents engraved in her mind even as a little girl. Just from looking at the bassist, their conversation immediately surfaced to Azusa's mind.

"_Truthfully, I miss this. Just studying. We all studied so hard to get into the universities of our first choice…I never wanted to drop out then…"_

Perhaps being a simple housewife was the life Mio used to envision?

The bassist looked like the type of person destined for something great, as proven by her current fame as part of HTT, yet Azusa had no difficulty imagining a constant, genuine smile on the older girl's face if she were allowed to live a normal life.

Yui was not the only person she must listen to. Azusa clenched her hands resolutely.

She had yet to hear Mio.

"Azusa, you're awake."

"Ah, sorry for sleeping so long, Mio-senpai," the apology slipped out of her mouth even though the older girl only shook her head and smiled.

"That's quite alright. So, what happened to you that you're not walking straight?"

Blushing furiously, Azusa pulled at her collars to hide any exposed hickies and stopped at the edge of the kitchen, too uncomfortable to approach the bassist. Mio chuckled, her gentle eyes were filled with concern as they gazed at the bandage still on her knee.

"I don't mean _that_, Azusa, I'm talking about your knee. I heard the basics from Ritsu but what really happened?"

Pleasantly surprised by this inquiry, Azusa stammered out an explanation in her hoarse voice and tactfully left out that particular encounter in the hospital. After all, she did not know the nature of Mio's relationship with Yui, especially during the time back in high school. It could be something unexpected, like how the brunette was supposedly best friends with Ritsu. Any mention of the guitarist's sister to the bassist might open up something that Azusa was not ready to deal with yet.

Mio left the cradle in the pot and lowered the heat before turning around to stare at her with a frown.

"I remember the stolen score sheet and the red paint, but this time those outsiders have gone too far," she muttered angrily, "Trying to meddle with us, hmm? Tried to take one of us away, did they?"

"Mio-senpai-?" The younger girl gulped at the menacing glint in those blue-grey orbs.

"Don't worry, Azusa," the bassist smiled confidently and returned her attention back to the pot, where the sweet scent continued to permeate the air. "I will not let them harm you ever again. I'll do whatever it takes to make it sink in their minds that you belong to us, to HTT, and anyone who dares to disturb that will be dealt with severely."

While touched by the protective gesture, Azusa trembled at the dark malice seeping through Mio's offhanded tone. In spite of how civil they were, the younger girl still felt nervous around the bassist. Before there was the excuse of studying for exams but now there was no method of defense, so to speak. They were completely alone in this suite. It was only her resolve to understand more about the older girl that kept her from leaving the kitchen.

Her legs, however, were so exhausted that she was forced to lean against the unused part of the counter for support. Her discomfort must be obvious, for Mio pursed her lips and came over to help her to hop onto the bench.

"Don't force yourself," the older girl smiled understandingly and raised her hand to pat Azusa's head.

She almost flinched but she quickly calmed down once she felt no ulterior motive behind the soothing strokes.

"You're like a lost kitten separated from her protector, how cute."

Surprisingly, it was Ritsu's worried face that flashed in her mind at these words. Did she think of the drummer that way? The tawny-haired girl had been so nice to her lately but was it possible for her opinion to change so much since their first meeting?

Not to mention, Mio knew exactly whom she just thought of.

"Ritsu's like a guardian wolf, isn't she? But let me tell you, she's just a bad puppy beneath that tough exterior," she smiled languidly, "But now that you're under her wing, you will be safe from anything. If she says she'll protect you, then she will."

The fondness in the bassist's voice was too obvious to overlook. "Do you love Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa blurted out before her courage failed her.

Mio stopped caressing her hair. She dared to glance up at the older girl's guarded expression that slowly morphed into a cool, amused smile. "Love? No, Azusa, there is only hate between us."

"_I hate Mio, simple as that."_

Azusa swallowed dryly, recalling how similar the drummer's words were to the bassist's regarding their feelings towards each other. Mio's hand then trailed down to her cheek, tapping the skin with one finger almost haughtily.

"Yui is a different kind of puppy, Azusa. Unlike Ritsu, Yui can't be tamed," the older girl spoke slowly, giving her chin one last stroke before removing the hand from her face. "Or perhaps you'll be the first one to do so?"

Nervous, Azusa tried to shift the predatory gleam in those smoldering grey orbs. "U-um, what are you making, Mio-senpai? It smelled quite good…is it chocolate?"

"Oh yes, I'm making caramel chocolate coins. Although," the bassist gestured at the various measuring cups still on the counter, "I've mixed brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, honey and granulated sugar as well. It's a secret recipe so don't tell anyone, ne?"

With that playful wink, the feline-like hunger in Mio's eyes dissipated.

The particular list of ingredients reminded Azusa of a song she heard a while ago in Ritsu's car.

"_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar, caramel sauce just for you_…" she muttered thoughtfully.

"You've heard _Tokimeki Sugar_?" The older girl laughed stiffly, seemingly embarrassed, "it's a rather silly song, isn't it?"

"I-I quite like it," Azusa replied earnestly. In spite of the overly sweet lyrics, she enjoyed the overall tone more than any of HTT's songs now that she knew more about the band members as individuals. _Tokimeki Sugar_ certainly suited the bassist's image the most.

"You do hmm?" Mio laughed more naturally this time. The tense atmosphere from before was still thick in the air but it felt lighter now that humor also joined the flavorful aroma surrounding them. "You should listen to Yui's _Gohan wa Okazu_ then, or even _Curry Nochi Rice_. They don't make sense at all yet they're really fun songs. Well, some people got confused and actually told me that I should remain the vocalist."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Azusa perked up, eager to learn about the brunette and the band's past.

"Back then, Yui was HTT's vocalist, not me. I couldn't even stand in front of the audience before stage fright overwhelmed me," the older girl chuckled at the disbelief on her face, "I can see why it's hard for you to imagine since I seem to be okay with performances, don't I? Either way, the songs are what they are and those people were silly to question Yui's lyrics."

"Yes they were. They didn't understand Yui-senpai at all. U-um," Azusa faltered at her outburst, "not t-that I understand her but they shouldn't criticize her when they know nothing about her…well, n-not that I know a-anything either really…"

"Protective of her, aren't you?" Mio's lips curved, "very cute. Ne, Azusa, what do you think of Mugi?"

Thrown off by the sudden question and the casual tone, Azusa stuttered. "Mugi-senpai is very nice and gentle. But I'd really like to talk to her more…"

A troubled frown flickered across the bassist's face before she shrugged dismissively. "I see. Unfortunately, Mugi will be staying with Sawako for a while. How about Ritsu then?"

Though alarmed at this dangerous question and the cool smile on Mio's face, the younger girl replied truthfully. "Ritsu-senpai scared me at first but like you said, she really is like a guardian."

Grey eyes twinkled, amused by the answer. Yet instead of continuing with the interrogation game, the taller girl turned around to inspect the contents of the pot.

"The chocolate should have cooled down enough," she used her pinkie to dabble at the surface and tasted the concoction with a peppering kiss. "Hmm, perhaps I made it too sweet. Want to try some, Azusa?"

Mio held out the pot invitingly. Gulping, the younger girl dipped her finger into the creamy sauce and scooped up a blob. Enticed by the delicious smell, her tongue darted out and carefully licked the digit, mindful of her sensitive tongue.

"This is really good, Mio-senpai," she murmured in wonderment and gave the pot a guilty glance, fighting down the urge to ask for more.

"Really? Then how about this one?" Mio placed one hand on the counter beside Azusa's knee and tilted her chin with the other hand. The bassist smiled hungrily and stared at the frozen girl through half-lidded eyes.

Azusa pushed against the taller girl's shoulders but she could not stop the kiss in time. Mio easily pried her lips open and, instantly, the incredibly intoxicating taste of chocolate filled her mouth. Lucid strokes of the bassist's tongue immediately weakened the dizzy girl, whose hands could only tug feebly at the assailant's apron.

The lack of air and languid kisses were lulling her into a numbing trance, making it more and more difficult to distinguish between reality and imagination from this swirl of pleasure. A hitched moan rumbled in her throat even as she pushed futilely against Mio.

Sapped of strength, Azusa felt her resolve weakening.

"_At one point, all of us tried to help them one way or another but none of us succeeded. Even if the feelings remained the same, our resolves eroded over time."_

Nodoka's words echoed in her foggy mind, causing her to successfully push the bassist away from her. Mio seemed surprised but soon a dark smile formed on her face. There was utter hatred burning in those icy grey orbs, yet the emotion didn't seem to be directed at her.

"Interesting, you're still feisty even after Yui already claimed you?"

With her wrists held down at her sides by vice-like grips, all Azusa could do was turn away from the older girl's lips before they could make contact with her own. "You don't want to do this, Mio-senpai."

The bassist was silent for a moment as if she was hesitating. Just as Azusa thought her pleads were finally getting through, Mio nuzzled against her neck where her pulse was. The movement was deliberately slow, like a feline toying with its meal before the first bite.

"Oh, but I want to," the older girl hissed menacingly, "_It's necessary_."

"Mio!"

A familiar sharp voice immediately gained their attentions and halted Mio's advance. Tainaka Ritsu looked absolutely livid with her fists clenched and trembling.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?" Snarling, the drummer gripped the bassist's wrist and yanked her away from Azusa.

Mio tore away from Ritsu's grasp and coldly glared at her. "You know perfectly well what I'm doing. We've talked about it, haven't we?"

The tawny-haired girl was momentarily stunned for words. Then her visage darkened as comprehension flickered in her eyes. "So this is what you meant huh? I won't let you."

"Oh? You won't-"

"No," Ritsu's growl was final. "This isn't right and you know it."

Azusa shivered at the undulated spite oozing from their glares, confused and still faint from what just transpired. Yet she did not know what she could do to diffuse the tension.

"Leave us, Azusa."

"But Ritsu-senp-"

"_Now_," amber eyes glowered so bitterly that they frightened Azusa, reminding her of their first meeting, of how cold and menacing the drummer treated her like some kind of toy to be played with. However, she was no longer fooled by Ritsu's charade. Perhaps it was because of their joking banters yesterday or all the things she learned during her stay with the band, for Azusa grew to trust the older girl.

Ritsu would not hurt her.

Nodding, she hurriedly hopped off the counter and staggered away from the kitchen, careful not to glance back at the bassist and drummer.

* * *

"_This is ridiculous! I should be a knight dammit! The Great Tainaka Ritsu should be the protector of mankind!"_

_Muffled giggles. "Ritsu…in a dress…using feminine speech…pffffff!"_

"_Oi! What's so funny about that!" Thoughtful pause, followed by a chortle. "Like you're the one to talk, lame prince Mio-san~"_

_Annoyed sigh. "Baka. I'm not used to being like this and using this manner of speech. It makes me sound like I own everything I see or something."_

"_Yeah, scary Dangerous Queen-" Pained yelp. "Abuse of power!"_

"_I'm being serious, Ritsu!"_

"_I know I know! Geez, that's no way to treat the princess…"_

_Burst of laughter mixed with embarrassed growls._

"_I take that back! Grrr, anyways, it's same for me too!" Soft thump of someone flopping onto the bed. "I still don't get why people voted us for these roles. Romeo and Juliet, heh, they're not us."_

"_Mhmm. They really aren't."_

* * *

Azusa fiddled with her thumbs as she paced back and forth in the living room, unable to retreat to the safe confines of Yui's room out of anxiousness and unease. Quite an amount of time had already passed since she left the kitchen yet the furious whispers of arguments gradually faded until there was only absolute silence. It was almost as if Mio and Ritsu were just staring at each other, or so Azusa assumed. If the two older girls were doing something else, this peculiar silence couldn't have been felt all the way here. She was certain the tension was not her imagination.

When someone stomped into the living room, Azusa almost lost her nerve. Ritsu glanced at her before leaning against the wall, rubbing her temples with a tired sigh. Down the hallway, a quiet click of a door opening and closing was heard, then the silence resumed once more.

"Azusa, why didn't you go to the guest room, or even Yui's room, instead of staying out here?" The drummer growled lowly as she stalked towards the shorter girl in intimidating steps. Azusa only shook her head and pushed away the old fear.

Ritsu sighed again and scratched her messy locks. "I know what Mugi almost did to you before, and now Mio as well. I know Yui's the only one you really like that way, Azusa. Why do you even bother with us huh? We're all very dangerous to you, each in our own ways."

"No, none of you are, especially you, Ritsu-senpai."

Amber eyes flashed in surprise.

"Just now, you…saved me. Yesterday, you came to pick me up from the hospital because you cared. You have no idea how much I appreciated that," Azusa murmured and refused to avert her gaze even though the intensity of Ritsu's eyes was overwhelming.

The drummer's shoulder drooped as if her strength left her. "Of course. I'll be damned if anyone got in the way of someone you truly care about," she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I was foolish all those weeks ago, the way I treated you… Heh, it's too late to take it back."

The regret brimming in Ritsu's eyes surprised Azusa. When the older girl was about to walk past her, she hastily grabbed her hand, garnet eyes hardening determinedly. "Where are you going?"

"Just out driving."

Azusa bit her lips, recalling the image of the drummer slumped over the steering wheel, "No. You're not okay, Ritsu-senpai, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Ritsu appeared to be amused by her own choice of words, "Heh, yeah, _nothing_."

Anxious, Azusa tugged at the older girl's arm. When there was no reply, her guilt increased even more so. She was the one who brought up the issue of Mugi and Mio without understanding any of the circumstances behind it. She heard the keyboardist's story and a little bit of it from the bassist as well, but she knew nothing about how Ritsu felt about all of this. They did not talk about this yesterday during the car ride back from the hospital, but it was obvious that the drummer was still greatly bothered by her questions.

Azusa opened her mouth to say something, anything, yet no words left her lips when she saw the tawny-haired girl's expression.

Ritsu looked like she was about to cry.

"Ritsu-senp-"

The black-haired girl blinked in surprise as the drummer pulled her into a loose hug. They just stood there in silence, close enough to hear each other's shaky breaths. She resisted the urge to lean into the embrace or even pat the older girl's back. She knew Ritsu was a proud person and it already took her a lot to display this vulnerability.

Therefore, Azusa simply allowed the tawny-haired girl to cling and regain stability.

Wrapped by these comforting arms, her image of Ritsu as the protector oddly returned. "You're like the older sister I never had, Ritsu-senpai," she mumbled after some moments had passed.

"Sister, huh?" A hollow laugh was felt beside her head, "I'm surprised, kitty. In spite of what Mio does to you, I'd figure she's more of the older sister figure."

Relieved that the drummer was talking at least, Azusa spoke lightly, "Yes, I do feel that way sometimes. However, recently, Ritsu-senpai…." She broke off, embarrassed that she even brought this up in the first place.

Ritsu pulled away, grinning at her blush. "Heh, I'm flattered, really. But don't call me nee-chan, that doesn't sound right."

"W-who wants to call you that!"

The drummer laughed again before her expression turned serious. "With the exception of our guitarist, all of us are the only-child in our families, so I suppose you're like a lil' sister to us all, Azusa. Heh, as messed up as our actions to you were, I honestly think that's how we see you most of the time…"

Azsua's eyes widened at the implication of Yui's sister and how the fact was casually mentioned.

Ritsu looked resigned. "You were at that hospital. I guess you've met her, huh?"

The younger girl could only nod mutely.

"…how is she?"

"I-I think," Azusa boldly stared into weary amber eyes, "Hirasawa-san would be happy to get more visitors."

"Is that so…?" Ritsu chuckled dryly and dropped her gaze. "Well then, kitty. Yui should be back from the hospital any minute."

Though surprised at the sudden change in topic, the black-haired girl also felt elation knowing where the brunette went, that she did not go to a certain make-up artist to vent out her feelings.

"I can drive you home. It's up to you. Like what I've done before, I'll talk to your school and parents again. So, will you stay?" The leader of HTT smiled lightly, "or will you go back?"

It only took Azusa an instant to make her decision. "I'll stay."

She saw a pleased yet worried glint in Ritsu's eyes but after she blinked, the amber was shielded once more.

* * *

"Oi~ The performance is about to start~"

"Hmm…" Azusa mumbled groggily and leaned further into the warmth. An uncomfortable chuckle was all she got before a hand persistently tugged at her pigtail.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," the voice sounded sheepish at least, "But you just won't wake up. Didn't sleep well last night?"

The black-haired girl rubbed her eyes and blinked at her friend, who was grinning at her dazed expression. She must have fallen asleep against Jun's shoulder as they sat at the contestants' waiting area while some industry-related people and the announcer were talking on the stage.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The russet-haired girl's eyebrow rose as she peered at her in worry and curiosity, the previous amusement gone. "Hey, you okay?"

"Mhmm. I couldn't fall asleep last night, that's all."

For the rest of the week, Azusa stayed at the HTT suite and was driven to school by Ritsu. She did not know how the drummer did it, but she was able to take the midterm exams she missed and she had yet to receive any calls from her parents. Normally parents should be worried that their child had not returned home for a few days. However, the pigtailed girl was not at all surprised at their lack of concern and for the first time in her life, she was glad for it since she was able to stay with the band.

Every day, Yui always waited for her to come back from school, greeting her with a small but genuine smile. Azusa felt so happy and loved, especially late at night they would just stay up and talk about trivial matters such as their favorite foods and colors. Even though the brunette had not touched her that way since that aggressive night, the pigtailed girl was quite content with the frequent cuddles and quick kisses every now and then.

Azusa was usually around Yui or Ritsu so she did not have the chance to talk to Mio on her own since that day, but the bassist appeared to be keen on avoiding a conversation with her as well. The four of them always had dinner together yet their exchanges were only pleasantries, each party pretending nothing had happened and were interacting as if there were never any ill-feelings between them.

During her few days' stay with the band, the younger girl realized this was exactly how their dynamic worked. They preferred, or rather, they had to pretend whatever happened between them didn't occur in order for them to co-exist civilly.

Even then, Mugi's absence stood out like sore thumb. Apparently it was not unusual that the keyboardist would go stay with Sawako for several days, yet both Mio and Ritsu seemed unnerved by this. Perhaps it was their confrontation in the kitchen or the lack of the blonde's presence, their interactions seemed strange to Azusa's eyes.

Either way, the pigtailed girl could not drift off into slumber last night. By gazing at Yui's peaceful expression as she slept, Azusa was able to quell the apprehension brewing in her mind about the competition.

Just what did Mio plan to do with her?

"Couldn't sleep huh? Yeah, I can understand. It's my idol running the contest today!" Jun chirped, waving her arms to emphasize just how excited she was. "I mean, I'm nervous but I also can't wait to play on stage!"

Azusa exhaled tiredly, willing her friend's chatters to ease her tension. She knew she could always count on Jun to bring some amount of normality back to her life. A small smile formed on her face when she realized how much she missed this energetic presence, especially after all the events that happened within the span of a few days.

"Here she is! Woah, look at their outfits! They're performing that song this time!"

As the band spread out onto the stage, Azusa was relieved to see the keyboardist waving at the audience in that familiar gentle demeanor. A part of her was afraid that somehow, the blonde would not show up today. Jun was right; the members of HTT were wearing the attires they had for their second single. The clothing made them look younger somehow, like rebellious teenagers on a road trip to a paradise casino and just happened to stop along the way to perform impromptu concerts.

Indeed, standing there uniformly with their matching outfits, the band looked complete. It could not have any one of them missing or else it would not be Houkago Teatime. Either they were all in this together or they weren't.

Frowning, the pigtailed girl stared at the bassist and vocalist of HTT who stride towards the microphone wearing her signature smile. Her voice was filled with confidence as if she was a natural at facing enormous crowds, like stage fright never existed in her being.

However, Azusa now knew otherwise.

Akiyama Mio, she decided, was just a scared young girl whose fears had yet to subside because no one was able to reach beneath the fake exterior.

Garnet eyes narrowed grimly.

This was why she, Nakano Azusa, was here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops~"_

Lips curving, Mio tilted her head and glanced expectantly at the spectators. The crowd eagerly roared out the subsequent line.  
_  
__"Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!"_

The black-haired girl rubbed and triggered the powerful chords with a satisfied smile, earning more screams and catcalls from the audience. Truly, her fans' devotion or, rather, compulsive obedience amused her to end. They were really having the time of their lives, weren't they?

Grey eyes narrowed indiscernibly even as her fingers flicked across the bass lines and brought a deeper thrill to the escalating exhilaration. Her lips were moving smoothly to the rhythm, engrossed in this wild dance of the body and soul. Her voice was resonating in power and her expression was illuminating under the glamorous lights and adoring gazes of her admirers.

Yet Akiyama Mio did not feel any of that joy in her corroded heart. All of her movements were automatic, her hands blindly following the beats of the drums and her mouth merely projecting the words dictated by the guitar's wails. Her only solaces were the harmonizing notes from the keyboards, their beautiful melody bringing life to the fake ardor in this song.

"_The moon shining, stars shooting up __  
__The world is evolving every day, so I can't just do it absent-mindedly-" _

They used to be naïve girls fantasizing about performing in the Budokan, so innocent and filled with passion back then. However, now that they've actually grasped their goals, there was only the bitter taste of unfulfilled dreams, for their sentiments had already morphed too much. The bassist's lips curved at the irony in her musing and stretched even more so at the resulting shouts from the audience, who must have mistaken it as her signature seductive smile.

Reality had far escaped her reach. By living in this superficial realm, her only defense against the looming destruction was the savage pleasure derived from inflicting pain upon unblemished minds and decreeing her subjects to follow her every whim.

"_The wind coming forth, crossing over a wall __  
__If I take a deep breath I'll break from my shell-"_

Elizabeth rumbled its perpetual support, obeying her every command like a loyal servant. Her bass had stood by her side for so long, watching silently as her life disintegrated piece by piece. If it could speak its mind, what would it say about her?

"_Absorbed, I entrust the future to these four strings-"_

Mio briefly closed her eyes to feel the tremors reverberating up her limbs. No, Elizabeth already spoke its opinion loud and clear through these songs, tunes that kept adding and building this impenetrable yet equally fragile fabrication of the queen of HTT.

Her songs were not supposed to sound like this.

"_This beautiful, deep, bass sound, believe in it and feel it go on-"_

She did believe in it. Her faith in it never wavered in spite of the betrayals she experienced and the paranoia she developed. It was the only constant in the ruins of her mind, but even then, she was terrified that it would shatter and sink into the bottomless spiral they were all trapped in.

"_Day and Night~ Anytime~ __  
__Boom Boom Boom!"_

Indeed, there was no silence even in her sleep.

As the fans all burst into cheers and applause, Mio merely smiled and waved at them without paying any attention to exactly for whom and why she was doing it. Grey eyes glanced at the contestants' booth and searched for a certain pigtailed girl. It was not an easy task, for Nakano Azusa easily blended into the background without any vivacious presence that made her stand out.

It was only because of those steady garnet eyes that Mio was able to locate the younger girl. The bassist quickly looked away, for the burst of ache in her chest was too overwhelming. She was just as trusting and untainted like Azusa back then, wasn't she? She used to be a simple girl who preferred to be out of the spotlight, someone who had a steady and unobtrusive goal in life.

It was exactly as Ritsu said, that Nakano Azusa resembled Akiyama Mio. The previous one was ruined, so now there was an uncorrupted version to replace her.

Mio's eyes dimmed bitterly. The drummer had someone new to protect now, didn't she? It was utterly ridiculous that she would defend Azusa like that when she was the one who started the mind games with the pigtailed girl since their first meeting. Yet somehow, after spending time with Azusa, Ritsu was changing back to the valiant, compassionate idiot Mio was so familiar with.

Neither Mugi nor herself were able to achieve that feat yet this outsider, this mere peasant, was able to pull the drummer out of her cold shell.

For that, Mio wanted to hurt Azusa. It was the only way she could think of to punish Hirasawa Yui and somehow find salvation for both herself, Ritsu and Mugi.

In the end, however, the guilt still won. The drummer was right. The bassist could not do to Azusa what Yui did to her long ago. Ritsu did not say anything to Mio after stopping her at the kitchen, for those pained amber eyes already spoke louder than any verbal reprimands. Mortified, she retreated to her room to ponder about her next course of action.

Azusa wanted to join their band not because of the fame or any other incentives. This stranger wanted to help them, that it wasn't just the guitarist she tried to reach but _all _of them. The knowledge of her resolve unexpectedly touched Mio and warmed the frozen shards in her chest.

Not to mention, as sickening as it was to watch Yui and Azusa fawn over each other, she could not help but feel envious and resigned at the genuine affection brimming in those childlike garnet eyes. The girl's feelings were pure, too pure, even if she had not realized it yet. Deep within the recesses of Mio's mind, a protective instinct surged and commanded her to cherish and preserve this bond she witnessed.

It had nothing to do with Yui, she concluded. Azusa was innocent and so, she should not be harmed.

After that incident, Mio felt too ashamed to talk with the pigtailed girl. Even though the bassist reached the same conclusion as Ritsu, she did not know how to interact with their protégée. Days went by quickly with a sense of normality, an odd feeling she never thought she would experience again. However, she sorely missed Mugi during these days, for the keyboardist had always been her pillar and source of stability. Mio was so bothered by this void that all she wanted to do was sleep. Indeed, it was strange how she and Ritsu only slept together in the literal sense during the blonde's absence.

They needed Mugi to function, did they not? Or perhaps this was brought on by the recent changes within their band?

Either way, the keyboardist easily reassured her that everything was fine with a quick peck on her cheek before the performance, giving her the courage to maintain the Akiyama Mio the public came to know.

The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and pushed all these distracting thoughts into the back of her mind after the announcer was finished with whatever formality he was saying. She glanced at the keyboardist and drummer one more time before walking under the central spotlight.

It was time.

"Thank you all for coming," Mio spoke smoothly into the microphone, "Today is the compatibility contest with me, the bassist and vocalist of HTT."

She had to pause while the fans whistled and waved their banners. She sent them a wink like everyone expected before resuming her speech. "Creativity is everything, as well as the ability to match the rhythm that builds up the foundation of the songs. The guitar can't just go off on its own, yes? And that is why the instrument part of this contest will be quite simple. All I'm going to do is play some bass lines. You can either come up with a riff that compliments them or," she paused and glanced at Azusa with narrowed eyes, "reply to them."

She ignored the reporters and whatever the cause was for the background noise and coolly walked to her position on the stage. After that, everything was done on auto-pilot and the performances went by in a blur. None of the players caught the bassist's attention enough to snap her out of her bored stupor, not because they weren't good guitarists but because her thoughts have already zoomed in on two particular contestants.

Suzuki Jun was quite an amusing girl. Her quirkiness managed to interest Ritsu and Mugi in the previous contests, for both the instrument and personality compatibility. Mio, however, wanted to see something else.

"Jun," the bassist spoke up and startled the russet-haired girl so much that she almost knocked over the microphone. "I've read about your profile and so, unlike the other contestants, I'll have you play with us."

"P-Play w-with-?" The girl's face was so red and she sputtered so much that she looked like she might faint any minute. Mio suppressed a chuckle and motioned for one of the staff members to bring out a bass.

"The chorus of Seishun Vibration. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, of course!" Jun's eyes flared as she comically saluted and took her stance. She appeared to be in a daze still, but the excitement in her body language was unmistakable, and quite infectious as well, judging by Ritsu's friendly grin and Mugi's amiable wink. Mio overheard the reporters whispering about this special treatment and allowed an amused smile to grace her lips.

Perhaps she might have unconsciously favored Jun due to the girl's experience with the bass as well as her status as a 'safe' outsider, but most importantly Mio wanted to reminisce a time when simple joy was gained from merely playing an instrument.

As a fellow bassist who was a year younger, Jun should be able to show her that.

The russet-haired girl did not disappoint. It was evident that she loved singing through the bass with the way her body swayed to the beats and the exhilarated glint in her eyes. It was a short performance but Mio was satisfied.

Perhaps, if all else failed, Jun could be a perfect addition to HTT.

"T-thank you, M-M-Mio-san!" The girl breathed exuberantly, daring to meet her gaze before quickly looking away with her ears burning.

The bassist couldn't help but smile at her behavior again. Perhaps it was the clumsy, energetic aura so Ritsu-esque that endeared Jun to Mio so much?

"You're welcome."

Jun grinned and saluted again before skipping back to her seat at the waiting area. After a few more players went by, the curve of Mio's lips morphed into a sinister one.

"Last contestant, Nakano Azusa!" Even the announcer's voice trembled a bit at the last syllable. Whether people supported or despised the pigtailed girl, they were all equally curious on what the most favored contestant would do.

_You want to save us all, even me? Then just do one thing, Azusa, if you can. _

Smirking deviously, Mio played the chorus of Listen! and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, pleased at the heated murmurs from the audience at the difficulty of this task. She stared condescendingly at Azusa's unmoving form, licking her lips at the sight of the challenger's contemplative frown. Surely the younger girl could not think of a proper reply good enough to match HTT's hit song.

_Answer me_.

There was nervousness in the pigtailed girl's footsteps as she walked to the center of the stage yet she never looked away from the bassist. Garnet eyes glinted decisively, and then the first few notes were strummed in a tentative approach.

Grey eyes blinked in disbelief. She must be hearing things.

Emboldened by the harmony of the successive tune, Azusa continued on with more certain flicks like she was meant to play this tune at this very moment. Each chord stabbed into Mio's mind, taunting her and grating her fragile defenses, as she could no longer deny the identity of this song. While the spectators were puzzled by these light and fluffy strings of notes, the bassist was trembling in both cold trepidation and seething rage.

How dare she play this song in front of all these people? That little girl knew nothing about it, about them, about her! Nothing!

_There is nothing wrong about singing with your heart, Mio-senpai._ Azusa pressed on, garnet eyes trained on her motionless figure like a patient and curious kitten wise beyond her years. _After all, isn't this who Akiyama Mio really is?_

The bassist felt something deflate under the pigtailed girl's persistent plucks, chipping away at her armor yet caressing the bleeding scars beneath. The fear slowly ebbed away as well as the uncertainty of exposing herself under the colorful lighting.

Mio licked her dry lips and took a step forward.

"_My true feelings are custard pudding __  
__The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar~"_

Her voice was hoarse at first, unused to such a flavor yet the saccharine melody soothed her parched throat and infused the growing thrill with this delightful taste. Her fingers started to dance across the fret board as if they were mixing the ingredients, then the bass and guitar fused together, clumsy and leadless without the drum and keyboard. Yet their quirky notes and the uniqueness of these verses eased the audience's confusion and surprise at Mio's reaction to Azusa's tune, coaxing them to listen in silence at this impromptu performance.

"_But, you see, where I am right now __  
__I don't plan to use my voice __  
__If I dream an extremely sweet dream __  
__I'll be happy tonight…"_

The beats from the drums soon joined their combination, providing stability for them to stand on and allowed them to climb to greater heights. The chimes from the keyboards then dabbled decorations upon their concoction, followed by the rumbling heat from the lead guitar. The stiff and uncooked melodies gradually merged and created fluffy creaminess and freshness for the auditorium.

Mio glanced at her fellow band mates, grey eyes unable to shift away from Mugi's pleased smile, Ritsu's carefree grin, and Yui playing side by side with Azusa. It was as if she was transported back in time, in their last year of high school, finishing off a concert they never got to participate in.

"_Someday we'll meet eye to eye __  
__And at that time, my concoction will be ready~"_

As the last chords of the song faded into the background, Mio fruitlessly wiped at her damp eyes and decided to ignore the warmth that endlessly spilled down her cheeks. All the camera flashes, cheers, and clapping were muffled by the continuous ringing of Azusa's response.

For the first time in so long, the bassist felt liberated.

In spite of her flashy outfit, she could easily imagine herself and her band mates wearing the Sakuragaoka uniform and standing on the stage of their school auditorium. She swallowed thickly and glanced at the pigtailed girl, who gave her a small smile.

How nice it would have been like, if Azusa had been with them since the start.

Perhaps the spiral might have never started.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can believe in her_.

The raven-haired girl exhaled shakily and reigned in her overflowing emotions until the characteristic dangerous aura returned to Akiyama Mio of HTT.

_One last test then, Azusa. Prove to me that you have what it takes, that you are strong. _

The clouds in those grey orbs continued to rain.

_Prove that you are not me. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh wow, I didn't think Mio-san would come up with a task like this," Jun gaped.

Azusa could not look away from Mio's calculating smile and Ritsu's uncomfortable scowl. All the spectators were bursting into frantic discussions at the nature of the bassist's task.

Make Tainaka Ritsu cry.

With that one line, Mio had successfully shifted the reporters' attention away from the performance of Tokimeki Sugar. Everyone was curious whether that song was HTT's next single or something else, yet even the fans understood this personality contest is the more pressing matter. Weeks had already gone by but the media was still all over the image of the tearful, docile Mio. Other people speculated that it was natural the bassist wanted revenge for that incident.

Azusa knew otherwise.

The bassist's smile remained cool under the flood of questions aimed at her direction. She explained that this task was solely for the sake of creativity and perseverance, since the drummer was quite tough after all.

Azusa felt Mio's stare burning into her mind.

The older girl did not designate this dreadful task for the reasons she claimed nor was it for the sake of revenge.

Azusa understood that Mio wanted to see what she would do.

The pigtailed girl clenched her fists, confused and frustrated. She truly thought she reached the bassist with that song because of the consequent reaction. Were those tears lies? Or did Mio mean something else?

Garnet eyes widened slightly. She wanted Azusa to reach Ritsu as well.

At least, the young girl hoped her interpretation was correct. No matter how they denied it, it was painfully obvious that Mio loved the drummer in one way or another. Azusa briefly closed her eyes to recall the wonderful feeling of playing a song with the whole band, with Yui by her side. The wholesomeness, no matter how temporarily it was, felt too real to be composed of pretense.

Her gaze met with Mio's once again while the stage was being prepared.

_I heard what you really said, Mio-senpai, and I trust you._

The bassist's expression was unreadable.

"Oh man, what am I doing to do? It's _the_ Tainaka Ritsu! She doesn't seem like she's scared of anything! How are we supposed to get the waterworks going?" Jun ranted and ruffled her already curly hair to show how discouraged she was.

Azusa recalled Ritsu's crumbling visage and quickly pushed the picture away, sickened by the bitter tang on her tongue. "I don't know, Jun," she said honestly.

It was set up in a way similar to the very first competition, where the contestants walk to a room backstage so that the methods cannot be copied. The drummer appeared subdued and resigned as she walked into the designated room to wait for the challengers.

Naturally, many failed to achieve their goals. The majority of the girls were either too intimidated by the leader of HTT to act, especially if they harbored crushes on the older girl. However, a select few had rather unconventional methods that met with unexpected but the desired results, like this one girl who apparently told a story so boring that Ritsu yawned and squeezed out a few stray tears.

As much as she complained, Jun also succeeded by telling certain jokes which sent Ritsu into a laughing fit. When Azusa curiously asked her friend what she said, the russet-haired girl only blushed furiously and swore she will never repeat it to anyone. It could be the pigtailed girl's imagination, but Jun kept throwing her sheepish grins.

Another contestant challenged the drummer to a drinking contest, saying that liquor made some people teary. The plan backfired on the girl, however, for she passed out while Ritsu's eyes remained dry and she remained conscious.

In spite of Mugi's worried inquiries, the tawny-haired girl claimed she could still go on even though her slightly slurred speech and red face indicated that she was already drunk. The following contestants were the ones who almost ended up crying because Ritsu seemed very sullen and menacing to even respond to any of those girls' attempts, no matter how quiet and curt she was to them.

Finally, it was Azusa's turn.

With her mind completely blank, she nodded impassively at a cheering Jun and walked towards the room. Since she was the most favored contestant, she could afford to forgo this round. Azusa had no desire to make Ritsu cry, and she certainly did not have the quick-wit humor like Jun did to pass this test

"Azusa-chan, over here."

Blinking, the pigtailed girl hurriedly walked towards the keyboardist who greeted her with a small peck on the forehead.

"How are you?"

Relieved that her task was momentarily delayed, Azusa sighed and answered truthfully. "I can't do it, Mugi-senpai."

"Of course, you're too nice a girl, Azusa-chan," Mugi soothingly patted her head, "It's alright. Why don't you let me handle it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go tell the announcer you've succeeded in the task. I'm certain that Ricchan wouldn't mind."

"E-eh but, i-itsn't that unfair to the other contestants? It's cheating! A-ah, I mean," Azusa looked away, flustered, "I'm grateful that you're trying to help me but I…I think I should still give it a try. It's only fair."

"I respect that, Azusa-chan. Hmm," the blonde closed her eyes and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well then, perhaps you can try this? This plan should be harmless."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"All you have to do is take off Ricchan's headband and stroke her hair while saying her name as soft as possible against her earlobe."

Confused and wary of this suggestion, the pigtailed girl frowned. "Would that really work? Wouldn't she just push me away or something if she's…sensitive like that?"

"Oh she'd squirm for sure, Azusa-chan. But you must be relentless to gain the desired result~" Mugi giggled mirthfully, "It'd be much easier if you just nibble her earlobes but I don't think you can do that, ne?"

The pigtailed girl willed her face to stop burning.

The blonde laughed lightly, "It won't take long. Ricchan may be the toughest one of us all but even she has her weak points. Besides," a small crease formed between Mugi's eyebrows, "She needs proper rest as soon as possible even though she said the alcohol did not affect her."

Azusa gulped, unnerved in spite of the light-hearted manner the keyboardist spoke. Something felt awfully off about this, yet…

It was almost as if she was supposed to act like a certain bassist.

Alarmed, she looked up into those clear blue eyes in attempts to figure out the truth.

Noticing her doubt, Mugi merely smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," Azusa replied assuredly, the qualms she had about this plan easily suppressed by the strength of those very words. She felt some of the tension ease away at the blonde's beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Azusa-chan. I believe in you," she hugged the pigtailed girl for a brief moment. During their short embrace, Azusa felt her hair cascade down her shoulders, free of its confines. She looked up at the keyboardist, puzzled.

"I'll be waiting for you, Azusa-chan," Mugi's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Good luck."

"A-alright," Azusa smiled, exasperated yet at the same time gladdened by the blonde's unique peculiarity. "After this, I'd like to talk with you a bit more if you don't mind, Mugi-senpai."

"Certainly," the keyboardist beamed and turned to walk down the other hallway, presumably to the back stage.

Encouraged, Azusa marched towards the room and opened the doors confidently. Sitting on a large armchair with her feet propped up on an ottoman, Ritsu indeed looked very intimidating especially with a shaded glare that instantly zoomed in on the intruder. However, after blinking blearily for several moments, the fog in those amber eyes finally cleared in recognition.

Then the drummer snorted.

"Heh, your friend cracks me up. She made up an interesting tale starring you, A~zu~sa."

Before the pigtailed girl could even sputter indignantly, Ritsu's amused demeanor vanished. "So, what sort of nasty plan do you have in store for me, huh? Should I sob or would you prefer wails?"

"Wha-what are you talking about, Ritsu-senpai?" Stunned by the sudden viciousness oozing from the tawny-haired girl's tone, Azusa stood at her spot, afraid to take a step forward.

"Well, you're here aren't you?" Ritsu gestured with her hand angrily, "Go on then, make me cry. I didn't think you'd actually…heh, then again, that Mio was the one who came up with this task. I can't believe she still held a grudge over that stupid thing weeks ago!"

"Ritsu-senpai, I don't want to do this and I don't think that's what Mio-senpai-" Azusa's hasty explanation was quickly cut off by a hollow cackle from the drummer.

"Heh, I guess I deserve this. That task before? I really did tell the contestants to make Mio scream with every intention of humiliating her. Also, with everything I've done to her…hahahaha, this is justice alright, hahahaha…"

"D-don't," Azusa felt cold sweat on her skin hearing that broken and wheezing laughter from the older girl. The self-defeat and loathing were so strong that the black-haired girl was almost engulfed by her fear. She firmly told herself that Ritsu was only like this because she was intoxicated, not because she was crumbling. This was that annoying drummer who teased her constantly! She didn't break. She shouldn't break. This wasn't right.

Azusa swallowed a lump in her throat. "Stop that."

The drummer took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I'm making too big a deal out of this, aren't I? Well, whatever, show me what you've got then."

When Azusa didn't move, she whispered almost pleadingly, "come on, I want to get this over with. This whole thing is stupid, really. It's all about the formality and publicizing the band. I'd go up and tell those people you succeeded anyways but, heh, knowing you, you wouldn't want this to be unfair yeah?"

"R-right," the black-haired girl gazed at her apologetically, "I promise I'll try. Um, if it doesn't work, it's okay too."

"Gotta try first before giving up, huh?" A familiar grin flashed on Ritsu's face before the somber expression returned.

Azusa licked her dry lips and finally approached the drummer, who lazily raised her eyebrow at the proximity. A foreboding shiver passed through the black-haired girl's body but she fought it down and forced herself to sit on the armrest.

"Heh, trying to be sexy or something, kitten? You won't seduce me like this, y'know~"

"Shush!"

Though incensed, Ritsu's teasing erased some of the growing apprehension at least. Azusa took another deep gulp of air and fumbled to follow the keyboardist's instructions. She carefully took off Ritsu's headband and ran her fingers through those silky strands, much to the latter's bemusement.

"Oi, what're you-?"

"Shh, just let me take care of it," the black-haired girl did not know what compelled her to say these very words, yet they seemed to remove any resistance left in the drummer. Gradually, her caresses became steadier and more confident, loving even, and Ritsu relaxed under her touch as well with a content expression akin to a dozing puppy.

Though puzzled why the older girl wasn't reacting yet, Azusa was starting to feel more comfortable about her actions and so, slowly, she leaned towards the drummer's ear and whispered.

"Ritsu…"

Like Mugi predicted, Ritsu did squirm uncomfortably. Emboldened by how this plan seemed to be working so far, the black-haired girl dared to place her lips as close to the fidgeting drummer's ear and continued to brush through those silky strands.

"Ri-tsu," Azusa breathed quietly.

However, the drummer did not react this time. The younger girl faltered momentarily but persevered in her administrations. A disquieting silence fell upon them for a while and she stopped speaking altogether, unsure what to do next. Did Ritsu drift off?

Perhaps it was best this way, Azusa decided. As pleasant as it was to run her hand through the tawny-haired girl's tresses, it also unsettled her so much that she felt like an intruder doing something she should not have, that she was trespassing into an area she could never comprehend. Perhaps it really was like her speculation earlier that she was mistaken as Mio, but this didn't seem to have any effect. And instead of shedding the tears from giggling, the drummer simply fell asleep, that was all.

She stopped her caresses and was about to move away when a hoarse murmur left Ritsu's trembling lips.

"No, Mio…"

Azusa stiffened. The tawny-haired girl continued to murmur the bassist's name, shifting as if searching for the lost warmth. Wet tracks were painfully visible on her cheeks, no longer obscured by those long bangs.

Surprised and filled with guilt, the younger girl tried to sit up but Ritsu immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the armrest. Though frightened by the excruciating grip, she tried to coax the drummer awake, certain she was just having a nightmare. Yet her breathing was too erratic to be in slumber.

_She's still conscious! _The younger girl realized_. _

"R-Rit-"

"Don't go, Mio."

The pleading tone was more than Azusa could bear. A surge of compassion engulfed her at the sight of the normally strong drummer in this miserable state and it dampened her eyes. She put her hand on the tawny-haired girl's shoulder and was about to shake her when the latter sat up abruptly.

"I'm here. I didn't abandon you, Mio…"

Ritsu finally opened her eyes, yet the amber was dull and glowering with an emotion so severe that it froze Azusa's movement.

"N-no, I'm n-not-"

Abruptly, the black-haired girl's stammer was muffled by a rough kiss and the invading tongue quickly silenced any further protests. She felt a strong hand weaving through her hair and grasped her nape, holding her in place and deepening the frantic movement of lips. No matter how much she tried to push the drummer away, the imposing kisses only persevered. The ferocity and hopelessness terrified her and hurt her so much, especially after hearing the repeated murmurs of the bassist's name whenever Ritsu briefly pulled away for air.

A weak gasp was all Azusa could choke out when she was shoved onto the armchair, their position now reversed. The tawny-haired girl hovered above her and paused momentarily to stroke her tresses almost lovingly, while she trapped one of Azusa's hands with her own.

"I won't let anything separate us, Mio…"

"Please stop-!" She desperately pulled at Ritsu's hair with her remaining free hand but it was quickly pinned down beside her cheek.

"No-" Her hoarse cry was immediately smothered by another aggressive kiss. A strangulated sob left her lips at the sheer intensity forced into her psyche and body. Her limbs quivered in terror and pain while her mind was wrecked by panic and pity at the same time.

"No-" _I'm not her, you're seeing someone else. _

A frantic hand pulled up her shirt and bra. Pain erupted on her chest and continued to smart from the many ruthless bites on her neck and breasts. Her mouth agape, she twisted and screamed soundlessly, clawing fruitlessly for her lost voice.

"Stop_-" Don't do this. I know you're good person._

Her jeans were impatiently yanked off, and her exposed thighs were immediately caressed and gripped by calloused hands, forcing them open no matter how much she tried to kick and fight. She could feel those red welts so vividly as if she could see every single one of those nails.

"Please-" _You don't want to do this!_

The elastic snapped and left drilling stings on her skin as her underwear was ripped from her person. Terror renewed and doused her in cold water even though her body burnt and bruised so excruciatingly under the assaults.

"RITSU-SEN-" She choked as her eyes went wide at the intrusive sensation between her legs. _No, this isn't even happening. Not to me. Not by her. No no no this is all wrong, somebody, please, wake me up!_

Agony exploded when fingers penetrated her so deeply that her vision flickered in and out of focus.

Robbed of air, branded by scorching stings, encompassed by malicious darkness, everything was too stifling.

All too real.

She hissed and whimpered at the growing pain tearing her in half, struggling frenziedly and futilely beneath the drummer. Each thrust was so fierce and possessive that she could only heave and keep her mouth open even though no sound could be uttered from her constricted throat. There was no air. There was no light.

Pain was everywhere.

She was too weak; even though she fought back she still could not accomplish anything. She was ensnared, helpless and sucked deeper and deeper into this swirl of excruciating emotions.

When Ritsu's lips finally trailed from her wet cheeks to her pulsing neck down to her collarbones, Azusa finally managed to gather enough air to gasp out her last hope in a cracked voice.

"_Ritsu-senpai_!"

The drummer stiffened and slowly pulled away, panting erratically and blinking rapidly. When her unfocused eyes regained their sheen, they were instantly filled with horror and disbelief. Ritsu hopped off the armchair like she was seared by fire, her face steadily becoming paler and paler at the sight of her blood-stained fingers.

"Azu…sa…I-"

Ritsu's back hit the wall with a dull thud and seemed to have slumped down onto the floor, but Azusa did not know and no longer paid any attention. Still shuddering violently from the splintering agony, she stared blankly at the ceiling and only heard breathy whimpers echoing around her.

She could no longer discern who was making such pathetic noises.

The world seemed to spin and the sounds were somehow amplified as her mind began to drift aimlessly, desperate to escape this room even though her body remained limp on the seat.

How she desperately wanted to float away.

Impatient knocking made her cringe and fall back down to this excruciating pain.

Silence.

Quiet creak of the door opening.

"I thought I heard Azusa's scream, so what's going-"

Azusa vaguely registered the newcomer as Mio.

Footsteps, slow and full of disbelief.

Silence once more.

Weakly, so very weakly, she lolled her head and saw the bassist standing near the drummer, who croaked incoherently and slouched even more so against the wall. Mio was staring at Ritsu like she had never seen her.

"You stopped me from forcing onto Azusa… yet you did it yourself, Ritsu. You're no better than-" the bassist sighed deeply and crouched down to wrap her arms around her friend. "Never mind that. It's alright, I'm here for you. Only I can accept you, ne?"

A wounded moan. "Mio, I was…I didn't…"

"Shh. I'll be right back, okay?"

Azusa blinked blearily as the bassist slowly sat down on the armrest and took off her jacket and placed it over the motionless girl to cover her branded body. Then, so very gently, Mio pulled her up and embraced her.

"There there, don't worry, I'll be here for you too. I understand how you feel. Completely."

She only quivered, not really hearing those words. Comprehension was long lost.

"At least, you got to be with Yui before this happened," Mio murmured so quietly that Azusa thought it was her imagination.

There was only one thing left in her mind after all.

Nothing.

All she could do was shudder and cling to the bassist like a lifeline.

Ritsu was still slumped in corner of room with her head lowered, chuckling hysterically and brokenly.

* * *

"What's going on in there, Mugi-chan? I thought I heard Azunyan crying."

Yui's murky eyes had a clear glint of panic and even her voice held a slight tremor. She was about to rush towards the room when Mugi grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the wall.

"It's already too late, Yui-chan."

The brunette's confused and surprised expression only made the blonde smile. She leaned in yet before their lips made contact, the guitarist turned away. Mugi's smile widened, seemingly pleased by her reaction.

"But, perhaps it's not too late for you yet." Nodding to herself, the keyboardist loosened her grip on Yui's shirt and took a firm step back. Chocolate orbs widened before they narrowed in comprehension.

"I'm too late," the guitarist breathed in disbelief, "aren't I?"

"We shall see, won't we? Whether Azusa-chan has what it takes to play her role."

"Mugi…chan," Yui dropped her eyes and murmured. "I should be the one…Azusa has nothing to do with-"

"She is one of us now."

Her soft voice was like the sound of diamond engraving a scar onto iron. The brunette slowly looked up. "Why Ricchan?"

Mugi merely smiled. "Interesting that you would worry about her."

Silent, Yui continued to regard her band mate with an emotionless expression.

Laughing softly, the blonde did not elaborate and walked away after giving her a small wave, "Do you know how to stop something from spinning?"

"You told me this long ago," Yui remained slumped against the wall as she ran her hand through her bangs. "You meet it head-on and spin in the opposite direction."

The blonde paused and spun around to stare at the guitarist. There was no smile left on her face.

"Or, you just topple it. It will roll and roll and roll," she turned away again, "until it comes to a stop."

* * *

**A/N:** No comment on what transpired in this chapter, except I hope Mio's character was portrayed comprehensively at least.

It should be obvious why I have difficulty/resistance writing this chapter. Just as precaution, I did put a warning at the beginning of the chapter, since I understand rape is a sensitive topic. However, this particular issue has already been predominant throughout the story, just presented in different formats, and this one happens to be the most explicit and violent depiction. Either way, I would appreciate it if people don't flame about this, or certain characters (though I know it's already inevitable).

Any feedback or criticism is welcome…

Background Information/Ramble:

I don't know what Mio was making with those extra ingredients even though she claimed they were caramel chocolate coins…

The outfits that HTT wore during the Heart Goes Boom performance were the clothing from the Fuwa Fuwa Time Music video in the anime, the one where they were driving their own car etc.

I've never mentioned it before, but Ritsu doesn't have a brother in this story as per manga-verse.

Mio is the most difficult character to write of all, believe it or not.


	11. Dyad 10 Entrust

**A/N:** Again, I apologize for the wait. But between school and other matters, I'm proud to actually have finished this (long) chapter. I cannot cut out anything (though I already deleted a small but unnecessary scene), nor split this into 2 chapters. Hopefully, its length is justified, and everything is realistic given the circumstances, especially Azusa's character and her perceptions of others.

Some people seem to like the song suggestions, so here are the tracks I listened to while writing this, in no particular order: Beethoven's "Tempest" again, Schumann's "Kinderszenen" and "Kreisleriana", Tchaikovsky's "Seasons", and Chopin's "Raindrop".

Also, I accidentally reread the prologue. Who wrote that A/N? D: Coffee is dangerous.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

Thanks to ghikiJ for her beta :3

Thanks to Athyra-senpai, MuTe-san, YukiHirasawa-san for the fanarts!

* * *

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Dyad 10 – Entrust**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Oh good, I finally found you. Bah, stupid me, I should've checked your house first instead of going to your school and get crowded by fans, ha ha ha…"

Suzuki Jun's forceful chuckles trailed off as Azusa turned around without giving her another glance. The black-haired girl's mind was stuck in limbo, unable to grasp the current situation let alone register her friend's presence at her house. She limped towards the couch and crawled onto the soft cushion, comforted by the leftover warmth under her thick blanket. Her disheveled, long tresses pooled rather pleasantly around her neck and shielded her from the unnatural coldness permeating the empty house. Indeed, it was freezing in spite of the bright, afternoon sunlight seeping through the curtains.

Garnet eyes blinked contemplatively at the passing thought. There appeared to be a dissonance, did it not? The temperature did not seem to match the time of the day and she was usually out of her house at this hour too.

Azusa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in attempts to gather in her clattered thoughts. She was home alone because her parents were working and she did not attend classes today. Satisfied by the simple explanation her floating mind provided, she returned her gaze to the television and willed her attention to stay on the program. Although, why was her focus interrupted in the first place?

"Oi, Azusa…uh…" Jun shuffled awkwardly as she glanced between the couch and the curled up occupant, who then turned to stare at her with a bewildered yet detached expression. The russet-haired girl scratched her cheek and decided to remain standing. "Did I…wake you up or something? Erm, you look kinda pale… how are you feeling-?"

"…huh? I wasn't sleeping. I was-" Azusa mumbled vaguely and gestured at the soundless television. How did her friend enter? Was she still dreaming?

The tired girl exhaled shakily and rubbed her temples. She just let Jun inside moments ago, how could she not remember? No, this fact was hovering somewhere in her mind and she just failed to capture it since she deemed it as trivial.

"So, why are you here, Jun?"

"Oh, I just want to check up on you…"

"Why?" Jun must have a busy schedule, being a celebrity and all. What would warrant her to drive here using her valuable free time?

"Why? Geez, you haven't been answering my texts or calls, so I just thought maybe something happened to you after…uh…"

"After what…? What are you talking about?" The black-haired girl tried to remember where she put her cellphone, but she could not trudge up enough effort to do so because her mind was so blank. "Oh I...must have misplaced my phone, sorry..."

"Oh naw, it's okay! So, I've been thinking…well, the news and all those magazines said you passed Mio-san's contest with the highest score but I don't trust them! Er, I mean, I believe that you did pass it with flying colors but," Jun chuckled nervously and tried to catch Azusa's eyes, "what happened there? I didn't see you return to the stage and your classmates said you haven't been going to school…"

The mention of a familiar name sent rippling waves in the swirl of her memories and jolted her awareness. She had not thought of HTT, the contest or the band members since that day. She could barely recall falling asleep within the comforting warmth of Mio's jacket and embrace. When she woke up, she found herself on her bed. From her parents' description, the bassist brought her back and gave some convincing reasons that it would be best for Azusa to take a few days off from school. Naturally, the Nakanos were not pleased but they consented since arrangements were made so their daughter's academic progress would not be compromised.

Azusa did not fully remember what her parents said, for she blocked out their conversation in favor of falling into the refuge of dreamless sleep. After that, the days went by sluggishly and she did any routines on autopilot. She could not recall if her parents asked her any questions concerning the contest or school.

Why was everything such a blur? Why did she lack the ability to care any longer? Frustrated, she dug a little deeper into the recesses of her mind. Jun probably found her really strange right now. Azusa giggled wryly. Perhaps her friend even thought she was drunk-

The black-haired girl sat up abruptly and clutched at the hems of the blanket like a lifeline. The world around her regained its clarity and became anchored to reality once more. A surge of unknown terror was making her nauseous in spite of her valiant attempts to fight it down. She did not want to remember, not now, not when there was company.

"A-Azusa?" Though unnerved, Jun spoke firmly without missing a beat, "HTT…the band did something to you, am I right? Ritsu-san must have-"

"No-!" Azusa's throat clamped up at the name as vivid images relentlessly bombarded her mind. Dismayed at her outburst, she swallowed painfully and tried to keep her voice steady even though her stomach churned in queasiness. "Nothing happened, really."

Her pathetic attempt at dismissing the issue only made Jun even more suspicious. "You are probably the most composed person I know, Azusa, so something huge definitely happened to rattle you like this, I just know it!"

The petite girl shrunk against the backrest of the couch. Indeed, something horrid did happen yet her mind refused to completely acknowledge it. However, her omnipresent rationality asserted that no matter how much she denied it, everything she saw, heard and experienced was real.

Mugi's gentle smile brightened by an innocent twinkle of her blue eyes…

Ritsu's agonized sob jaded by the crazed glint of her amber eyes…

Mio's understanding whisper reinforced by the calm glimmer of her grey eyes…

And Yui, where was she? Where were her signature non-smile and stormy brown eyes…?

"I'm right, aren't I?" Jun's voice became frantic, "Tell me, Azusa, tell me what's going on-"

"Stop asking! I already told you nothing happened!" Garnet eyes blazed and glared wildly at her friend.

With her harsh breathing reverberating loudly in her ears, Azusa appraised the russet-haired girl in utter suspicion. She was mildly surprised at her lack of remorse when she saw Jun's hurt frown. It was her friend's fault anyways. She should not be so nosy. She should have sensed Azusa's unwillingness to elaborate and backed off.

Whatever happened to the simple word of 'no'? Why did people continue to persevere after such refusal and rejection? Why won't people understand?

_"I won't let anything separate us, Mio…"_  
"_No-"_  
"_Please stop-"_

"Stop it!" Azusa cried hoarsely as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shivering form, even though the meager gesture did nothing to ward off the terrible cold.

Though startled by her violent reaction, Jun bit her lips and tentatively sat down on the armrest a comfortable distance away from her. The black-haired girl cringed and clenched her eyes shut, only to snap them open immediately because of the memories that stained her mind. Cornered like a helpless critter, she glanced at her friend and frightfully searched those grim magenta eyes for deceit.

She only found genuine concern. Jun did not say anything and simply held Azusa's cautious gaze.

"I'm your friend, Azusa. Come on, talk to me."

The russet-haired girl's concerned tone only increased this unreasonable fear brewing in her throat. She was afraid, so terrified that if she were to open her mouth and reveal the truth, she would shatter beyond repair. Her eyes began to burn painfully as her nails dug into her shoulder as if to stall the onslaught of tears.

"Azusa-" Her friend reached for her hand but instinctively, she knocked the offending appendage away.

"Don't touch me!"

Stunned, Jun gaped at Azusa in silence. Mistrust and anger eroded her rising panic, changing her pitiful whimpers into venomous growls.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her friend was saying something, her brows furrowed in concern but Azusa's perception wilted in her mind while her instincts screamed in warning. Paranoia grew like an unstoppable weed as its desperate vice blurred facts and nightmares into existence.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Jun said slowly, this time keeping her hands on her lap. "I just want to know what's wrong-"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me! I'm still the same!" The black-haired girl snapped heatedly and averted her eyes in rage. Her own words echoed mockingly in her head like a hopeless attempt to reassure her shaky cognizance.

She didn't change, right? She was still Nakano Azusa, wasn't she?

She swallowed a hitched whimper and dared to meet her friend's gaze, ready to defend her well being once more.

However, she felt something fracture at Jun's baffled, almost scared expression.

Judgment. Condemnation. Pity.

Yes, that must be it. She was being judged!

She was too weak to shield herself. She was condemned for breaking and being unable to pick up the pieces. She was being pitied for being so pathetic!

"Leave me alone! I told you I'm fine, Jun!"

Hands clenched into fists, the russet-haired girl sighed wearily and moved away from the couch. "I'll let it go for now, Azusa, but you're clearly…" she trailed off and scratched her curly tresses, "Anyways, HTT is bad for you. Y-You shouldn't join the band. You can still back out, y'know."

The black-haired girl perked at this wonderful suggestion. It would be the end of this torment, wouldn't it? She could rejoin the monotonous stream of daily life once more. It may be dull but it would be stable at least. The pain in her mind would cease and she would regain peace.

How about the ache in her chest though? Could she truly let go and pretend nothing ever happened, that she never went to the concert on that fateful day, caught the strawberry and faced the band members on that glamorous stage?

Azusa relaxed slightly and stretched her legs out from under the blanket. She could not severe her connection with Hirasawa Yui just yet. Not her, not the rest of HTT and certainly not the promise she made to the kindred spirit she met at the hospital.

_"Give them their sense of self back, Azusa-san. I can't watch over Yui, and the rest of the band are in far too deep to do anything about her. Can I trust you to do that for me?"_

No, not even the serene stranger with a bright smile, someone she practically knew nothing about.

_"Hello! Are you here to look at the flowers too?"  
"Wow, it's really pretty."  
"I've never seen you around here before! Are you okay though? This wing of the hospital is usually reserved for patients with terminal illness."_

"…I don't have a choice," the black-haired girl murmured, "I can't back out anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Running away would mean denying everything that had every happened until now. If she surrendered, she would be belittling and dismissing the emotions she felt. Forgetting the rape could not wash away the taint on her no matter how much she wished it.

No, she was in this too far already.

"I will not give up, Jun," Azusa said quietly, "Don't worry, I'll be ready for the last contest. This is just a minor setback," she giggled humorlessly at her own wording, "the pressure just got a little overwhelming, that's all. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay, I understand how pressure can be bad sometimes. That's why I'll watch over you!" Jun held up a fist resolutely and tried to grin to ease the tension. "I won't let whoever hurt you do the same thing again."

The black-haired girl met her friend's warm gaze with a blank expression. Not too long ago, similar words were uttered by someone she thought she trusted. She could still hear them echoing in her apathetic mind, followed by a flash of sincere amber that darkened into sheer savagery.

"Sure," she spoke lightly, though she did not know what she meant. After all, she no longer understood the values of spoken words.

"Alright! Well, I have to go now," Jun groaned irritably after glancing at her watch, "but I'll come back and check on you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Sure," Azusa said again.

* * *

"That drunk drummer seemed to have done quite a number on the Nakano girl."

"Oh, you knew exactly what happened, Suzuki-san?"

"No, but between my daughter's words and bits of information here and there, anyone with a brain can deduce what happened, Takotu. It just so happens that someone had the foresight to remove any surveillance footage in the hallways."

"There were none in the room?"

"None. These tapes could have been such good blackmail material too."

"That damn Kotobuki girl…"

"Without actual evidence, it would be pointless to spread rumors, at least not at this stage. So, I trust you have already talked to the Nakanos?"

"Yes. They behaved exactly as expected, Suzuki-san."

"Very well."

The two men stood up from their seats and shook their hands in a usual confirmation of their deal. After they left the room, Suzuki walked down the hallways in an opposite direction while Takotu moved towards the elevator, feeling bold and smug.

It won't be long until that band of snooty girls fall under his complete control. Never again would he have to endure the whimsical commands of these silly adolescents.

The producer hummed to himself and planned to kick back with a bottle of beer for the rest of the day, like a self-pat on the back. For once, plans were going accordingly and he could almost taste his imminent triumph and regain the authority he should have since the beginning.

When the chime signified the elevator's arrival, he smiled in good humor to greet the occupants but his lips promptly froze after the doors slid open.

Kotobuki Tsumugi was standing beside Yamanaka Sawako, whose glasses seemed to have taken a sharp glint upon noticing his presence.

"Good evening," the blonde keyboardist greeted amiably and took a leisure step closer to the manager to give him space.

Takotu nodded and stepped inside, trying to appear as normal as possible. The bespectacled woman then exchanged a few words with him but the professional conversation felt like she was prodding him somehow.

By the time the elevator reached his floor, he was already a nervous wreck even though he kept his expression as neutral as he could. Unable to withstand the oppressive aura any longer, he eagerly stepped out of the confined space without glancing back.

"Producer-san."

Takotu breathed heavily and turned around.

The blonde heiress was gracefully wiping at her shawl with the back of her hand, her delicate fingers picking up loose strings and discarding them to the floor in an elegant, fluid movement.

"You are but a mere pawn, and pawns do not look back."

Their eyes met again. Takotu felt a trickle of sweat on his neck, his body freezing out of instinctual fear. He was an adult, a knowledgeable man in society and the producer of the freaking Houkago Teatime.

Yet this inexperienced little girl dared to treat him this way, and he could not fight back at all.

Even though he was immensely relieved to see the elevator door closing shut, the cool smile of Kotobuki Tsumugi continued to burn behind his eyelids.

* * *

"It's dinner time, Azusa."

Her mother's standoffish call roused her from her daydream, even though she was not sure what she was thinking about. She glanced at her untouched guitar on its stand and quickly looked away, afraid a simple gaze would soil the wonderful instrument. She had not played the Mustang for days but, in spite of the unnatural silence of her room, she was glad not to have persisted.

She did not want to hear the notes that would cry under her touch. Even a sweet melody would sound like a cacophonous wail because of her jarring feelings.

The song would be a complete and utter lie.

And so, she refused to defile her beloved guitar. The girl who was worthy enough to play the Mustang was not quite here, not anymore.

A hysterical giggle left her lips as the chorus of Tokimeki Sugar echoed mockingly in her head.

The black-haired girl quietly closed the door to her room and crept down the stairs. She was still shaken by her reaction to Jun's concern, but the incident earlier the day brought a paralyzing revelation to her.

Now Azusa truly understood why none of the band members were willing to talk. Something similar must have happened to them in the past, possibly caused by a friend or close confidante. The resulting fear was so encompassing that they were denied of their former individualities, and new but pitiful imitations took place to protect their fragile egos.

The young girl wondered if she could construct a façade strong enough in time for the last contest. Will she be ready to face Ritsu again so soon?

Dinner proceeded in its usual monotony as the Nakano patriarch exchanged political issues with his wife and shared stories about his business associates with his daughter. Azusa idly picked up a single tofu square from the okazu plate with her chopstick and nibbled on it, followed by some scoops of rice and a sip of miso soup to swallow parched mixture. The food tasted just as bland as the colors of the walls, she decided. Grey and lifeless, there was nothing welcoming about the house she lived in for eighteen years. It was interesting how she never held any opinions for her mother's cooking, the mediocre decorations in their house or even the dull quality of her father's droning voice. Everything was automatically accepted and finalized in her mind because she was not allowed to think negatively of her dictated life.

Now, all she wanted to do was finish her dinner and return to the safety of her room, where the darkness would help her to turn a blind eye to the tedium of this household.

To her mild annoyance, however, her father asked her to remain in the dining room after she helped her mother wash the dishes. In spite of the dissent she harbored moments ago, Azusa kneeled down at her cushion like the ever obedient daughter.

When her mother took her seat beside him, directly opposite of her, she felt a tremor of unease tickling her spine.

"How are you feeling, Azusa? You seem to be much better than you were yesterday," Mr. Nakano began, his posture rigid and brimmed with authority.

"I'm fine, father, thank you for asking," she replied stiffly and kept her expression neutral as his keen eyes glanced over her face for any hidden emotion. Her hands became clammy on her lap under such heavy scrutiny. The severity of the atmosphere stamped out vestiges of her rebellious thoughts and screamed at her to be submissive. Even her floating mind seemed to scramble for foothold so her behavior would be as impeccable as possible. She understood that this was no trivial conversation like the ones they had at dinner.

"Good. That girl…Akiyama Mio, was it? She explained to us that the contest had been especially tiresome, and that the public pressure became too overwhelming. We followed her advice and allowed you to stay away from school for two days in a row, Azusa, so you can regain your composure."

"I'm grateful for these two days of rest, Father. I assure you I will be fine enough to return to school tomorrow," she spoke without any hesitation, even though she felt otherwise. Why was her father curious in knowing about her welfare? The man's reason for striking up conversations with her had always been about school and the like, never about her personal affairs.

"We've been too busy to ask you directly, Azusa, but your father and I are wondering how things are between you and Tainaka-kun," her mother asked smoothly. "You see, we haven't been able to get in contact with him for some time now. Did you two have a fight?"

The black-haired girl could not help but smile at the irony. She was expecting this particular topic to come up, yet the older woman's question made her bitterly giddy. To counter the bubbling fear at the thought of the drummer, she clung to her amusement and smiled wider, which her parents mistook as an affectionate gesture.

"It's touching to see you thinking fondly of him," the Nakano matriarch nodded in approval, "We are glad to know that things are going well between you and your boyfriend."

Azusa's smile left her. "He's not my boyfriend."

Her mother stiffened while her father narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The black-haired girl surprised herself with that outburst and almost fumbled for some excuse, yet an alleviating sense of elation was egging her to continue. "Rit- Rikkun and I broke up," she stated calmly.

She did not know why she uttered those words out of everything she could have said instead. All she could feel was this delightful pleasure at finally dropping this charade, as well as seeing their astonished expressions.

"Azusa, when did this happen?" Her father's cool tone contrasted sharply against his irate scowl.

"Two days ago."

"What was the reason for this break-up?" Her mother was not as composed as he was, for the volume of her voice grew with each word. "It's a silly matter, isn't it? Surely it can be resolved, why don't you give him a call and try to work things out?"

Azusa coolly stared at the older woman. "No, it's over."

Somewhere in the depth of her mind, she knew that this issue was not the only thing that was over.

The Nakano matriarch was livid. "You will not brush away this matter, Azusa. Your father and I have already informed many of our friends and associates that you and Tainaka-kun will marry in the future."

Azusa barely suppressed a bitter chortle before it left her throat. Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! Her parents did not know much about this fake relationship between her and 'Rikkun', yet already told unrelated people about their impending marriage in spite of the short period of time they've 'dated'? Shouldn't her parents be more concerned about their daughter's feelings rather than about having a rich in-law? Would they even care what really happened to her?

How would they react, if they know what Ritsu did-?

The black-haired girl gritted her teeth as sheer resentment erupted in her chest. The poisonous sentiment trickled through her memories and reminded how indifferent her parents were in treating her as an individual. From her interest with playing the guitar to the car accident that scraped her knee, they viewed every event as inconsequential as long as her role as their trophy daughter was unaffected. Was that all she was to them? For whose sake did she try her best? Did they honestly think she'd be happy if she followed their instructions like some kind of perfect doll?

Garnet eyes coldly glared at the two strangers sitting in front of her. She was never close to her parents but it was only now she understood how disconnected she was to them.

"Did Akiyama Mio have something to do with this?" Her father, who had been quiet, suddenly cut through her mother's tirades.

"What do you mean?" Disconcerted at the change of topic, Azusa pressed her lips into a grim line. She did not like the disgusted gleam in his eyes.

"I remember our brunch with Tainaka-kun weeks ago," he spoke lowly, "he assured us that… _those_ kinds of behaviors are just rumors. But that band infected you, didn't they? His cousin, that Akiyama girl, and the others…"

The black-haired girl froze. Where did he hear about this? While she was still reeling from shock, he continued with a barely controlled voice. "Did you commit such …_vulgar_ acts as well? Is that your reason for breaking up with Tainaka-kun, a perfectly respectable young man?"

Her father's offensive insinuations finally sank into her mind. Though filled with anger, Azusa only giggled aloud. She found this interrogation utterly hilarious and pointless, especially the way her parents flared at her nonchalance. They demanded for an explanation but she laughed even harder in spite of their warning tones.

"I knew it!" The Nakano patriarch slammed his palm on the table but the teenager barely took notice. "It's unacceptable…it's _sick_!"

"You filthy girl, you really d-did _things_ with that band?" Her mother stuttered, appalled and revolted.

Instead of making her distraught with these derogatory accusations, she only felt infinitely angry. Sick? Filthy? For the first time in her life, she found people she honestly cared about in spite of the short time she's known them. Unlike the imprinted attitudes she held for daily events, she felt a resonating connection with the band. The bond that pulled her to each member was more precious than anything she's ever experienced.

She also harbored strong, deep emotions for the brunette who invoked her passion through her music and her enigmatic persona. It was an unknown yet treasured sentiment she wished to protect at all cost.

Yet her parents denounced such a significant impact in her life like it was a filthy stain marring her perfect little shell.

As if it meant nothing.

Not her joy, not their sadness, not her pain…

"So what of it?" Azusa stood up from her seat and yelled like she had never yelled before. "_So what if they're lesbians_? Stop insulting my friends!"

Though momentarily stunned by her defiance, her father growled in admonition, "Sit down, Azusa. I'll overlook your disrespect for now. We have much to discuss."

"You will withdraw from this silly contest immediately," her mother hissed prudishly, "you mustn't be corrupted any further."

The black-haired girl remained standing as her anger escalated. "You understand _nothing_ about me! Ha, all those sickening dinner-matches were the real corruption! You think being rich is perfection, don't you?"

"Hold your tongue, Azusa!" Her father stood up as well and towered over her but she felt no fear. "Those potential suitors have bright futures, stable jobs and broad connections! If Tainaka-kun hasn't come along-"

The mention of that fake alias sent her into hysterical laughter. "You…don't… know _anything_ about…him either! Hehe, it just takes some display of wealth, doesn't it? Mother was so busy fawning over that shiny convertible-"

She heard the deafening slap before she felt the actual pain. The older woman heaved in rage while the man sternly glanced between them. The consequent silence rang loudly in this stifling space, even more so than the stunned girl's galloping heart beats.

Azusa gingerly touched her stinging cheek but kept her blank gaze on the two adults. While she felt remorse at her impertinent attitude, she mostly felt liberated at being able to stand up to her parents and voiced her real opinions for once. Whether they listened or not was a different matter, but at least she tried.

Of course, she understood the consequences of her disobedience as well.

"Apologize for your insolence, Azusa," her mother said quietly.

"No," she smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _no_."

Before either of her parents could react, the black-haired girl ran out of the dining room. She fervently slid open the tatami doors and ignored their furious calls, hastening her pace when she heard thudding steps pursuit. She dashed out of the Nakano residence even as they shouted that they would drag her back.

Once she was a fair distance away, immersed in the fresh night air, she giggled at her triumph. Her parents would not come after her, not in person anyways. They were every bit as stubborn and prideful as she was, so they would definitely simmer and wait for her to return instead of calling for outside intervention such as the police.

Azusa giggled again. How little they knew her! She will not return and grovel, not when she finally broke away from her leash.

However, there was always a price for freedom.

Her eyes darkened as she pondered about her next move. She had impulsively left without bringing anything with her. Clad in only a sweater, sweatpants and sandals, she was extra conscious of the chilly night air and the fact she was penniless. Also, she was practically homeless now, because she had nowhere to go. She could not contact anyone without her phone, not that she had any friends who could help her in this dire situation.

There was Jun, but Azusa was frightened by how much she actually relied on the russet-haired girl. The mere possibility of being turned down or ignored was too much to bear. After all, she vehemently turned away her friend earlier even though Jun was only trying to help.

She brushed through her long black tresses and warily searched her surroundings. At least, with her disheveled appearance, she should not be recognized by anyone, especially if she kept away from the lamplights.

Now, where could she go?

_"…they…threw you out?"  
"Yup, just like that. Mugi took me in until Sawa-chan scouted us…" _

Azusa jolted at recalling what Ritsu said about her parents disowning her. Would this happen to her as well? Just how did the drummer deal with this? Even though she still shivered a little, the story enabled her to picture the older girl without feeling that encompassing fear.

Just who would be willing to take her in though? Azusa chuckled dryly, struck by a surge of loneliness. She did not have anyone, did she?

While she pondered about her possible destinations, she was startled to find herself standing in front of a familiar bookstore. She must have wandered here instinctively, for this was her last thread of hope. Frantic eyes then quickly searched for a certain Harley and gleamed in relief as she approached the black bike.

Subconsciously, she was seeking HTT even though the band was responsible for disrupting her life in the first place. She chuckled despondently as she patted the vehicle's seats. Even if she could go back in time, she would gladly let the players inaugurate her into their colorful world again, in spite of the steep prices she must pay.

She belonged to them. No, she belonged _with _them.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a tall figure leaving the bookstore. The disguised bassist did not say anything as calm grey eyes took in her appearance.

Azusa opened her mouth to greet the older girl yet she could only muster a hitched sob.

Sighing, Mio cupped her red cheek and caressed away the phantom pain. "You don't need to say anything, Azusa."

The raven-haired bassist then climbed onto the Harley and stared at her expectantly. The smaller girl hastily got seated and wrapped her arms securely around the biker. Mio's warmth was irrefutably comforting and chased away Azusa's urge to cry.

"Take me…home, Mio-senpai."

The bassist truly understood her. Instead of speeding down the road that led to the Nakano residence, she drove in the direction of HTT's hotel.

* * *

"Hey."

"Why are you here," the expressionless girl spoke monotonously as if it was a self-murmur rather than an actual question.

"I have nowhere else to go," Ritsu chuckled hollowly and stood at the entrance of the moderate-sized apartment, waiting for either acceptance or rejection.

Wakaouji Ichigo merely stared for a while before taking a step back in a silent invitation.

The tawny-haired girl grinned weakly as she trudged past the choreographer and slumped down onto the couch in the living room, as if walking this short distance took all of her strength. Ichigo closed the door with a quiet click and approached the weary drummer, who flinched when manicured fingers ghosted over her forearm.

"I'm a fucking animal."

Ritsu's threatening snarl did not deter the curly-haired girl from her slow, almost bored caresses. "Do not tell me something foolish like 'Let's be friends first', Tainaka. You chose to come here for a reason, did you not?"

A shaking hand caught hers and gently yet firmly pushed it away. "I can't and won't, Ichigo. You don't want to be like Himeko."

"Tachibana and I are different," the choreographer said flatly. She examined her nails in terse silence for a moment before staring back down to dull amber. "No matter what excuses you made, you still came here."

When the drummer did not respond, Ichigo grasped her by the collars and languidly sat down on her stomach.

"Ichigo…"

The auburn-haired girl's expression did not change as she leaned down, causing curly strands to brush by Ritsu's cheeks in a seductive touch. Yet just before their lips met, Ichigo paused and tilted her head in contemplation.

After a tense moment of appraisal, she got off the drummer and merely sat down beside her.

"What's with you, Tainaka?"

Ritsu only rolled to her side facing the cushions and loosely draped her arm over her face.

"Are you crying?"

Only silence answered.

"Alright, you may stay. I'll just pretend you're not here."

* * *

"Ano…I couldn't find the hairdryer in the bathroom…"

"Come here, Azusa, I have it."

The petite teenager half-heartedly rubbed the soft towel against her wet tresses one more time before walking towards the couch, where the bassist was waiting with the apparatus in one hand and a comb in the other. Mio smiled at her encouragingly, which prompted Azusa to return the gesture as she sat down on the floor and leaned back against the former.

After the bassist drove her back to the hotel, she was ushered to the older girl's spacious bathroom and given a change of clothes. Though puzzled, Azusa decided to follow her suggestion to take a long, relaxing bath in the pool-like tub. Mio, however, did not join her as she expected, which made her feel guilty for suspecting her hostess. Repulsed at herself, she repeatedly rinsed her tired body with hot water and bathed long enough until her skin became puckered.

Once she decided she was clean enough, she left the bathtub feeling lighter than ever with the privacy that was granted to her. Under the vigilant protection of those plushies guarding the marchen-like room, she put on a simple pajama that was slightly too large for her frame, as it belonged to the bassist. Although she did not want to leave the safe wonderland, her damp tresses bothered her enough that she decided to venture out to look for a hairdryer.

While Mio dried her long strands and massaged her scalp, Azusa reached out for a plateful of chocolate caramel coins on the coffee table. She quite enjoyed the way the bassist's calloused but gentle fingers brushed through her hair. It felt different than Yui's playful administrations but pleasantly so. Closing her eyes, she nibbled on the snack and relished in its sweetness as well as the comforting strokes on her head.

"I thought you'd be more skittish, Azusa," the raven-haired girl murmured in wonderment. "After…"

Azusa understood her unspoken question but no reply came to mind. She should be more cautious, shouldn't she? Her trust was terribly trampled yet here she was, relaxed under the renowned Dangerous Queen's touch and accepted it instead of rejecting it like she did to Jun.

What made the bassist different from the drummer, the keyboardist, or even Jun? The younger girl had seen each of their vulnerable but true selves. There was nothing that guaranteed Mio would not hurt her like Ritsu did. So where did this inexplicable trust came from?

"Then again, you're not me," the raven-haired bassist chuckled quietly, "You're strong."

_What happened to you back then, Mio-senpai?_ Azusa wanted to ask, but she was reminded of her exchange with the russet-haired girl once again and swallowed her question. This sense of understanding between her and the older girl must be the reason for her trust.

It was the empathetic bond forged between two people who suffered similar torments.

She rested her cheek against Mio's knee and mumbled. "I'm not strong, not at all. I don't know what to do anymore…"

Indeed, she had no idea how to proceed after this. She was certain she would be allowed to stay with the band members here, over night at the very least. However, how should she act? She was fortunate that the other three were absent at the moment but she knew that, even with the bassist's calming presence, there was no way she could deal with them with her current mindset.

When she was in the bathtub earlier, she also reminisced her fight with her parents. Nakano Azusa did not regret her actions but she doubted her ability to shoulder the consequences. Should words spread, her parents would surely be ashamed enough to disown her like Ritsu's parents did. However, she was an important pawn for them to use as well. Surely, she would not be discarded easily?

Either her parents really called the authorities to force her back home and strip her of her individuality, or she must face the horrifying aspect of supporting herself all alone.

Azusa did not know which option she preferred.

"Having the courage to admit you're confused," Mio spoke evenly as she leaned forward to place the comb and hairdryer onto the coffee table, "shows you're strong."

The younger girl breathed in her alluring perfume and felt oddly comforted by the seductive fragrance. When the bassist offered her lap, she did not fluster like she would have done weeks ago. Instead, she simply lied down on her soft thighs and smiled at the hand stroking her hair. After feeling Mio's raw emotions during the contest, Azusa became unaffected by the sexual charm that gave the vocalist the power to reign over her subjects. Her maternal empathy reached the smaller girl deeper than her sensuality.

And so Azusa viewed the Queen in a completely different light now. Though mature and wise, Mio remained childishly innocent and perceptively gentle. Was this how she was like a year ago, back in high school?

_Who broke you, Mio-senpai?_ The younger girl did not know how to label the bassist though, for the words 'guardian' and 'older sister' were forever tainted to her.

Perhaps 'pillar' would suffice?

"I can't say this enough, Azusa," Mio laughed softly as she continued caressing the smaller girl's hair in a rhythmic pace. "You're just like a kitten. Curious, innocent and full of thoughts."

Azusa laughed dryly. "Then I'm a homeless kitten."

"You're not," the bassist chided with a gentle tap to her cheek. "You're here now, aren't you?"

Touched by the older girl's simple yet deep answer, she curled and nuzzled her stomach. Chuckling, Mio indulged in her rather childlike behavior and began to stroke her shoulders. The tranquil silence and coaxing pats almost lulled her into sleep, but she was pulled from her trance when her pillar made an intriguing comment.

"You and Yui are really alike."

Blinking dazedly, Azusa turned and looked up at the bassist, whose expression wavered a little as if she hadn't meant to speak aloud. Her distant eyes flickered to life as she elaborated under the younger girl's inquisitive gaze.

"Yui was a homeless puppy too, lost but full of thoughts. I still remember the time I first saw her at the teacher's office, on the first day of school. She was so nervous and clumsy that she dropped a whole stack of papers! It was endearing though, the way she acted. Nodoka…a friend of ours back in high school, was the one who suggested her to check out the clubs. She met Yui in front of the bulletin boards and noticed how confused she was. Nodoka encouraged her to visit whichever club that intrigues her the most. And so," Mio's voice softened, "Yui came to the light music club."

Azusa looked away from her melancholic smile. However, her nostalgic tone was filled with affection rather than sadness as she went on.

"Funny how Yui only found the music room because she claimed she smelled food. She was such a puppy, wasn't she? Ritsu, that baka, sneaked up behind her, scared her, and sort of dragged her into our club," she paused and glanced at the smaller girl on her lap to make sure she could bear hearing about the drummer. Azusa nodded and smiled faintly when the bassist brushed away a strand of her bangs.

"Yui was tense, very tense…suspicious of us even, from the way she stared at us. I can't blame her though. We were quite desperate for a new member after all, because we cannot form a club with just three people. Ritsu was very forward, and I would even say Yui was frightened of her at first. Of course, Mugi broke the spell by offering her treats and, just like that, she opened up to us. I would say she was like a bribed puppy," Mio chuckled in fond remembrance, "I practically saw a tail wagging when she wolfed down those cookies."

Azusa giggled at the mental image of the brunette acting like an eager stray warming up to its caretakers. Narrated by the bassist's soothing voice, this light-hearted tale was dampening the darkness that always clung to the HTT members like a leech. Even though their personalities seemed so different, the younger girl was able to visualize the story with ease. The lullaby-quality of this story captivated her weary mind into a wonderful dreamland.

"Yui told us she'd never played or owned an electric guitar, so we all worked part-time jobs to buy her one. She was reluctant to accept our money but we managed to convince her by saying it was for the club. Initially, she had trouble working with the amp, effects unit and other electronic devices. After she became familiar with them and played in front of us for the first time…"

The bassist trailed off, causing Azusa to blink at her quizzically. The wistful, awestruck glint in those grey eyes reminded the younger girl of the way she looked at brunette too.

Fascination. Even after years, Mio was still enthralled by the enigma that was Yui.

"It was truly amazing. While the riff itself was not complicated, the way she fused the music with herself was nothing like we had ever seen or heard. I was speechless, Mugi had stars in her eyes, and Ritsu fired countless questions at Yui, convinced she's played guitar for years. She only smiled at us, though. Back then, we didn't know she's played the acoustic guitar because she never said anything about it…either way, she really warmed up to us after that. She loved her guitar very much and even named it Gitah. She said it was the first present she's ever gotten from friends and so she will treasure it with everything she had."

Azusa thought about the red acoustic guitar in the brunette's room and realized she actually never saw the electric one outside of concerts. Where did Yui keep it then?

"I remember how excited she was about our first training camp. At first, she was anxious to be away from home, but soon enough she was dragging everyone to play at the beach. Well, Ritsu and her. Those two got along really well," Mio sounded exasperated and doting at the same time, "They really caused a lot of ruckus. Certainly, they were fun but they could be annoying too. Yui was always by Ritsu's side and she sometimes even imitated her actions and words. That baka's really protective of her…well, we all are."

The younger girl remembered the one time she saw the band speaking to the producer in the conference room, and how the three sprang to the brunette's defense like her loyal subjects.

"Yes…even now, Yui is our source of happiness, the glue that bonded our band together."

In spite of such positive proclamation, Azusa couldn't help but shiver at the sinister edge in Mio's voice. Nevertheless, the meaning of bassist's words was easy to understand.

Hirasawa Yui will always be HTT's guitarist and ultimately, the one who entwined all of them.

The younger girl frowned, troubled by the many facets of the band members and the stories they shared. Mugi and Mio's conflicted sentiments about their pasts matched and, while she has yet to hear Ritsu's side, she was certain it would be similar to theirs. They all loved the brunette yet at the same time, there was malice interlaced with that powerful emotion.

Azusa recalled the dangerous theory she formulated during Jun's visit and shuddered. It was impossible, right? Even though she had experienced the blunt of Yui's vehement emotions, she still doubted the guitarist would force anyone…

Then again, the younger girl never imagined Ritsu was capable of such assault either.

"Just what did she do to you…?" she breathed shakily, "To the others too?"

"You care a great deal for Yui, don't you?" Mio's expression was unreadable.

"Of course I do-"

"Then don't let our views influence yours, Azusa. Let her tell you," the raven-haired girl said simply. "How you feel for her belongs to you, and you only."

Azusa placed her tiny hand on top of Mio's in the midst of a caress to stop it. "I'm scared of facing her, Mio-senpai. Not just her, Mugi-senpai and R-Ritsu-senpai too…"

"I can understand that," the bassist squeezed her hand once before pulling away. "Ritsu definitely won't be coming anywhere near you, so you don't have to worry about that idiot. As for Mugi…I will talk to her. You just keep on believing in her," a confident smile graced her features, "It's Mugi. She can do no wrong."

_"Do you trust me?"  
"I trust you."  
"Thank you, Azusa-chan. I believe in you…"_

Those spoken words no longer meant anything to the younger girl, but she would like to keep her faith in the blonde's kind smile like Mio did.

"But Yui…there is nothing I can do," the bassist whispered and coaxed her to sit up. "You have to talk to her. Don't keep everything inside."

Pulled away from such a comfortable position, Azusa rubbed her eyes and blinked tiredly before she realized someone just entered the suite.

"Yui, I've left some dinner on the table. Do you want me to heat it up for you?" Mio stood up from the couch to greet the brunette, whose eyes flickered between her and the younger girl.

"Thanks, Mio-chan, but I'm not hungry," the guitarist tugged her ponytail out of its tie and gave her bandmate a small smile. She was wearing her usual disguise but, in spite of her tired visage, her breathing was too even to have just returned from jogging.

The bassist seemed to be taken aback by her answer, but she nodded and sent Azusa a meaningful look. The latter swallowed hard and took a deep breath at the prompt. Smiling, Mio gave her a gentle push towards Yui and retreated to her room.

Even though the air was immediately filled with awkward silence, the smaller girl could still feel the warmth of her pillar's hand on her back. She bravely met the brunette's eyes and began, "Y-Yui-senpai, I…"

"Azusa, let's go to my room, then we can talk, ne?" Yui held out her hand invitingly. She took it without any hesitation, even though the lack of nickname unnerved her greatly.

Yet instead of letting herself be pulled along, Azusa led the guitarist down the hallway in steady strides.

* * *

"_Captain! You look like a girl!"_

"Yui-san_, what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Dawww, you should keep wearing that fake hair extension! Buchou is pretty~!"_

"_Trees shouldn't talk!"_

_Mio rubbed her brows in exasperation, feeling her patience stretched thin by the guitarist and drummer's loud antics. It was stressful enough practicing for this stupid play without those two goofing around. _

"_Ne, Mio-chan?"_

"_Hmm? What is it, Mugi?"_

"_That scene on the balcony," the blonde only smiled at the black-haired girl's blush, "why didn't you just kiss Ricchan?"_

"_W-w-w-what are y-you t-talking about?" Stammering, the Romeo actress backed away from the scriptwriter and covered her face as if she could smother the flames blazing on her cheeks. _

_Mugi gently pulled her hands and squeezed them. "Mio-chan."_

_Under the encouraging tone, the black-haired girl glanced at those clear blue eyes and relented. "I'm scared, Mugi. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Ritsu and I…we've been together for so long that the thought of not having her by my side is just too much."_

"_I see," the blonde closed her eyes as if she was in deep thoughts. Mio blinked at her friend quizzically, wondering what could be going on in the mysterious girl's mind._

"_You should confess, Mio-chan."_

_Blue orbs were bright with serenity._

"_Ricchan's the only one who can make you happy."_

_Upon hearing those words so full of conviction, Mio felt strength flowing into her and the fear ebbing away. Mugi really knew how to cheer her up no matter what the circumstances. The black-haired girl found herself smiling as she tightened their entwined hands._

"_A-alright. It's our last year in high school after all. After the concert, I will confess."_

* * *

"What happened…Azunyan? Did Mio-chan bring you here?"

The black-haired girl was reluctant to let go of Yui, but she also felt compelled to withdraw her hand as quickly as possible, that she was not worthy enough to even touch the brunette. Hearing that familiar nickname, however, eased her enough that she was able to walk towards the bed instead of fleeing from the room.

"Yes, I…I asked her to," she sat down on the soft mattress and folded her hands in her lap with a quivering sigh. She looked to see Yui's enquiring stare, which made her look down hastily.

"…I see," the brunette murmured contemplatively when Azusa pursed her lip and did not elaborate. Instead of pursuing the subject, she closed the door before approaching the pile of clothes on top of a chair.

The younger girl wrung her hands nervously, surprised by how much harder it seemed to speak to the guitarist than the bassist. Articulating feelings was similar to walking across a stage that was under the scrutiny of a grand audience. Every single detail was judged critically, yet the assessment was not known to the performer, who may stumble, stutter or even fall from anxiety and fear.

While she breathed evenly in attempts to gather her composure, Yui changed out of her jogging outfit into simple attire. Azusa could not help but stare at her flawless skin, wondering how her own body would appear in comparison. The brunette must know about what happened to her, right? But if she didn't, would she be able to tell just from looking at her? Sighing, the black-haired girl drew her legs to her chest, hugging them tightly for comfort.

Could anyone tell if they saw her body? Were there any visible marks? She'd scrubbed her skin hard enough to know it was visibly clean, but what if she was blind to any taints and had failed to remove them?

"Azunyan…"

The hesitation in Yui's voice drew her out of her dark trance and made her lift her chin off her knees. When the brunette gingerly touched her face, she tensed in apprehension and almost caused the cautious hand to retract. But after she nuzzled it and tentatively tugged at the sleeve, the guitarist cupped her cheek more certainly and ghosted her thumb across the Azusa's lips.

Yui let out a soft giggle, her usually veiled eyes glimmering in relief at the acceptance of her touch. The tinkering sound made the black-haired girl smile against her fingers, which grazed the corner of those curved lips one more time before pulling away. The brunette then sat down beside her, far enough to respect her personal space but within arms' reach to hug her.

This subtle yet considerate gesture helped Azusa take the first step across the metaphorical stage. She began to talk about the fight between her parents, finding it difficult to express her feelings and repeat those offensive words, yet she was able to persevere until the end thanks to the brunette's encouraging nods every now and then.

"They judged you and the others…based on superficial facts," Azusa exhaled despairingly, her tone devolving into trembling whimpers. "Just because they don't agree with something doesn't mean it's wrong. It's… cruel of them to do that."

"That's not the case, Azunyan," Yui whispered distantly, "In the end, they just want to do what they think is best for their daughter…"

Though intrigued by the guitarist's faraway gaze, the black-haired girl bristled vehemently at her lack of reaction. "So what my parents said about HTT… that was _justified_? I should just do whatever they want me to do… is that what you mean?"

"No," Yui did not seem to be bothered by her venomous flare. "That's still your decision."

Confused and slightly ashamed of her outburst, Azusa turned away and shook her head. "My decision, huh…"

"You're upset right now, Azunyan, but I know that you don't hate your parents."

"I don't," she said truthfully, "but I don't know to do after this, Yui-senpai. I'd prefer to make up with them but it's clear what they think of this, of my involvement with the band, and everything else. What _can_ I do?" Her voice cracked a little as fear started to pierce through her composure again, "I don't want to be afraid anymore but…even now, I'm still scared you would… reject me… because of…"

She swallowed painfully but words refused to leave her throat anymore. She felt the brunette's hand on her shoulder but she refused to turn around, unable to face those brown eyes. What kind of expression would she have right now?

"I want to… heal you, Azunyan, but I have no idea how," Yui's voice was just as brittle as hers, "I've always been the one who brought pain to others, but I really want to help you, somehow. I've been so deaf… or rather, I refused to listen to any of them. And now…" She trailed off and cleared her throat a few times.

Azusa's heart constricted at how fragile she seemed. The guitarist had always been mysterious, indomitable and unreachable, but now she was acting like a sinner trying to atone. Her harsh and vicious edge was gone, yet it was still full of spikes that were unable to retract because she did not know how to do so.

"You, Mugi-chan, Mio-chan and Ricchan…"

The pity and guilt in the brunette's voice angered her so much that sympathy moments ago evaporated rapidly. "What about her?" She shrugged Yui's hand off her shoulder, "Why do you feel sorry for her? She…to me…she…even when I …"

"I know. It was more than terrible… that I really understand… but Ricchan, please don't hate Ricchan, Azunyan. What she did was wrong but it wasn't completely her fault-"

"How could you stand up for her?" Azusa hissed bitterly and whirled around to glare at the brunette, whose expression was grim with remorse.

"Ricchan is Ricchan. That has never changed."

"What-?" While perplexed and incensed, she was taken aback by how sorrowful the guitarist sounded. "I don't understand… I-I know you both get along, you even seem close, especially after everything I've heard about the two of you, but there are times I thought you hate each other…"

"I don't hate her," Yui said sadly, "Not her, not any of them. Houkago Teatime… the band is very important to me, even though the things I did can't be undone, I..."

They stared at each other almost helplessly, both unable to articulate their thoughts into coherent words. Azusa narrowed her eyes and struggled to maintain her guard, untrusting of Yui's words. The brunette must have hurt the others terribly that their dynamics morphed and escalated into this endless spiral.

But most importantly, why did she do it? If she truly cared for her friends like she claimed, how could she ever hurt them without feeling regret, until now?

"Thank you for telling me about your parents though, Azunyan. I'm happy… no, I'm honored that you would share such private thoughts with me. After everything you've gone through, you still trust me…" Yui exhaled and smiled weakly, "you still allow me to be near you."

_Yes, trust is much harder than it sounds. No one will trust me if I don't trust them first, especially someone like Yui-senpai._

Azusa felt drained of spirit when she heard her own innocent voice swirling through her bitterness. She knew nothing back then, that was the only way she could have ever held such gullible perspective and naivety.

But that was over.

She had entered the wolf's den and survived, though not unscathed. Now, she must conquer the territory before she can even think about the option of leaving it. There was only one way to communicate between them, wasn't there?

"Hold me," the black-haired girl commanded abruptly.

Yui blinked at her, no doubt surprised by the authority infused in her tone. Elated by this sense of control, she curtly spoke again. "Hug me."

"Okay," the brunette complied with the order with a childish chirp. When her arms carefully wrapped around her, Azusa fought against her instinct to regain personal space and forced herself to rest her chin on the guitarist's shoulder. Remnants of brewing trepidation persisted, yet the warmth and safety she provided made the black-haired girl even bolder.

Mio-senpai told her she was strong. She could do this. She just had to try harder to forget the past and focus on the present before her sense of self shattered.

"Kiss me."

Uncertain, Yui only grazed her lips against Azusa's in a feather-like touch. But when the latter bashfully seized her lower lip, she deepened the gentle kiss like an innocent teenager trying it for the first time.

Such an absurd musing made Azusa smile in good humor as she pulled away. The tingly, pleasant feeling remained on her lips yet she wanted more, something fierce enough that to overpower the fear that still lurked in the corner of her cognizance.

"Again…"

The brunette tenderly held her cheek this time and placed a firmer kiss upon her slightly open mouth.

"More…"

Yui flicked her tongue over Azusa's lips, coaxing them to part further before licking one corner of her mouth almost playfully. When their tongues began their fiery dance of lucid strokes, she moaned softly and grasped the brunette shirt just so she had something to hold onto. Her eyes fluttered close and tugged a little harder as if she could close their distance even more.

The guitarist broke away momentarily and eased away the black-haired girl's hands before pulling off her shirt in a fluid motion. Slightly breathless from their heated kiss, Azusa blushed but boldly leaned forward to run her palms up Yui's waist. She giggled mischievously and relished in the brunette's tremors as she slid her hands up her spine to unclasp her bra.

Instead of teasing her like she expected, Yui simply smiled and brushed through her obsidian tresses in a reassuring pace. Garnet eyes scrutinized twinkling brown orbs, searching for any signs of rejection. However, there were only understanding and determination in the brunette's gaze as she nuzzled Azusa's nose and pecked her lips.

The younger girl shared another passionate kiss with Yui before pressing her cheek gingerly against her heart, entranced by its quickened beats. She languidly licked the cleavage and nudged the guitarist, who moved backwards to lie down more comfortably on the bed.

Swallowing hard, Azusa hovered above Yui and regarded her through half-lidded eyes. She looked so cute and actually flushed when the black-haired girl caressed her nakedness with a hungry stare.

She licked her lips in anticipation as she cupped the brunette's breasts with inexperienced yet eager hands. The hitched gasps encouraged Azusa to pepper chaste kisses over her milky skin and massaged the contours harder. Smiling, Yui slipped an arm around her shoulder and ran her fingers through the obsidian strands that formed a glossy curtain over her body. Her touches were so achingly gentle that the black-haired girl's thoughts were solely focused on this addicting ardor between them.

Nothing else mattered but pleasure.

Azusa then noticed the brunette's hesitant hand clutching the hem of her overly large shirt. Sighing shakily, she buried her nose in the crook of Yui's neck and requested briskly.

"Undress me."

The guitarist was obviously concerned but the black-haired girl kissed her aggressively to erase any doubt or unspoken questions. Even now, Azusa could still hear her own helpless cries echoing amidst their heated gasps, the dark memories of her rape clawing up her back in relentless pursue.

Growling, she nipped Yui's bottom lip and grabbed her hand to guide it under the loose top. Usually deft hands were now clumsy as they struggled to pull off the shirt, and Azusa thought she felt tremors from the brunette's calloused fingers as they glided across her skin.

Was it because their touches were no longer fueled by blind lust? Or was it because Yui wanted to avoid hurting her at all cost?

Instead of feeling the liberating sensation she expected once her top was off, the black-haired girl shuddered and regretted exposing herself so impulsively. The shroud of power faded as paranoia sank its vice into her mind again.

"I look h-horrible, don't I?" She mewled fearfully and felt colder than ever, "See, I'm so dirty-"

Yui grasped her nape and pulled her down into fiery kisses that restored the warmth back to her limbs. They panted into each other's mouths as they sought to quench their partners' qualms. Azusa pressed her body tightly against the brunette's to feel more of this wonderful warmth that soothed her stormy mind. The latter reciprocated the gesture by rubbing her thigh against her leg and slightly arching against her.

"…You're an angel, Azunyan," Yui breathed quietly. "Don't listen to your mind. Whatever images you see, whatever things you hear, they're all filthy lies."

"But they happened," the black-haired girl pushed herself up by resting her elbows on each side of the brunette's body. "They're real… What's real then, if they're not? What am I supposed to believe in?"

Yui gently slipped off Azusa's bra and wrapped an arm around her waist before shifting down to kiss her breasts, earning quivering moans through her tender strokes. "I'm in no position to say anything because I don't have anything here," she murmured and pulled the younger girl's hand to her chest, right against her heart. "But I know you do. A big, warm heart. That's what you should believe in, Azunyan. Your heart."

Shivering from the hot whispers fanning across her skin, Azusa closed her eyes to feel the powerful heart beat beneath their entwined hands. "I believe in it, Yui-senpai. And...it tells me that…" she slid her knuckles up the brunette's neck with her free hand until it cupped her cheek like it was her treasure. "You're all I have."

Yui's eyes widened at the proclamation, clearly stunned by the intensity of those words. Slowly, she trailed affectionate kisses up the petite girl's arm and whispered shakily against her neck. "How… how do you do this?"

"What do you mean-?" She pulled away only to see the brunette's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Don't say something like that… I'm not dependable…I can't even… my own sister… my friends…"

"Tell me," Azusa kissed away the wet tracks on her cheek with utmost care, "let me know more about you."

"I'm… supposed to be helping you," Yui chuckled wryly. "Yet you're still… you always…"

"Last time, I felt your anger, Yui-senpai and now… I c-can relate to that. I've felt it, so I know there are more," the black-haired girl smiled softly, "you can still feel the pain."

The brunette's eyes darkened a shade. "There's only one way I know how to project my feelings, Azusa, you know that. But I can't do that to you now-"

"Tell me."

Yui tightened their embrace and kissed her gently at first, still trying to hold back, but their caresses gradually grew in fervor after she rolled them over. Azusa reciprocated just as fervently, enthralled by the tender yet passionate movements they shared. The terror from her rape clashed with this breathtaking sensation, almost as if her taint was being washed away. There was nothing to be scared of, not of something so pure. She initiated this intimate exchange of her own free will after all.

As Yui's movements became more aggressive and uncontrolled, Azusa tried to return the ferocity by biting down on her shoulder as she greedily sucked on her neck. Gasping erratically, she lapped at the reddened skin while the brunette hungrily nibbled at her earlobe.

However, when her legs were pried open by an impatient hand, she winced and hissed sharply as it rubbed against her core. She felt the tug on her pants as well as the chilly terror that followed. Clenching her eyes only intensified the assault of those memories and all she could feel was the phantom agony that had penetrated her being.

"Nnnggh-! N-No!"

She pushed Yui off her with all her strength and immediately curled up, trembling as she struggled to calm down. How had this spiraled out of control so quickly? Wasn't her fear already controlled and conquered? Why won't it leave her alone? She chose to comfort the brunette knowing perfectly well what it would lead to, so where did this utter reluctance came from? A part of her just wanted to hide in seclusion while the other yearned to drown in pleasure.

Azusa whimpered and clutched at her head.

"Take your time and rest, Azunyan."

The black-haired girl sat up abruptly to see that Yui has already gotten dressed. She was breathing heavily, her eyes shaded by her long bangs but an indiscernible smile was visible on her flushed face.

Even though the lonesome figure was still standing by the bed, so close, Azusa felt had never felt the guitarist was so out of reach than this moment.

"W-wait," she crawled desperately towards Yui but couldn't bring herself to reach for the latter's arm. She already vowed to take in everything, that this was just a momentary lapse. She just needed to try even harder. "D-don't go…"

"No," the brunette spoke quietly, "I can't do that to you anymore. I need to… think, yes. I want to right my wrongs. I don't want to make even more mistakes."

"B-but-"

Yui smiled and moved as if to touch the shivering girl, but she dropped her arm by her side when she saw the frightened gleam in her eyes. "Go to sleep… Azusa-chan."

Azusa's hands remained uselessly immobile as the guitarist left the bedside and walked towards the door. Her body refused to move even when she noticed Yui stealthily taking a bottle of pills on her way out.

When the door clicked close, a surge of despair flooded the black-haired girl. She slumped sideways and buried her face into the pillow. Terrible shudders racked her small frame as her breathless sobs escalated into keening cries.

She couldn't do this, even though she claimed she could.

Not when her mind was still this fragile.

_How could I reach out to them, when I couldn't even reach myself?_

Azusa did not know how long it took for her to control her breathing, but her body ached in tremendous pain when she sluggishly sat up and put her clothes back on. Her eyes were unexpectedly dry as she blinked at the empty room, feeling just as hollow and bare as her surrounding.

An unbidden image then flashed in her vision, an otherworldly wonderland of plushies that beckoned for her to join it.

The black-haired girl mechanically walked out of this false sanctuary and quickened her pace at the illusions of the dim hallways closing on her. This simple stretch and turn seemed like a cruel labyrinth littered with vicious pebbles determined to chase her away. However, as battered as she was, her garnet eyes were blankly resolute when she finally reached the closed door.

She knocked on it firmly, beseeching that this last refuge won't shut her out too.

"Azusa-?" Mio looked like she just woke up from a nap, yet her unfocused gaze quickly sharpened as she carefully looked over the younger girl.

Wordlessly, the bassist cradled Azusa in her arms and kissed the top of her head. This caring gesture almost brought a renewal of breathless sobs but she slowly blinked them away after a warm hand cupped her cheek.

"Do not cry, Azusa. You're not me," Mio's thumb gently caressed her skin. Austere grey eyes were veiled by sheen of wetness. "You must be strong. You can't give up yet."

The younger girl swallowed thickly, "I-I know… but I-"

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you," the bassist murmured tearfully while stroking her hair, "because I'm the only one who understands you. You have the potential…the strength to overcome this. It's still too soon so don't be discouraged. You're just a kitten right now, Azusa. All you need is more experience, so you can protect yourself."

Drained, broken and vanquished, Azusa entrusted her anchorless mind to the compassionate embrace. Mio was shedding tears for her so she must pull her act together, even if it was just for the older girl's sake. She could do this, she could still be the savior she vowed to become. She refused to sink into the spiral of fear and self-loathing. After all, her pillar will be here to support and guide her. She's made her choice.

"Yes, only you understand me," Azusa lifelessly slumped against her.

Mio smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** So, the tables have turned and a new hand is dealt.

The chapter is mostly in Azusa's POV, but it's inevitable given the situation… I hope everything is presented reasonably. Some events were already foreshadowed in the past chapters, especially the confrontation between Azusa and her parents.

No comment on the band members, especially Yui and Mio :3

Anyways, as usual, criticism or any other feedback is welcome

Background Info:

Azusa's parents – reminders that they are a very traditional family.

Okazu literally means sidedish, served to accompany rice. People should be familiar with this term, due to "Gohan wa Okazu"

Some thoughts on Yui and Mio – their interaction/bond is hardest to portray out of all possible pairs because we don't get to see them interact as much in canon. And when they do, it's quite different each time. I distinctively remember it was heavily YuiMio in the first few episodes of first season, then it was completely gone (especially after the even more frequent Mitsu and YuiAzu interactions). Although, Yui still called Mio first, out of everyone, when Ui got a flu in canon, season2…

Anyways, the bond between them will be quite important in this story, since it's the beginning of everything after all. Then again, all the bonds are crucial, for it's what K-on is all about.


End file.
